This is Not a Game
by JaydenNara
Summary: The Uchiha family is in danger. LEAF sends in its top agents to guard the family with one simple rule - don't become attached. But one agent isn't happy about being sent back to high school to watch the youngest 'brat'. (Under revision)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Got a new story for you. I'm super excited for this one. Obviously the main paring in Naruto and Sasuke but there are a few side pairings as well.**

**Thank you everyone who have read my other two fics. I'm working on a plot for a sequel to The Price of Love, but I'm having issues, I do apologize. If any one has ideas, please pass them on, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Anyway, on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I profit from writing this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I can't watch this, I can't even begin to comprehend, but I can't look away. I know he doesn't want me to witness this, to witness his shame. But I am the reason he suffers, I put us here. The fault cannot be placed on any other person.

His eyes, those beautiful eyes, once so full of life now stare unseeingly back at me, so cold, so dead. I see the pain, the anguish, the haunted look of hopeless despair, not for himself, but for me. He blames himself. He's in unspeakable pain and agony, and still thinks only of me.

He doesn't even make a sound. Despite the pain that courses through his body, and the blood that flows freely, he refuses to give them the satisfaction. I wish I could do as much. I'm screaming myself hoarse and I'm just forced to watch his torture.

No matter how hard I struggle, no matter how loud I scream, I can't save him. My struggles are futile. I can't reach him. The restraints are cutting into my flesh, my constant attempts to free myself in desperate need to rush to his side. My screams and pleas are muffled and ignored.

I'm not sure who bears the heavier burden. The one who takes the punishment or the one forced to watch. I deserve nothing less than to watch the consequences of my actions, but he doesn't deserve to receive them.

This is killing me. It's killing him. Neither of us wanted it to end this way. I should have listened to him.

If only...

If only I had listened to what he had said.

_"This is not a game Sasuke. Run..."_

**First chapter will be up in a few hours...**


	2. Meet the Uzumaki's

**Meet the Uzumaki's**

In a grey windowless hallway with only two doors sat a small blonde. He looked to be in his late teens. His shocking blue orbs staring blankly at the smooth grey wall in front of him, lost in thought. The teen had been called in for an important meeting. He'd been waiting for about twenty minutes, though that was his own fault. He'd come in half an hour early for his six thirty meeting, he had nothing better to do this early in the morning, he didn't sleep much.

The concealed double doors on one end of the hallway flew open as a redhead only about two inches taller than the blond strode in. Upon seeing the other boy sitting the red head's face spit into a large grin, his own blue eyes brightening. "Naruto!" he exclaimed. "How have you been little brother? I haven't seen you in weeks. Did you stay out of trouble?" He quickly moved towards the blond.

Standing up, Naruto met the red head halfway. "Kyuubi!" he yelled happily as his brother pulled him into a bear hug, lifting him off the floor and twirling him around. "I can't believe you're here," the blonde said once he was back on his own two feet. "I was sure your mission would take longer. What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade called me in for a meeting. I just got in, so I was a bit surprised she's calling me out already." He pondered this for a few minutes before shrugging it off. He studied his baby brother.

Orphaned when Naruto was fourteen, they were all each other had. When they were growing up they had your typical sibling relationship of fighting, and arguing, but they were also best friends. It was when tragedy struck nearly five years ago that they were forced to grow up, and fast. Kyuubi was left with the guardianship of his little brother at the young age of nineteen, and was forced to pick up the shattered remains of his brothers childhood. Naruto hadn't been the same since.

Though a large grin adorned the blondes face, it was as fake as they came. Kyuubi knew this had nothing to do with him. Naruto just hadn't been the same since that day, that terrible day they never spoke of. Naruto still tried to act like his normal happy for the sake of everyone around, reacting to situations as his brain told him he should. The emotions never reached his eyes though, they hadn't in years.

Despite Naruto's lack of real enthusiasm, the two brothers were still close. Kyuubi being one of the few people Naruto truly trusted. They even lived in the same apartment they had gotten together all those years ago.

They wandered to the bench that Naruto had been sitting on moments ago. "Us on a mission together," Naruto contemplated. "That hasn't happened in awhile. Makes me wonder what they want us to do exactly. Usually it isn't pretty."

"So, you never did answer me," said Kyuubi, trying to change the subject. "Did you stay out of trouble? While we're on the subject, how's the apartment? It better not be destroyed again." He thought back to the last time he'd been away for an extended amount of time. He'd come home to find the housed trashed and Naruto passed out with his four closest friends. All five were in their boxers and cuddled on the blondes' bed. They had thrown a party, and apparently a small private one immediately after. As strange as it sounds, luckily no one got laid. At least as far as he knew, they claimed nothing happened.

Just by looking at Kyuubi's face, Naruto could tell what his brother was thinking of. "The house is fine," he said chuckling. "I hung out with Shikamaru and Kiba, mostly at their places, and we kept our clothes on." He reclined against the back of the bench, his hands behind his head. "Don't forget, I had my own missions to keep me busy while you were gone," he added.

They fell into friendly conversation, catching up on the weeks they'd missed together. They spoke of what Naruto and his friends did, and made lunch plans they knew they'd end up breaking due to conflicting schedules. Even though they shared an apartment, they often didn't see each other for weeks at a time.

All too soon they were interrupted by the door opposite the one Kyuubi came through being opened quietly. "Tsunade will see you now," a quiet short haired brunette announced. She stood to the side waving them in.

The two brothers stood and swiftly made their way to the open door. "Thanks Shizune," said Naruto giving the older women a quick hug. Kyuubi followed suit before they walked through the door into a large round office.

A stern looking woman with long platinum blonde pig tails and a large bosom sat behind an oak desk. She smiled a little at the sight of the boys. Tsunade looked at the two as if they were her own sons.

"Baa-chan!" cried Naruto, his arms outstretched in greeting.

"Brat!" The busty blonde threw an empty sake bottle at the obnoxious teen. Said teen easily dodged the projectile, his brother catching it without difficulty before it could hit the wall and shatter.

"Nar," warned the red head. "Watch it or you'll end up with surveillance for several months."

Surveillance was the most boring job the agency had, usually only given to new or low ranking agents because of its ease. The task involved nothing more than sitting in a van eating fast food in front of a targets' home.

The blonde teen just shrugged as he flopped into a chair in front of the large desk. "So," he drawled. "What's the mission?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "We have to wait," she said rather annoyed. "We're still missing an agent."

"Let me guess. Kakashi?"

Tsunade nodded, and the siblings shared a nervous glance. It hadn't been hard to figure out who the other agent was. Kakashi was the only agent that was consistently late, and always had blatantly obvious lies as to why. Naruto knew this all to well being Kakashi's old protégé. When it came to the field though, he was one of the best, right along with Kyuubi and Naruto. For the three of them to be put on a mission together was somewhat troubling. Three top agents together was never a good sign.

Silence dragged out to the point that Naruto, finally having enough, started a pointless argument with Tsunade strictly for entertainment purposes. Luckily for the blonde, the door swung open before it reached a dangerous level. Kyuubi sighed in relief, he didn't really want to rush his only brother to the hospital again for a skull fracture.

"Yo." A tall man with silver gravity defying hair walked through the door, a sheepish smile plastered on his face. "Sorry I'm late. I was on my way here when I came across a broken down ice cream truck. The driver was frantic because all the ice cream was melting and the kids surrounding him were screaming and yelling. I couldn't just stand by and watch this travesty unfold, so I..."

"Kakashi," growled the irritated red head. "Shut up. You were late because you always are, so save it." He turned back to the blonde behind the desk. "Shall we proceed," he said making a motion for her to do so.

"Good to see you to Kyuubi," muttered the silver haired man. His mood instantly lightened, his one visible eye crinkling as he smiled. The other eye was hidden behind an eye patch. "It's your birthday isn't? You're what, twenty now?"

"I'm twenty four next week Kakashi."

"Really?" The older man seemed genuinely surprised. "My how time flies, I still remember the day you were born. I was only nine myself, but..."

"Can we get on with this please," interrupted Naruto, Kakashi took his seat looking slightly disgruntle.

"Right," said the older blonde as she sat up, shuffling her papers. She looked up, her mouth drawn in a thin line. "Agent Hatake, Agent Uzumaki, and Agent Uzumaki, you have been assigned an S-rank mission."

"You know that's really confusing right?" interjected Naruto. "Uzumaki and Uzumaki." Why the Hokage didn't use their codenames in these situations was beyond him.

Tsunade scowled darkly at the young blonde before continuing. "Your subjects are the members of the Uchiha family." The group shot Kakashi a sympathetic look before returning their attention to what was before them. "Kakashi, you are being sent in as the new personal assistant for Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, President and Vice President of the Uchiha Corp. Kyuubi, you will be attending Konoha University as a student with Itachi, the eldest son. As for you Naruto, you will be going back to high school with the youngest, Sasuke."

"What!" shrieked Naruto leaping out of his seat. His fists clenched, eyes ablaze as he glared at the women in front of him. "I don't want to go back to high school! That's not fair baa-chan!"

"Don't call me that brat!"

"Naruto," interrupted Kakashi while Kyuubi hauled the furious blonde back into his seat. "You're only nineteen, and the second youngest in the agency. Therefore you're the perfect agent for the mission."

"Sure, you remember his age but not mine," an annoyed Kyuubi mumbled mostly to himself. The others ignored him.

"But I don't want to go back to high school," whined the blonde. "I graduated four years ago."

Kyuubi snorted while watching with great amusement as his almost adult baby brother threw a temper tantrum like a five year old. "Technically you never went to high school Nar. You were tutored in the agency's school, and graduated early."

"Shut it Kyuu!"

"Wait..." Kyuubi whirled to face Tsunade again, understanding dawning on his face. "You called them subjects, not targets. Tsunade, we're not freaking bodyguards. We're highly trained special operatives..."

"Spies," quipped Naruto.

"Assassins," Kakashi added.

"Thank you peanut gallery," the red head drawled as he rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, this is not our job. What's so important about them anyway, and since when do we cater to the rich when they think they need protection."

"Orochimaru."

The tension in the room instantly thickened, three pairs of eyes turned to one blonde hair blued eyed teen. It was just like flipping a switch. The once bright and cheerful demeanour was gone. Naruto grit his teeth, his eyes hardened, fists clenching tightly. Anger and fear rolled off the teen in waves causing the other occupants in the room to shudder. Orochimaru was a sore subject when it came to the young agent. Only four others knew the story, other than the three in the room at present. He was determined to take the bastard down even if it was the last thing he did.

"That is the reason you are going in as 'freaking bodyguards' as you put it." Tsunade continued calmly. "The Uchiha family knows nothing of the danger they are in, nor anything of your mission. It is still not clear what he hopes to obtain from the family, but they must be protected at all costs, integrating them into your lives without revealing your connection to the agency. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," came the immediate response from the other three

"Tsunade," the blonde whispered, his eyes down casted to his hands. "Thank you." He wouldn't fight the assignment any further. He wanted to be there when Orochimaru was taken down. Tsunade was allowing him the chance and he appreciated that.

Tsunade smiled softly. Naruto rarely called her by her name. The other two stayed silent knowing this was an important moment.

"Right," said Tsunade breaking the silence that had fallen. "Down to business." She pushed a small button on the edge of her desk.

They only had to wait seconds before the door opened and Shizune walked in. The small brunette handed each agent a folder. "Inside you will find details of your mission, cover, and subject."

Kakashi shuffled through the contents of his packet. It included a security pass, work schedules, and background information on his two subjects and their company history. He glanced at their pictures, not that he really needed to. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha's faces were two of the most recognizable in the world. They were plastered all over the news daily, though to their credit, they managed to keep their sons out.

Kyuubi flipped through his folder with mild interest. It contained a map of the university campus, and his subjects class schedule which would soon become his own. He grinned when he saw the picture attached to the background information. His subject, in his opinion was downright sexy. Of course he couldn't do anything. It was against the rules to get involved with a target.

"He's cute."

Everybody turned to look at the person who had broken the silence. To their great surprise, they found it was Naruto.

The blonde had read through the details, glanced at the school schedule, and was now staring at the picture included, not even noticing he had commented out loud. The boy was absolutely gorgeous, not that it mattered. He would never let anyone get close regardless if he found them attractive or not.

"Check out mine Nar," said Kyuubi leaning over. He thrust his folder in the younger boys face. "He's sex on legs, and he's only a year and a half younger than me." He then snatched Naruto's folder out of the dazed teens' hands. "Damn, these two could be twins if not for the age difference. I have to admit Nar, yours is pretty damn hot as well, and he's only two years younger than you to."

"Give that back," he snarled grabbing his file and tossing his brothers back.

Tsunade watched the interaction closely, struggling not to laugh at the red heads antics. "You know the rules," she warned sternly, her golden brown eyes still dancing with laughter. "Do not get involved."

"Ahh... come on Tsunade," whined Kyuubi waving the picture in her face. "Look at this guy, he's delicious, and you said it yourself, he's not a target."

The LEAF agency had many rules, the biggest one being do not get attached or involved with your target. At least ninety eight percent of the time the target was being taken down, whether that involved theft of information, property destruction, legal action, or even assassination. If an agent was close to a target, the entire integrity of the operation was at stake. The worst case scenario would be an agent turning and aiding the target.

"You've got nothing to worry about with me," Naruto said quietly. "I never get attached." He looked down at the picture in his hand again completely missing the look Kyuubi and Tsunade shared.

More than anything, they wished Naruto could feel love again and let someone in. They knew he still blamed himself for what happened to one of the most precious people in his life. The teen hadn't let anyone close to him again other then his friends and his brother.

"Is this everything?" asked Kakashi. Everybody jumped, they had forgotten the man was there.

Nodding, Tsunade motioned for the door. "You are dismissed. It's seven now, please head to your respective locations."

Kyuubi pulled into the parking lot of Konoha high. To play the part perfectly, he needed to go through the motions of enrolling Naruto in school. So after parking the car, both he and Naruto climbed out and headed for the front door. It was seven thirty and the school grounds were void of any students.

Sighing heavily, Naruto pulled open the school doors. The two brothers headed to the office to meet with the principal. The secretary greeted them warmly and motioned for them to take a seat on a hard uncomfortable bench.

"I can't believe I actually have to go to classes just to watch this kid," moaned Naruto in annoyance. "This whole make contact thing is crap, it's not going to make a difference whether I pretend to be his friend or not. Why couldn't I just do surveillance from outside? You know, do the normal thing and stalk him."

He never got an answer because the door to the office opened to reveal a small women with wild black hair and red eyes. A huge grin spread over her face as the two boys stared at her in disbelief.

"Kurenai?"

"I was wondering who they were going to send," said the principal. "I was kind of hoping that they'd send Shikamaru or Kiba in, I haven't seen them in ages."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

She continued to smirk as she waved them into her office, directing them into chairs in front of her desk. "I work here," she said closing the door and moving to sit behind the large desk. "After I left the agency I applied for a teaching position and last year I was made principal when the last one retired." They continued to gape at her.

Not too long ago Kurenai Yuhi had been an agent for LEAF along with her lover Asuma Sarutobi. Sadly Asuma had been killed in action three years ago on a dangerous mission with his protégé, Shikamaru. Kurenai and Shikamaru were devastated. Shikamaru was able to take his revenge and move on, but Kurenai struggled to do so. In the end she decided to leave the agency to raise their unborn child. The only one that knew the full details of her departure was Tsunade herself, she hadn't even told her own student Kiba.

"Anyway, let's get down to business. From what I was told, the agency is putting an agent in place to watch one of my students." Her eyes shifted between the two. "I take it that it's Naruto since he's younger. We'll register you as yourself but make you a seventeen year old instead of nineteen. It would make you seem like some sort of delinquent otherwise. Of course you'll be put into all the classes that were requested and you'll be expected to do the work to keep up appearances. Any questions?"

The Uzumaki brothers shook their heads. Naruto was quickly becoming more and more depressed. He didn't want to repeat all the boring high school work, once had been enough.

"Good," she smiled brightly at them. "Sign here Kyuubi as his legal guardian. We need to make this look legit," she clarified when they looked confused. Technically Naruto was a legal adult, but that didn't go along with their back story.

Taking the pen offered, Kyuubi quickly signed the documents placed in front of him. "Is that all?" he asked politely. He received a small nod. "Good, I have to head to school myself."

The bell rang, signalling the students of the school to head to class. The three occupants of the room stood, Kurenai waving them out the door. "I have to say," she began, the brothers turned to look at her again. "I didn't think I'd end up with two agents in my school."

"Two?"

* * *

**Well? What do you think so far? Interesting enough for me to go on? I really want to hear from you guys, so please review!**

**Still looking for a Beta... If you can help, let me know.**


	3. Meet the Uchiha's

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys rock. I love how so many of you are following the stories I write, it's awesome, I feel so loved.**

**So, without further ado... the next chapter.**

* * *

**Meet the Uchiha's**

The small form of a pale raven haired teen in an over sized t-shirt and boxers, was crouched on the edge of a bed hovering over what could pass as his twin, only older. Seventeen year old Sasuke Uchiha was poised, and ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. His onyx eyes focused intently on his target.

His unsuspecting older brother, Itachi, lay on his back, one hand resting on his slowly rising and falling chest. The other stretched to the side and filled with shaving cream.

The two had a strange, relationship. Though it was frowned upon in the Uchiha family, the brothers were openly affectionate with each other. They must have taken after their mother. She was only Uchiha by marriage, therefore she displayed her emotions unlike her husband who hid them like a true Uchiha, though he did slip on occasion around his family.

Despite their five year age difference, never had two brothers been so close. They did everything together, starting the day Sasuke was born. Itachi even took his little brother to university parties, and often went to Sasuke's parent teacher interviews in the place of their parents. The only thing they didn't share was significant others, not that either of them had one.

A quiet chuckle reverberated through the younger ravens' chest as he watched his older brother in his last moments of peaceful slumber. A few months ago, Itachi had pulled prank on his baby brother involving water balloons and silly string. The incident had triggered a friendly war between the two. The score currently stood at fourteen- thirteen in Itachi's favour, and Sasuke was simply evening the score.

Reaching out his arm, he brought a single feather to the oblivious mans nose, and tickled. Just as planned, the shaving cream filled hand made contact with the sleeping man's face, splattering the substance over his face, hair, and pillow.

Leaping from the bed, Sasuke bolted out the door as an enraged roar filled the house.

"SASUKE!" The older Uchiha gave chase, ignoring the fact he was only wearing pyjama bottoms, his long raven hair flying behind him. "You are so dead when I catch you otouto!" cried Itachi as he followed his baby brother into the kitchen. He loved the boy to death, but the little brat was going to pay. The two proceeded to play a game of cat and mouse as Itachi continued to chase Sasuke around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Their mother, though amused at their antics, was shouting at them to stop, while waving a wooden spoon at them. She smacked them lightly as they occasionally past her in their game of tag. She was pleased her sons got along so well, most of her friends complained bitterly about the rivalry between their children.

Finally, faking left, Itachi managed to tackle his mischievous brother from the right and take him to the floor. Securing the young teens hands above his head with one hand, and straddling his waist, Itachi began to mercilessly tickle his little brother with his free hand.

"Aniki, stop!" shrieked the pinned teen as he writhed in agony on the floor. Only his brother could get away with torturing him by tickling.

"Enough." The gruff voice of their father cut through the air as he entered the kitchen, newspaper in hand. He may have sounded serious, but they could see the small smile on his face. He walked over and pecked his wife on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Morning sweetheart." Mikoto walked over to her sons, pulling Itachi off her youngest. "You boys," she scolded and shook her head. Grabbing a dish towel, she gently wiped off the shaving cream that was now running down her elder sons face. "What am I going to do with the two of you?" When she was done she wandered back to the food cooking on the stove.

Laughing, Itachi offered a hand to his brother, and hauled him to his feet. "Foolish otouto," he whispered low enough that their parents couldn't hear. "You know I will get you back for this." He chuckled darkly when Sasuke swallowed nervously, before lightly smacked his bare chest.

"Ever heard of clothes nii-san?" He grinned when Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready," Mikoto called cheerfully. "Everybody up to the table to eat." She carried a large plate of pancakes and sausages to the table as her sons scrambled to their seats. "Eat up," she said, kissing each of her boys on the temple before making her way to her own chair.

"You know that's disgusting right," said Itachi, wrinkling his nose in disgust. His little brother only stuck his tongue out before popping ketchup cover pancake into his mouth. "What you do for the love of tomatoes," sighed the long haired raven, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

The breakfast conversation was pleasant and light. Their father, Fugaku, directed questions at them occasionally while he read the morning paper and sipped his coffee. "Mikoto dear," he said to his wife. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast. It was perfect as usual. We must get to work though."

She looked over at the clock on the stove. "Oh dear, you're right. You two better run and shower," she said with an amused glance at her eldest. "You two are going to be late at this rate."

The two young ravens practically inhaled their food, and hurried off to get ready for the day ahead. Both jumped into the showers in their respective ensuites.

After towel drying his hair, Sasuke watched in amazement as his hair in the back began to spike out, while his long bangs framed his face. "I'll never understand how it does that," he murmured in awe. As long has he could remember his hair had defied all laws of gravity. As one boy in third grade had pointed out, it looked like a duck butt, but a sexy duck butt.

He wandered into his brothers' room in just a towel and began to search through the open closet.

"What are you looking for?"

Sasuke turned to see his boxer clad brother walk into the room while using his towel to wring the excess water out of his long hair. "Your black skinny jeans with the white stitching on the back pockets." He turned back to the closet and resumed his search.

"Far right," was all the elder Uchiha said heading to his bed to grab his own clothes he had already set out.

"Thanks." Finding the pair he was looking for, Sasuke headed for the door throwing a promise to return them over his shoulder at Itachi who was already dressed, and pulling his hair back into his usual low ponytail.

"Roll the bottom of the pant legs please," Itachi called after his brothers retreating back. Itachi was still a few inched taller than Sasuke, but the young raven was catching up fast. "I don't want them coming back ruined."

Giving a non committal grunt, Sasuke headed back to his own room. He pulled on the borrowed jeans as well as his favourite tight dark purple t-shirt with a white dragon curling around his right side and a sleeveless black hoodie. Itachi came through his door with an eyebrow raised.

"Who you trying to impress?" the elder raven questioned, a mischievous glint in his eye. His gaze wandered over his younger brother. The boy looked hot.

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked up from adjusting his studded belt. "Oh, no one, just felt like looking good today." The teen would never say it, but he was very self conscious and worked hard on his appearance. The only down side was his fan girls. Over half the population of girls in his school belonged to his fan club, and they constantly stalked, mobbed, and groped him.

"Come on," Itachi jokingly begged. "Who's the lucky lady?" He chuckled when Sasuke rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm playfully. He knew full well that Sasuke was gay, though the boy had only come out to Itachi so far.

"Haha... you're hilarious Itachi," he said dryly. "Have you even picked a team yet?"

The day he had come out to Itachi had been mentally taxing. He had spent hours working up the nerve to talk to his older brother, half an hour was spent sitting in front of Itachi, his mouth opening and closing over and over again without him saying a word. In the end he blurted it out, all Itachi had said was, 'oh, that's all? So what, I'm bi.' Since that day four years ago, Sasuke had never been afraid to tell his older brother anything again.

Itachi slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Not as of yet, still looking for the right person." He loved the fact he could joke around with Sasuke without the boy throwing a fit. He pulled the smaller raven out the door with him. "So, want a ride to school?"

"You give me a ride everyday aniki," he muttered as they stumbled down the stairs and to the front door. Itachi preferred to make sure his precious baby brother made it to school safely every day after a few incidents had taken place.

One time while he had been walking to school, a soccer mom had pulled over to the side of the road and tried to drag the poor teen into her van. The terrified fourteen year old had run to the closest restaurant and locked himself in the bathroom. He called Itachi who sprinted out of his class in the middle of a test and found Sasuke holed up in a stall shaking like a leaf, barely able to hold in his tears.

Unfortunately, many drastic attempts had been made to obtain the youngest Uchiha's attention. This of course led the young boy to be extremely distrustful of people and close off his emotions. In fact, Sasuke never showed emotion to anyone except his own family. Even then he was still distant with his parents. The only one he ever truly open with was his brother. On the other hand, Itachi was social, and tried to coax his little brother out of his shell.

After pulling on their shoes, they made their way out to Itachi's black convertible. The top was up, it was too cold to be down since it was just after New Years. They chatted amiably as they drove, but also complained about going back to school. It was the first day back after winter holidays.

Sasuke's pocket vibrated loudly. He reached in and dug out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he found it was a message from his friend Neji.

_Neji: Where are you? You said you'd be here early._

_Sasuke: On my way, be there in less than five._

_Neji: Let me guess. One of you pranked the other, therefore you're late._

_Sasuke: I'm not late, I'm just later than I said I'd be._

_Neji: Just get here already. I'm freezing and I think Gaara is going to kill someone._

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tucked his phone back into his pocket.

Just as promised, they pulled up in front of Sasuke's school less than five minutes later. Itachi smiled and waved at Sasuke's two friends waiting patiently for him on the front steps. "I'll see you later otouto," said Itachi pulling Sasuke into a hug.

"Thanks for the ride nii-san," Sasuke said, eagerly returning the hug. "Will you pick me up after school today." He scowled when the older raven pulled back and poked him in the forehead.

"Not today Sasuke," he said with regret. "I have a meeting with one of my professors, but maybe tomorrow."

"Okay." Sasuke struggled to hide his disappointment as he gathered his belongings and exited the car.

He'd never tell his brother, but he loved when Itachi picked him up after school, it meant they'd hang out for a bit before going home. It was rare to not see the older Uchiha's car in front of the school as soon as the bell rang at two thirty. As much as Itachi wanted to protect his little brother, it wasn't always possible for him to be there, but Sasuke's two friends were more than enough protection when they walked him home. "See you later aniki. Have a good day."

"You too." He knew Sasuke was upset they wouldn't be able to spend time together after school as usual, but he'd make it up to him later. Though he wished his little brother would hang out with his own friends once in awhile. It seemed the young teen was becoming more and more anti social, but that could have something to do with the hoards of fan girls that stalked him daily. "Have your friends over after school or something."

Opening the door, Sasuke climbed out of the car. "Maybe, we'll see," he said before shutting the door behind him. He had no intention of having his friends over. He never did unless it was for a project. Even then, he usually went to their place so he could escape whenever he wanted.

Itachi sighed heavily before driving off. He watched his brother in the mirror as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Be careful otouto. I can't always protect you."

Putting on the emotionless mask he wore every day, Sasuke walked up the steps of the school to his friends waiting by the front doors. "Hyuuga, Sabaku." He nodded to each of them.

"You're late," his friend Gaara Sabaku said, his face equally void of anything. The red head never showed emotion, he was colder than the Uchiha. His sea green eyes never betrayed his mood. No one knew much about the mysterious teen other than he was dangerous. He had sent five fellow seniors to the emergency room when they decided to mug the Hyuuga. His whole aura screamed dangerous, and just a simple look sent grown men running.

Neji Hyuuga stood by the red head, his long dark brown hair blowing in the wind. "You know, I envy the relationship you have with your brother," the teen said.

"You don't have a brother Neji," Sasuke said, eyebrow raised.

"Exactly, now come on, let's get you to class before you're attacked," he ground out, motioning to the front doors. The Hyuuga was Sasuke's oldest friend. Both were from upper class families and were often preyed on by desperate fan girls for their money as well as good looks. Neji had that in spades with his long flowing brown hair and lavender eyes so pale they almost looked white. Neither had shown the slightest interest in anyone who had approached them. Neji acted just as emotionless as the other two, but he was more prideful.

Out of the thousand plus students that attended Konoha High, Neji and Gaara were the only two the Uchiha could stand to be around. They managed to fend off almost all the girls at the school and made sure the raven got home on days Itachi couldn't be there.

Before Gaara moved to Konoha at the beginning of the school year, it had just been Neji and Sasuke. The Hyuuga had a harder time keeping the rabid fan girls off his friend. Now that Gaara was around it was easier, most people were afraid that the teen would leave them bloody and broken on the floor if they got too close.

The three together were considered gods in the school. All three were pale, beautiful and unattainable.

"I heard there is a new student," said Neji. "No one seems to know anything though, not even if it's a girl or a guy."

"Why should I care?" Sasuke asked, his voice flat and indifferent. "Since when..."

He was cut off by loud squeals of joy that filled the air. "SASUKE-KUN!" Two blurs rushed towards the small group walking down the hall, one blonde, and one pink. Neji and Gaara both moved simultaneously to stand protectively in front of the disgruntle Uchiha.

The blonde and pink blurs managed to dodge the human shields and latch onto the arms of the now extremely pissed off Sasuke. "Ino, Sakura," he growled. "What do you want?"

"Take me on a date tonight Sasuke-kun," the pinkette called Sakura screeched.

"Why would he take you billboard brow, when he could take me," the blonde yelled. "Sasuke-kun," she cooed, batting her big blue eyes. "Would you help me with my math homework tonight, I just don't understand it."

"As if Ino-pig," shrieked Sakura, her green eyes flashing dangerously. "Sasuke-kun is mine!"

Sasuke scowled, his onyx eyes hardening. As often as he shot the two girls down, they always came back for more. They were two of his biggest fans, and it seemed that not even Gaara could deter them. Any guy in the school would jump at the chance to date them, but to Sasuke, their voices sounded like nails on a chalk board. Not to mention they were missing one key component for him to find them attractive.

The first bell rang, signalling them all to head to class. "Enough," Sasuke snarled, ripping his arms from their grasp. "I'm not interested; get that through your thick skulls already." He stalked down the hall ignoring their pleading, Neji and Gaara hot on his heels.

"I'll never understand what they see in a cold bastard such as you, Uchiha," Neji chuckled as they walked into their first classes. Gaara split off when Neji and Sasuke reached theirs. They took two seats in the back corner, Sasuke against the wall so no girl could sit next to him.

Sasuke put his head down on the desk, determined to ignore the world. He didn't care if he learned or not, chances are he already knew what was going to be taught.

The bell rang once more and everyone took their seats as the teacher walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Okay class, please open your text books to page..." he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Striding over, the teacher opened the door and spoke to the person outside. After a few minutes he walked back in, a boy trailing behind him. "Class, we have a new student," he announced. "Please introduce yourself."

Sasuke had lifted his head off the desk out of mild curiosity. His mouth fell open at the sight before him.

The new student had blonde hair spun from sunshine itself, with brilliant azure blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. He had perfectly tanned skin stretched over well defined muscles, but he wasn't too bulky. He seemed to have found the right balance. Sasuke found himself wondering if he was tanned everywhere. His body was shown off perfectly in dark blue skinny jeans with a few chains hanging off, and a bright orange hoodie that was left open to show off his tight white shirt with a red swirl in the centre of his chest. All in all, the boy was sex, and definitely Sasuke's type.

Sasuke had to snap his mouth shut to stop himself from drooling over the golden muscular god. It wouldn't do for anyone to notice his momentary crack in his emotionless mask he's worked so hard to construct for the public eye.

"Damn," muttered Neji.

The raven turned to glare at the Hyuuga. "Don't even think about it," he warned with a vicious snarl. He turned back to the front when the teacher invited the gorgeous teen to introduce himself.

"Hi," the blonde said giving a sweeping wave to the class, a huge grin on his face. Half the class sighed at the dazzling sight. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he practically shouted. "I just transferred here, and yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm single." The teen winked before sauntering off to the only open seat.

Cursing under his breath, Sasuke scowled at his misfortune. The beautiful teen was loud and annoying, definitely not his type personality wise. He was also heading to the opposite side of the classroom to sit by none other than Ino and Sakura, who immediately tried to capture the new students' attention. "Damn it." He cursed his luck. Obviously it was too much to ask of the universe to allow him to find someone who was strong, attractive, and male, but also complimented his personality. Bright and cheerful definitely didn't go with cold and detached.

* * *

**Well, there you have it... What did you guys think? I want to hear your thoughts so let me know!**

**I'm still deliberating on the plot. I don't know if I want to get them together before the event of the prologue takes place or after. Any thoughts?**

**For all those who are curious, the ages stand as such...**

**Naruto- 19**

**Kyuubi- 23 turning 24 in one week**

**Sasuke- 17**

**Itachi-22**

**Gaara- 19**

**Kiba- 19**

**Shikamaru-19**

**Neji- 17**

**Kakashi- 33 (i think, i might have to double check the math on that one)**

**Don't forget to click that button and review!**


	4. Old Friends

**I need to explain something, please read.**

Some might say that Sasuke is OOC. To me, he's not. Why, you ask. Well, here is my reasoning. When Sasuke was younger he was a happy affectionate boy. It wasn't until Itachi killed the clan and left him alone after torturing him for days by forcing him to watch the massacre over and over again that Sasuke turned in to the cold hearted, avenger, emo bastard he is today. So, since Itachi is alive and well in my story, it's safe to assume that due to Itachi being the loving older brother he is, Sasuke is a sweet innocent boy he was before only older and wiser with a large amount of fear due to his obsessive fans. So don't whine and tell me that he's out of character. The way i've written his character has a purpose, and he will grow into a stronger person over time, one that does not depend on his brother.

**Okay, now that that is done, I just wanted to say... THANK YOU EVERYONE! I recieved so many reviews for this story and you all eff'n awesome. But I believe you want the next chapter, so here you go.**

* * *

**Old Friends**

As soon as the teacher began his lecture, Sasuke had put his head down on his desk, for whatever reason he couldn't focus. Normally he was diligent in his studies, always taking very in-depth and detailed notes, finishing his work and even answering questions.

Instead, he found himself carefully positioning his head on his arms so he was able to peer at the new student through his bangs that conveniently fell over his eyes. To the casual observer, it would appear he was asleep or at least trying to drown out the world around him. Sasuke found himself drawn to this Naruto Uzumaki, yet was determined to ignore him. He was furious with himself for spying, it was beneath him.

On the other side of the classroom, Naruto was leaning back in his chair, not really paying attention to the teacher. The pinkette and blonde beside him desperately trying to catch his attention, but he wasn't interested. There was only one thing in the class that held his attention. He was watching his subject out of the corner of his eye. The Uchiha appeared to be sleeping in class.

It seemed a bit strange to him. According to the background information he had read on the other teen, Sasuke Uchiha was a straight A student, who never got in trouble or caused problems. For Sasuke to be so blatantly ignoring the teacher, it seemed out of character, at least according to the data.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" The teacher brought a yard stick down on Naruto's desk, the resounding bang echoing through the class room. The shout and loud noise caused Sasuke to sit up suddenly. Even though he had seen the teacher approach Naruto, the noise was still startling.

"I don't know what they taught you back in your old school," the teacher said sourly. "But here you do not lean back in your chair. It's disruptive, distracting and just plain rude." He kicked one of the back chair legs, forcing Naruto to fall forward onto all four legs. "It would also benefit you greatly if you actually opened your binder and took notes."

"No point," Naruto said, lacing his fingers behind his head, taking a relaxed yet confidant position.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Sasuke watching the entire exchange intently. At least the Uchiha was taking notice of him, it would make the make contact part of his job easier.

"Well then," snarled the teacher. "If you're so smart then maybe you could answer the equation on the board." He crossed his arms, a smug look crossing his face as he harassed the new student. The problem on the board was third-year University, only a handful of students could solve it.

Tearing his focus away from Sasuke, Naruto glanced at the board for only a few seconds before picking up a pencil and twirling between his fingers. "26," he said before yawning loudly.

"That's incorrect," the teacher gleefully sang.

"Actually," interrupted Sasuke from across the room. He wasn't really sure why he was intervening. "He's correct; you might want to check your math sir."

The entire class began to murmur around them, shocked someone else had actually solved the equation. Usually the only ones able to were Neji and Sasuke. Across the room, Sasuke was having a hard time concealing his surprise. Apparently the blonde had a brain.

Scowling, the teacher stalked back to the front of the class and resumed his lesson. His humiliation was evident as he glared daggers at the Uzumaki, who had returned to pretending to stare off into space, his chair tilted dangerously.

On his side of the class, Sasuke returned to his earlier activity of watching the blonde through his bangs. He desperately wanted the class to be over, and soon.

As soon as the bell rang, Neji and Sasuke sprinted out the door in an attempt to avoid Sasuke's fan club. Little did they know that today the fan girls had a new target, a hot new blonde target.

Naruto watched in amusement as his subject tore out of the room at the bell. He got up slowly and gathered his belonging only to find himself surrounded by girls. "Ladies, ladies," he said with a huge grin. "There is more than enough of me to go around. Now, who would like to show me to my next class?"

Immediately, a small cry came from the ever growing group around him, and a huge cat fight broke out. Girls shrieked and screamed as they fought in desperate manner of hair pulling, scratching, and biting.

During the chaos, Naruto managed to push his way through the crowd. "Fan girls," he muttered as he sneak out the door undetected.

* * *

Neji walked Sasuke to his next class before taking off to his own. This period Sasuke had alone, no friends to protect him. He made his way quickly to his usual desk in the back corner of the classroom. The teacher was strict so no one usually dared to speak to him even if they managed to get the seat next to him.

He pulled out the book they were reading for the class and waited for the bell. To his horror and begrudging delight, the blonde walked through the door. Despite the nearly empty class, and the abundance of vacant seats, he swiped the one right next to him.

"Yo, I'm Naruto," he said extending his hand. He frown when the raven ignored him. "You know, it's polite to introduce yourself once someone else does," he said angrily when he realized he wasn't getting a response.

"Hn."

"I see," he drawled as a mischievous grin taking over his features. "Well, I suppose broody raven will have to do then."

Sasuke turned to look at the other teen, narrowing his eyes, only to widen slightly as he saw the other up close for the first time. His skin was perfectly tan with three whisker like scars on each cheek. His bright cerulean blue eyes wide with amusement, but still somewhat dull as if they could be brighter. But it was the smile that caught Sasuke's attention. It was wide and bright, but completely fake, plastered on his face, and it didn't reach his eyes. He quickly covered his surprise.

"Tch, dobe."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "W-what did you just call me, teme!" He was startled by the boys' attitude. "All I was doing was politely introducing myself in the hopes of a civil response, but I guess that's asking too much from mister high and mighty over here."

The blonde turned away abruptly leaving the younger teen with his thoughts. No one had ever spoken to the Uchiha like that before. It was somewhat shocking but also refreshing.

"Alright class," called the teacher as she entered the room, effectively ending his chances for a comeback.

He sat back opening his book, but his focus was not on the teacher for the second time that day. His thoughts were consumed by the tanned god next to him. The boy was cheerful and happy on the surface, but he could tell that underneath the facade there was a darker side.

In the next desk, said blonde was silently fuming. He couldn't get over the younger boys' attitude. He had been shut down with a one word childish insult. He sat in the class plotting his next approach.

Unfortunately for them, the class seemed to drag on. Even though talking was prohibited in class, an awkward silence seemed to hang over them. At the bell, they both packed up slowly, refusing to look at each other. Finally, with a quick glance at the blonde, Sasuke bolted for the door.

Waiting patiently at the door were Gaara and Neji, ready to escort the Uchiha to lunch. All three nodded in acknowledgement before moving down the hall.

Naruto watched his charge run out the door, seemingly eager to get away from him. This was going to be a lot harder than he had originally anticipated. Normally he could befriend anyone with no problem. His charismatic and joyful demeanour was addictive, and people flocked to him. Pondering the situation at hand, he made his way out of the classroom.

Not too far ahead of him, Naruto caught sight of a familiar red head. "Gaara?" he called incredulously. He watched with baited breath as the red head turned to reveal his long time friend. "Gaara!" he yelled happily and ran down the hall towards the shocked teen.

Upon hearing his name, Gaara turned to see a blonde mop he hadn't seen in months. The tanned blonde was now running towards him, arms outstretched in greeting.

The students in the hallway had gone silent when Gaara's name had been called. No one ever dared to address the seemingly psychotic teen. There was a collective gasp as the new kid started running to the red head.

"Naruto?" He braced himself as the large muscular body of his friend slammed into him, pulling him into a massive bear hug. He noticed the students around them staring wide eyed at the spectacle. Sighing heavily he hugged the blonde back drawing another large gasp from their audience. "You moron."

Behind them, Neji and Sasuke were watching, their shock barely concealed behind their masks of indifference. They shared a look, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Neji shrugged.

"Naruto," said the still stunned red head. "What are you doing here?" He stepped back when he was finally released from the bone crushing hug.

"I just transferred here." Naruto was practically bouncing on the spot. He couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he know another person at the school, but that person appeared to know his subject. Things would be so much easier now. "What about you? I had no idea you were here."

"I started here at the beginning of the school year."

The students around them were now muttering, wild rumours spreading like wildfire. Gaara Sabaku had just allowed someone to touch him. Not just touch him, but hug him, and the guy still had all his limbs.

Naruto looked over Gaara's shoulder at the two standing behind him. He waved cheerfully at the two who were trying hard to mask their confusion.

"Oh, right." Gaara turned to his friends. "This is Neji Hyuuga," he said motioning to the long haired brunette.

"Yo!" greeted Naruto. The only response he received was a nod.

"This here is Sasuke Uchiha." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the raven.

"So the broody raven has a name then," exclaimed Naruto throwing his arms up in the air in celebration. "And here I thought you were going to be nameless forever." He shot the glaring Uchiha a satisfied smirk.

For the first time, Naruto got a decent look at the raven, and in person, the teen was smoking hot. The picture be damned, it didn't do the boy justice. He had his raven hair spiked in the back with long bangs that framed his creamy ivory skin . His dark mysterious eyes seemed to pierce right through you and pouty lips to complete the package. On top of that, his body was to die for, thin but toned, not too muscular, but you could tell he was defined. If Naruto had a type, this would be it.

"Broody raven?" Gaara repeated raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Yeah, the teme over there refused to give me his name when I introduced myself. So I dubbed him the broody raven."

Gaara smirked. "Same old Naruto. You really haven't changed at all."

A few girls screamed, and the group of gathered students scattered, terrified there was a coming apocalypse.

Once the hall was clear of everyone but the four of them, Naruto began to laugh. "I see you're just friendly here as you have been in the past," the blonde joked while clutching his stomach and doubling over with laughter. "People think the world is going to end when you smile, or at least try to."

Gaara simply scowled. "Come on," he snapped. "Let's go eat."

Sasuke and Neji followed a bit behind the two old friends, watching the blonde keep up a constant stream of chatter that the red head didn't necessarily need to respond to. The fact that Gaara was chuckling and smirking shook them both to the core. In the time they had known the other teen, however short it maybe, they had never seen him display any emotion other than anger or disgust. Even the Uchiha and Hyuuga slipped up on occasion.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they wandered over the new kid. He admired the toned muscular build, the sunshine hair and the perfect ass. Shaking his head, he mentally slapped himself. No matter what, he wouldn't get distracted, but he couldn't help but envy the red head as Naruto casually slung his arm over Gaara's shoulder.

The group of three, with Naruto in tow, quickly made their way to the front of the lunch line, grabbing food as they went. Once they had paid, all four made their way to an empty table in the back corner of the cafeteria.

Naruto plopped down, sprawling in his seat. Gaara quietly slipped into a seat next to him, as Neji and Sasuke took two seat across from them.

"So, Gaara," said the blonde between bites. "How are Kankuro and Temari? I haven't seen them in ages." He noticed the two dark haired teens across from him silently observing.

Gaara finished chewing before he responded. " They're good. Still doing the usual, you know, nothing too interesting," said the stoic red head, hinting that his brother and sister were still active agents for SAND. "Speaking of siblings, how's Kyuubi?"

" Oh, he's good I guess. He just got back today, just in time to enrol me too. He's been gone for a few weeks for work," he explained when the small group looked at him curiously. They nodded and went back to eating their lunch. "He just started for the winter semester at Konoha University. Psyche major I think."

Sasuke looked up again, chewing thoughtfully. "That's my brother's major," he informed the blonde.

"Huh, really?" Naruto pretended to look surprised. This wasn't anything he didn't know, they had gone over a few details during the ride over. "That's cool. We should introduce them. Actually," he paused and glanced at his watch. "Knowing my brother, by this time they've already met. He's pretty out going." He figured if his brother hadn't been able to make contact then he would get Sasuke to help introduce them. He still couldn't believe his luck running into Gaara.

"Seems to run in the family," mumbled the raven. Beside him Neji chuckled quietly. It was obvious the blonde was getting under the Uchiha's skin, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

"No," he answered quickly, trying to fight down a blush that threatened him at the blondes' innocent cuteness.

"So you have a brother, huh." Naruto decided it was best to play dumb. He also deemed it wise to open up just a bit to gain the cold Uchiha's trust. "That's pretty awesome. I don't know where I'd be without Kyuu. He's saved my butt on more than one occasion, and gets me out of the house when I need to."

"I know what you mean." Sasuke decided that the Uzumaki wasn't annoying him as much as he originally thought. It seemed the teen wasn't always loud and abrasive. "Itachi has always been there for me," he added. "He even takes me to the parties at the University." He smirked, proud of the fact his older brother enjoyed hanging out with him, even with his own friends.

"Nice!" exclaimed Naruto, earning him a sharp elbow in the side from Gaara due to his volume. Ignoring the red head he continued. "I'm going to have to get Kyuu to take me along. I could do with a good party. Speaking of parties Gaara," he said slyly jabbing the Sabaku back with his own elbow. "Kyuu and I were just talking about this earlier. Remember that one time he was out of town and we threw a huge bash at my place."

Gaara swallowed loudly, a faint tint of pink staining his cheeks. "Please don't remind me," he almost begged.

Neji and Sasuke's jaws dropped at the blush decorating Gaara's face.

Pushing his food tray aside, Neji leaned forward eagerly. "Okay, you have to tell us about this." He would kill for anything that involved the aloof red head acting like a normal human being.

"Well you see..."

Gaara slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth effectively silencing the blonde. "No he doesn't." Naruto licked the palm of his hand. Disgusted, the red head released his friend, scowling as he wiped his hand on his jeans. "That's just gross Naruto."

"Sorry guys. Believe it or not, I do value my life." He scratched the back of his blonde head sheepishly. Suddenly he turned to face Gaara, his eyes lit up with excitement. "I bet you didn't know this Gaara," he said loudly practically bouncing in his seat. His friend shushed him, somewhat annoyed. "Shikamaru and Kiba totally fucked on Kyuu's bed that night. I'm still not sure if they don't know, or if they're pretending they don't."

The fork Gaara was holding clattered loudly on the table, and his jaw dropped open. "How do you even know this?"

Both Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened at the surprising display from their friend. Today seemed to be a day of firsts in the Gaara department.

"I accidently walked in on them," he announced proudly as Gaara resumed his meal. He turned thoughtful, rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb. "You know, I'm still not sure how they ended up in my bed with us and Sai the next morning, they had their own bed. Then again, the rest of the night was pretty much a blur."

Gaara growled. Naruto had managed to relay the highlights of that evening to the occupants of the table even after the red head had said no. The blonde was still as cheeky as ever.

"In bed?" Sasuke repeated barely above a whisper.

"Nothing happened," Naruto exclaimed waving his arms wildly, denying any act. "Well except between dog breath and deer boy," he amended. "I've been trying to get those two together since then. They obviously like each other."

"Hmm..." Gaara looked pensive as he sat with his chin resting on his clasped fists. "Perhaps we should have another party then."

"Could do," said Naruto nodding in agreement. "Sai won't be able to make it though." He looked a little depressed at the thought. Gaara gave him a small pat on the shoulder, making Sasuke curious about who this Sai was, and why he wouldn't make it. "You guys should totally come," he added instantly brightening.

"Hn."

"Sounds intriguing."

"Alright, I need to take a wicked leak," announced Naruto pushing his empty tray away. Gaara chuckled as the others at the table shot him a dirty look. "Gaara, be a pal and show me where the bathroom is would you."

Catching on, Gaara got to his feet, dragging the obnoxious blonde behind him. "Sure, let's go."

"Ah... not so hard, you're going to ruin my jacket," whined Naruto as he was forcibly dragged from the room.

Both Neji and Sasuke smirked, believing the red head was about to discipline the annoying teen.

Once they exited the cafeteria, Gaara grabbed a tanned wrist and dragged Naruto down the hall. He wrenched a door open and all but threw the blonde through it. Shutting it quickly behind them, Gaara rounded on his friend.

"Okay spill," he demanded, his eyes narrowing. "What does the LEAF have you doing? It's not that I don't love seeing you, but why are you here? It better not jeopardize my mission for SAND."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The third chapter is done and I'm almost done the fourth. It should be up soon.**

**Please review, I want to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Unorthodox Protection

********

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK, YOUR REVIEWS ARE AMAZING! Sorry, I felt I had to scream that to the world. Anyway... I have finally finished this chapter and gotten it to a point where I am willing to share it with you all. Isn't that great?**

**So, I'm rambling, and that's not what you want to read. I'm going to cut myself off now...**

* * *

**Unorthodox Protection**

Letting out a shaky breath, Naruto sunk into the closest chair, his head bowed. "I'm acting as a silent bodyguard," he sighed out, almost to himself. It was against policy to tell anyone his mission, but somehow he didn't think Gaara counted. In fact he considered his friend an asset to the mission.

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Gaara's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked earnestly. "Why?"

Looking up, he caught the red heads eye. "Orochimaru," was all he said. He carefully studied the emotions flickering over his friends face. Gaara was one of the few who knew the history, and the only one outside of LEAF. The incident was considered S class, or top secret. When it happened, the red head had been close to snapping and going on a killing spree regardless if any of the people he encountered were responsible or not.

Gaara and Naruto had been friends for years. They met seven years ago on a joint mission between LEAF and SAND. Gaara had been a heartless killing machine until he met the blonde who saved his life and saved him from himself. Since that day, the two had become the best of friends. Gaara even became close with the blondes friends, though the group didn't see each other often due to conflicting missions. However, they did try to have monthly gatherings for those who were available.

Not sure how to react, Gaara followed Naruto's example and sank into the closest seat. Of all the reasons the blonde could have given, this was not the one he was expecting. The snake had been missing in action for several years, this was the first news.

"Details..." demanded the red head impatiently tapping his foot.

Naruto sighed again, and ran his fingers wearily through his messy blonde locks. "The Uchiha family is under the protection of the LEAF, but the family is unaware of the danger or our presence in their lives. Kyuubi was sent in and is posing as a University student to watch the older brother and Kakashi is working as a new assistant for the parents. At this time it unknown what or why Orochimaru is after the family, but I intend to find out." He brought both palms up to rub his eyes tiredly. "At least Tsunade put me on the mission this time."

They sat quietly, at ease with the silence that fell between them. Naruto used the time to collect himself mentally. He didn't let on, but the subject was hitting a little too close to home for comfort. The last thing he needed was Gaara or any other agent deciding he wasn't fit for duty and was pulled from the mission.

Once before, news of Orochimaru had surfaced resulting in a full scale investigation and raid on one of his hide outs. Though she was trying to do what she thought was best for Naruto, Tsunade foolishly excluded the blonde. This resulted in the usual calm and cheerful Naruto blowing a gasket. He had refused all missions and any contact with LEAF for three months until Tsunade bit the bullet and apologized, as the LEAF couldn't afford to lose the young agent.

Naruto was desperate to solve the mystery surrounding Orochimaru and the Uchiha's. If it could lead to the down fall of the ex-LEAF agent, Naruto would gladly give his life. Unfortunately for him, it just might come down to that, and he knew it.

"I see." Gaara shifted through the new information he was just given. "That does not appear to hinder my in any way mission. Of course I will aid you in any way I possibly can as long as it does not hamper my own work."

When Naruto had saved Gaara's life, the red head had pledged his own to the Uzumaki. Even though Naruto constantly insisted that it wasn't necessary, Gaara was adamant that his debt would be repaid. As a result, Gaara would offer his services whether the blonde needed them or not. More often than not, it came in handy, but Naruto persisted that he be allowed to return the favour as well.

"And I you," added the blonde. "But I can't assist unless I know what you are here for."

"A small group is targeting the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji," he clarified as if it wasn't completely obvious, but you never knew with the blonde. Sometime he was on the ball, and sometimes he was completely oblivious. "I was placed here to guard him, though he is unaware, much like your situation. His uncle hired me since SAND is one of the few agencies that will take on an outside case such as this."

"If you're protecting Neji, why don't you have all your classes with him? He was in my first class with Sasuke and you weren't." He had easily noticed the Hyuuga sitting next to his own charge, and they had both rushed out of the classroom at the bell.

"I did have the same schedule when I started, but he transferred out of the first block after a few days." Gaara explained. "It would have looked suspicious if I followed."

"Fair enough." The blonde leaned back in his chair, his mind wandering over his mission. "You know, it was a stroke of luck that you already knew my subject. It probably would have taken me awhile to get the Uchiha to warm up to me. He seems like a cold bastard."

"He only is in public." The red head chuckled at his friends shocked face. The poor blonde had to stop himself from falling out of his chair. "At home he's completely different," Gaara continued. "At least around his brother. The two are extremely close, they rival you and Kyuubi."

Naruto smiled as he was hit with a stroke of genius. "I can use that," he murmured, as a plan was slowly formulating in his mind. "Kyuu and I are close, we could spin that in our favour, and use it to get close to them. If we befriend them, the more we'll be around them, and the easier it'll be to protect them."

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Gaara shook his head and stood quickly. "I assume you don't actually need to use the washroom."

"No, I really do. I just figured we should talk first." The blonde followed his friends' example and climbed to his feet. "You can head back, I'll meet you in the cafe in a few."

* * *

"Well," said Neji as the two friends watched Gaara drag the new kid out the door. "What do you think of him? He's a bit different, but it's not a bad thing. Seems like he knows how to have fun, and he's cute too." He held his hands up in his defence when the raven growled. The Uchiha didn't even know the guy yet he seemed to have a claim on him already.

"He's annoying."

The Hyuuga scowled. Even if his friend was denying his attraction to the hot blonde, Neji knew better. If he even attempted to sink his claws into the Uzumaki, Sasuke would ruin him. They had been friends since childhood, and though he didn't know much about the Uchiha, he knew never to cross him.

They ate in silence waiting to the return of Gaara and his friend. Unfortunately, the fan girls had noticed the departure of Sasuke's number one defence. The fan club was slowly forming a crowded circle around the table, cutting off any escape.

"We're in trouble," muttered Neji.

"You'd think they'd have taken the hint by now," hissed the raven. "I'm not interested in any of them. They're fucking leeches, all of them."

Just when it looked like the mob was going to swarm them, a familiar red head appeared in the crowd. Sasuke almost sighed with relief when he saw the Sabaku push through the hoard of desperate girls surrounding them.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I Uchiha." He smirked inwardly when the raven scowled darkly at him. "You know," he began, a faint smirk on his usually blank face. "You should get to know Naruto. He'd be perfect protection for you."

"Really?" asked the Uchiha, looking mildly interested.

"Why exactly does Uchiha need a bodyguard?" asked Naruto as he approached the group again. He noticed the two students jump at his sudden appearance.

"Fan girls," explained Gaara.

"Fan girls?" repeated the blonde looking very confused.

"Yes."

"What's the big problem, I deal with fan girls all the time."

As if on cue, a high pitched shriek erupted in the cafeteria. "SASUKE-KUN!" screamed a red headed girl running across the room.

Sasuke's face contorted into a look of pain and annoyance. Seeing this, Naruto moved to stand behind the Uchiha, putting his body between the raven and the attacking girl. It was the perfect opportunity to win points with the raven, he'd have to thank Gaara for the in.

"Can I help you?" he asked innocently.

"I was going to talk to Sasuke-kun," growled the red head.

"I'm sorry," said the blonde sweetly, not looking as if he was sorry at all. On the contrary, he looked as if he was greatly enjoying the situation. "Sasuke is not taking visitors today."

Upon hearing this, Sasuke let a small smile slip onto his face and chuckled, causing Gaara and Neji to look at him curiously. Neither of them had ever seen the raven smile, let alone chuckle. Today was full of surprises.

"Not taking visitors," the fan girl repeated looking lost. "But he loves me, why wouldn't he want to talk to me?" She honestly believed that her beloved Sasuke was hers and only hers, just like so many others had deluded themselves into believing. It was sad really, and was the main cause for Sasuke's distrustful nature.

Ever since the first attempt to abduct the young Uchiha, the poor boy had developed an almost crippling phobia. He trusted no one unless they earned his trust. It was the only time he ever lost his cool calm demeanour, and was reduced to a sobbing mess. His friends and brother had managed to save him from every attempt to date, but he was still waiting for the day when one crazy fan girl finally succeeded.

So far, it seemed Naruto was worthy of Sasuke's trust. The fact that he had Gaara's vote of confidence spoke volumes for the blonde. The highly entertaining way he dealt with the fans girls was an added bonus.

"I'm sorry... ah..." he said, pretending to search his mind for her name even though they had never met.

"Karin," she supplied.

"Karin. As it stands, Sasuke is not interested," he continued in the same sweet and understanding voice. "So, if you would just turn around and move along, that would be wonderful."

The red head pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose and huffed, finally clueing in that she was being patronized. Pouting, she kept shooting looks over Naruto's shoulder at Sasuke, hoping that the raven would stick up for her and tell the infuriating blonde to mind his own business. "I believe Sasuke-kun is able to speak for himself."

Naruto's cheerful demeanour fell away, his patience wearing thin causing a nastier side of the blonde to emerge. The poor girl trembled under his heavy glare. "I was being polite before in the hopes that you would take a hint," he growled menacingly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "But I suppose that's too much to ask from a stupid fan girl. Leave, now," he barked, leaving anyone in the vicinity shaking in their boots.

The frightened girl whimpered pathetically under the blondes intense stare. Casting one last at Sasuke's back, she fled, pushing through the large crowd of girls surrounding them. Unfortunately, she would be back tomorrow. One day of humiliation would not deter her from claiming her Sasuke-kun.

Laughing, Naruto plopped into a seat next to Sasuke to find the Uchiha shaking with silent laughter. It made the blonde begin to laugh harder. The whole bodyguard idea wasn't looking so boring after all.

"See," said Gaara from his seat across from them. "I told you he's perfect." He congratulated himself with a mental pat on the back when the Uchiha nodded in concession. Helping his friend was going well so far. He turned to his old friend again. "What classes do you have in the afternoon Naruto?"

"Uh, let's see." The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out his new schedule. He smoothed the crumpled paper out on the table only to have it snatched by a pale hand. "Hey!"

"You're too slow dobe," said Sasuke as he looked over the class list. He raised an eyebrow in surprise at what he read. "You have all the same classes as me," he commented.

"Really?" replied Naruto, attempting to be as nonchalant about it as possible. "Well, that means you will be able to show me to all my classes today and tomorrow." The loud buzz of the bell filled the cafeteria. "Come on teme," said Naruto, standing quickly. "I'll take you to class and protect you from your stalkers." He casually threw an arm around the thin raven's shoulders and was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't shrugged off.

"Tch, alright dobe," Sasuke said with a small smile. "You're hired." He fought hard against the blush threatening to take over from the warm arm circling him. Despite his best efforts, he felt a warm flush cover his face. Normally he would have thrown off the offending arm, but for some reason it felt comfortable and safe. Obviously the no distractions idea was definitely out the window by this point, but he still would not give in.

Still sitting at the table, Neji and Gaara shared a conspiring look. They could see the attraction between the two, but they might need just a little push in the right direction. "Perhaps their brothers will help," Gaara whispered to his own charge as they watched the other two wander out of the cafeteria, Naruto's arm still draped casually around Sasuke's shoulders as he talked the raven's ear off.

* * *

"We can't walk you home today Uchiha." All four friends were now standing at the front of the school. Gaara and Neji were putting a plan into action that had been devised in their last class of the day.

The plan was simple, force the two together. In order to do so they fabricated an event they were attending knowing full well the Uchiha would have no interest in attending. Though Neji and Gaara's primary motive was to push the two together, Gaara also had another motive. It was a way to allow Naruto the opportunity to win the Uchiha's trust.

Eyes narrowed dangerously, Sasuke spun to face his so called friends. "How do you propose I get home then?" he asked furiously. "Itachi has a late lab and can't pick me up. It would be suicide to walk home on my own." He shuddered at the thought of dozens of girls stalking him, or worse, another attempt.

"What am I, chopped liver? I can do it teme," said Naruto from his place leaning against the school. "Didn't we already agree that I'd be watching your back?" Naruto was silently thanking the red head.

To the Uchiha's horror, his heart sped up at the thought of Naruto walking him home, alone. There was something about the blonde, no matter how hard he tried to overlook the signs. "Che, fine dobe," he conceded. "But if I'm molested by fan girls on the way home or someone tries to abduct me again, you may want to transfer schools again..." he trailed off suggestively, allowing the smirking blonde to fill in the blanks.

"Again?" he asked, but the Uchiha ignored him.

In his mind, Naruto was laughing at the thought of the raven being abducted. It was funny only because that was exactly what he was there to prevent, not that the Uchiha knew that. He sobered quickly at the second thought that flew through his mind. What if Orochimaru's group, SOUND wasn't looking to just take the Uchiha's. The alternative made the blonde growl quietly, causing Gaara to glance at him curiously. Waving the red head off, he plastered a grin on his face, though still deep in thought.

He didn't want to see Sasuke hurt in any way, the thought itself was heart breaking. He wasn't interested in getting close to the boy, but something drew him in, made his want to protect the younger teen, with his life if it came down to it.

"We better be off," said Neji with a small wave. "See you tomorrow."

The two took off in the opposite direction they normally walked. As soon as they were out of sight they stopped and peeked around the corner. They could see Naruto and Sasuke making their way up the school driveway, heading towards Uchiha Manor.

There was an awkward silence that hung around the two new friends as they walked together, both sneaking glances at the other, while the other was oblivious.

"Whatever you do Sasuke," began Naruto, his voice low and urgent. "Don't look behind you."

"What? Why?" The young raven made the mistake of doing just that. "Oh," he squeaked.

About a block behind them, a large group of girls was following, whispering among themselves and pointing at the pair ahead of them.

Sidling closer to the frightened youth, Naruto began to murmur words of comfort under his breath. "Just relax," he instructed his tone still soft. "They can't do anything with me here." Despite his confidant words, Naruto was still looking for an out. He almost jumped for joy when a bright red Mustang pulled up beside them. This was their out.

"Well hello there sexy," a deep voice called from within the vehicle, attempting to entice the two teens. "How would you two fine boys like a ride?"

"Don't mind if I do," purred Naruto as he sauntered over the car and leaned against it, smiling brightly at the occupant. "Want a ride Sasuke?" he called over his shoulder. "Gaara would murder me if I left you on your own."

Both teens glanced at the group of obsessive girls gathered a short distance away. The group seemed to have stopped and was watching the interaction with rapt attention even though they couldn't hear what was being said.

"No thanks," muttered Sasuke from his place safely on the sidewalk. "I don't trust people after..." The raven trailed off as the memories of the soccer mom incident flooded his mind. He shuddered visible, the action making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

The blonde made a mental note to question his charge on these attempted abductions. Who knew, they could pertain to the mission.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest when his new friend waved him over, adamantly refusing to take a step closer to the car. His brother would murder him if he ever found out he climbed into a car with a complete stranger just to follow a boy he had only met that day. "Look, I'm not getting into some car with a creepy guy just because you like the fact he's hitting on you."

"Hey!" protested the man in the car. "I am not creepy!"

Chuckling, Naruto turned around, his amusement clearly written over his face. "Uchiha Sasuke, meet Uzumaki Kyuubi, my elder brother, and complete moron," he said gesturing between the two before casually leaning back against the car. Hopefully the other boy would accept the ride so they didn't have to walk any further.

"See if I give you a ride home now." The red head in the car yelled indignantly, an arm shooting out the window and smacking the blonde rather hard in the gut.

Sasuke watched the two brothers actions with curiosity. It seemed they were extremely comfortable around each other, no awkwardness visible through their interaction. Their relationship reminded him of his own with Itachi, except louder and public.

Shrieking in protest, Naruto fought against his brother as he was grabbed around the middle by the red head in the car. He struggled valiantly against the attack as Kyuubi attempted to pull him through the open window. This action caused the quiet raven to laugh as he watched his new blonde friend's legs flailing in the air, his upper body already halfway into the vehicle.

The half hearted struggle only lasted a few for minutes before Naruto gave up and allowed himself to be dragged into the vehicle. Once on the leather seat, he opened the passenger door and popped his head out. "Coming teme?" he asked.

Still standing on the sidewalk, the quiet raven watched the two brothers. He was still hesitant when it came to climbing onto a vehicle with someone he didn't know. Then he had an idea. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to Gaara. "Ah... just a minute."

_Sasuke: Would it be safe for me to accept a ride home with Kyuubi?_

_Gaara: Definitely. The only person more trustworthy would be Naruto, and I'm assuming he's with you anyway._

_Sasuke: Thanks, see you tomorrow_

Satisfied with the response, he climbed into the Mustang. "Thanks."

"No problem Itachi-chibi." The red head grinned over the back of his seat at the nervous teen in the back.

"W-what?" sputtered the now terrified Uchiha, alarms going off in his head. He had yet to tell the man grinning at him who his brother was. He took deep breaths in the attempt to not hyperventilate and consequently pass out in the backseat of a strangers car, where he really shouldn't have been in the first place. He found the handle and tugged just as the door locked. "What do you want with me!" he screamed in terror.

**

* * *

**

**yeah, so Sasuke is freaking out... I don't blame him though, his life is pretty messed up.**

**Now, Kakashi, Kyuubi and Naruto have code names, can anyone guess what they are?**

**Let me know what you guys think, I love hearing your comments, thoughts, and ideas! **


	6. Break and Enter

****

****

**So many reviews last time, thanks a million guys! **

**I want to know something though... Who do you guys want to see paired up in the story? I already have Naruto and Sasuke obviously, and two other couples, but who else did you guys want?**

**Also, what other characters did you want to see worked into the story? I have the whole thing mapped out in my mind, I just have to figure out how to put it into words, so I'd love to work in characters you want to see.**

**Well, thats enough from me, I know you all want to read this, so here you go...**

* * *

**Break and Enter**

"Calm down." Kyuubi attempted to soothe the poor teen who was scrambling to find the door handle. "You look just like him," he explained calmly. "Seriously, you guys could be freaking twins. Plus he mentioned he had a younger brother named Sasuke. He actually felt guilty that he couldn't pick you up today."

Seeing his friends distress, Naruto reached over and placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. "I would never let anything happen to you Sasuke. If you're still petrified of being in the car with us text Gaara, he can vouch for Kyuubi."

"I already did," stuttered the trembling teen.

Naruto continued on as if the Uchiha had nothing to fear. "And what did he say?"

"That the only you were more trustworthy." But even as he was speaking, Sasuke was wondering if Gaara could have somehow been deceived in the character of the Uzumaki brothers.

Seeing that the younger boy wasn't calming down, he decided to take action. Without breaking eye contact or removing his hand from its place on the others shoulder, Naruto slowly climbed into the backseat careful not to startle the younger boy. Once settled beside the trembling frame of the Uchiha, the blonde grasped the other shoulder as well.

"Sasuke," he said, keeping his own bright cerulean eyes locked on the dark onyx. "You are safe with us, I promise."

The death grip Sasuke had on the door handle loosened, but the pale hand didn't drop completely.

"Do you want to call Itachi?" the blonde asked, his voice still gentle and comforting.

"He's busy," the raven mumbled, his voice still with a slight waiver. "I can't disturb him."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you doing so. From what you've told me, he care deeply about you and wouldn't think twice about dropping whatever he's doing."

The hand gripping the door released the handle completely and was placed in the teens lap. "No," he said. "You have proven yourself." He dropped his gaze to his hands twisting themselves in the hem of his shirt. He felt somewhat ashamed of himself for allowing himself to get so worked up and doubt Gaara like that. "If you were truly going to hurt me you would have driven off by now, not taken your time to reassure me."

"I take it that people try to get to you often, you must have some major trust issues. No wonder you freaked out, I'd be terrified to if I lived they way you do."

The trembling raven nodded mutely.

Giving the shoulders a small squeeze, the blonde released the other teen who sank into the seat, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Now where do you live?"

Kyuubi had been silent during the entire exchange. Only nodding in acknowledgement, he put the car in drive. He was somewhat shocked at how his brother had handled the situation with such grace. Naruto had never been one to comfort others, at least not since he had been unable to find comfort when he had needed it most. Many had tried, all had failed.

After rattling off his address, Sasuke sat back in the soft leather seat. Taking deep breaths he forced himself to relax as the car pulled away from the curb. He was currently trying to figure out the teen next to him, the one he had dubbed 'dobe'. It seemed the name didn't suit the other in the slightest. He was hyper and obnoxious one minute, cunning and dangerous another, and then tender and comforting. It was enough to make any Uchiha's head spin. Suddenly his thoughts were being interrupted, and he realized they had pulled up to his house.

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

He shook his head before replying. "No, Itachi takes me every day."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," said the blonde, his voice soft. He watched the thin boy climb carefully out of the car. "And Sasuke," he added quickly. The stoic teen turned back. "I meant what I said. I'd never let anything happen to you."

Sasuke nodded gratefully, the corners of his mouth turning up just a little. The without a word, he shut the door and hurried into his home.

Once Sasuke was safely inside his house, Kyuubi pulled out of the driveway, waving to the surveillance team parked across the street.

"You like him," stated Kyuubi suddenly as if he was telling Naruto the sky was blue.

"What? I do not," protested the younger Uzumaki.

"You do to." He turned to face the blonde passenger, his eyes wide and sparkling with adoration. "Sasuke," he said, imitating his brother. "I meant what I said. I'd never let anything happen to you."

Naruto aimed a fist at his brothers' head, but the red head wisely dodged anticipating his little brothers attack.

"You like him, you like him, you like him," sang the older Uzumaki bouncing in his seat.

"Shut the hell up Kyuubi," growled an extremely annoyed Naruto. "Just get us to the base already. We don't have time for your idiocy."

Since the mission was sprung on them so fast, they hadn't had time to hit the tech department for gadgets. Not that they really needed them. Cameras, motion detectors and a wire tap was more what they needed.

As soon as they reached headquarters, Kyuubi headed straight to the 'nerd lair' as he liked to call it. Naruto trailed after him still fuming at his brothers' accusation.

"Yo! Shikamaru," the blonde yelled at his friend. "Think you can hook us up with some sweet gear?"

A lazy looking teen with an extremely bored expression pulled his head off the desk and sat up. He scratched the back of his head where his dark raven hair was pulled back in a spiky ponytail. His dark eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You interrupted my nap," whined the lazy boy.

"It's three thirty, Shika," Naruto told him. "You usually have a nap between one and two."

The raven shrugged. "So, I overslept, big deal." He yawned and stretched. "Well, what do you need?"

"What have you got for inside surveillance?" asked Kyuubi.

Instead of getting to his feet, Shikamaru pushed against the ground sending himself and his chair shooting across the room. The teen had to be the laziest person on the planet, if he didn't have to walk, he wasn't going to. The path of least vocation was the one that the Nara would inevitably choose, but to his credit, he was always there when needed. The only time his extreme laziness did not win was when a friend was in need, and the spiky haired raven wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line for his friends and comrades, especially one in particular.

He ran the tech and data department for the main reason of not having to take as many field missions that way. LEAF was fine with this of course seeing as they had the genius under their employ, but the young Nara would infinitely prefer to watch clouds on a grassy knoll, or play shogi. Shikamaru was a genius with an immeasurable IQ, though it was estimated to be over two hundred. Brilliant strategist and inventor, Shikamaru's skills were in high demand yet he didn't seem to care. The only reason he graduated high school at the age of twelve was because he realized the sooner he finished, the sooner he didn't have to go. The only person who seemed to be able to motivate the lazy agent was one Kiba Inuzuka. The feral teen worked wonders with the cloud loving genius.

"Let's take a look," mumbled the Nara as he dug through various drawers, pulling out samples of different equipment. "We have wireless mini cameras. They're new, and only the size of your pinkie nail. Of course we have others as well, but I recommend these." He held out his hand to show them a handful of camera's that resembled a chocolate chip. "We also have several motion detectors you should use to set up around the perimeter of the property." He shoved a couple dozen cameras and motion detectors into a nondescript black bag. "All images and signals can be run to your laptops, and you can receive alerts to your cells if a sensor is tripped."

"This is why you are the best Shikamaru!" Naruto cried happily before smothering his friend in a suffocating hug.

"Group hug!" yelled a familiar voice. A large body suddenly crashed into the two friends, strong arms wrapping around them.

"Naruto, Kiba," Shikamaru managed to gasp out. "I can't breathe."

Shaking his head at the younger boys antics, Kyuubi sauntered over and swiped the bag from the desk where it had been dropped. "And you all wonder why I wasn't shocked to find you all half naked in bed together." He leaned casually against the desk, watching as Kiba and Naruto released their lazy friend, scratching their heads in embarrassment.

"Hey Kyuubi," mumbled the Inuzuka. "Are you ever going to let that one go?"

"Not in this lifetime," crowed the red head. "I'm still convinced more happened than what I was told. You don't just end up in bed with your four closest friends."

Kiba and Shikamaru flushed crimson causing Naruto to smirk knowingly. It had just become obvious that the two remembered their wild night together. Their reactions made Kyuubi raise an eyebrow and throw Naruto a questioning look. The only response he received was a shrug.

"Yo, dog breath. Where did you come from?" Naruto asked, turning away from his prying brother.

The teen ran his fingers through his short unruly chocolate brown hair, his face still bright red almost the same colour as the two red fang tattoos on his cheeks. "I just finished feeding Akamaru," replied the Inuzuka, his slitted onyx eyes shooting a grateful look to his blonde friend for intervening on such an uncomfortable subject. "I was just coming to find out if Shika wanted to grab something to eat with me seeing as he probably slept through lunch."

Kiba was a member of the tracking unit. His dog Akamaru, who he had raised from a pup, was his partner. The Inuzuka had incredible insight when it came to tracking a target and was prized as the best tracker in the agency. He was fiercely loyal just like the animal he worked with, and god help you if you ever crossed one of his friends, especially a certain genius.

"You two go for it," said Kyuubi. "We need to head out. I want a nap before tonight," he added as an afterthought, more to himself than anything. "Come on Nar," he called, heading out the door.

The blonde's evil smirk returned. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he teased with a wink before following after his brother.

Alone at last, the two nervous teens stared at each other, not really sure what to say.

"So... ah, food?" asked Kiba, shifting awkwardly.

"Yeah, food."

* * *

"You're late Kakashi," growled an irritated red head. "You were supposed to be here at one. It's now two thirty."

Naruto and Kyuubi had been sitting in an agency vehicle for the last hour and a half waiting for the third member of their team to arrive, they couldn't figure out why they hadn't just told him to come earlier then the real time.

"Well, I was on my way here when..."

"Save it, I don't care," yelled Kyuubi as he climbed out of the van slamming the door behind him. "Let's just get this done, I want to get to bed. I have school in the morning, and I'd like to get some rest before class tomorrow."

"Me to," Naruto chimed in as he came around the back of the van to join them.

"You forget. I have to work in the morning as well."

"Pffft... I'm surprised you weren't fired your first day for being three hours late or something," Kyuubi scoffed.

"Shut up" the blonde snapped. "Both of you, and put these on." He handed the each of the two older agents an ear piece. "Use frequency two, radios to stay on at all times. Codenames are in effect as of now. The occupants of the house are not to be disturbed under any circumstances. If we are caught we jeopardize the entire mission. Understand?"

"Yes," they grumbled.

"Right then, let's move out."

"Who put you in charge Nar. I mean Kitsune," he corrected.

"I did since you two are bickering like five year olds."

Naruto stalked off, the other two to followed behind the irritated blonde quietly.

Infiltrating the house proved to be troublingly easy, for a prominent family, the security was seriously lacking. The small group of agents easily scaled the wall and moved silently across the lawn towards the house, their movements barely a whisper in the neatly cut grass.

Choosing the window into the study, Kakashi quickly bypassed the lock and they slipped into the dark house.

Once inside, Naruto gave the signal and they headed to their prospective assignments. Kyuubi was to take the west side of the second floor including Itachi's room, Naruto the east with the addition of Sasuke's room. Kakashi was responsible for the first floor as well as the master bedroom.

When it came to sneaking through the house, their stealth training was tested to its limits. If the occupants of the house were to wake, their entire mission would be compromised. The reason for the strange hour of their task was due to the fact servants were active during the day, only at the end of the day did they go home and the house almost empty, leaving the only obstacle to be the family.

Making sure to keep in contact the entire time, the group swiftly made their way through the house setting up two camera's in each room to make sure there was no blind spots. The only rooms that were not put under surveillance were the four bathrooms, there was a limit to the invasion of privacy.

Naruto covered his area fast, but was putting off the last room, Sasuke's. He was nervous about seeing the Uchiha in such a vulnerable state. He didn't understand the draw the younger boy seemed to have.

After wasting time by fiddling for ten minutes with a camera in the hall, Naruto headed to the bedroom knowing he couldn't put it off any longer.

Silently, Naruto crept into the room, his gaze immediately drawn to the sleeping teen. Shaking himself, he pulled out two cameras and glided across the room to the window where he fastened one camera. The second one he placed back over by the door before double checking every corner of the room would be visible.

"Poor kid," mumbled the blonde. "He isn't going to have any privacy."

"No one is," whispered Kyuubi in his ear. "But it's for their own good."

"We might see something good to," added Kakashi. The silver haired man was clearly amused his job was giving him license to peep.

"Pervert," both Uzumaki's muttered.

"I'm rooting the cameras in Sasuke's room so they are only relayed to my computer," growled Naruto. "I can do the same with Itachi's for you Phoenix."

"Please."

A loud crack cut through the silence of the room. Naruto froze. Across the room Sasuke stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake causing Naruto to let out a sigh of relief. Glancing down, he scowled at pencil he had stepped on and subsequently broke. His focus shifted back to the raven haired teen and he watched the small form in the bed from where he stood. Before he realized what he was doing, he found his body moving across the room to stand by the bed.

He stared down at the sleeping Uchiha. If the boy was gorgeous with dark scowls and impassive features during the day, then the teen was absolutely breathtaking while peacefully slumbering. His beautiful face was soft, relaxed and innocent. It took all Naruto's willpower to restrain himself. More than anything, he wanted to trail a single finger down the smooth skin, and to find out for himself if the pouty pink lips were as soft as they appeared.

"Kitsune." The voice of Kakashi came over his headset. "Come in Kitsune."

He snapped out of his reverie. "What do you want Scarecrow," he snarled, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Phoenix is just finishing Itachi's room," the silver haired man reported. "Were you not paying attention?" When he didn't receive a reply he continued. "I'm finished and am heading outside to place the motion sensors and cameras out there."

"I'm almost done in Sasuke's," he responded. "I'll head out when I'm done." Silence fell over him once more as he continued to gaze at the sleeping teen before him.

"I did the same thing."

Startled, Naruto spun around to find his brother standing in the doorway. It took him a second to realize that his brothers' voice wasn't coming through the headset. He quickly clicked off his own so Kakashi wouldn't hear them.

"You're not supposed to turn off your radio Phoenix," he chastised softly. He shook his head when Kyuubi only shrugged. "What do you mean you did the same?" he asked.

"I was watching Itachi sleep to," he said quietly from his place leaning against the doorframe. "I couldn't help it. They really are too beautiful for their own good."

Naruto could only nod in agreement. He had only known the young Uchiha for a day, but even in that short time he had seen the toll it had taken on the boy. "I know," he said, looking back down at the sleeping form. "Just watching his reactions today was a learning experience. Most people would kill to have the grace and beauty he holds, but to him it's a burden. Everyone wants to be him, or be with him. He's attracted several stalkers, and many attempts have been made to take him. The poor kid lives in constant fear of being abducted so he hides behind a mask trying to pretend that he doesn't care."

Against his better judgement, Naruto reached forward and gently pushed the raven bang off the pale face. "I don't know why, but I want to help him, and I think I can, I think he will let me," he whispered more to himself that Kyuubi. "Today when I treated him as if he was just another person, he responded to me. I could see Gaara's surprise when he did, so I'm guessing that it's never happened before."

"We need to go Kitsune."

"I don't know what Orochimaru wants with him," Naruto continued hoarsely as if his brother hadn't spoken. "But I will stop that evil snake like bastard. I will protect Sasuke, no matter what it takes, even if it costs me my life." His voice cracked as a single tear found its way down a scarred cheek. "No one should have to go through what I did, no one..."

Kyuubi watched with rapt attention as a tear trailed down a tanned cheek. Shock and awe swept over him. In the last five years he had never seen his little brother show so much emotion. The boy had closed himself off from the world; afraid to be hurt again, or worse, be the reason some else was hurt, he couldn't lose another loved one.

Since it appeared that the blonde wasn't moving anytime soon, Kyuubi decided to take matters into his own hands. He pushed off from the doorframe and moved swiftly across the room. "Come on Nar," he said quietly, tugging on his brothers' arm.

"You're not suppose to call me that here."

Rather reluctantly, Naruto moved, following his brothers' lead as he was pulled from the room. He didn't understand it, but he knew there was something about the younger boy. He just hoped this strange attraction he had would not compromise the mission.

"Scarecrow," said Kyuubi, clicking on his headset. Naruto followed his example. "I'm done inside. I've got Kitsune, were heading out now."

"Where the hell have you been," Kakashi said, his voice sounding somewhat strained and annoyed. "You two disappeared for fifteen minutes."

"Sorry Scarecrow," murmured Naruto.

"Whatever," the man snapped. "The camera's for the front and back door are done, and I've finished the north side motion sensors. I'm almost finished the west, so do you think you two can manage to take care of the south and east?"

"We're on it."

Moving stealthily through the house, they headed out the same window they came in, and began stationing motion sensors around the perimeter of the house. If anyone entered the property, they would know. They would also know how many bodies entered, and where they entered. The camera at the front and back door would tell them if the intruders were friend or foe. After all, a friend uses the door, if no one appears, then you have a foe.

* * *

**Well? How was that? Please review and let me know.**

**Don't forget to let me know which couples you want to see as well as what characters you think I should add to the story.**

**So drop a line, and tell me what you think!**


	7. Getting to Know You

**Some people are wondering why I chose the name Phoenix for Kyuubi. Well, here is why. Kyuubi, in the manga and anime, is this immortal demon. A phoenix is a magical creature reborn from the ashes when it dies. I don't know why exactly, but it just seemed to fit Kyuubi since they both will live forever. Plus the nine tails kind of made me think of tail feathers.**

**As for the couples... These are them... Naruto and Sasuke (obviously) Shikamaru and Kiba (my personal favourite), and Kyuubi and Itachi(Itachi explains why in this chapter)**

**Any other couples you are interested in, please, just let me know, but no, Neji and Gaara will no be getting together, I find it too cliche.**

**A few other couples have been requested though. I can try to work them in.**

* * *

**Getting to Know You**

The next morning, Neji and Gaara met up with Sasuke at the front door as per usual. Today however they eyed him curiously, wondering if their plan was working. With their usual nod in greeting and a small wave to Itachi, the three friends moved indoors and down the hall.

As everyday started, the usual screeching filled the air when Ino and Sakura came barrelling down the hall sending a few terrified freshmen flying. "SASUKE-KUN!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Naruto appeared behind the girls, carefully looping his arms with theirs as if he was escorting them. This action caused the two obsessive fan girls to come to a grinding halt as they were jerked back five feet from their intended target.

An overwhelmed Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. After yesterday's performance in the cafeteria, he was confident in his new friends' ability to protect him.

The two girls immediately started fawning over the tanned blonde, batting their eyelashes, trailing their manicured fingers over his muscular biceps and hardened ab, while attempting to speak in soft sultry tones. Sadly, they came off as desperate, and their voices like nails on a chalk board.

"I'm sorry ladies," the blonde said rather cheerfully even though he was thoroughly disgusted with them. "I don't have time for you this morning. I just wanted to make sure you didn't attack Sasuke. Unfortunately he's not up for entertaining guests today, or any day for that matter. So please, run along and gossip elsewhere." With that, he released the stunned girls and moved to walk beside Gaara.

The group continued down the hall, brushing passed the two girls who were now standing with their mouths wide open, gaping like fish.

The rest of the day past with relative ease. Naruto had his hands full when it came to protecting the young Uchiha, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Various fan girls had to be blocked and pried off the teenage heart throb, once the blonde was forced to intervene when several boys decided they would prefer to see the pale boys face black and blue. It seemed that many of the male population at the school had lost a girlfriend or two when they decided they would prefer to have Sasuke.

It wasn't until last period that something interesting happened. Naruto was leaning back in his chair ignoring the teacher as usual when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Sneaking his cell out of his jeans, Naruto found he had a text from his brother.

_Kyuubi: I'm hanging out with Itachi after classes so you're on your own for dinner. Oh, and make sure Sasuke gets home safely._

_Naruto: I'm on it. Don't do anything stupid Kyuu..._

_Kyuubi: Hey! I saw you yesterday, so don't even start with me._

_Naruto: That was completely your fault. If you hadn't of scared the shit out of him, then I wouldn't have had to do that._

_Kyuubi: ..._

Naruto didn't even find this response worth replying to.

At the bell, the two new friends made their way out of the class. "You want a ride home?" the blonde asked.

"Itachi picks me up after school," the younger boy replied. "If he isn't, he usually lets..." he stopped suddenly when his phone buzzed alerting him to an incoming text.

_Itachi: Otouto, I will be spending time with Kyuubi this evening so I will not be able to pick you up. However, Kyuubi assures me that his brother Naruto would be more than happy to take you safely home._

"Oh," said Sasuke, his face falling. He'd been looking forward to the time he usually spent with his brother after school. His stomach tightened when he realized he'd be alone with Naruto again.

"What is it?" asked the curious blonde.

Sasuke sighed, and responded to Itachi with a quick whatever. "It seems that our brothers are hanging out and Itachi won't be able to pick me up." He shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"I know," said Naruto. "That's why I offered you a ride. Kyuu sent me a message just before the end of our last class." He motioned for the teen to follow him. "I'll send Gaara a texting let him know I'm taking you home. Come on, my car is this way."

"Car?"

"Yeah, Kyuubi only gave me a ride yesterday since he needed to meet the principal and sign papers and what not," the older teen explained over his shoulder, his stride never faltering as he walked towards the student lot.

"Oh, okay then." Sasuke stopped suddenly, his jaw dropping open, his eyes widening comically. He scowled when he caught Naruto laughing at his shocked expression. "This is your car?" he asked incredulously gesturing towards the bright orange monstrosity Naruto had stopped beside.

"Yup, this is my baby," the blonde exclaimed happily, patting the hood lovingly.

"It's hideous," Sasuke scoffed, pretending to shield his eyes from the blinding colour. "Seriously dobe, how do you not cause accidents in this thing?" He smirked at the pouting blonde.

"Have some respect teme. Her name is Kirei. She's a sixty seven Chevy Impala, meaning she's old enough to be your parent." Keys in hand, he moved to the drivers door and climbed in. "Hurry up teme."

"I can't believe you named your car dobe," Sasuke said sliding into the passenger seat. "Actually, I can't believe you go out in public in this thing."

Naruto just chuckled at the younger boys teasing. "I didn't," the agent snorted. "Kyuu named her. It kind of grew on me though." He clicked his seatbelt into place. "My friend Kiba helped me restore her, and another friend, Shikamaru, helped me trick her out with some cool gadgets." He started pointing out several features including the brand new stereo, GPS navigation system, and DVD player, all three built right into the dashboard. Of course there were a few other handy devices he didn't show the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke pretended that he wasn't interested, though he was itching to play with the toys before him.

Naruto pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the Uchiha Manor. "We don't have to head home right away you know," he said glancing to his passenger. "We could go for coffee or something and kill some time."

"Hn, if you want," he said as if he didn't really care. He cursed himself when his heart skipped a beat at the suggestion.

Chuckling lightly, Naruto headed towards the city center. They were making progress.

"Welcome," greeted the young girl at the counter. "What can I get for you?" She eyed both boys hungrily.

"Large coffee," Sasuke muttered, completely ignoring the cashier batting her eyelashes at him.

"Large hot chocolate with whipped cream please," Naruto ordered cheerfully. "Oh, do you have any of those chocolate sprinkles you could add on top?" he asked flashing the girl behind the counter a wide smile. He noticed the raven wrinkling his nose at the request.

"Of course," the girl answered, turning her attention to the more welcoming of her two customers. "Anything else? Cookies, cake, sandwich, my phone number?" she added hopefully.

"No thanks," Naruto said quickly shutting her down. "We're good. Just the drinks please." He handed her some cash when she rather dejectedly announced the price.

Sasuke was immediately handed his coffee and they were told the hot chocolate would be a minute. The raven moved over to the small ledge containing cream, sugar, lids, and such. He stirred in a small amount of cream before snapping on a lid.

"No sugar?"

"I don't like sweets," the raven replied coolly.

"You don't like sweets," Naruto repeated nonplused. "How? The next thing your going to tell me is that you don't like ramen!" he exclaimed in absolute disbelief.

"I don't."

His mouth gaping, the older teen continued to stare at the pale raven until he realized the cashier was calling out his order. "You are so weird," he gasped out before turning to retrieve his drink.

"Hn," was all the coffee drinker said as he wandered over to the far corner of the small cafe. He picked the booth with the most privacy offered and waited for his friend to join him.

"Okay," said Naruto sitting down across from the younger teen. "So you don't like sweets, or ramen apparently. For that I think you're insane, but anyway. What do you like?"

Thinking for a moment, Sasuke took a sip before responding. "Tomatos."

"Tomatos?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"Well," drawled the blonde. "I like red bean soup, but ramen has to be my favourite."

A look of utter disgust crossed the Uchiha's face. "How can you like that stuff. It's full of preservatives and salt. It has to be the worst food out there. I'm not even sure it's really food."

"How dare you!" Naruto practically shriek. "Ramen is nothing less than the food of the gods!"

"Shut the hell up dobe!" the raven hissed. "People are staring."

"Take it back!" the Uzumaki screeched jumping to his feet.

"No!"

"That's it, I'm taking you to Ichiraku's and proving to you that ramen is the greatest food ever made."

"If I say yes, will you sit down and shut up already?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Silence enveloped the two. Sasuke was fighting off embarrassment, while Naruto was still fuming over the fact the Uchiha hated his one true love.

"So," started the tanned blonde. "What are your parents like?"

"My parents..." The pale raven trailed off as he determined the best way to describe his complicated home life. "My parents are always busy, but they try to have breakfast and dinner with us every day," he said hesitantly, but continued when he saw that Naruto looked genuinely interested. "Sunday is usually the only time we're all in the house, but they're still busy. My mom is kind and cheerful, and my dad is cold and distant. It's not like he means to be," he reasoned. "It's just the way he was raised. My mom made sure my brother and I didn't turn out like that, she wanted us to be able to show our feelings.

"Like you do at school?" the blonde teased.

Sasuke scowled. "I wasn't always like that," he said, finding the strange urge to defend himself. "But after awhile, obsessive girls really wear you down. They just can't take a hint so I stopped responding, and cut myself off." He stared down at his hands holding the steaming paper cup.

"I get it." Sasuke cast the blonde a withering glare. "It must be tough," he added softly.

"About yesterday," the young teen began. "I'm uh, well the way I over reacted, I'm s-s-s..." He tripped over the words, and struggled to force them out.

"It's okay," said Naruto, holding up a hand to stop the stuttering Uchiha. "You don't need to say it. Kyuu shouldn't have done that, and locking you in was going a bit far. So, I apologize on behalf of my brother for scaring you."

"It's fine," the Uchiha mumbled, refusing to look anywhere but his hands again. The grip on the cup tightened. "I shouldn't have let my fear take over."

"Does it happen often?"

"Does what happen often?" Sasuke asked somewhat confused.

Naruto leaned forward, his large blue eyes fixed intently on his companion. "Well, from what I gather through things you've said, and how you've responded in certain situations, like yesterday. It has come to my attention because of..."

"Dobe," the younger boy growled irritably. "Spit it out already."

Rubbing the back of his neck, the blonde apologized. "Anyway, what I was going to ask was, how often to people try to kidnap you." He dropped his hand back down to the table, watching the others reaction to his question.

As soon as the words were out of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke's eyes hardened, and his jaw clenched. He felt as though he had been punched in the gut as he was reminded of his many narrow escapes. "Often enough," he ground out, his grip tightening around his coffee cup. "Nothing has happened since October, but I'm just waiting for someone to work up the nerve to try again."

"When did it start?"

"When I was fourteen. Some women tried to pull me into her van while I was walking to school." The raven looked up and meet Naruto's gaze. He was surprised to see the usually deadened eyes narrowed dangerously and burning with fury. "I managed to get away," he said quickly, trying to calm the enraged teen. Sasuke was afraid the Uzumaki was going to spill his drink and burn himself because of how tight he was squeezing his drink. "I ran to a restaurant and locked myself in the bathroom until Itachi came for me. Since then, Itachi has always driven me to school."

"Is it always different people who try?"

The raven nodded and proceeded to tell him about the different attacks. "It's not fair," he mused. "Itachi has never had this problem. Sure he has fans that follow him and swoon at the sight of him, but they don't go to illegal means to try and obtain him." His shoulders slumped, and his head drooped. "It's just not fair," he murmured to himself.

Taking several deep and calming breaths, Naruto went over the new information. None of this had been in the mission files. It seemed as though it wasn't only obsessive fans trying to get at the beautiful teen. Orochimaru had been trying for years, or so it seemed, but the question was why.

Silence fell over them again as the sipped their hot beverages. After a good twenty minutes of quiet and comfortable companionship, Naruto decided to continue the original discussion of the Uchiha family.

"So you're close with your brother."

Nodding, Sasuke finally looked up to meet the piercing gaze. "He's my best friend, has been pretty much since I was born." A small smile stole over the ravens features without the boy realizing it. "We have an occasional fight, but for the most part we're always there for each other."

"Sounds like me and Kyuu. Except that our fights end with broken bones and cracked skulls." He ignored the Uchiha's stunned expression and pushed forward. "So, it's just the four of you then?"

"Uh... Yeah. My grandparents on both sides have all passed away," he said before taking a sip. "I think we have one crazy great uncle still, but no one has seen him in years. There was a falling out and he left."

The conversation continued with Naruto asking questions, and Sasuke answering them. The poor raven didn't even realize that he was telling his life story, he was enjoying the company far too much. In fact he hadn't quite realized that he was doing most of the talking.

* * *

Sitting in the huge library at a desk by a large window, were two forms. One hunched over a pile of books, the other staring out at the setting sun.

"I thought when you said we should spend some time together, you meant going out and doing something," whined a tanned red head. "Not sitting in some dingy library working." He picked up one of the books and read a line or two before groaning and dropping it back on the table. "Itachi!" he wailed, desperate for attention.

Itachi dropped his pencil on the desk. Leaning back, he eyed the red head across from him. "What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked curiously. Studying wasn't his first choice, it was just that he couldn't come up with anything else to do.

The red head grinned broadly. "How about we go fool around in the stacks," he suggested, his azure eyes sparkling with mischief.

Fighting down the blush threatening to stain his pale cheeks, Itachi plastered a smirk on his face. "You mean the dirtiest part of the library, where the only place dust is disturbed is from previous couples doing the nasty."

"Are you calling us a couple?"

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Itachi picked up his pencil and continued his work. "Get back to work Kyuu." He leaned forward, letting his bangs hide the blush covering his normally pale face.

"You're no fun 'Tachi," Kyuubi pouted.

* * *

The coffee shop was emptying slowly, but the two teens were still chatting away. Occasionally Naruto would slip in a fact or two about himself, until the blonde noticed the dark sky outside, and glanced at his watch. "Do you have to be home by a certain time?"

"Six. Unless I've told them beforehand that I won't be home. Why?" The raven tilted his head to the side cutely.

"We better move then," Naruto said, pushing away from the table and standing up. He turned quickly to cover his blush. "It's quarter to now."

"Really?" Sasuke was surprised that they had been there for two hours, the time hand flown by. What he was even more shocked to discover is that he was comfortable opening up to someone he had only met yesterday. To anyone watching them over the last few hours they would have appeared as though they were old friends.

Naruto downed the little that was left in his cup and threw the garbage out as he passed on his way to the door. Sasuke followed him, opting to take his coffee with him as it was still over halfway full. It finally dawned on the Uchiha that he had done most of the talking, which for him was extremely out of character. No matter what situation, the bronze god he was trailing after seemed to draw him out of his shell, coaxing him into things he wouldn't normally do. Going out for coffee, talking about his family, smiling, and blushing being among the many.

He found himself watching the firm behind moving ahead of him. The muscles flexing and tightening beneath the skin tight denim cover. His heart raced at the memory of the deep voice enticing him to keep talking throughout the evening.

"Come on," Naruto called back to the meandering teen behind him. He couldn't help but notice the Uchiha seemed a little distant, and just slightly preoccupied now that they were out of the coffee shop.

The drive to the Uchiha manor was almost unnervingly quiet. Both were caught up in their own thoughts, worrying about what the other was thinking.

"Here we are," said Naruto, breaking the silence as he pulled into the drive. "Itachi taking you in the morning?" he questioned politely. He only received a small nod in reply. "Okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the coffee," the youngest Uchiha murmured. He continued to stare out the window, refusing to meet the azure eyes staring at him in the dark or the car. "It... it was nice to get out."

"Anytime," the blonde responded sincerely."I enjoyed getting to know you." Even in the dark he could see the dark flush spreading over the other teens face.

"You to. I... ah, better go. See you tomorrow dobe." Sasuke bolted from the car in his desperate attempt to hide his flushed face. Without looking back, he hurried into his house, slamming the door behind him. He slid down the closed door, resting his forehead on his knees, his face burning.

"Otouto?" His brothers' worried voice broke through the haze in his mind. "Are you alright?" The older raven hurried over to his younger sibling, an arm pulling the trembling form to him. "What happened? Did someone try to hurt you?"

"No," came the muffled voice of the younger boy. He refused to lift his head and meet his brothers' penetrating gaze. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You come home late, collapse when you walk in the door, and now you refuse to look at me or even talk to me. You always talk to me. What's going on?" Itachi cupped his brother chin, attempting to force the boy to look at him, but the stubborn teen refused to budge. He settled for just hugging the thin body, his hand rubbing circles on the others back.

"I... I think that..." Sasuke trailed off not really sure how to even start, or even what to ask.

"What?" Itachi pushed.

Onyx eyes swimming with confusion looked up to meet equally dark eyes full of concern and hurt. "How do you know when you like someone?" He could feel his heard pounding in his chest, threatening to break his ribs. He'd never been so nervous in his entire life, even when he came out to his brother.

Itachi's jaw dropped. His brother had never had a crush in his entire seventeen years. To say the older of the two was shock was an understatement. "You've met someone?"

"I-I don't know," he stuttered nervously. "Maybe."

"Is it Kyuubi's little brother, Naruto?" the older raven question, raising an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Well, you see. I seem to have feelings for the elder Uzumaki," the elder Uchiha offered as an explanation. He sighed when the younger boy looked understandably confused. "I guessed as much because our tastes have never been that far apart. If I find Kyuubi fascinating, I'm sure you find Naruto to be as much as well."

"Oh... but how does that help me figure out if I have feelings for him?"

"Does your heart speed up when you see him or think about him?" Itachi asked. "Do you fell flushed, clammy, embarrassed and nervous around him?"

The small boy nodded nervously.

"You like him," Itachi stated simply.

"I just met him yesterday," the younger raven protested.

"That doesn't matter. The heart is never rational, Sasuke." Itachi swiftly stood and offered his younger brother his hand. "Come on. Dinner is on the table." Hauling the smaller body off the ground, Itachi turned and headed to the dining room. "Quit pouting otouto. Last thing you want is mother questioning you because you know she will drag it out of you whether you want to talk about it or not."

Sasuke paled at his brother's words, and hurried after his retreating back. He may have his first crush, but that didn't mean he wanted his mom to find out. He'd never live it down. Plus, his parents didn't even know he was gay.

* * *

**Well, I hope it makes more sense now why I have Kyuubi and Itachi together in this story. If it doesnt, just ask me to explain, I can send you a message.**

**Comepletely off topic, but... did anyone else see the last episode of Naruto Shipuuden... THEY KISSED AGAIN! I actually squealed like a fangirl, I have never done that before in my life, but i just couldnt help it.**

**Anyway... please let me know what you think of the chapter. After all, I live to serve you!**


	8. How to Distract a Spy

**For all those who wanted to know which episode I was talking about last time, it's Naruto Shippuden 194. Their whole interaction throughout the episode is just so them, it's adorable. Go watch it, there is a link on my profile, if I got it to work properly. It's a filler episode so don't worry about it messing you up or anything.**

**I know some of you are upset that there is no Neji and Gaara in this fic, but I can't have this story be all gay couples.**

**So many reviews, so many to thank. You guys inspire me. So, for all your patience and support, I give you the next chapter. I do warn you though, this story will turn darker in the future... for now its cute.**

* * *

**How to Distract a Spy**

One week had passed since the Uzumaki brothers had been sent undercover to protect the sons of one of the richest men in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, and Itachi.

Today, Sasuke found himself sitting at the usual table in the cafeteria, his new friend, Naruto was nowhere to be found. Strangely enough, the loud blonde had not shown up for school that morning, leaving the Uchiha to fare with the aid of Neji and Gaara against the hoards of desperate girls. The young Uchiha could not be mad at the other teen though as everyone was entitled to a sick day, but the tanned boy had seemed fine the night before when they were playing soccer with Gaara and Neji.

The teams had been split as old friends against new friends. It was a short game that ended two to six. This resulted in one sulking Uchiha, and one gloating Uzumaki.

"HEY GUYS!" A blur of orange and yellow came streaking towards the three friends sitting quietly at their table. "IT'S PARTY TIME!" Naruto yelled as he leaped into the air. Sliding across the table, the blonde landed in the empty seat that was now unofficially reserved for him next to Sasuke.

The raven's hand shot out before anyone could blink, and smacked the obnoxious teen upside the head. "Shut the fuck up, dobe," he growled irritably. Now that the teen was here, it was obvious that the blonde had skipped the morning, and Sasuke was pissed. "Where..."

"Party at Kiba's," Naruto announced cutting Sasuke off.

"This better not end with everyone passed out in their underwear again," Gaara grunted unenthused. He saw both Sasuke and Neji smirk in amusement. It was clear they were excited to see the other side of both their new friends.

"Awww... Come on Gaara," whined Naruto. "It's Kyuu's birthday Saturday, and we're going all out for it, but it's going to be a surprise, so don't mention anything to him." He looked directly at Gaara, purposely ignoring the fuming Uchiha next to him. He didn't want to answer the question he knew Sasuke was going to ask of where he had been quite yet. "Almost everyone is coming including our friends from out of town." He looked around at the other two. "Of course you all are invited as well."

Neji smirked. "Does this mean we get to see Gaara drunk?" he asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Possibly, but that depends solely on Gaara. By the way, do any of you have someone you would like to bring?" the tanned teen asked curiously, resting his elbow on the table to prop his head out with his hand.

"If I may," Neji began. "I would like to bring my cousin, and her friend Tenten." He ignored the knowing smirk the Uchiha was giving him.

"Of course, the more the merrier." He turned to Sasuke. "What about you teme?"

"Well, other than Itachi, I don't have anyone else to bring"

"Itachi is already coming, I talked to him this morning."

Onyx eyes widened slightly. "What? How?" He wasn't sure how he felt about Naruto speaking with his brother. As much as he loved Itachi, the older man had a tendency of unintentionally getting what Sasuke wanted. Not that he thought Itachi would steal Naruto, but he was still nervous.

Naruto chuckled. "I stole his number off Kyuu's phone and called him. He's actually going to distract Kyuu and take him out during the day so he doesn't' suspect anything. He seems nice," he added offhandedly.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms, a scowl fixed on his face. "So, are you going to tell us where you have been all morning?" The subject had been avoided long enough, it was time to push the blonde into answering.

Sighing heavily, Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. This was the part he hadn't been looking forward to.

"I was having breakfast with Kiba and Akamaru," he lied smoothly, shooting Gaara a stern look. He knew his friend would catch on. "We hung out for awhile, and planned the party a bit. Then I went home, took a shower, stole Itachi's number and called him. After that I came here to tell you the good news."

Gaara eyed his blonde friend suspiciously. He had easily caught on to Naruto's hint. If Akamaru and Kiba were involved, it meant something had happened, and the tracking team had been called in.

Earlier that morning, one of the motion detectors had been tripped. The surveillance team had immediately taken action and scoured the property. The perpetrator had entered the Uchiha's land at the south west corner. Managing to dodge the team and scout out the property, they then escaped over the north west wall, setting off a second sensor in the process. The team had only managed to catch sight of the intruder as they made their escape.

When the sensor had been tripped, Kyuubi, Naruto and Kakashi had been notified immediately via their phones and laptops. The alert had woken all three at ungodly hour of four thirty in the morning. By the time they had made it to the scene, the perpetrator was long gone.

Kakashi, unable to stay, had headed to work saying he could get fired, and that the worst Naruto would get is detention. After the silver haired man had left, Naruto called in Kiba. With Akamaru and Kiba's help, they managed to track whoever had tripped the alarms. Unfortunately, the trail ended twelve blocks away where they must have had a car waiting.

This had been the first move from Orochimaru, and it was only a matter of time before he brought in the big guns.

By the time all was said and done, it was ten in the morning. Naruto decided to have breakfast with Kiba, then head to school, while Kyuubi headed straight to school. Since Gaara was with Sasuke, Naruto knew that the red head would cover for him, and protect Sasuke. Kyuubi on the other hand, did not have that luxury, he needed to get to Itachi as soon as possible.

The late breakfast turned into a planning meeting for his dear brothers twenty fourth birthday, after which Naruto set out for home and then to spread the good news.

"So your brother doesn't care that you didn't show up for school this morning?" an astonished Neji asked. If his uncle ever caught him skipping he would be severely punished. He envied the other teen. His life growing up had been strict.

Ever since his father had passed away when he was younger, he had been raised by his father's twin brother. Even though he was guaranteed the vice presidency of Byakugan, the Hyuuga family's company, he always felt his cousins took precedence over him. It hadn't been until just two years ago that his cousin Hinata and himself had become close. Her father decided to strip her of her title as heir, placing it on the shoulders of her younger sister. Neji had been outraged at the behaviour, he promised to take care of Hinata, and had been protective of her since that day.

"Nope," the blonde said brightly. "In fact, he was with us for part of it." He beamed at the occupants of the table.

Rolling his eyes at the others shock, Gaara sighed and crossed his arms. "Kyuubi isn't exactly the most responsible guardian." He supplied. "He consistently buys Naruto booze, leaves him on his own, sometimes for weeks at a time, and spends his free time trying to get Naruto laid." He saw the Uchiha across the table tense at his words. "He hasn't succeeded yet," he added. "Naruto is never interested in those Kyuubi tries to set him up with."

"So you're a virgin then," Sasuke teased. "Figures."

The three friends watched as the normally happy and bouncy blonde froze. His eyes hardened, and his hands formed into fists, nails biting into his palms. "No," he snapped, his features screwed up in fury. "I'm not." He stood up abruptly, his anger rolling off him. It was enough to cause all three to shiver in fear. "I'm going home," he snarled, and marched out of the cafeteria.

Neji and Sasuke's jaws had fallen open in shock.

"What the hell was that," a very baffled Uchiha asked. "It was a joke." Watching the blondes back disappear out of the lunch room hurt more that he wanted to admit to himself.

"I know that," Gaara assured, though gruffly. "It's not your fault, so don't feel guilty." The red head folded his hands delicately on the table before him and took a deep breath. "It's a long story, and one I cannot tell you," he added, holding up his hand to silence the Uchiha. "Only he can. In fact, I don't know the entire story, just bits and pieces. Just talk to him tomorrow, he'll have cooled off and realized you meant nothing by it."

That wasn't the whole truth. Gaara knew the entire story, but he wasn't about to listen to the Uchiha annoy him until he spilled. Protecting the blonde friend had always been a priority. Though there were days when he wanted nothing more that to beat the emotionless look from the Uzumaki's lifeless eyes, but things were changing, and the red head was sure the boy who sat across from him was going to change their world.

Sasuke only nodded, unsure if he should believe the other or not. He was worried about ruining his friendship with the golden boy. Pushing the heartbreaking thought from his mind, he climbed to his feet as the bell rang, and headed to class with the others in tow. It had been a long day without his usual 'Naruto watching', and he didn't look forward to his last two classes. It was funny how dependant you could become in only one week.

* * *

A bright red Mustang pulled into the winding drive of the Uchiha manor at two thirty on Saturday. That morning, according to Naruto's plan, Itachi had called Kyuubi to see if he would like to do something for his birthday. Kyuubi had immediately jumped on the idea, and without a plan, the two decided to meet up.

Exiting his car, Kyuubi made his way to the giant oak doors. A large brass knocker in the shape of a fan was set on one door, which Kyuubi raised and brought down. He almost jumped at the resulting 'bang' that echoed around him. After only a few moments of standing on the front steps, the door swung open to reveal a pale thin form.

"Itachi-chibi," he exclaimed happily, ruffling the smaller Uchiha's raven spikes. He chuckled merrily as his offending hand was swatted off with a growl. The kid was so easy to rile up, he couldn't resist.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke huffed rather annoyed. "You here for Itachi?" he asked, gesturing for the red head to enter the house. "Itachi, your annoying redheaded friend is here!" he yelled when Kyuubi nodded.

"Shut up Sasuke," the older raven snapped. Two sets of onyx eyes rolled as a squeal of joy was heard from the back of the house. "Now you've done it," Itachi groaned.

A small woman that looked to be the female version of Sasuke and Itachi, came flying into the room. Stopping beside her eldest son, her dark grey eyes were shining with excitement. The boys rarely brought anyone home, therefore she almost never had the chance to meet their friends, but this time it was different. She had seen the way Itachi seemed to be walking on air all week.

"Mother, this is Kyuubi Uzumaki," Itachi introduced. "His brother Naruto goes to school with Sasuke." Itachi kept his face as impassive as possibly. The last thing he needed was his mother bugging him to date the man, or worse details if he did. That had happened once before, the experience had been traumatizing.

Mikoto knew of her elder sons' bisexual tendencies, it was Fugaku who wouldn't approve; therefore the fact was kept from him. As an Uchiha, Itachi was expected to produces heirs to continue the lineage that would one day continue the company. This was one of the main reasons Sasuke kept his preferences a secret from his parents. Their mother, while understanding of Itachi's needs, was still hopeful of the chance he would settle down and marry a woman. If they knew that there was no chance of that for Sasuke, the poor boys life would be made a living hell. It was even possible that his father would push him into an arranged marriage for business purposes if the truth came out.

"Oh, so you are the elusive Kyuubi we hear so much about!" exclaimed Mikoto, stepping forward and hugging the confused redhead who towered over the small woman.

Itachi shot a glare at his snickering brother. Mikoto was purposely trying to fluster her elder son.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. Itachi doesn't bring his friends home very often." She was delighted by the broad grin and the warm hug she received back.

"Mother," hissed an embarrassed Itachi. Uchiha's weren't supposed to be embarrassed; he had to put a stop to this. Of course his brother wasn't helping.

Sasuke silently laughed at his brother, biting his fist in an attempt to avoid drawing attention to himself. He had been smart. When Naruto arrived, he was to honk, that way there was no meet and greet with his mother.

A warm smile spread over the Uchiha matriarchs face. If Itachi was embarrassed, it meant that this person was someone special. Whether that was a good thing or not was yet to be seen.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Uchiha-san." Kyuubi was still grinning broadly, he took it as a good sign that Itachi was introducing him to his mother. The two might only be friends, but that didn't mean the redhead didn't want to be more. He wasn't blind, he noticed Itachi's awkward pauses, cute blushes, and lingering glances

"Oh please, call me Mikoto," she said sweetly, casually waving the formality off. "Uchiha-san makes me feel so old."

"Very well," he conceded. "Mikoto-san it is." He took her hand in his and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. This caused her to giggle like a school girl and blush.

Having just about enough, Itachi seized the charming redheads arm and pulled him to the door. "Goodbye mother," he called over his shoulder. "I'll be home later as we discussed." Mikoto had been apprised of the plans and knew to stay silent and not ask questions in front of Kyuubi.

Less than a minute after Kyuubi's mustang had pulled around the corner and out of sight, there was a loud honk outside. Sasuke sprinted to the window, and smiled at Naruto waving franticly for him to hurry.

"Bye mom," the young raven said quickly, slipping his shoes on and heading for the door. "Don't wait up, I have a feeling we're going to be late."

"I don't get to meet him?" Mikoto asked softly as she watched her youngest make a break for it.

The pale hand froze on the doorknob just as Sasuke was about to make his exit. Making the excuse that they didn't have time, he hurried out to the bright orange monstrosity. He didn't see the calculating stare follow him out to the car.

The passenger door was all but ripped open. "Hey teme," greeted the blonde driver.

The day after Naruto had stormed out of the cafeteria, Sasuke had tried to talk to Naruto before classes started. Before he could say anything, the blonde had told him not to worry about it, and that he knew he didn't mean anything by it. He then apologized for his overreaction and that was that.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke grunted as he slid gracefully into the passenger seat. "How'd you get here so fast?" he asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"I was parked around the corner waiting for Kyuu to leave," Naruto explained while putting the car into drive. "As soon as he left with Itachi, I pulled up." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was an everyday occurrence to be stalking your brother.

"Oh. So where are we going?"

"To the store for supplies," the tanned teen replied. "Then to Kiba's. I have a feeling we'll be doing a lot of running around today, so I hope your brother is up to the challenge of keeping Kyuu occupied for the next few hours."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm sure he can," he almost purred. He ignored the inquiring look Naruto shot him.

* * *

"How about a movie?" Kyuubi suggested to his extremely quiet passenger. He didn't know why, but the silent Uchiha was making him a bit uneasy. "There's this new action movie I'm dying to see," he added when the other didn't reply. "I've been trying to drag Naruto out to it all week, but he's too busy with your brother."

"I'd love to go with you," Itachi said softly, a small smile gracing his lips. For whatever reason, he felt like banging his head against the window. This was the first time they had gone anywhere together, and to say Itachi was nervous would be a gross understatement. Normally they would go to the library together, or walk through the university campus. This was different. This was them going out together, alone, but it was only as friends.

"Great, hold on." Before Itachi could respond, Kyuubi pulled an illegal U-turn in the middle of traffic and headed towards the theatre. The redhead laughed at the younger man clinging to the leather seat.

"What the hell was that?"

"The quickest way to the theatre," he responded happily despite the death glare Itachi was giving him. He smiled to himself; this was the Itachi he was use to.

It was only a ten minute drive to the local theatre. Jumping out of the car and running around to the passenger side, he latched onto the Uchiha's arm and dragged the poor raven to the ticket window. "Two for the three thirty showing please." He stilled the pale hand as Itachi attempted to reach for his wallet. "It's on me," he said, paying the ticket girl.

"But it's your birthday," Itachi protested.

Kyuubi only shrugged, and pulled the sputtering Uchiha into the lobby.

Deciding he was going to pay for the snacks, Itachi readied himself, pulling out his credit card. He waited patiently while Kyuubi ordered two medium popcorns, and two large drinks, and then thrust his credit card in the face of the boy behind the counter.

Kyuubi smacked Itachi's arm out of the way and handed the boy a few bills. "I'm paying for today."

"But you paid for the movie; shouldn't I be paying for the concession?"

"No." The Uchiha looked slightly affronted at the abrupt response. "This was my idea, therefore I pay," he added a little more gently.

"So, is this a date then?" Itachi asked, his eyebrows raised questioningly. The words slipped out before he could stop himself. Deciding to make the best of the situation, he stared Kyuubi down.

A large grin broke out on the red heads face. He was thrilled the other had suggested it before him. "Do you want it to be a date?" Kyuubi asked, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Itachi didn't say anything as he picked up his popcorn and drink and headed for the movie theatre in a daze. He missed the hurt look on Kyuubi's face as the red head trailed silently behind him. By the time he reached his seat, Itachi realized he hadn't answered Kyuubi. Glancing guiltily over at his tanned friend, he noticed the look of disappointment that the red head was trying to hide, but the cerulean orbs didn't lie. Deciding to make it up to Kyuubi, Itachi sat back and began to plan his moves for the movie. He did want this to be a date, and couldn't believe had gotten flustered enough not to answer his crush with a simple affirmative. It was very un-Uchiha like.

It took Itachi twenty minutes to work up the nerve to make his first move. He knew Kyuubi wouldn't start, not after he had unintentionally shot the Uzumaki down. Taking a deep breath, the raven moved his arm to the armrest. Instead of shoving off the tanned arm already occupying it, Itachi dropped his own pale arm on top of the other mans.

Startled, Kyuubi glanced over at the Uchiha by his side. The pale mans eyes were still focused on the screen. Smiling, the red head turned his hand over, pale fingers laced with his own. He felt the Uchiha give him a reassuring squeezing before they settled back into watching the movie.

About forty minutes later, during the planning and brain storming montage in the movie, Kyuubi felt a weight plop onto his shoulder. Grinning, he released Itachi's hand and snaked his arm around the pale raven's back, pulling the thin frame closer to him. He brought his other hand over to hold the younger mans' hand again.

"So this is a date then," he murmured into the silky raven hair. Finally putting two and two together, Kyuubi realized that the Uchiha had been caught off guard before.

"It is most definitely a date," Itachi replied, tilting his head to look straight into those breath taking eyes. He was asserting himself, and taking back his pride. He wasn't one to be squeamish, or nervous. Itachi was someone who took what he wanted, and he wanted Kyuubi Uzumaki.

Chuckling softly, Kyuubi moved down and gently pressed into the petal soft lips with his own. His heart soared when the stoic man didn't push him away. Instead, the pouty lips kissed him back fervently, before they separated. "Good," he whispered, resting his forehead against the others.

They spent the rest of the movie cuddled together in the theatre seats, Kyuubi's head resting on the soft raven hair. Occasionally, kisses were stolen and by the end, neither knew what had happened in the last hour or so of the movie.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. You asked for my interaction between Kyuubi and Itachi, so I gave it to you. Hope this is satisfatory. If you have anymore thoughts, or ideas, please let me know, I'm always open to suggestions. Let me know what you want to see happen at the party.**

**So of course, drop a review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Surprise!

**The wait it over! New chapter! But I'm sure you don't want to listen to me babble, so here... just make sure you read the A/N at the bottom after.**

* * *

**Surprise**!

After the movie, the couple had decided to grab something to eat before heading home. It was now just after eight, and unknown to Kyuubi, Itachi had just sent a text to Naruto telling him they were done for the evening.

A loud ringing filled the interior of the car as Kyuubi drove Itachi home. Releasing the pale hand resting on the armrest between the seats, he reached forward to tap the touch screen set in the dashboard. Deep laughter that could almost be classified as giggling filled the speakers of the car, causing the occupants to share a confused look.

"Hello?" he said tentatively.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto's loud boisterous voice filled the car. "I miss you. Happy Birthday!" he slurred. "You're old now!"

"Are you drunk?" the red head asked incredulously. He couldn't believe his brother would be so irresponsible during a mission. He was also interrupting the post date cuddle, which Kyuubi had hoped would continue once they reached the Uchiha Manor.

"No."

"Liar."

"Okay, maybe just a little," the younger Uzumaki amended. "But I'm fine. Ouch!"

"Watch where you're walking dobe," a familiar voiced growled in the background.

"Is that Sasuke?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"Who are you!" Naruto yelled dumbly making the couple cringe at the volume. "What are you doing with Kyuu's phone?"

Kyuubi sighed heavily. This was one way to end a date. The day had gone so perfectly, only to end with what would probably be bailing his brother out. "You're on speaker phone Nar," he told his brother. "I'm driving Itachi home as we speak." Leave it to his brother to ruin the comforting and relaxing atmosphere the two had created in the car. Their date had progressed well, and the two had developed a comfortable conversation on the way home, as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Would you put my brother on?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, yeah, hold on." There was shuffling on the other end as Naruto handed the phone over to the young Uchiha. "S'uke," Naruto called in a sing song voice. "Your brother wants to talk to you."

"S'uke?" Itachi mouthed to the laughing redhead. Nobody had ever gotten away with call the youngest Uchiha by a pet name. Hearing Naruto call Sasuke anything but his given name was shocking on many levels.

Kyuubi only shrugged, this wasn't the first time his brother had drunk dialled him. Each occurrence just got funnier and funnier. It was usually the best way to hear what was truly in the blondes heart. The last time Naruto had the sudden urge to call his brother drunk, Kyuubi heard his brother tell him that he loved him for the first time in four years. The small act had brought the redhead to tears and that night he sat by his brothers bed when he got home. Petting the sunshine locks , and watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He felt as though he hadn't completely failed his most precious person, Naruto was still broken.

"Itachi!" Sasuke slurred cheerfully. "How was your date aniki?"

Itachi flushed crimson as Kyuubi glanced at him, amusement evident in his eyes. He didn't want Kyuubi to think that he had been talking to his brother about their date before it had even become a date. "You're drunk," the elder raven scolded. "Kyuubi, your brother got my little brother drunk!" he accused with a half heartedly glare to the red head beside him in the attempt to cover for his own embarrassment.

"Don't hold me responsible for the actions of my brother," chuckled Kyuubi. "Can you honestly say that when you were a teenager that you never woke up and couldn't remember the night before?"

"Ah!" There was a loud crash and scuffling through the speakers.

"What happened?" the older raven asked loudly, but there was no answer, just muffled noise. "Kyuubi," Itachi started quietly. "We need to go get Sasuke. If my parents find out he's drunk..." he trailed off worriedly. Kyuubi nodded, falling for the worry hook line and sinker.

"Mmm..." Sasuke groaned into the phone. "Naruto, you're so warm. I'm going to take a nap."

"Sasuke, what happened?" Itachi asked again, his impatience seeping into his voice.

"I fell on Naruto," Sasuke answered with a yawn. "He's comfy. I'm going to sleep now."

"Sasuke, give Naruto the phone back," Itachi demanded, his eyes wide with surprise. He was disturbed by Sasuke's actions. This person was not the brother he knew. The Sasuke he knew was angry, cold, and distant.

"M'kay," the young raven murmured sleepily. More shuffling, and muffled talking was heard as the phone was passed off again.

"What's going on?" Naruto slurred.

"Naruto, we're coming to get you," explained Kyuubi. He wasn't happy about having to bail his brother out, but he would always be there for the younger boy, no matter what. He also would do anything for Itachi, and from the look on the raven's face, the other man was worried about his younger brother. "Where are you?" he asked tiredly.

"Kiba's."

"Kiba let you two get drunk?" Kyuubi exclaimed, though not entirely disbelieving. You didn't just decide to get drunk in the middle of a mission, and with your subject no less. Both Naruto and Kiba should have known better. "Some responsible adult he is. Why do I let you hang out with him? Where is he?"

"He's watching us from the couch. He thinks we're hilarious." In the background, infectious laughter could be heard. "Ah!" Naruto moaned into the phone. "S'uke, that's my neck."

More laughter echoed through the phone along with muffled words the two listening in the car assumed was Sasuke trying to talk while doing whatever he was doing to Naruto. Images of the pale raven sucking on the tanned neck of his blonde friend filled their minds. In Itachi's case, the image was Kyuubi with blonde hair since the older raven was yet to meet the mysterious blonde that stole his brothers heart.

"Ugh..." the red head groaned in frustration. "Okay, we're on our way."

Hanging up with a simple tap of the screen, Kyuubi switched lanes suddenly and screeched around the next corner. Itachi was white knuckling it as he clung to the seat. Never had the raven been in a car with such a reckless driver, and that was saying something considering his own driving habits.

"Your brother is a happy cuddly drunk," the redhead commented once he slowed down on a side street. "That's different. He's not, oh how did Naruto oh so delicately put it." He tilted his head to the side, trying to recall his brothers' words. "Right, a complete prick."

"I'm so killing your brother when I get my hands on him."

"Get in line."

* * *

Naruto hung up his cell and turned to the raven haired teen beside him. "Think he bought it?" Naruto asked the stoic boy, as the entire room let out the laughter they had been holding in.

The party guests were gathered around them, laughing hysterically at call they had just witnessed. Neither boy had moved from where they sat during the entire exchange, or even touched each other in anyway.

"Well," said Sasuke. "He's coming to get us, so I'm thinking he did." Hands clasped in his lap, he settled back into the couch. Those in the room around them went back to socializing, ignoring the two sitting together.

"Perfect," the young Uzumaki exclaimed happily. "Oh, you might want to prove to your brother you're one hundred percent sober or he might kill us since we didn't let him in on this part of the plan." He shuddered at the thought. He hadn't met Itachi yet, but he had heard about the older Uchiha and how protective he was of his baby brother.

"Right."

Even though the entire exchange was fake, they had really worked to make it believable. Itachi had been expecting them to call with a reason to get Kyuubi to the party, but he probably didn't expect that. The hardest part had been convincing Sasuke to go along with it, but seeing Naruto's eyes bright with hope had tipped the Uchiha over the edge. He couldn't say no to save his life, and so he pushed himself far out of character, and out of his comfort zone to become a happy drunk to appease the blonde.

"You're so warm, and he's so comfy," Naruto mocked, imitating the raven. "Knocking over the chair too, that was a nice touch," he added ducking the fist aimed at his head. Riling up the Uchiha was so easy, he couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Oh yeah, what about, ah S'uke, that's my neck," the Uchiha growled. "What the hell was that all about dobe?" Arms crossed over his chest, Sasuke sat fuming. He wasn't really mad, but he wasn't ready to show his true feelings to the blonde, at least not yet. They had only known each other for two weeks, and Sasuke had never been with anyone before, or even had feelings for someone. He was terrified to find out how the blonde would react, and more importantly, his own feelings.

"Ouch, teme, that hurt," the Uzumaki pouted after a second hand managed to hit the side of his head. The Uchiha had been sitting, innocently seething, he hadn't even seen it coming.

"They just pulled up," Kiba announced from his place at the window. "Places everyone. Someone get the lights."

The light switch was hit and the room plunged into darkness. Everyone waited with baited breath for the tell tale knock on the door. Kiba swung the door open on the first knock, and pulled Kyuubi through the threshold and the lights flickered on.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

The party was in full swing. Kyuubi had been shocked beyond all belief when he had been pulled through the door and yelled at. Soon after regaining his composure he had immediately set his sights on his younger brother and proceeded to chase the younger boy around the apartment. He managed to corner Naruto in the bathroom where he proceeded to show his love and affection with his fists claiming that it was for the phone stunt earlier.

Naruto of course put up a fight, and luckily only the shower curtain was ruined in the battle that ensued. He yelled for help, and mercy, but his friends just stood by and cheered them on.

Itachi located his own brother and interrogated him thoroughly before he was satisfied the whole incident early was staged, and the younger raven was indeed sober. After threatening the boy to never pull that stunt again, he left to find his redhead.

"I need a drink," Naruto groaned irritably, dragging the youngest Uchiha with him. He had only just escaped his brother. As much as he loved his only living relative, he didn't appreciate the large bruise forming on his left side.

"Hn." Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of the kitchen.

There was a huge tub filled with ice with at least twenty different types of beverages cooling inside. Also covering a good portion of the table alongside the makeshift cooler, were bottles of alcoholic beverages to make any mixed drink known to man. Looking over the rather large selection of drinks, he decided to go with just a plain old beer.

"Think they have enough to drink," he mused to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto shrug and chuckle at his observation.

"What do you think you're doing otouto?" Itachi asked, appearing out of nowhere and swiping the bottle from his younger brother. There was no way in hell he was letting his baby brother get drunk.

"Come on Aniki," Sasuke whined to the older Uchiha. "It's a party, one drink won't hurt." Realizing what he had just done, Sasuke mentally berated himself for his actions and scowled darkly at the older raven. He only ever seemed to lose himself around two people. Itachi, and now Naruto.

Smirking at the younger Uchiha's immaturity, Naruto took a swig of his own drink. Unlike Itachi, Kyuubi didn't care if Naruto drank. After all, he was a legal adult, not that the Uchiha brothers knew that. "Well, if you're not going to let him drink that," he said snatching the bottle from Itachi. "I'll take it."

Growling, Sasuke trailed after his friend, throwing a glare over his shoulder for good measure. It didn't have the desired effect though, only causing Itachi to laugh harder at his brothers' suffering.

Once they were a safe distance away, Naruto stealthily handed back the unopened drink to the raven, his eyes darting around the room in search of the elder raven. "Here," he whispered. "Just don't let Itachi catch you, and if you are caught, I didn't give it to you."

The corner of Sasuke's pouty lips turned up in a smirk. "As if," he said with a wicked smirk. "If I go down, you're going down with me." He popped the cap and took a large swig before sauntering off to find Neji and Gaara, and join in the celebration.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the swaying hips and the tight little ass moving away from him. Groaning at his indecent thoughts, he turned away, and threw himself into a conversation with a few of his friends that were hanging around. More than anything, Naruto wouldn't allow himself to turn into Kyuubi. As it stood currently, Tsunade was going to have a conniption when she heard the redhead was breaking rules and seducing Itachi. In Kyuubi's defence though, it was the first time Naruto had ever seen his brother serious about another person. But Naruto, unlike his brother, wasn't going to let someone else into his heart, especially someone he was working so hard to protect from the one person who had destroyed him.

* * *

"Itachi-chibi!" Kyuubi cried, slinging an arm around the pale boys shoulders. "You were in on this, weren't you? Was it you that convinced your brother to string me along today?" he asked, his voice falling with disappointment. The redhead had been thinking about the days' events. It was obvious that Itachi had been asked to take him out, and it pained him to know that his attraction to the older Uchiha had been played.

From the first moment Kyuubi had seen the snapshot of Itachi in the Hokage's office, he knew he had to have the Uchiha. It wasn't until he met the stoic raven that he realized this was one man he would never be able to let go. He would protect the Uchiha with his life, and hope that in the end the man would accept him for who he was when the truth came out.

"String you along?" murmured Sasuke nonplussed .

"You know," the birthday boy said. "The fake date to keep me out of the way so I didn't figure out what you guys were up to." The hurt was evident in the redheads' voice, he looked absolutely heartbroken.

Sasuke chest tightened. He didn't like the crestfallen expression that Naruto's brother was trying hard to hide. "What date?" the raven asked, still unsure of what the man was talking about. He recalled teasing his brother when pretending to be drunk, but that had been a joke. As far as he knew, they were only going out as friends. "Naruto asked Itachi to keep you busy, not to go on a date with you." Kyuubi didn't look convinced. "Let me ask you this, did he kiss you?"

Kyuubi nodded slowly. "We may have made out a bit during the movie." A warm smile spread over his face at the memory. The feeling of Itachi's mouth against his was unlike anything he had even experienced before.

"Then he likes you," Sasuke stated evenly, breaking into the Uzumaki's daydream. "Quite a lot judging by his actions. I don't remember him ever doing that with someone before. Nobody has ever received a kiss, not even a peck on the first date with him, let alone sucked face in a movie theatre. Believe me when I tell you, people have tried, how can they not, my brother is sex on legs. I can't tell you the number of dates he's had me bail him out of."

Itachi had always been searching for the one, and unless he felt a connection with a person, they were usually cut loose within a few days. In fact, the longest relationship the elder raven had been involved in was only a measly week and a half.

Sasuke shrugged the tanned arm off his shoulder, only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. His face was buried in a hard chest, and he couldn't help but compare the older man with Naruto. How the blonde was warmer, and how his body seemed to fit together better with his friend than with his older counterpart.

Releasing the squirming body, Kyuubi beamed at the younger Uchiha. "So he likes me," he crowed. "This is great. Should I ask him out then?"

"Hn." Seeing the redheads uncertainly, he decided to elaborate. "Please do, he's been going on about you since he met you, and he won't shut up. It's annoying," he added with a growl.

"I feel I should do something for you," the man said thoughtfully. "Any girls caught your eye? I can set you up."

"No thanks," Sasuke declined with a wave of his hand. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation. If he wasn't careful, his secret could be blown.

"Oh, you already have someone then," teased the redhead.

"Kyuubi, leave him be," Naruto's quiet but firm voice interrupted.

Turning to his brother, Kyuubi pouted, and jumped on the younger boy. "Come on Nar," he whined, nuzzling his brother affectionately. "I just want to help him."

The blonde growled and pushed the childish man off. "Go find Itachi. I'm sure he'd love for you to molest him right about now."

Instantly brightening, Kyuubi stood up and grinned at the younger boys. "Oh, good idea," he said enthusiastically, and disappeared into the crowd of partygoers in search of his unsuspecting victim.

"So, no girlfriend, eh?" Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the shell shocked boy.

"No."

"Why not? You have enough girls chasing you," Naruto pointed out. "You could easily pick one." He leaned against the wall, studying the pale raven beside him. The boy was a mystery to him, and one he was determined to solve. If only he knew the Uchiha was trying to do the same thing.

"I would never date one of those disgusting harpies," the defensive boy spat maliciously. He sighed at Naruto's questioning look. "They don't want me for who I am," he explained, his tone still hard, but not as angry. "They want me for my name, my money, and my looks. Everybody sees me as Uchiha Sasuke, son of a business tycoon."

His face was plastered all over magazines, tabloids and newspapers. New fansites popped up every day, and new girls join the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub, the one started by two girls at his school, Sakura and Ino. He and his brother were celebrities without even trying. His parents tried to keep Itachi and him out of the press, but they couldn't catch everything. He just wanted to be Sasuke.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He could tell the teen felt strongly on the subject, but he also knew he wasn't getting the whole truth. "That's a nice excuse," the blonde said absentmindedly. "But you're just not interested in women in general are you."

Onyx eyes widened in shock, and just a little fear before narrowing into a deadly glare, he could do nothing to stop the crimson flush spreading over his pale face. "I-I-I," he stuttered. He cursed himself. Whenever the blonde was around he fell apart, his cool demeanour was lost to this bumbling fool he became.

"I hit the nail right on the head there, didn't I?" He smirked at the nervous teen across from him.

"Don't tell anyone," the Uchiha whispered lowly.

"I won't," he assured. "Who else knows?"

"Just Itachi," he said glancing at his brother across the room who was currently trying to fend off a very touchy feely birthday boy. "If my parents ever found out..." He didn't finish his sentence, not really knowing how to end it.

If his parents ever did indeed find out, he knew his father would be furious, but he didn't know what action would be taken against him. He could lose his inheritance or be disowned. The endless possibilities terrified him, so he kept the truth to himself. Itachi was the only comfort he had. No matter what, he knew his brother would protect and support him in anyway, even if it meant going against their father.

"You don't care?" he asked cautiously, searching the blondes face for any hint of disgust.

A low amused chuckle escaped the young Uzumaki. "Why should it?" he chuckled. "My brother doesn't care which gender he brings home, and believe me, it's been one long parade of men and women through our place for years. There is also the fact that three out of my four best friends are interested in men, whether completely or partially." He laughed harder when Sasuke's jaw dropped open. "Not just that though. Let me introduce you to the rest of the party." He gestured around at the group gathered around them. "You'll see why I couldn't care less. At least ten people out of the thirty or so here enjoy the company of the same sex. Pretty high odds considering it's on average one out of ten, but birds of a feather I suppose."

* * *

**The party will continue in the next chapter. I'm no where near done with it yet. We still need some Kiba and Shika action, as well an introduction to some of the other players in the game... but who will they be. Well stay tuned and find out.**

**Now, I have to ask... what are your theories as to where this story is going? I'm wondering if anyone has caught on yet. So let me know.**

**Please review, I alway love to hear from you!**


	10. Coming Together

**I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, was it not as good? I did try, sorry if it didn't hold up. Hopefully this will make up for it. You get to meet more of the characters and get some backgroung history.**

**Anyway... On with the show.**

* * *

**Coming Together**

Pulling the Uchiha with him, Naruto sat on the end of the dark red couch they had been occupying earlier.

"Alright," said Naruto, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Over there you have Gaara's brother and sister, Temari and Kankuro." He pointed to the far right corner of the room to where a blonde woman stood, her hair pulled into four ponytails. She was scowling at something a shaggy haired brunette man had said, and he received slap to the back of his head. "She's pretty scary sometimes, so steer clear of her, but he's really cool. He builds these custom life size puppets."

Kankuro and Temari, like Gaara, were agents for SAND in Suna, the equivalent of Konoha's agency LEAF. Out of all operatives in SAND, only three were cleared for missions in Konoha, and those were the three Sabaku siblings. Often times, joint missions between the two allied agencies would involve the Uzumaki's and the Sabaku's.

"They don't look anything alike," Sasuke commented dryly.

Naruto shrugged. "They don't act alike either." He leaned back into the cushions. "Now, last I checked Temari had a thing for Shikamaru, and has been trying to get his attention for years."

"The guy you called Kankuro has been checking out Neji's cousin all night," said the raven, motioning to the pale eyed girl sandwiched between Neji and her friend Tenten, on the navy couch opposite them. Her hair was as long as her cousins, but had a slight purple tint to it as compared to his chestnut brown. The girl, Tenten, had her brown hair pulled into buns on the top of her head. On any other person this would look extremely odd, but the style seemed to work for her, along with her oriental style clothing.

"We should introduce them." He could see the other boy nod in response out of the corner of his eye, but he was otherwise silent. "Over there you have Deidara," he gestured towards a blonde man in the kitchen. Half of his hair pulled into a ponytail with the rest left down to flow over his shoulders, and his bangs covering one of his bright blue eyes. "He's our cousin on my dad's side, but he lives in Iwa. Next to him is his boyfriend and Gaara's cousin, Sasori, he shares Kankuro's obsession with puppets." Naruto pointed to the redhead talking to the man named Deidara. "Both Dei and Sasori are artists and have an ongoing feud as to what art is. If you're smart, you won't get them started."

Deidara use to be and agent for Iwa in STONE, and was an explosives expert, the best in all the five great nations. A few years ago he broke off, deciding to go into more private field saying his talents were under appreciated.

Sasori was much the same. Sick of taking orders, he broke off, deciding to pursue another career path, building weapons. The redhead was now the number one supplier for Suna and Konoha.

The two had met at a party Kyuubi had hosted. Sasori claimed that Deidara was an annoying brat, and Deidara maintained that Sasori was too stiff and uptight. They both swore they could never be friends and fought at every turn. It came as quite a shock to all their friends when the two started dating four months later.

"I can see the family resemblance for both of them," the pale boy said, his head tilting to the side, observing. "Your hair and eyes are brighter than Deidara's though, but Sasori looks like he could be Gaara's brother as opposed to his actual siblings."

"Yeah," the blonde chuckled. "I've said that many times. I'm still convinced that there was some sort of mix up at the hospital when it comes to those four."

The comment made Sasuke scoff. "Usuratonkachi."

"Be nice teme," snapped the blonde agent. "I'm indirectly introducing you to the rest of the party so you don't have to talk to them yourself like the anti social bastard you are."

"Whatever," the Uchiha huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from the tanned god beside him. He noticed a group of three sitting at table talking amongst themselves. "Who are they?" he asked curiously.

Naruto turned and followed his friends gaze. "Those three are, well... strange. They have this whole threesome thing going on. They all live together in a one bedroom apartment in Ame."

"Threesome?" Sasuke repeated in disbelief.

"Yup, they share a bed and everything."

"Hn."

"The woman with the blue hair is Konan." Naruto pointed to a pretty women sitting in between the two men. "She's super sweet and loving. The two men call her their Lady Angel and she calls them Pain because they're both a huge pain in the ass." He laughed dryly. "The one with the spiky hair is actually Yahiko, and Nagato is the one with long hair and funky eyes." Both men had red hair, but Nagato's was almost maroon as compared to Yahiko's, which was verging on orange.

The three lovers lived in Ame. When RAIN and become corrupt, the three were instrumental in the take down. Yahiko had become the unofficial leader of the underground movement with Nagato and Konan taking their place at his side. Though all three were nearly killed in their efforts, they managed to overthrow the corrupt leaders, and rebuild the agency with the help of LEAF and SAND.

"Weird," mutter the young Uchiha.

"According to Yahiko," Naruto continued, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "The sex is great, but that's all I heard because Konan punched him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Taking advantage of the other teens silence, Naruto moved on. "Next you have Haku and Zabuza, they're from Kiri." He pointed out an older man who Sasuke thought looked like a hardened criminal, and beside him appeared to be a very pretty young girl with waist length chocolate brown hair. "Before you ask," he said holding up his hand to stop the Uchiha from saying anything. "Haku is a boy, and yes I know, he's far too pretty. Anyway, they've been in some sort of strange relationship since Haku was twelve, and Zabuza was twenty five, I think. It didn't become sexual until Haku was fifteen."

Zabuza was originally one of the seven swordsmen of the MIST. Thirsting for power, he abandoned the agency and set out on his own. Haku was only eight when he was taken in off the streets by Zabuza and trained. On a hired job they met Naruto and Kakashi and a deadly situation forced Zabuza to recognize what they could be doing with their lives and with each other.

"That's not legal," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, well, being the awesome friends we are, we didn't rat them out during those sketchy three years," he said with a shrug. "It was completely consensual, and Zabuza would rather die than hurt Haku," he added as if to defend their actions. "Not that it matters now since Haku is twenty, and most definitely legal."

"Right..."

Ignoring the stoic teen, Naruto pointed to a group sitting by the window that contained his best friends. "Then we have Kiba, who you know from previous conversations is crushing on Shikamaru."

Sasuke nodded, recalling the conversation in the cafeteria the day they first met. He also remembered that Naruto had walked in on them going at it like rabbits.

"Kiba is bi, at least I'm pretty sure he is or his last girlfriend is going to be devastated she turned him gay." He burst into a fit of laughter, remembering his friends bitch of an ex. "Shikamaru reciprocates Kiba's feelings," he continued. "Though both are oblivious. Shikamaru is super lazy, and finds all women too troublesome, so you figure that one out."

"Poor Temari," the pale raven mused. The statement caused the tanned teen to burst into laughter, again.

"She'll live," he choked out. After calming down from his fit of laughter, he continued. "You know Gaara already, but we're pretty sure he's asexual. As long as I've known him, he's never shown interest in another person."

Naruto continued introducing the rest of the party, who were mostly straight, and civilians. Sasuke commented here and there, but for the most part the raven was unresponsive. Finally, Naruto asked about the other teens' friends, to which he answered somewhat grudgingly.

"Neji is interested in Tenten, that's why he asked to bring Hinata," he muttered in a low voice so the small group in front of them didn't overhear. "If Hinata came she would bring her friend to make her feel more comfortable."

"Well, that's one more couple to add to my list then," the tanned teen announced.

"List?"

"Of people to set up," the blonde clarified. "Speaking of which, I need your help again." He grinned broadly when Sasuke didn't shoot him down right away. Instead the quiet raven simply tilted his head towards the Uzumaki to show he was listening. "We need to get Shikamaru and Kiba together, tonight."

The two sat on the couch, heads together, deviously plotting the demise of an unsuspecting Kiba and Shikamaru. If they were to push the two love birds together, tricking Kiba into making a move was their best bet. So wrapped up in their conversation, they didn't realize they were being watched. Their every move and flicker of emotion analyzed.

* * *

"It's weird."

Kyuubi looked over at his friend. "What's weird?" he questioned.

Itachi jerked his head in the direction of their brothers. The two were still sitting close together, Sasuke almost crawling into the blondes lap. "Watching my brother smile and laugh," he murmured in surprise. He shook his head, not entirely believing the sight before him. "He hasn't done that in years. At least not outside my company."

"Naruto has that effect on people," Kyuubi said with a shrug. It was no big deal, he had seen his brother work wonders even with the most hardened of criminals. "Even though he might be lost himself, he still manages to help people, intentionally or not, and they change for the better. Sasuke might be good for Nar too. He almost seems himself around your brother."

"You should see them at school," a low husky voice said from behind them.

Both men jumped at the sudden interruption. "Jeez Gaara," the older redhead gasped out, clutching the fabric over his pounding heart. "We seriously need to get you a bell." The older Uchiha beside him had jumped, but covered any noise of surprise, he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's weren't taken by surprise, if they were, they didn't show it.

The youngest Subaku just smirked. "Now where would the fun be in that?" He turned his focus back to the budding romance on the couch, the other two following his example.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Kyuubi, pointing at the pair they were spying on. "Did you just see that? Tell me you just saw that." He looked around at his companions, his eyes wide with excitement.

"What?" asked the older Uchiha. He couldn't see anything different in their countenance.

"Naruto's smiling," murmured Gaara, his eyes narrowing, calculating.

"He's been smiling all evening."

"No," the Sabaku stated. "Naruto doesn't smile."

Even though the Uchiha's expression was blank, Kyuubi could tell he was confused. "He smiles, but it's fake, it's always fake," he endeavoured to clarify. "His eyes never show the emotion he's feeling, even if it's anger." Kyuubi was almost jumping for joy as he watched his younger brother show emotion for the first time in years, though it was entirely possible the pale raven sharing whispers with the tanned teen, had dragged a response from him before, just unseen to anyone before.

Itachi studied the two teens across the room, his expression cool and calculating. They were sitting close together, knees touching as they leaned unconsciously closer to each other. A devilish grin split across the blondes face, as a knowing smirk fell across his brothers, making Itachi feel they were planning no less than world domination. He smiled softly as his brother's cold exterior fell away. "I think they're perfect for each other. I say we encourage their friendship in any way we can."

"Agreed," Kyuubi cheered wholeheartedly.

"Hn."

* * *

Kiba lathered his calloused hands with the pomegranate and white tea antibacterial soap. The fruity smelling gel had been a gag gift from Naruto, for his last birthday. Scrubbing his hands, and rinsing them clean, he splashed cold water on his face to keep himself alert. While he wasn't completely intoxicated, he was slightly buzzed and not quite as graceful as he normally would be. His inhibitions had definitely been stripped away.

While drying his hands, he froze as his name was mentioned in a hushed tone just outside the door.

_"Are you sure he meant Kiba?"_

_"As sure as can be. I heard it from his mouth directly."_

Kiba stood frozen in place on the other side of the door, listening in on the secret conversation. He could tell it was about him and another person, but the question was, who was that someone? He crept forward as silently as possible and leaned in to press his ear against the door, desperate to hear more.

_"There's just no way, those two are so different. I've only known them for a few hours and even I know they could never work, and that's if Kiba returns his feelings."_

_"No clue if he does, but if I was Kiba, I would march right up to him and claim him before someone else does."_

The Inuzuka was baffled. Someone had feelings for him, but he had no clue who. He knew who he would like it to be, but he never dared hope that would ever come to pass. He held his breath and closed his eyes, listening intently to the mysterious voices on the other side of the wooden barrier.

_"Why does Kiba have to make the first move though?"_

_"Because Shikamaru is a lazy bastard."_

Kiba bit back the shout in joy that threaten to expose his eavesdropping. It was a dream come true, a miracle. The one person the brunette had always admired, treasured, and loved, returned his feelings. The only thing left to do was to claim the Nara.

Waiting patiently for the voices to fade away, Kiba sat on the closed toilet, planning his approach. Listening closely, he noticed the voices had moved on. He stuck his head out the door to check if the coast was clearing before slinking out of the bathroom. Quickly adjusting his clothing, he strode confidently into the living room, his sole purpose was to find a certain lazy genius and prove his unknowing informants wrong.

Forgoing any plan of action, the semi-intoxicated Inuzuka shouted across the room. "Shikamaru! I need to talk to you right now."

The entire room fell silent, watching the feral teen stagger over to the lazy genius lounging against the far wall. This was a long time in coming, and no one was going to miss the action.

"Kiba, you're making a scene," he drawled. Tanned hands slammed down on the wall on either side of his head, making the lazy man jump in surprise. He was fully aware that their interaction had the rooms' undivided attention, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

"I don't care. I..." he trailed off, losing his nerve.

"Kiba," the ponytailed raven sighed. He watched a look of determination take over the confusion on the trackers face.

"I like you," the Inuzuka almost shouted. He crashed into the tall pale body, mashing his lips into the others. Shikamaru stood frozen in shock, unresponsive.

If he looked back on prior events that evening, nothing could have prepared him for this. Having kept his feelings for the brunette carefully locked away, this threw the genius for a loop. When he realized the man ferociously kissing him was growing impatient with his lack of response, Shikamaru gingerly moved his lips over the tanned brunette's, resulting in a deep moan of appreciation.

Hands glided over skin, pushing under fabric as the two navigated the room without breaking the connection. They stumbled, and weaved through the guests. The party watched in awe as Kiba pulled Shikamaru into his room, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Well that's that," said Naruto happily, as he pretended to dust his hands off.

"Idiot." Sasuke smirked at the blondes' cute pout.

* * *

The next morning, Shikamaru woke to a face full of warm skin. Cracking an eye, he found red tattoos, tanned skin, and unruly brown hair.

"Shit!" He bolted upright, jolting the Inuzuka out of his sleep.

"Shika? What the..." The brunette looked around, taking everything in, their state of undress, the sheets haphazardly wrapped around them. "Again? We did it again?" There was a hint of panic in his voice.

Both of them remembered the last time. After one too many drinks at Naruto's, the two friends had found themselves passionately expressing their feelings for one another of Kyuubi's bed. Thank goodness the redhead didn't know or they would have been dead long ago.

The morning that followed their tryst had been awkward to say the least. They had somehow wound up in Naruto's bed with Gaara, Sai, and of course the host of the party. They didn't remember how that had happened, but they did remember what activities the two of them had engaged beforehand.

Mistaking the horror at the memory as disgust from the other person, the two had agreed to never speak of it again and pretend it never happened. Little did they know they both felt the same. Both were saddened by the belief the other person would never feel the same.

Groaning, Shikamaru flopped back on the bed. "Never again."

"Agreed."

* * *

Naruto stalked back into the living room. "S'uke, time for plan B, those stubborn idiots think they only did it because they were drunk."

Sasuke glared up at the blonde from where he was curled up on the couch, his head resting in Itachi's lap. "Usuratonkachi," he growled holding his pounding head. "Shut the fuck up."

"Shut up both of you," Itachi muttered irritably. He shifted, curling further into the couch, his hand gently carding though his baby brother's soft raven locks.

"Good morning everyone!" Kyuubi yelled, bounding into the room, his arms held wide open in greeting. The entire room full of partygoers groaned and clutched their head, except for Naruto and Gaara. The blonde joined his brother in laughing at their friends suffering, while Gaara just smirked from his place on the window sill, he had been the only sober person at the party.

"Nii-san," whined the young raven. "My head hurts, and I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Rolling his eyes at his younger brother, Itachi hugged him closer. "That's what you get for drinking when I said not to."

Burying his head in his brothers hardened abs, Sasuke tried to block out the sounds emminating from the obnoxious pair torturing the room. "How do they not have hangovers?" he groaned quietly to his brother. "They had more to drink than anyone else here."

"They must be inhuman."

"Good genetics," bragged Naruto overhearing their conversation. "I've never had a hangover, not once."

"Is it wrong if I'm jealous of your brother right now," the redhead asked, eyeing the small raven clinging to Itachi.

"Don't start with me Kyuubi," hissed the Uchiha. "Not unless you want me to rip your balls off and feed them to you." He was in a horrible mood, his head felt as though jackhammers were going off and the sunlight streaming into the room was making everything ten times worse. The Uzumaki brothers were seeing the side he usually reserved for the rest of the world.

"Jeez. Touchy."

"Bastards, both of them," Naruto muttered to his brother as they stalked off in the direction of the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Aniki," Sasuke mumbled into his brothers' stomach. "Weren't we supposed to go home last night?"

"Shit."

* * *

**There you have it! I hope this makes up for the last chapter.**

**Please please please review! I love hearing for you guys! Even if you want to rip my work apart, drop a line and do so.**

**Review!**


	11. Taking One for the Team

**The feedback for the last chapter was overwhelming, thanks so much everyone! Keep it up!**

**I was working on a chapter for valentine's day, but I didn't get it done in time, so it'll have to be belated. Sorry! I'll get it out asap though, I promise.**

**As for this chapter...**

* * *

**Taking One for the Team**

Two and a half weeks had passed since the surprise party thrown in Kyuubi's honour. Sasuke was still carefully concealing his feeling for his blond friend, but this was becoming increasingly difficult. The usually impassive raven was finding himself smiling more around the Uzumaki. Occasionally he would slip up and laugh, or joke with him. Emotions that he had never dreamed of feeling were slowly surfacing. It was undetermined how much longer he could hold out against the overwhelming urge to claim the vulpine boy.

It was Thursday night, Sasuke found himself at home after carefully dodging Naruto's offers to hang out after school. Itachi was off somewhere with Kyuubi, again. The two had become even closer since their spontaneous first date. As happy as the younger raven was for his brother, Sasuke couldn't help but be jealous. He wanted what Itachi had, he wanted to call someone his.

This brought Sasuke to where he was currently. He had rushed through dinner, and half heartedly teased this older sibling while he was getting ready for his date about making sure to wait until he was ready and not let Kyuubi push him into anything.

The comments from his little brother would have normally bounced off the long haired raven, but Sasuke had struck a nerve. As it was, Itachi had asked the older man to take it slow, use to people becoming involved with him for his money and name. While Kyuubi seemed supportive, the Uchiha heir was worried he may lose the fiery redhead.

Noticing the stiffness in his brother, Sasuke had backed off, and watched him rush from the house upon his dates' arrival, leaving him alone with his thoughts once again. This brought him to his current seat at his window, watching the clouds move across the sky, the moonlight occasionally disappearing, plunging the world before him into darkness.

Two hours were wasted doing absolutely nothing but mull over his feelings and thoughts before he finally decided to end his suffering. Trading his school clothes for a pair of flannel sleep pants, he climbed into bed, pulling the blankets tightly around himself. After an hour of tossing and turning, he finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Naruto bolted out of his bed, a hand blindly seeking the source of the ear-splitting wail to his right, the other wiping the sleep from his eyes. The clock on his bedside table read two thirty in the morning.

One of the many sensors around the perimeter of the Uchiha Manor had been tripped, sending the alert to his phone. Switching off the alarm, he looked over the report. The intruder entered at the north east corner of the compound.

He dialled the security detail monitoring the Uchiha's from just outside the gates. With the phone pressed to his ear by his shoulder, Naruto brought up the camera's on his laptop. The front and back door cams registered no one.

"Naruto," said a voice in the blonde's ear. "The team is moving in."

"Keep me posted Sora."

"Nar!" Kyuubi yelled, bursting into his brothers' room. "Check out camera seven."

Switching screenshots, Naruto stopped on the suggested camera. His jaw dropped open, his eye widening to comic proportions. "Tell the men to stand down," he ordered. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the nightmare unfolding before him. "It's a false alarm. Reset the sensor."

"Who is she?" the older Uzumaki asked curiously.

Naruto groaned at the familiar redhead trying to stealthily make her way through the mansion. "You've got to be kidding me," Naruto moaned in frustration, hanging up his cell and holding his head in his hands. "Her name is Karin, and she's a high school student."

Joining his brother on the bed, Kyuubi sat next to the blond, watching the teen make her way to her destination. "Poor kid," mumbled the redhead, assuming her target was Sasuke. "He's like a freaking rock star without the music."

Sure enough, the obsessive redheaded teen located the youngest Uchiha's bedroom, and snuck inside. After closing the door softly behind her, she slowly began to strip off all her clothes, leaving them in a pile just beside the door. The smile on her face sent shivers down the spines of the two men watching her in disgust.

Slinking across the room, she quietly climbed onto the bed. Moving slowly, and carefully she straddled the sleeping Uchiha's hips. Her hands moved over the pale chest, faintly luminous in the moonlight filtering through the window. She moaned wantonly, grinding down on the unconscious Uchiha.

"Oh Sasuke," she groaned. "I'm here. I'm going to make you feel so good baby."

Naruto's fists clenched, his nails biting into the palms of his hands. "Fuck!" he yelled. "He's going to be so freaked out after this! God damn it. He deserves so much better than this." He turned, punching the headboard, the entire bed frame shuttering from the impact.

Shooting his brother a worried glance, Kyuubi reached over and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Naruto may not have realized his feelings, but the redhead knew. "Relax Nar," he murmured soothingly. "You know it will be fine in the end."

Naruto continued to seethe as he watched the girl on the screen molest his friend in his sleep.

Karin leaned forward, brushing her naked breasts against the pale chest, her breath coming out in soft pants as she continued to grind into the hardening cock of her obsession. "Oh god," she moaned, leaning in and nibbling the raven's ear. "Ahhh..."

Onyx eyes flew open, the lean body of the Uchiha jerking, sending the panting girl tumbling to the floor tangled in the bedsheets. "Itachi!" he screamed in terror, his eyes darting around his room. Stumbling out of his bed, he ran for the door just as it burst open.

Itachi felt the trembling body of his baby brother crash into him. Holding the slightly smaller frame securely against his bare chest, his coal black eyes swept across the room searching for any sign of danger. He piercing gaze fell on the red haired girl struggling to free herself from the tangle of sheets.

On the other side of the camera, Kyuubi was in hysterics, his laughter coming in wheezes as he struggled to contain himself. Naruto on the other hand was growling angrily, he couldn't be there to help the youngest Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, my love," she gasped finally freeing herself from her cotton restraints. "I'm sorry for startling you, I only meant to surprise you."

"You stay away from him you crazy bitch," Itachi snarled, his grip tightening around the violently shaking boy in his arms. He tilted his head towards the door behind him, listening to the footsteps rapidly moving closer. "Father, call the police," he called out, his eyes never leaving the trespasser.

Naruto, Kyuubi and Itachi all watched in awe as Sasuke composed himself and pushed himself out of his brother's hold. He turned to face his attacker, steeling himself, his fear carefully locked away. "Karin," he growled, a dangerous and dark aura encircling him. The naked teenager shook with fear as the youngest raven's intense gaze fell over her. Even Itachi shivered at the malice in his baby brother's voice. "I am not yours; I will never be yours or any other girl at that godforsaken school. I loathe you and any other person that thinks that I am just some thing they can claim. Do you understand? I hate you, you disgust me!" he spat as the redhead fell to the floor, reduced to nothing but a pathetic snivelling mess.

The three that witnessed the outburst were shocked into silence. Sasuke, though he could take care of himself, and often did snap at undeserving people like the bastard he was, had never taken a stand against his obsessive fans. For him to confront one of his greatest fears showed the change that was starting to overtake the young raven.

Striding forward, Sasuke grabbed the quivering girl by her revolting hair, dragging her to her feet. Keeping a firm grip on the girl, he pulled her from the room, brushing past his brother.

"Sasuke?" Itachi whispered, trailing after the lived teen.

"I've had enough," the boy snarled. "It's about time I took a stand and fought my own battles. I should be capable of deal with pesky little girls on my own. I shouldn't have to rely on others."

Through the camera's strategically placed throughout the house, the two Uzumaki's watched the teen drag the screaming, and crying girl down to the front entry of the house, tossing her still naked, on the cold marble floor for the police to collect.

"I never want to see you near me again," he barked at the shaking body on the ground. "Do you understand?" He waited for her to nod before turning and walking back to his room.

"I think Sasuke just grew up," Itachi stated calmly to his father.

Fugaku nodded. "I think you're right," he replied, a hint of pride in his voice.

"I think so too" murmured the blond agent to the screen, his brother nodding enthusiastically beside him.

* * *

Shikamaru stepped out of his favourite restaurant, his best friend, and owner of the establishment, at his side. The two had met up to catch up. It wasn't often they both had the free time to see each other.

Akimichi Chouji knew of the Nara's lifestyle and position in LEAF, and was one of the few civilians to be acquainted with several of the agents, including his own father. He had been friends with Shikamaru since birth, as well as knowing Kiba, and Naruto, thereby knowing several other agents including Kyuubi, Kakashi, and various others, even from other agencies.

Once graduated from high school, Chouji had endeavoured to open his own restaurant. After several highly successful small businesses and with the help of his friends, he was finally the proud owner of The Butterfly, number one for fine dining in Konoha. It was almost impossible to get a reservation unless you wanted one three months from the date called, but Chouji's friends were always welcome. All they had to do was walk through the door and they would be seated at a permanently reserved table.

Shikamaru chatted amiably with his childhood friend, standing under the awning of the restaurant. Hugging his stocky friend, he said his goodbyes, and turned to head back towards headquarters.

A black sedan with tinted windows pulled around the corner, tires screeching. Both teens heads snapped up at the noise. A window was rolled down as it came closer, and a woman with flaming pink hair, and dark skin leaned out of the window.

"Chouji, run!" Shikamaru yelled at his friend, reaching for his gun.

"Orochimaru has a message for Naruto," the tanned woman shriek over the noise of the car. "See that you deliver it for him."

The sound of the gun being fired was all that was heard before Shikamaru fell to the cold hard ground. The gun he had pulled, too slow, clattered uselessly to the concrete beside him. His vision was blurring as the car made it's get away, screeching around the next corner. The Nara could hear people screaming around him as Chouji rushed to his side.

"Shikamaru," cried the brunette, tears streaming down his face as he pulled his best friend into his arms. "Hold on, okay, just hang in there. You're going to be fine." He could feel the warm blood of his friend seeping around his fingers as he tried to apply pressure to the wound.

The injured agent screamed in pain as his friend tried to stop the freely flowing blood. "Speed dial two," the pony tailed raven slurred, his arms moving clumsily, trying to reach his phone. "Call speed dial two." The genius fell limp, drifting into darkness.

Chubby hands dug through the Nara's pockets, desperately searching for the agents phone. Wrapping a chubby hand around the device and pulling it out, Chouji vaguely wondered who speed dial one was as he called the requested number.

"Shikamaru," a voiced answered when the line was picked up.

"This is Akimichi Chouji, agent Nara has been shot."

* * *

Naruto leaned back in his chair, ignoring his third period professor as usually. He was trying to spin his pencil between his thumb and index finger one hundred times in a row. He'd managed to hit seventy two so far. Groaning out of pure boredom and frustration, he looked over at his companion. Beside the blond, his raven haired friend sat sketching a rather impressive nine tailed fox.

It was 'Kyuubi no kitsune' from an ancient Japanese legend, Naruto had told Sasuke the story a few days ago in an attempt to explain his obsession with the animal, and his brothers' name. When asked about his own name, the blond had become rather quiet, brushing it off, giving the impression to Sasuke that it was a sore subject.

So far today, the young Uchiha had been more confident when it came to his fans, at least in one on one, or one on two situations. Neji and Gaara had been shocked, and Naruto proud. The raven was learning to cruelly snub the opposite sex when they forced unwanted attention on his person.

"S'uke," whined the Uzumaki. "I'm bored entertain me!"

"Hn."

"I need something to do. I'd do anything for something exciting to happen right now."

As if on cue, Naruto's phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling out his cell, not giving a damn if the teacher saw, he realized it was a phone call. He frowned; no one ever called him during the day. They all knew to send texts while he was on duty at school. He glanced over at Sasuke to see the other teen was watching him curiously.

He flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Uzumaki!" the teacher yelled. "How dare you disrupt the class! Detention! Hang up your phone immediately and bring it here." The angry professor growled when he was ignored.

"Naruto," Tsunade barked through the small speaker. "I need you to get to the medical center, now. Shikamaru has been shot and is in critical condition."

"What!" The entire class was now watching him, eyes wide, jaws hanging open. Only Sasuke seemed unperturbed by the odd behaviour. "Have you called Kiba," the tanned blond inquired urgently.

"No, should I? Just get here."

"Never mind, I'll do it," he muttered. "What happened?"

"We don't know exactly. Chouji is still in shock, and Nara wasn't conscious."

"I'm on my way." He hung up without another word and turned to the Uchiha sitting quietly beside him. "Tell Gaara I'm going to the medical center, and ask him to take care of my shit. He'll know what I mean."

"Sure."

At the front of the room, the teacher was screeching about lack of respect and what had become of this generation. No one in the class was even listening to him; their focus was on the new kid causing trouble.

Flipping open his phone again, he dialled Kiba while packing up his books. "Kiba, get to the medical center ASAP," he ordered, as he made his way to the front of the class.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what do you think you are doing?" the teacher yelled, his face turning a nasty shade of purple. "Sit down this instant." He choked on his spittle as the blond waved him off, ignoring his demands completely.

"I don't give a damn what you're doing right now, Shikamaru has been shot." An enraged cry was heard through the speaker of the phone by everyone in the room before Naruto disappeared leaving the class and teacher gaping at the space he previously been occupying.

Staring at the empty seat beside him, Sasuke found himself wondering what type of people him and his brother had gotten themselves involved with. Everyday normal teens did not rush out of class because their friend had been shot.

* * *

A small group sat silently in the waiting room of the LEAF Medical Center. Shikamaru was in surgery, and that was all they knew.

Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father and LEAF'S advisor to the Hokage, sat with his wife, Yoshino. Both were sitting, their hands tightly clinging to the others. No news had filter down to them yet, all they could do is wait while their only son battled for his life. The only comfort they could take was in the fact that Tsunade herself had taken his case; she was the number one doctor in all Konoha and the five great nations.

Across the room from the Nara's sat Chouji, wrapped in several blankets, trying to calm down, and stop shaking. Watching his best friend dying right before your eyes was a bit more than he could handle. This was precisely the reason he didn't follow in the footsteps of his father, and work for the agency. He didn't want to see death; he had always been a gentle giant.

Naruto sat away from the others, elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands. He was anxious to find out why he was called. It didn't add up. Shikamaru had not been on duty or sent out on a mission. He had been out with an innocent civilian, having lunch when he had been gunned down on a public street in broad daylight. No one had any grudges against the teen either, he rarely took field missions, and when he did, he covered his tracks, well. Shikamaru wasn't called a genius for nothing.

The doors at the end of the hall burst open to reveal a red faced, panting Inuzuka. Everyone turned to him expectantly, but upon realizing who it was, turned back to their own grief.

"Where is he?" the tracker yelled. "What's going on? He should have been safe!" He continued to scream, tears falling without his consent.

Jumping to his feet, Naruto grabbed the ranting teen and pulled him into the nearest seat, sinking into one next to the tattooed boy. "He's in surgery. We know nothing as of yet other than he's still alive. If he wasn't, we would have been told by now." He put an arm around his friend, giving the hyperventilating boy an awkward hug.

"Oh god, Naruto," the brunette sobbed. "What if he doesn't make it? I'll have lost my chance to tell him I love him. What do I do? I'm so stupid."

"He'll be fine," the Uzumaki reassured, even though he had no idea himself. "Shikamaru is strong. He might be a lazy bastard, but he's a fighter, especially when it comes to people he loves."

The minutes turned into hours, and before long, the young Nara had been under the knife for what seemed like ages, even though it was only three and a half hours. By this time, Kyuubi had joined in the silent vigil as they waited for news, good or bad.

Finally, after hours of muffled sobbing and hushed conversation, the double doors leading to the OR swung open to reveal a worn out Tsunade. She moved forward, taking in the rag tag group as she peeled off her bloodied gloves, her smock and scrubs equally as bloodied.

She stopped in front of the small group that had over time had drifted together in one corner of the room. "The bullet grazed a rib splintering part of it, and narrowly missed a lung," she explained, her voice tired and strained. "He was lucky. We managed to remove the bullet and the bone shards, but he lost a lot of blood. He's stable, but chances are he won't regain consciousness for another twelve hours at least. I suggest you go home and rest."

"Can we see him?"

* * *

Shikamaru looked so small and helpless in the hospital bed, draped in white cotton sheets and hooked up to various beeping machines. Kiba was almost brought to tears at the sight of his love so broken before him. If Shikamaru knew how emotional they all were over his state of affairs, he would have called them all troublesome. Even in his sleep, the lazy teen looked annoyed, and bored.

The group sat around the bed, watching, waiting and thanking whatever deity they could think of. Slowly they trickled out, heading home to sleep and prepare for the next day when he would finally awaken. After about an hour, it was finally down to only Kiba, and the Nara's.

Shikaku climbed to his feet, and turned to help his wife up as well. She choked back a sob as they headed to the door, heads bowed in sorrow. It was every parents' worst nightmare to be helpless when their child was in need or in pain, and Shikamaru fit in both categories. Shikaku stopped in the doorway, and looked back at the Inuzuka sitting vigilantly at his sons' bedside.

A tanned hand clasped a pale one, Kiba's slitted eyes never leaving the Nara's annoyed yet peaceful face.

"You should go home Kiba," he urged the teen. "Tsunade-sama said he wouldn't wake until tomorrow."

"I want to stay with him," the feral teen whispered. "I couldn't be there with him, the least I can do is stay by his side now."

"Take care of him then," the elder Nara asked before slipping out the door.

Kiba brought his hand up, running a single finger down the pale cheek. Shikamaru's features immediately calmed under the Inuzuka's gentle touch, making him look serene. "I will," he murmured to no one in particular.

* * *

Dark eyes fluttered open, taking in the dim hospital room. A faint snore reached the ears of the injured genius. Looking down, Shikamaru could see a mop of brown hair resting next to his thigh. Attempting to lift his hand so he could pet the head, but found it restrained by a tanned hand that gently squeezed as he tried to move.

"Kiba," the Nara whispered, nudging the sleeping teen with his leg. "Wake up."

"Shika?" came a sleepy yawn. The unruly spiked head shifted, revealing the tattooed face of the Inuzuka. "You're awake!" he exclaimed abruptly sitting up. "Never scare me like that again! You could have died! What would I have done without you!" He stopped ranting when the Nara released a low groan of pain. "Shit, let me call Tsunade." He reached over to his the call button on the wall.

They sat in silence, Kiba relieved, and Shikamaru still groggy. A few minutes later, the Hokage walked in the door. She looked better rested than the last time Kiba had seen her.

"Awake I see," she smiled. "Good, I'll give you something for the pain, and then call a meeting." Pulling out a needle, she quickly removed any air bubbles before injecting the contents into the IV drip. "Do you feel up to talking?" she asked, disposing of the used needle.

"Do I ever?"

The Hokage snorted at the usual lazy attitude. "I think you'll be fine."

Within a half an hour, a small group was assembled containing Naruto, Kyuubi, Kakashi, Shikaku, Shizune and Chouji, along with those who had already been in the room. Collaborating with Chouji, Shikamaru brief the group on the drive by. Kiba sat by the Nara, his hand still gripping the other teens' like a lifeline.

"Are you sure it was Orochimaru's men?" Kakashi asked, his one visible eye narrowed.

"I recognized Tayuya as the shooter," he explained. "Not only that. She said something," he stopped, looking at his blond friend before continuing. "Naruto, you're not going to like this.

"What?"

"Before she pulled the trigger, she said, 'Orochimaru has a message for Naruto', and to make sure I delivered it." The entire room tensed, waiting to the inevitable explosion. They weren't disappointed.

"Damn it!" Naruto spun around his eyes flashing dangerously. Before anyone could say a thing, his fist went through the drywall. "That fucking snake bastard, this is the last straw! He's going to pay, even if it's the last thing I do," he snarled as he stormed from the room, the door slamming violently behind him. The group could hear things shattering as the enraged Uzumaki made his way down the hall.

The room was quiet, waiting for someone to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well that went well," Kiba stated bluntly.

"Troublesome," the lazy agent muttered, squeezing the Inuzuka's hand gently.

* * *

**So that's that... It only took a near death to bring Shikamaru and Kiba closer together, but they're not together yet. Stubborn bastards! Sasuke is coming into his own, and Naruto is as oblivious to his own feelings as ever. Stay tuned, the next chapter promises to be interesting, this are picking up!**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think, I live to hear your thoughts! So click that button!**


	12. Valentine's I

**I know, I know... it's late... I'm sorry! Happy belated Valentine's Day all the same though. **

**Now, there has been some debat among my readers as to this story and the agents lack of a cover. Originally I was going to explain the agencies policies when the truth came out to Itachi and Sasuke, but since everyone seems so interested I'm putting in a brief explaination in the next chapter. (Valentine's II) Hopefully that will clear it up some, and if you don't like my reasonings, well, it's not my fault. This is a reality I wrote for the fun of it, nothing is suppose to be all that serious.**

**Anyway... On with the show!**

* * *

**Valentine's I**

It was Monday morning, and Sasuke was in the foulest mood when his brother dropped him in front of the school. He had insisted on being half an hour early so he could avoid his fan club on the evilest day of the year.

It was February fourteenth; Valentine's Day.

Every year, every girl in the school would throw flowers, candy, chocolate, and all sorts of gifts at him. Each year without fail, Sasuke was mobbed by desperate girls vying for his love. His locker would be destroyed inside and out, covered in notes and decorations. Some of the braver girls would break in to his locker leaving all sorts of junk he didn't want. By the end of the day, his locker had usually fared just about as well as his person, smelling like at least fifty different types of perfume, various types of sweets and flowers.

It disgusted the Uchiha to no end, girls just couldn't take a hint, and it was the one day of the year he was cruel. Every single gift and card he received was thrown out at the end of the day, in front of everyone in the hall, a look of pure disgust on his face as he did so.

What Sasuke hadn't anticipated today was Naruto having beaten him to school. Usually the blond arrived at the same time or just after him when Sasuke came at the normal time. But today, the day from hell, he was glad the blond was there. It was a comfort.

Watching Naruto walk towards him down the hall, Sasuke took the time to check the teen out. The blond was wearing a tight white long sleeved shirt, with semi form fitting khaki pants. For the first time, the Uchiha noticed a crystal hanging around the teens neck. It was blue, not quite as breathtaking as the Uzumaki's eyes, and it had a little green in it. It was a mystery how he had never noticed it before.

"Hey," greeted the raven, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets, taking a relaxed stance.

Naruto raised a hand in greeting. "Hey," he echoed. "Whatever you do, don't open your locker today," the blond warned. Sasuke needed to hold back a shudder at the evil smirk on the other teens face.

"Why?" Sasuke asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "What about my books?"

Naruto produced a bag from his shoulder. "Already taken care of." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"What's wrong with my locker?" the Uchiha questioned sceptically, taking the offered bag. "Or should I say, what did you do?"

"Well, you see," the older teen started, scratching his head nervously. "Neji explained that today isn't exactly your favourite holiday. So, instead of letting girls break into your locker and desecrate it, I may have made a minor modification."

Before the other could respond, Naruto took the raven by the arm, guiding him in the direction of his locker. Hiding around the corner, the two watched and waited. Before too long, a lone girl approached the raven's locker, gifts and decorations in hand. Looking around, she reached forward and grabbed the handle. She immediately released the metal lock with a pained shriek.

The blond agent burst into a fit of silent giggles.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked, his onyx eyes wide. The only reason he wasn't laughing his head off at what he had just witnessed, was because he was in shock.

"I wired a battery to it," he said nonchalantly, but the evil grin was back in full force. "So when anyone tries to touch it, they get zapped, and not just a tiny one either." It wasn't the first time Naruto had played a prank, and definitely wouldn't be the last, but this was the first in the name of protecting someone.

The raven was silently staring at the blond as if he had two head. Suddenly his expression changed to one of great joy. "That's genius!" Sasuke exclaimed gleefully. "Why the hell didn't I think of this before?"

"Because you aren't as awesome and genius as me."

"Asshole," the younger teen grumbled irritably, shoving the larger boy into the wall as he walked past. As he made his way down the hall, he smiled.

"Teme! See if I ever do anything nice for you again," Naruto called, running after the retreating raven.

* * *

Itachi was focused intently on the professor pacing at the front of the room, studiously notating word for word the lecture. Kyuubi was at his side, and like the redhead's little brother, he was not paying attention, as usual. Instead, the tanned agent was planning out the day in his head, he had big plans.

Itachi and Kyuubi were not officially dating. In fact, they had only gone on a few casual dates, but for the present moment in time, their relationship remained unchanged. They were friends. Itachi wasn't the only one that wanted to take it slow.

"Hey, Tachi," the tanned man whispered loudly.

"What?" Itachi's eyes didn't leave the front, his mind still focused on the front of the room.

"We're going out tonight." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah, okay. Wait, what?" He ripped his attention away from the lecturer, Kyuubi's words only just sinking in. "Going out tonight?" he repeated, his brow furrowed in confusion. "It's Monday."

"Valentine's, ring any bells?" The Uzumaki flashed a devilish smile. "Don't tell me the great Uchiha Itachi forgot the holiday of love."

"Ah..."

"You so did," laughed Kyuubi, pounding on his desk lightly. He stopped when the professor shot him a withering glare. "Oops."

A pale hand slipped, smudging Itachi's careful notation when the Uchiha chuckled. His friend sure kept things interesting.

"I'm taking you to dinner," Kyuubi continued as if he hadn't just been scolded by the teacher. "Be ready by seven, and wear something nice."

"Wear something nice?" The pale raven asked amused by the request. His daily attire was usually above that of any of his fellow students, Kyuubi included. "Do I not usually?"

The red head chuckled quietly, eyeing the teacher wearily. It wouldn't due to get kicked out of the lecture. "I just mean you'll feel out of place in jeans."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He wondered where Kyuubi could possibly be taking him that would have a dress code. "Seven it is." The pale hand continued the scribing of the class, only a slight waiver in the neat writing as Itachi sought to cover his anticipation of the night ahead.

* * *

"Uzumaki, see me after class please," their second period teacher requested angrily as the bell rang. "Wait in the hall Uchiha," the teacher ordered when the young Uchiha tried to wait behind for his unofficial bodyguard. It would be suicide to go anywhere on his own today, let alone stand in the hall.

"I'm fine with his staying," the blond said quickly not liking the idea of the other teen being out of his sight without Neji or Gaara around.

"I said he needs to wait in the hall!"

Shooting the raven an apologetic look, Naruto watched the Uchiha square his shoulders and march out of the room, determined to show he could take care of himself. As confidant as the pale teen tried to appear, it wasn't fooling Naruto. He could see the fear in the dark onyx eyes.

"Make it quick," the blond snapped when Sasuke had disappeared out the door.

In the hall, the fan girls were circling. Never before had they come across Sasuke alone. Within seconds he was swarmed.

He took off down the hall, desperate to escape the clawing hands, and high pitched screams. Cursing his teacher to the deepest pits of hell, he chanced a glance over his shoulder. Much to his dismay, the group was rapidly growing. He dodged students left and right, winding through the hallways, looking for an escape. Many of the girls he flew past joined in the chase, but every guy laughed at his misery.

Rounding a corner, Sasuke suddenly found a pair of hands shooting out and grabbing him, hauling him into an empty classroom. The footsteps of the many girls rushed past the doorway he had just disappeared through.

Sasuke found himself backed against a wall, his face buried in the rather hard chest, and a firm body pressed into him. Struggling against the strong hold, he tried to yell but his mouth was covered by a warm hand.

"Shhh..." a familiar voice chastised. "Do you want them to hear you?"

The hand was slowly removed when raven stopped his struggles. "Naruto?" the raven asked tentatively looking up to see cerulean eyes gazing down at him with concern. He suddenly became aware of just how close he was to the tanned boy. Naruto was holding the Uchiha close, protectively.

When the blond exited the classroom only three minutes after his friend had been kicked out, the younger boy had been gone. Worried, he swiftly searched the school; it hadn't been hard to find the stampeding herd of wild girls chasing his charge. Doubling back, he hid in an empty class, guessing the Uchiha would turn down that hall next. His gamble had paid off, and he nabbed the boy as he turned the corner.

A warm flush spread over pale cheeks. "How?"

"You attract quite a crowd S'uke," the blond chuckled. "You weren't hard to find."

"Oh," breathed the blushing teen. He looked down trying to hide the pink tint on his normally pale face. Taking a risk, he leaned into the broad chest, burying his face, and inhaling the scent of the gorgeous teen holding him.

Mistaking Sasuke's actions for distress, Naruto tightened his hold on the smaller boy, thinking back to the breakdown the teen had in the backseat of Kyuubi's car. "It's okay," he murmured into the soft raven hair. "You're safe now, I have you." He then remembered something important.

Suddenly the warm protective arms were gone. Stumbling slightly, Sasuke looked around wildly to find Naruto bending over his bag, rummaging around for something. The blond straightened up, and turned to face him, something hidden behind his back.

"You already know I talked to Neji, and he told me today is your worst nightmare." Naruto moved forward cautiously, the pale raven eyeing him suspiciously. "He told me about every girl thrusting upon you candies, chocolate and flowers. All of which you hate, but they're just too blind to see." He stopped in front of the Uchiha. "Well I thought I'd get you something that will hopefully improve your day."

A small heart shaped chocolate box was produced from behind the tanned teens back. He held it out, offering it to the other boy.

"Baka, you know I don't like sweets," Sasuke huffed, even as he was reaching out and taking the small box from the blond. He would accept anything that came from the bronze god before him, even if it was something he hated.

"Just open it S'uke," Naruto chuckled nervously. The blond didn't really know why, but he wanted to make the other teens day better if he could. He'd put a lot of thought into the present, and he hoped it paid off.

The lid was timidly removed by the raven, followed by a surprised gasped. "N-naruto?" Inside the small box was not chocolate like one would expect, but different types of tomatoes. Wide onyx eyes turned to regard his tanned friend who was awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"There are cherry tomatoes, grape tomatoes, sundried tomatoes, and fruit leather made of tomatoes." He pointed to each type as he spoke. "I know you don't like sweets, so I only put one in, but this one here," he said, pointing to an oddly shaped, hard red lump with a dusting of powdered sugar. "It's a candied tomato."

Unsure of how to act, Sasuke closed the box and carefully placed it in his bag. The only time he had ever mentioned his love of the fruit was the first time they went out for coffee, the second day they had met. It was astounding that the blond had remembered.

Sasuke saw Naruto's face fall at his actions and instantly felt bad. Turning back to the blond, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the older teen, pulling him into a hug in an uncharacteristic show of gratitude.

"Thank you Naruto," he whispered, reluctantly pulling back. "No one has ever given me such a thoughtful gift before. I'm going to save it for when I'm home." He offered the surprised teen a small smile, and in return he received the most breathtaking smile he'd ever seen. Naruto's entire face lit up, his eyes sparkling with true happiness causing the raven to hold back a gasp of surprise.

The smile was real.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke-kun," a whiny, high-pitched voice yelled down the hall causing every male within earshot to visibly cringe. The small pink-clothed form of Sakura skidded to a stop beside the Uchiha. She was brushed off at her attempt to link the raven's arm with hers. "What time will you be picking me up tonight for our date, Sasuke-kun?" she asked coyly, completely ignoring the cold glare she was receiving.

"Hn."

Beside the annoyed Uchiha, leaning against the lockers, Naruto snorted in amusement. "I'm not quite fluent in Uchiha yet," he said sweetly, pushing off the wall and moving to stand at the pale teen's side, his bright blue eyes wide with mock innocence. "But I believe that means fuck off," he said, his tone equally as innocent as his expression.

Sasuke smirked, his arms crossing over his chest as he looked on smugly. "Hn."

"You're welcome bastard," the blond said with a blinding smile. He rested his elbow on the Uchiha's shoulder, leaning casually on the shorter boy.

Sasuke fought the urge to grin at Naruto's ability to translate his noncommittal grunts as he relished in the warmth radiating from the other teen. It was nice to for him to have someone that understood him, other than his brother. Even after all the years Neji had spent with the Uchiha, the raven was still a mystery to the Hyuuga.

The pinkette's smile fell as she was rejected by proxy. She turned, hiding the tears that threatened to spill over as she ran down the hall.

Ever since the blond had come to the school, Sasuke had been starting to reject everyone's advances forthright instead of ignoring them, even her. She didn't like the new kid as much as before, even if he was almost as god like as the Uchiha; he had stolen away Sasuke-kun.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh dobe," the youngest of the two chided with mock concern. Inside he was doing a very un-Uchiha like happy dance with streamers, party balloons and fireworks. He'd never get sick of the blond fending off the masses, and making him smile, even if it was only on the inside.

"Like you actually care bastard," said Naruto, removing his arm and lacing his fingers behind his head.

The warmth was immediately missed by the younger boy, and he followed after the tanned teen. "I never did get you a present," Sasuke said thoughtfully. "You gave me a gift that for once in my life I happily accepted." He caught up to the older boy, matching the blonds stride as they headed to the car. "I know; how about we hit that restaurant you wanted to take me to. What was it called... Ichiraku's?" he said as if he hadn't been obsessing about it since Naruto had given him the gift. "It's my treat, even if ramen is disgusting." It took all the Uchiha's will power to not nervously playing with anything he could get his hands on.

"Bastard!" yelled the blond, his arms flailing. "Ramen is the food of the gods!"

Ducking an incoming arm, Sasuke smirked at how easily he could rile up the other boy. "Is that a yes then?"

The flailing and ranting stopped abruptly. "I can't," the blond said in a low whisper, looking away from the raven as if he had something to hide. "I have an appointment, and I can't miss it."

"Oh." Sasuke's felt his heart clench in his chest at the rejection. It was Valentine's Day, and his crush had a prior engagement. To the raven, it only meant one thing; a date. "That's cool," he said evenly, brushing it off as if nothing had happened. "Some other time then," he said dully.

"Yeah," the Uzumaki said brightly, oblivious to the hurt the other was trying to hide. "Let's get you home and away from your crazy fans."

* * *

Dim light filtered in through the closed blinds in the hospital room, the dull beep of Shikamaru's heart monitor the only sound in the sterile room.

Kiba sat beside the still form of Shikamaru, a pale hand tightly grasped in his own as he watched the other teen sleep. It always amazed the brunette how the Nara could sleep no matter the time, place, or circumstances.

Currently it was almost three in the afternoon, and Shikamaru had been napping since about nine when the nurse had given him a dose of his pain medication. Kiba was yet to leave the hospital, let alone the raven's side. More than once friends and family had tried to force him to leave, but he had refused.

"Nggh..."

"Hey Shika," greeted the Inuzuka with a small squeeze of the raven's hand. "Welcome back to the world of the living. How are you feeling?"

The injured teen struggled to sit up. Kiba immediately sprang into action, holding the genius gingerly as he adjusted the pillows to support him. "Careful Shika," he scolded. "You don't want to reopen..." He froze mid sentence finding his face hover about an inch away from the boy lying before him. A pink tongue darted out, moistening his lips as he took in the situation.

Two pairs of dark eyes met, feelings and emotions silently flowing between them. For days they had been dancing around their feelings, never discussing what they both knew. They were in love.

"Kiba..." the Nara whispered breathlessly, his skin warm with a healthy flush of desire.

"Shika, I..."

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me Inuzuka," the Nara growled, threading his fingers through the short brown spikes and closing the distance between them.

The kiss was anything but romantic. It was hot, and needy, but full of passion.

Before his mind could register what his body was doing, Kiba found himself clambering onto the bed, and straddling the wounded agent. Their mouths still connected, the kiss never faltering. Hands travelled over clothing, pushing and pulling in the attempt to feel smooth skin. Pulses raced, skin flushed, and breathing quickened.

The heart monitor next to the bed was going wild as the two continued to attack each other relentlessly, trying to swallow the other whole in their attempt to be closer.

"Oh god, Kiba," the Nara moaned, his nails digging into the tanned flesh as his neck was mercilessly nipped and sucked. His heart monitor continued to beep madly in time with his own racing heart.

The door was flung open, crashing into the wall noisily. A team of nurses and Tsunade burst into the room to take in the scene before them.

"You have got to be kidding me," roared the angry blond doctor. "Get off him brat," she yelled, grabbing Kiba by the scruff of the neck and throwing him off the Nara and into the wall. "He's healing! What the hell is wrong with you! Both of you!"

Kiba stumbled to his feet, clutching his head. "Hokage-sama," he slurred. "We were just..."

"I know what you were doing, Inuzuka," she snapped, waving the nurses out the door before rounding on the two young agents. "He's recovering from a major operation where we had to retrieve a bullet from his chest. One that almost killed him I might add. With that knowledge, what do the two of you decide to do! You decide to fuck around in my hospital scaring the shit out of everyone!"

"Sorry Hokage-sama," both teens mumbled, sharing a guilty look.

A loud sigh escaped as Tsunade rubbed her eyes tiredly. "You two aren't even together," she said more to herself than anyone else. "I shouldn't have to put up with this."

Dark slatted eyes lit up at her words. "Good point," Kiba said brightly. He moved back to the side of the bed, taking the pale hand in his own again. "Shikamaru Nara," he said quietly, his voice full of love and adoration. "Will you do me the great honour of being my one and only and accepting me as your boyfriend."

A large smile took over the normally bored expression of the Nara. "Yes Kiba", he said rolling his eyes at the ridiculous, but adorable show. He tugged his new boyfriend to him, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss.

"Now that we're official, Tsunade," the brunette said sweetly, turning to face the doctor. "Will you disconnect the heart monitor so we can make out freely now."

"Brat!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Well, that's that. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will contain the date, and is mostly focusing on Kyuubi. I know some people think that Itachi and Kyuubi's relationship has developed quite fast, but Kyuubi has never felt this attraction before, it's only natural he would want to explore it.**

**Please Review! I love hearing from you all, it helps me write a better story!**


	13. Valentine's II

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the feedback. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Valentine's II**

"You're going to be late Nar," Kyuubi called to his brother hiding in the depths of their apartment. "Get your scrawny little butt out here."

"That's fine, I don't want to go," stated Naruto, walking out of his bedroom and fixing the redhead with a sharp glare. "And my butt is not scrawny, you're the one with a flat ass."

A small chuckled escaped the older man. "You have no choice in the matter and you know it," he said pointedly. "Hokage's orders."

After the devastation of events five years ago, Tsunade had order mandatory psychiatric visits for the youngest Uzumaki until he was in a proper state of mind. Years later, there had been no change, and her orders still stood, much to Naruto's displeasure.

"What's the point?" the blond whined childishly as he brother hurried him through the motions of getting ready to leave. "It's been five years, and apparently I've made no progress." He could think of much better things to do with his time than sitting around in a stuffy office talking about his feelings. Taking Sasuke up on his offer for ramen would be one of the many better offers.

"That's because you haven't tried," growled Kyuubi, clearly annoyed with his younger brothers' juvenile behaviour. "Now get your butt down to the car, and let's go."

"There you go with my butt again," teased Naruto following Kyuubi into the elevator. "I'm starting to think this whole Itachi thing is a cover for deeper feelings you have for your own flesh and blood." He batted his eyelashes at the redhead rolling his eyes beside him. "You don't need to drive me," he said as he was pushed from the elevator towards Kyuubi's mustang.

"Oh yeah?" the elder challenged. "What happened the last time I let you go yourself?" he asked referring to a incident four years ago. Naruto decided that he'd had enough, and skipped his weekly meeting. Tsunade had been furious and suspended him from duty for six months, increasing the appointments to bi-weekly until she saw fit.

"Asshole."

The drive was completely silent with Naruto fuming the passenger seat. It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of LEAF, and they made their way to the hospital attached to LEAF Research and Development, the agencies headquarters.

LEAF, like any agency, has a front, Konoha's is a research and development lab and hospital. Most agents posed as employees, like Kiba and Shikamaru, but some, like Kyuubi and Naruto, live separate from the agency, using visiting friends as their reason for frequent visits. It also helps that Naruto has a long standing appointment with the hospitals head psychiatrist, and also volunteers in the children's ward.

Agents of LEAF are treated differently, and rarely is a undercover mission done by LEAF agents; it isn't needed. LEAF doesn't exist other than as a research facility. There is also the fact that there is no documentation, even with the government.

Agents are selected for missions based on how well the circumstances of a mission would integrate into their daily lives. Most of the time the bonds would remain after the completion of a mission as the agent is just seen as another civilian to the eyes of the world. This method of course is only used for protection of witnesses and targets of criminal activity, but the ratio of LEAF taking on a protection mission are about one to hundred missions. Using agent backgrounds is exactly how the Uchiha protection unit was formed.

Kakashi was an easy choice having once dated Uchiha Obito, Sasuke and Itachi's second cousin. Fugaku and Mikoto already were familiar with him, but they lost contact after Obito was killed in an attempted robbery on a convenience store he had stopped in on the way home. A full investigation had been ordered by LEAF, but it was deemed unconnected to Kakashi and the agency, just an unfortunate circumstances. Getting Kakashi hired as their assistant had been easy work, all he had to do was pretend to quit his job at LEAF Research and Development.

For the protection of Itachi, Kyuubi had been the obvious choice. The elder Uzumaki had started University three years ago in the attempt to lead a normal life, but dropped out when his brother ended up back in the hospital for taking unnecessary risks on a mission. Deciding that his brother's recovery was more important than his schooling, Kyuubi had never finished his degree in psychology. Using that to their advantage, LEAF put the redheaded agent in to watch Itachi, but also to push him in the direction of finishing what he started.

Naruto was the only ones the details had been fudged for, namely his age. Having graduated at the age of fifteen due to the agencies tutoring program, it was seen that perhaps the blond agent could use the socialization of going to an actual school, and that it may help his current mental and emotional state. They never could have guessed it would work so well.

Naruto wasn't the youngest agent, but he was one of the youngest, and the only one that would work in the current situation. Konohamaru was the youngest at the age of fourteen, but there was no way he would be able to pull off the act of a senior in high school with his baby face. There was also the fact that Naruto would have insisted on being put in on the mission, even if he had to assume a cover. Luckily, he didn't, building ties with Sasuke for the future was important encase the Uchiha family was ever targeted again. If any of the team disappeared suddenly when the mission was completed, trust would be broken in the future.

"Here we are," said Kyuubi, stopping outside of an office. "In you go!" He opened the door and shoved his brother through, closing of his escape before the blond could even protest.

Sputtering profanities at his accursed brother, he turned to face the only other occupant of the room. A small man sat behind a desk at the far side of the room, his hands delicately folded in front of him. His cinnamon brown hair was pulled off his face into a ponytail showing off his tanned skin; a small scar running over the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto-kun," the man greeted. "It's good to see you as always." He gave the boy in standing defensively in front of him a small encouraging smile.

"Iruka."

"Take a seat, please," the brunette said quietly, motioning to the leather couch to the right of the desk. He stood up and smoothly moved to the armchair next to the couch the blond had reluctantly taken a seat on. "Now then, Kyuubi tells me you have been improving."

"I have?" the young teen asked rather confused. "Last I checked there hasn't been a change in five years." His brow furrowed in concentration, but he couldn't think of any changes in the past few weeks.

"He told me he's caught you smiling, and on more than one occasion." He consulted his notes before looking back to the increasingly perplexed blond. "Not only that, but you have also been more expressive, and emotional involved in general, including anger, hurt, and worry."

Nothing came to mind for the Uzumaki, as he sat wondering if his brother was losing his mind. In the last few weeks he could only think of the mission, and he'd been putting all his effort and concentration into it.

"I see," Iruka commented slyly. "Let's get started then, eh?" He made an amused noise at the blonds' pout. It seemed Kyuubi was right, Naruto was indeed improving.

* * *

Meandering down the hospital hallway, the elder Uzumaki debated checking in on Shikamaru, but decided against it. Ever since news of Kiba and the Nara finally coming together, most agents had been avoiding the room, not that they really needed to, the two new lovebirds were keeping it professional. But all the same, the heart monitor had been disconnected.

"Kyuubi, my office, now!" a loud angry voice yelled at him.

The redhead spun around to find a rather harried looking Tsunade behind him. "Uh oh..." he muttered to himself, but never the less followed the fuming blond. Once he was ushered into her second office in the hospital, the door was slammed loudly behind him.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing to an uncomfortable looking plastic chair. "Word has reached me that you are dating your subject. That is against agency guidelines." Tsunade fixed the calm and collect man with a piercing stare.

"Actually," Kyuubi began, ignoring her growl of annoyance. "It only states that I can't date a target. Itachi is not a criminal being investigated Tsunade, he's under our protection." He smirked at her gaping mouth. "As I see it," he continued, enjoying his moment. "I'm not breaking any rules. In fact, I believe I'm following your orders quite well. We were told to integrate them into our lives. Well, if I had met Itachi under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have hesitated in dating him."

Hands came down on the desk as Tsunade jumped to her feet looking to kill. "Brat!"

"It's true, Tsunade," the redhead pointed out calmly, ignoring her outburst. "You were the one that issued the mission orders, and you know how LEAF's protection detail works. We take them into our lives, and keep all ties at the end."

"I hope you know what you're doing Kyuubi," she warned, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I never want to see Itachi hurt, ever, and I plan on making him my first ever boyfriend tonight" he said firmly, his fists clenched. "Oh, and you might want to know, Naruto is in love," he added in a lighter tone, standing up and making his way to the door. "Thought you might want to know..." he called, disappearing though the entryway.

* * *

"You look good enough to eat 'Tachi," Kyuubi said with a slight growl in his voice as the younger man slid into his mustang.

Tight black dress pants and a blood red dress shirt covered Itachi's delectable body. The top two buttons were left undone, showing off the creamy pale skin of his collarbone. Long raven hair spilled over the Uchiha's shoulders, it was the first time he had ever worn his hair down around someone other than family.

"So do you," the Uchiha said, eyeing the other man hungrily.

The redhead was dressed in a black dress shirt left open to show off the tight white t-shirt underneath, his hardened abs prominent under the fabric. His own dress pants hugged his body in all the right places. Red spikes were gelled to perfection, but still had the look of softness that tempted Itachi to run his hands through them.

"Where are you taking me?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Oh, just a little place I know," teased the redhead, grinning at the other man. He pulled out of the manor, heading towards the city center.

After several unsuccessful minutes of trying to pry the plans for the evening out of the Uzumaki, Itachi sunk back into the seat, admitting defeat for the first time. He tilted his head towards Kyuubi, watching the tanned man drive to their undisclosed location. "My brother is upset," he said softly. "Apparently he asked Naruto to go out for ramen tonight and he was turned down." He carefully watched for any reaction out of the other, but Kyuubi didn't even flinch. "Naruto said he had an appointment, but Sasuke thinks he has a date."

Kyuubi snorted. "Nar, have a date," he chuckled. "That's a good one." He shot a comforting smile to the raven beside him. "No, he had an appointment alright, and does every Monday. That's why we're having a late dinner, I had to make sure that he actually went to his mandatory psychiatrist appointment."

"Mandatory psychiatrist appointment?" Itachi repeated nonplused. "Are you sure I should be letting my baby brother spend time with him?"

Kyuubi burst into laughter at the thought of Naruto being dangerous to the youngest Uchiha. Naruto would do anything for the littlest raven. "Don't worry about it, Itachi-chibi is safe. Remember how at the party Gaara and I were super excited when Naruto smiled."

"Yeah..."

"That's why he goes every Monday," the redhead explained. "You'd think in the last five years there would be progress, but no, nothing, at least not until he met your brother. You wouldn't believe the change in Naruto since January."

Naruto was almost a different person, even without the blond realizing it. Emotions and reactions were slipping through without his knowledge, he was finally letting go.

"Here we are," sang Kyuubi, pulling up in front of the restaurant.

"The Butterfly!" Itachi said in disbelief. The two of them hadn't even known each other long enough for Kyuubi to have pulled of a reservation at the number one restaurant in Konoha. "How?"

Ignoring his dates' question, Kyuubi climbed from his vehicle. Seeing Itachi was still in shock, he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. "This is unlike you 'Tachi," the redhead noted, offering his hand to the raven. "Will you be joining me for dinner or not?"

Snapping out of his daze, Itachi took the offer hand and climbed out of the car. He allowed his date to link arms with him, and guide him into the building.

Only once had the Uchiha ever dined at The Butterfly since it had opened. Somehow his parents had procured reservations for their mother's birthday. The service and the food had been wonderful, but they had never been back due to the near impossibility of getting in, even if they were Uchiha's.

Nothing was said as they made their way into the restaurant, they simply walked up to the hostess.

"Table for two please," requested the Uzumaki causing Itachi to start.

The raven turned to regard his companion, struggling to hide his confusion and shock. It appeared that Kyuubi hadn't even bothered with a reservation, and how he planned to obtain a table was beyond the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry sir," the hostess said politely, blushing at the two extremely attractive men before her. "But without a reservation, you cannot be seated." She unconsciously took a step back at the glare from the annoyed redhead. "We don't have a table, they are all taken, especially on Valentine's," she tried, visibly shaking under the fierce stare.

Itachi was struggling to keep himself contained. This was not what he had been expecting. He was rather embarrassed that he would be turned away from the restaurant, and that Kyuubi was so unorganized.

"Please inform Chouji that Uzumaki-san is here and would like to be seated immediately," Kyuubi forced out in a clipped tone. He felt Itachi stiffen on his arm, and felt bad. This wasn't how the date was suppose to start, normally the host or hostess working was familiar with Chouji's friends, but it appeared that this girl was not. It wasn't her fault by any means, but Kyuubi was annoyed to say the least.

"E-excuse me," the girl sputtered. "I don't think..."

"Fine," Kyuubi snapped irritably. "I'll do it myself." He pulled out his phone, and searched through his contacts till he found the one he was looking for. Bring the phone to his ear, he waited. "Chouji, I'm having issues up front, care to lend a hand?" he asked jovially. He listened to the chatter on the other end for a moment. "Thanks man." The phone was snapped shut and stowed away.

Throughout the exchange, Itachi had been silent, his face impassive, not quite sure what to make of the situation. He regarded Kyuubi coolly, thinking things over.

"Kyuubi," a friendly voice cut through the air.

The small group turned to see a large brunette tattooed swirls on each cheek striding towards them. Releasing his hold on the ravens arm, Kyuubi moved to meet Chouji, embracing his old friend.

Many years ago, Shikamaru had introduced his friends to the youngest Akimichi, and they had immediately included him in the circle of friends. Due to his business though, Chouji often missed out on gatherings.

"I've got this Ayame," the chubby brunette said waving the flustered girl off. "Sorry, she's new and doesn't know everyone yet. Follow me, I'll get you settled." Grabbing a set of menus, he beckoned the couple to follow as he led them into the depths of the restaurant. Stopping at a private booth towards the back of the large dining room, he motioned for them to take a seat. "Before I disappear back into the kitchen, can I pass along a drink order?"

"Just water for now Chou," Kyuubi requested before Itachi could open his mouth. "But make sure to send along a bottle of wine you think would best suit our meals." He smiled brightly at his friend.

"Of course," the chief replied with a smile. "It's good to see you, sorry for missing the party, but you know, owner and head chief..." he trailed off letting them fill in the blanks.

"Don't dwell on it," Kyuubi reassured the man. "I have a birthday every year, and you made it last year. Though seriously, you need to take a day off and chill. You work way too hard."

"I have to make a living," the brunette said with good humour. "Unlike some people who are lazy and live off their family money." He noticed Itachi stiffen and his eyes grow cold. "I didn't mean you Uchiha-san," he added respectfully before shooting an apologetic glance to Kyuubi and departing.

Silence hung around the table for a moment, leaving an awkward air.

"Family money?" Itachi finally asked quietly. He was more than a little shocked at the discovery.

A small sigh escaped from Kyuubi before the redhead could prevent it. The subject was one he was hoping to have put off a bit longer. "My brother and I have our mothers family name," he explained. "Our father was Namikaze Minato." He looked away, unable to meet Itachi's calculating stare. It wasn't as if he was hiding that part of himself, but Naruto and Kyuubi and been given their mothers' name for their own protection.

Though Itachi may have seemed calm and collect, he was anything but. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to burst forth. "The previous CEO of LEAF." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The raven immediately felt bad when he saw Kyuubi wince at his tone.

"Yeah. Our godmother is running the company now, and when she retires, mostly likely Naruto will take over."

"Naruto?" A look of confusion swept over Itachi's normally impassive features. "You're the eldest, wouldn't the responsibility fall to you?"

"Normally yes," Kyuubi said with a small smirk. "But I have no interest in running LEAF. That's Naruto's dream. Though I do plan on becoming a doctor for the LEAF Hospital, a child psychologist to be exact."

When Kyuubi and Naruto's father had passed away, Kyuubi, being of legal age, was immediately put forth as the next in line for Hokage of the LEAF organization, but to everyone's surprise, he turned it down flat. The next choice would have been Naruto, but at the time, he was only fourteen, and as the blond agents guardian, Kyuubi had put his foot down. Instead, Tsunade had been elected as the next leader with the understanding that when she retired, the position would fall to Naruto if he so chose to accept the honour.

"It's because of your brother, isn't it," Itachi asked softly. Neither of the men had realized yet just how close they were sitting. The two had edged closer and closer together as the conversation had continued, as if to comfort each other. "You want to help others who have dealt with tragedy."

"Yes, but this is not topic for a date," the redhead said brightly. "Enough of this, we'll save it for another time." He took Itachi's hand in his own, smiling pleasantly.

The rest of the date was cheerful, with light conversation. Chouji, true to his word sent out an exquisite bottle of wine that went perfectly with their meal. Before either could believe it, they had been dining and laughing for two hours. Paying the bill and stopping briefly to thank the owner, Kyuubi escorted Itachi from the restaurant. Ushering the raven into the car, he drove off, ignoring the protests and questions of his date.

A twenty minute drive later, they stopped at a small park where Itachi was led to a small hill overlooking a picturesque pond. Willow trees lined the banks, their branches hanging into the water. The stars were bright, shining down on them from above.

Lying back in the grass, Kyuubi pulled the Uchiha down with him, cuddling him into his side. The raven head rested on his hard chest, tanned arms wrapped securely around the pale form.

They had been casually dating since Kyuubi's birthday, and at Itachi's request, taking it slow. But the pace was starting to wear on the younger man, and Itachi found himself wanting more, wanting Kyuubi. Even though he was getting exactly what he had asked for, Itachi found himself disappointed that the redhead wasn't pushing him at all, not even a small request here or there. Now more than ever, he wanted to claim the Uzumaki as his, and he was going to do just that.

Moving faster than the redhead expected, Itachi straddled the tanned man's hips, pinning the others hands above his head. "I want you," he whispered urgently before attacking the plump pink lips. His pulse quickened at the low moan that escaped from the man beneath him.

Forced by the need to breath, the two parted, panting heavily. It wasn't enough though, Itachi wanted more. He attacked the tanned neck stretched out before him.

"Shit, 'Tachi," the redhead gasped as the man straddling him attached himself to his neck, sucking his pulse point. "Oh fuck." He felt a hand trailing down his body, slowly working their way south. "Stop," he breathed desperately, struggling against the tight hold on his hands. "You need to stop 'Tachi."

Ignoring the redhead, Itachi continued, slowly undoing the belt keeping him from his prize. "Relax," he whispered against the soft skin. "I want this; don't worry about taking it slow anymore." Suddenly he found himself lying flat on his back, a heavy body pining him to the ground.

"I said stop," Kyuubi growled in the raven's ear.

Panting lightly, Itachi stared wide eyed at the man holding him down. "Kyuu... I..."

"Don't worry about it," murmured Kyuubi. "I just don't want our first time together to be as cliché as on Valentine's Day." Sitting back, the Uzumaki pulled the smaller man to straddle his lap again. "There was something I wanted to ask you though."

The Uchiha waited patiently for the other to continue. He couldn't help but notice how nervous the other man seemed to be. Attempting to calm the redhead, he ran his fingers through the soft spikes. "Ask me anything," he encouraged, resting his head on a broad shoulder.

"Be mine," he asked softly, surprising himself with his even tone. "Be my first boyfriend, and hopefully my only."

Kissing the tanned jaw, the raven smiled. "Of course," he whispered back.

* * *

Itachi poked his head into his baby brother's room expecting to find the boy asleep. Instead, he was surprised to find him very much awake, and staring out his window, his expression pained.

"It wasn't a date you know."

The younger boy jumped at the quiet voice behind him. "Aniki?" Sasuke asked, surprised at his brothers sudden appearance. "Did you just get in?"

"Hn."

"How was it?"

"We're together."

A small smile flitted over the young Uchiha's face. "That's good," he said, genuinely happy for his brother; if only he could be so lucky. He turned back to stare out the window.

"He had a psychiatrist appointment," the elder raven whispered. "He was probably too embarrassed to tell you."

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you," he called softly just before the door clicked shut.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	14. Pushing

**The feedback on the last chapter was amazing, thanks so much! This chapter gave me a bit of trouble writing, so make sure you let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Pushing**

"Why do I have to go?" Naruto practically whined. He threw his head back, slouching against the seat, a low moan of exasperation escaping his pink lips.

Rolling his eyes, Kyuubi debated whether or not to ignore his brother. "Sasuke is your responsibility Naruto," he said, deciding to answer the obvious question. "We're going to a party; therefore you need to watch him."

It also happened to be a ploy to get the boy into the younger Uchiha's company; the teen was working wonders on him. Ever Naruto had started protecting the youngest Uchiha, he had become a different person, laughing, smiling, joking, and he had even started pranking people again. No one had been subjected to a Naruto prank in over five years, and sadly, some had missed it.

"Yeah, I caught that part when you were wrestling me into your car against my will," the blond groaned in frustration, recalling how he ended up in the car in the first place.

Earlier that evening, Kyuubi had thrown an outfit at the blond, ordering him to change, informing him that they were leaving in ten minutes. His first clue should have been the outfit, but of course it didn't click with the blond, he was far too trusting when it came to his elder brother. It wasn't until he was unable to escape, trapped in the elevator on their way to the parking garage that his brother told where they were going.

Kappa Sigma Chi was throwing a party, and Kyuubi and Itachi were going. Since Sasuke usually accompanied his brother to these events, Naruto was forced to attend as well.

"What I don't get," the younger Uzumaki continued. "Is why we couldn't just send in a few agents as guests and be done with it? I wouldn't have to go then." He crossed his fingers, praying Kyuubi would agree.

"Stop being anti-social," the older Uzumaki ordered. The red mustang pulled up to the Uchiha Manor, the younger agent still fuming in the passengers' seat. Kyuubi climbed out of his car, and walked around to his brothers' door. "Get out Nar," he demanded impatiently when his brother stubbornly stayed put.

"Bite me," growled the blond. He sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm tired Kyuu. We've been up since four this morning," he reminded the redhead quietly, referring to the sensor that had been tripped that morning that had turned out to be a cat jumping the wall.

Springing forward, Kyuubi pried the blond from the vehicle, dragging him to the front door. "Suck it up," said the redhead, knocking on the large oak door with the large brass knocker. The pair waited, Naruto growling irritably until the door swung open to reveal the youngest Uchiha. "Yo! Itachi-chibi!" Kyuubi exclaimed happily.

A thin eyebrow was raised in mild curiosity. "What the hell are you two doing here?" the raven asked sharply. He was pleased at his ability to hide how excited he was to see Naruto standing on his front step.

Pouting, Kyuubi pushed by the smaller boy, entering the now familiar house. "We're guests you should be nicer."

"You're not a guest," countered the young raven. "You've been here every day this week, though I suppose Naruto is a guest since he only ever drops me off." He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, a gesture both Uzumaki's found adorable.

"He's so cute," swooned Kyuubi. He noticed out of the corner of his eye his little brother scowl at him, and decided to annoy him further. The younger boy could do nothing as the redhead swooped in and hugged the squirming teen. "If I didn't have your sexy older brother, I'd definitely go for you."

"He's underage," came a voice from behind them. The group turned to find Itachi making his way down the stairs.

Kyuubi rushed forward, hugging the older raven tightly, and planting a wet kiss on a pale cheek before resting his head on the others shoulder. "You know I only love you!" the red head cried.

Naruto's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Is it just me, or is Itachi blushing?" he asked his friend beside him, who was equally stunned.

Sasuke nodded mutely, not use to his brother show any sort of weakness around anyone but family. The image Itachi portrayed in public put Sasuke's cold bastard act to shame. Sasuke might have been the ice price, but Itachi was definitely the king, even putting his own father to shame at times.

Itachi rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed, but he made no move to remove the affectionate man from his person. "To answer your question otouto," said Itachi. "Kyuu and I are heading to a party one of the fraternities is throwing at the University. Did you want to come?"

"You going dobe?" Sasuke asked teasingly, finally taking in the blonds' appearance. His crush's toned body was perfectly displayed under a black fishnet shirt and white skinny jeans, the blue crystal hanging around his neck. The blond looked every bit the bronze god Sasuke believed him to be.

"Obviously teme," the blonde responded, his voice equally as teasing. "I'm here am I not." He put his hands on his hips, unconsciously displaying his body for the occupants of the room. He completely missed Sasuke's eyes roving over his body, too busy scowling at his brother's chuckles.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered, tearing his gaze away from the hard muscular body before him.

Hearing the insult, the cool blue stare shot back to the pale raven. "You should be nicer to me, bastard," the younger agent spat, though his tone was still friendly. "What if I decided not to protect you from your crazed fans."

"Hn." The smaller teen crossed his arms over his chest, looking indifferently away. "As if I need an idiot like you to defend me." A small smirk stole over his features at the sharp intake of breath his comment produced.

"You weren't saying that at school on Monday when you were chased by a pack of rabid fan girls," Naruto shot back with a wide grin. He was enjoying their argument as he did every other they had, and they happened often.

"Hn."

Infectious laughter rang out through the foyer. "You need to improve your vocabulary," the blond joked, knowing he'd won.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by his older brother.

"Okay, enough you two," said Itachi, intervening before things got out of hand. Both he and Kyuubi were sick of their gaze ping ponging between the two, and the last thing they needed was a brawl in the front hall. He shrugged off his boyfriends hold, and moved towards the door hoping the others would take the hint.

"Yeah, really," said the redhead, ushering them towards the door. "You two fight like an old married couple." He inwardly cheered and threw a smirk over his shoulder at his boyfriend. They both relished in the twin blushes on the two younger boys faces.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time the group of four arrived at the frat house. Itachi was immediately dragged off by and eager Kyuubi, but not before warning his brother to be responsible. He didn't even bother to tell him not to drink knowing full well he'd be ignored. The best he could hope for was that the younger raven would keep his wits about him and stay out of trouble.

Itachi found a drink being pushed into his hand. He glanced down to see the typical red cup of beer and wrinkled his nose in distaste. He usually preferred more sophisticated drinks, but at a frat party you took what you could get. Glancing over at his date, he saw the redhead had already downed his first drink and was grabbing his second.

"Relax 'Tachi," the older man purred, snagging the raven around the waist and reeling him in. A soft tanned cheek nuzzled the pale skin of the Uchiha's neck. "Itachi-chibi will be fine with Nar, I promise. Try to enjoy yourself."

"Hn." The Uchiha took a sip of his drink, and grimaced. "That's just disgusting. How can you drink this," he asked the redhead holding him.

"Years of practice," laughed Kyuubi. "I'll be back. Try to at least get one beer in your system." He pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriends' lips before releasing him and disappearing into the swaying crowd.

Before Naruto and Kyuubi and picked up the brothers, it had been decided that the redhead would be the one to scout out the house. Their number one priority was keeping the two Uchiha's safe, partying came second. Neither of them would drink heavily.

As soon as Kyuubi was out of sight, Itachi sighed. He wasn't much for parties of this nature. The only reason he was standing in the Kappa Sig house was because the sons of many of the wealthiest business families were in attendance. Having Kyuubi along was the only bearable thing about the evening, though if he had it his way, he would have put in a quick appearance with Sasuke, and left after about an hour.

"Uchiha Itachi," a low voice whispered in his ear. "I haven't seen you for a long while."

"I suggest you leave," Itachi growled, spinning around to face the man behind him.

The only way the man could be described would be disturbing. He stood at least a foot taller than Itachi's five ten frame; his hair short blue spikes, with his pale skin, with gill like scars on his face, almost seeming to have a blue tint to it. He flashed a smile, showing his sharp, pointed teeth.

"Now why would I do that?" the man asked, taking a step forward. "This party just got a whole lot more interesting."

Refusing to show weakness, the raven stood his ground. "What do you want Kisame," Itachi hissed. He held back the gasp of surprise when a large hand shot out, catching him behind the neck and pulling him towards the dangerous man.

"You."

Cold onyx eyes narrowed dangerously as Itachi glared at the man. "Back off."

"No," Kisame snarled. A hand quickly grasped the raven's arm in a bruising grip, pulling Itachi closer.

"Let me go!" Itachi demanded. There wasn't much he could do without causing a scene, and the last thing he needed, or wanted was to end up on the cover of the tabloids, again. The last time he took the front page had been their epic public break up, but that had been necessary.

The tall blue man leaned forward, licking the shell of the Uchiha's ear. "You were mine once," he whispered. "You will be mine again, Itachi."

"We had a nice run Kisame," the raven murmured, his voice anything but friendly. "But it's over."

"A nice run?" Kisame quietly yelled into Itachi's face. "Is that what you call it? We dated for a week and a half before you left me high and dry."

The relationship had started out well, Kisame had been the sweetest man in the world, but it wasn't too long before he turned nasty. To call Kisame abusive was being polite, and to top it off, he was after something, but as to what, the Uchiha didn't know. Within a few days, Itachi knew he couldn't live with the man, and tried to break it off, but things were dragged out mostly due to Kisame refusing to let go.

Their contact became angry and heated versus defensive and just a little scared. Itachi tried to leave as soon as things went south, but at first he couldn't. It took a little while before he was able to completely leave the blue haired man. After struggle through much abuse, the raven had finally been able to cut ties in a very public display, forcing Kisame to accept his fate.

"You weren't what I was looking for," the Uchiha defended fiercely.

"Oh really? What..."

"I believe the man has asked you to release him."

Kisame's head jerked towards the interruption to see a tanned redhead that rivalled his height. He growled at the intruder.

The trapped Uchiha almost sighed with relief at the arrival. He relaxed into the arm that suddenly encircled his waist, but kept his dark glare firmly fixed on the man in front of him.

Kisame released the raven, and took a step back, his glare moving from the Uchiha to the Uzumaki. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he barked out.

Ignoring the blue haired man, Kyuubi pressed his lips to Itachi's temple. "You okay?" he whispered. He gave the smaller man a quick comforting squeeze when Itachi nodded mutely. Even though the Uchiha kept up his cold exterior, he could tell the younger man was a bit shaken. "Now if you'll excuse us," Kyuubi said to the seething Kisame. "We're going to go enjoy the party."

The blue haired man moved forward again, intent on getting in Itachi's face, but suddenly, Kyuubi was in front of him, blocking the man from the raven.

"Get out of my way," Kisame ordered the meddling redhead. "This doesn't concern you."

"I beg to differ," Kyuubi shot back, shifting his protective stance, making sure to keep himself between the two exes. "Anything that involves my boyfriends' safety concerns me."

It was the first time either one of them had called the other their boyfriend, publicly or not. Both men felt a pleasant warmth at the title of their relationship, it felt right.

"Boyfriend?" Kisame laughed snidely. "Is that what you think you are? I'll have you know I hold the record for Itachi's longest relationship. You want to know what it is?" A large grin spread over his face, showing off his pointed teeth.

The redhead felt Itachi tense behind him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. A hand twisted in the back of his black t-shirt, clutching at him almost desperately. It seemed the Uchiha didn't want Kyuubi to hear the answer.

"A whole week and a half," the man praised mockingly. "He'll chew you up and spit you out as soon as he deems you unworthy."

To Itachi and Kisame's surprise, the Uzumaki snorted. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'll have you know, Itachi and I have been seeing each other since the beginning of the year." Kisame looked shocked. "Right," Kyuubi said happily, half turning to slide a tan arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Let's go dance."

Watching the two depart, Kisame mulled over the encounter. He wanted the Uchiha for the fame, fortune, and power, and he was going to get what he wanted one way or another. A large ugly smirk found its way onto his face as he remembered an important detail. Uchiha Itachi had a younger brother, and that would do. After all, he had everything Itachi did, but he was more impressionable and easier to manipulate.

* * *

Sitting back in the overstuffed couch, Sasuke looked around the frat house, taking in the pulsing lights, and swaying bodies. As much as he loved to brag that his older brother took him to university parties, he didn't enjoy them all that much. In fact, he found them to be somewhat of a drag.

Naruto had told him to relax while he went and scrounged up a few drinks for them. The raven had only been sitting for a few minutes, but he was already bored. It was going to be a long night for him. Usually Itachi and Sasuke only did a social call, greeting a few key people, making sure they were seen, before disappearing for the night. Unfortunately, that didn't seem the case tonight, Kyuubi and Naruto liked to party.

The lumpy couch dipped bedside the young Uchiha as someone took a seat. The movement jolted Sasuke out of his thoughts and back to the present. "Took you long en..." he trailed when he turned to see the large blue haired man sitting next to him." Ki-kisame?" Sasuke sputtered out the name, struggling to veil his shock. He must have done an adequate job of showing disgust because the older man pouted.

"You don't seem happy to see me Sasuke-kun," the elder man said, faking heartbreak.

"Should I?" the young raven asked coldly. "You're nothing but an abusive asshole that terrorized my brother."

The memories of Itachi's time with Kisame broke the younger Uchiha's heart. He never wanted to see his brother treated that way. More importantly, he didn't want to be treated that way, and he would do anything in his power to prevent it.

Fury shot through the blue haired man's eyes, his hands shot out, landing on either side of the pale boy, trapping him in place. He leaned forward, forcing Sasuke to lean back into the arm of the couch. A low chuckle escaped as his took in the quivering boy before him. "Not so brave now, are we?" the man laughed cruelly. "Now be a good little boy and give me what I want."

A tanned hand came down squeezing the pale arm of Kisame in a death grip

"I thought I got rid of you already," Kisame growled in annoyance. If people kept stepping in, he was never going to get what he wanted. He looked up to find a younger blond with the same startling blue eyes of the redhead he'd met earlier, standing behind the couch balancing two drinks in one hand. Kisame could tell right away he was related to the man from before.

"Get off him now," the blond ground out, the muscles in his jaw visibly tensing.

"Make me."

Two simple moves later, the large man was on the floor clutching his arm to his chest. He watched, eyes narrowed in anger as the blond teen walked around the couch and offered his now free hand to Sasuke.

"Come on S'uke," Naruto said, pulling the younger boy to his feet. "You really have to stop getting yourself into trouble."

The raven growled, and grabbed one of the drinks from the older teen. "Idiot," he snapped. "I would have been fine on my own."

"Whatever," the agent scoffed before taking a sip of his beer and wandering off into the crowd, the small raven trailing after him.

Kisame struggled to his feet, still clutching his injured arm. He glared after the retreating back of his last target before storming out of the party.

* * *

Lights flashing, music pulsing, and bodies moving hungrily over each other. Naruto watched the crowd with little interest. Beside him stood Sasuke, the pale raven swaying slightly to the beat and the blond took it as a sign that the younger teen was drunk.

The two had been left to their own devices for most of the evening, only briefly checking up with Itachi and Kyuubi a little after the Kisame incident. The elder raven had been furious, and Kyuubi had stepped and dragged him away to 'calm' him down. Both of the younger boys figured it was code for a really hot and angry make out session. They knew both their brothers had more class than to hook up at a party.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried over the music. "Dance with me." The Uchiha grabbed Naruto's arms and attempted to move the older teen to the music. A huge smile was plastered on his face, and his eyes closed as he moved to the beat.

Naruto watched the raven in amusement as the younger boy tried to make him move. "How much have you had to drink?" he asked with a smile, catching the stumbling Uchiha when the other teen lost his balance.

The raven held up two fingers. "Only this much," he slurred happily.

"Two sips, or two beers?" the blond teased.

"Two beers, moron," snapped the Uchiha. the intensity of his glare was diminished greatly by the silly smirk he still wore.

"Just checking," chuckled the tan teen. "Either way, you're a lightweight." He dodged the small fist that came his way, and caught the shorter boy as he stumbled again.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm not drunk," he argued indignantly, righting himself and pulling out of Naruto's hold.

"Maybe not," Naruto said. "But it was still enough to loosen that stick in your ass, S'uke." A grin took over the blonds' features as he watched the smaller boy fighting off his intoxication.

Ignoring the older teen, Sasuke latched on to Naruto's wrists and dragged him onto the dance floor. "Come on, dance with me," he urged, throwing his arms around the tanned neck.

"S-s'uke," Naruto stuttered in surprise. "I don't know it we..." But the younger boy wasn't listening.

"Shhh... just relax," Sasuke murmured in his crushes ear. He pulled the toned body against his. One pale hand slid around the back of the older boys neck, pulling them closer, the other wandered over the lean expanse of hardened muscle. Their foreheads rested together as he began to grind into the other teen, coaxing the blond to move against him. "Feel the music and move with me," he breathed.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his face as the small body pressed into his. In his mind, he knew it was wrong, but all rational thought was long gone He pushed back against the slight body with his own, his arms winding around the thin frame, pulling his partner closer.

Straddling a muscular thigh, Sasuke slipped his own jean clad leg between the blonds', pressing against the others' groin. He was surprised to discover the older teen was as hard as he was and took it as a good sign. If Naruto was aroused, it must mean he felt something, and it was those feelings the Uchiha would use.

This was the first time Sasuke had ever let someone, other than his brother, invade his personal space. He wasn't just enjoying the experience, but craving it. Naruto was like a drug, and he wanted more.

A low moan escaped as Naruto's parted pink lips as his hardened lengths moved against the others body. He ground harder against the smaller boy pressed to his front. There was a small audible gasp from the Uzumaki as a pale hand tangled in his blond hair, tugging slightly. "S'uke," he groaned, his breath coming in pants.

It had been awhile since Naruto had danced like this, but never before had it been so passionate. In his short lifetime he had taken a number of fuck buddies, and even had a few one nightstands, but never before had he truly let himself go with another. Remaining in control and staying unattached had always been his priority, but this was something else.

Their bodies moved as one, hands sliding, groping, and exploring the other. They danced together as if they had known each other for years, moving perfectly to counter the other, even the smallest gesture. They were lost in each others' company, completely unaware of the two sets of eyes watching them from across the room.

Cerulean eyes flickered open to find a pair of heavy lidded onyx ones staring right back. The Uchiha's face was flushed pink, his entire body felt too warm from not only the activity, but also from arousal. If Naruto was to look in a mirror, he would find himself in a similar state.

"N-naru," moaned the Uchiha. Going against his better judgement, Sasuke slowly moved forward, licking his lips. Despite his body's frantic movements, he gently pressed his lips to the blonds', softly kissing the plump lips. Sasuke felt the body tense against him, all movement ceasing before Naruto pulled away.

The kiss startled Naruto, shocking him back into reality. He gently pushed the Uchiha away, his mind buzzing, so many thoughts flowing through at super speed. His chest ached at the look of hurt and confusion that flickered over Sasuke's face. Fighting the urge to gather the younger boy in his arms and tell him everything was fine, he backed away slowly. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't get attached. He didn't understand how these feelings had snuck up on him, but he needed them gone.

"I'm sorry," the blond mouthed, lowering his eyes before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out in panic and confusion, his hand reaching out as if to catch the already missing teen. The hand dropped to the boys' side, clenching into a fist. "I'm such an idiot," he mumbled to himself, trying to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. "What have I done?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I know you might want to yell at me for doing that, and I encourage it.**

**Don't forget to review! I love hearing from all of you.**


	15. A Different Point of View

**Hey everybody! I can't believe the support I'm getting with this story, it's overwhelming! Thanks so much!**

**I just wanted you to know, if you don't already, the sequel to The Price of Love is in the works. But in other news, I'm also rewriting it. Why you ask? Because I hate it. Thank the ever wonderful Lupinecub for convincing me not to delete it.**

**Anyway, with that said, on with the story. I will warn you, this story is turning darker pretty quick.**

* * *

A week had passed since the kiss, and Sasuke was beside himself with guilt. He hadn't meant to be so forward, to push, but with the alcohol in his system, his better judgement had gone out the window. Despite Itachi's best efforts to cheer him up, he was still miserable.

Awkward would be one way to describe their interaction at school; subdued would be another. Their small group had noticed the difference, but when questioned, Sasuke and Naruto denied any issues.

It wasn't that Naruto was ignoring the Uchiha, he just wasn't his usual out-going self when around the other teen. All progress that had been made when it came to Naruto's emotional and mental state seemed to have been lost.

While Kyuubi understood, he wasn't happy with what was going on. He felt about as useful as he did five years ago, but he knew this was something Naruto needed to sort through by himself, and hopefully come to the right conclusion. The fact was- Naruto needed Sasuke.

In truth, the youngest Uzumaki was holding himself back, afraid to encourage the other teen. The blond still drove Sasuke home, walked him to class, and sat dutifully beside him, but all communication had ceased. Unless he was spoken to, or the situation required him to speak, Naruto was uncharacteristically silent. But ignoring the boy was wearing on the young blond.

School had been trying, making everyone uncomfortable around them. They were currently alone in the Impala on their way to drop Sasuke off at home. A heavy silence hung around them like early morning mist, and Sasuke found himself wishing for it to dissipate.

Finally reaching his breaking point when it came to the blond distancing himself, Sasuke decided to make a move. He knew he screwed up, but the blond was taking things too far. More than anything, the young raven just wanted things to be as they were before; open and friendly, not awkward and slightly cold.

"Naruto, talk to me, please," the raven almost begged. It wasn't how he had meant to go about it, but his words had just sort of slipped out.

Pulling around the next corner before sparing a look at the Uchiha, Naruto let out a heavy sigh at the pained look on the young Uchiha's face. No matter what, he hated seeing Sasuke hurt. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked wearily knowing full well what the boy wanted to talk about.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly, staring down at his hands folded in his lap. Never in his life had he been so nervous. Being an Uchiha, confidence was not something he was lacking, but every time he opened his mouth around the Uzumaki his palms became sweaty, and butterflies battered against his abdomen. He waited for a response patiently, but soon realized he wasn't going to receive one and the words just began to spill over. "I know the way I went about things was wrong," he said, stumbling over his words. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have danced with you like that and... and I shouldn't have kissed you."

The car pulled up in front of the raven's home, and the blond cut the engine. He knew that the younger boy wouldn't let up now that he had finally found the courage to confront him. "This has nothing do with that," the agent said softly. "This has nothing to do with you. This is about me, and only me."

"But..."

"I cannot give you what you want Sasuke," he continued, cutting the raven off. "I cannot love, I'm sorry." He bowed his head and gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. "I can only ever be your friend. You are only going to get hurt if I continue to indulge you even if in the past I was too blind to see what I was doing. I only want to be your friend Sasuke, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." He heard a sharp inhale that caused his chest to contract uncomfortably.

"My friend!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "Fine, well be friends, but know this, I'm not so open with my friends." He stormed from the car and into his house, the giant oak door slamming behind him.

Naruto rested his forehead against the steering wheel, cursing himself over and over again. It didn't matter how much he truly loved the boy, it was that he couldn't.

Once Sasuke slammed the front door, leaving Naruto behind in the car, he headed straight to his room, avoiding his mothers insistent calls. After listening to her knock on the door and try to talk to him for over half an hour, she had finally given up only to have Itachi replace her two hours later.

Itachi was worried about his little brother. When he came home later that evening from a study date with Kyuubi, his mother had informed him that Sasuke was hiding in his room. What he managed to make out from his hysterical mother, was that Sasuke had stormed into the house and shut himself away and was yet to leave the confines of his bedroom. Despite trying to talk to the younger boy, the older raven was still at a loss as to what had happened, but he assumed it had to do with Naruto; it always seemed to these days.

The young raven was sitting at the window again, watching the clouds slowly drift by. His heart felt heavy, and ached. After putting his heart on the line, it had been cruelly stomped on. Tears stung his eyes thinking of the rejection and the words that came from his first and only crush.

'I cannot love'

Dinner was a quiet affair; everyone, including Fugaku, was watching the youngest wearily. No one knew what was going on, though Itachi had his suspicions, but to see Sasuke in such a dark mood was hard to bear. After watching the boy push his food around his plate, only eating a few bites here and there, the heartbroken teen finally asked to be excused. The family watched as he made his escape, disappearing once again into the depths of his bedroom.

It was only eight in the evening, but Sasuke lay on his bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. His mind was elsewhere. Even though it hurt, his mind was with Naruto, thinking over their night together last week. The way the blond had looked in the fishnet shirt, his well sculpted chest and abdomen shown off for the world to see; for him to see. He remembered the feeling of that hardened bronzed body pressed against his own, and the strong arms wrapping around his pale body, pulling him closer.

Unknown to the increasingly aroused Uchiha, Naruto had been flipping though the security cams installed in the house and was now watching him lay on the bed.

The blond didn't know why, but he had stopped to watch the younger boy. He still felt terrible from destroying his hope, but he had no choice, it for the best.

Naruto let out a startled gasp when the pale figure on the screen began to rub the large bulge forming in the raven's navy blue sleep pants. "Oh shit," the blond muttered unable to tear his eyes away from the erotic sight.

Feeling ashamed for giving into these futile feelings, Sasuke moaned, sliding his hand into his pants to grasp his hardened length. "Fuck," he groaned, his head falling back against the pillow. The pale hand moved over the stiff leaking organ coaxing out little pants and moans at the feeling. "Oh god..."  
A tanned hand went to close the laptop, the blond deciding to give the boy his privacy but froze, his hand stopping halfway to the screen. Cerulean eyes widened in shock at what was spilling from the raven's mouth.

"Oh... Na-naruto," the young Uchiha whimpered. The boy still stroking his hard cock, eyes tightly shut, remember the feeling of his crush's lips against his, and the toned boy moving against him. "Oh god, Naruto... please," he whispered desperately, his free hand moving to pull down and off his sleep pants while continuing to stroke himself.

On the other side of the screen, the desired blond teen moaned as the pants disappeared to reveal the beautiful weeping cock of the pale boy. Unconsciously, the blond began to stroke his own rapidly rising erection through his jeans.

Realizing what he was doing, Naruto tried to force himself to stop, but he couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous boy before him that was moaning his name while touching himself. Before his brain could even begin to register what was happening, the Uzumaki found his stiff cock released from the confines of his tight jeans and boxers, the heated flesh grasped firmly in his hand. With eyes glued to the screen, the blond stroked himself, watching the hottest sight he had ever bore witness to.

Back in his room, Sasuke was overwhelmed by the pleasure. He continued to fantasize about the bronze god that was his crush, imagining it to be Naruto's hand instead of his own. The sensation was nothing he had ever felt before, the burning of pleasure coiling in his gut, twisting tighter and tighter until it finally snapped.

The raven's head flew back, onyx eyes snapping open, his back arched off the bed as he came hard. "NARUTO!" he screamed to his empty room. The warm seed came in spurts, coating his hand and stomach. The pale body fell back to the bed, exhausted from the best orgasm in the young boy's life. He could only imagine what it would be like for the real Naruto to touch him.

In his room at home, Naruto came with a soft murmur of the raven's name. Hearing the boy scream his name as he climaxed had pushed the agent over the edge. He lay back on his bed, watching the small form on the screen panting heavily.

"I wish you could love me Naruto," Sasuke said softly to himself.

"I wish I could too, S'uke," the blond murmured to the image on the screen. He lifted his clean hand and reached out, gently running a finger over the boy on the monitor. "I wish I could too." He continued to watch the boy as he cleaned up and then proceeded to fall asleep. "If I let myself love you, you'll end up hurt," he breathed to the sleeping image. "Or worse."

* * *

Early Saturday afternoon, Kyuubi found himself lying back on Itachi's queen size bed, his back resting against the headboard. He was staring in awe at the beautiful raven, still amazed that he had found the man of his dreams.

Itachi lay nestled between the redhead's muscular legs, his head resting comfortably on the broad chest. He was enjoying the feeling of being held and having a tanned hand play with his loose hair. "Kyuu," he murmured almost sleepily. He was so relaxed he could have drifted off at any moment. "I'm worried about Sasuke," he continued. "Ever since the party he's been almost depressed. Yesterday he locked himself in his room, wouldn't speak to anyone, not even me."

The redhead hummed thoughtfully. "Nar's been the same," he said finally, his hand stopping mid pet. "Something needs to be done, they need each other."

Ever since Naruto had walked away from the youngest raven, the blond hadn't been himself. It was if he had relapsed, only worse. He barely spoke to anyone, he didn't go out with his friends anymore, and when he was around anyone, it was as if he wasn't really there.

"Maybe we should interfere," Itachi suggested formulating a plan in his mind. "If you talked to Sasuke, you could explain where Naruto is coming from. I think that my brother believes Naruto is mad at him and doesn't want anything to do with him, but feels obligated because of the promise he made to protect him."

"There's not a lot I can tell him," Kyuubi said thoughtfully. "But I can try." Cerulean eyes popped open when the weight on his chest was suddenly gone. "Now?" he asked with a pout, upset the cuddling was being cut short.

A half hearted glare was sent the Uzumaki's direction. "Yes, now!" The raven snapped, but his eyes were full of laughter. The redhead looked too adorable with the pouting lips and puppy dog eyes.  
Sighing heavily, Kyuubi rolled off the bed and onto his feet. He paused briefly at the door, looking back with pleading eyes at his boyfriend. The only acknowledgement he received was the rolling of onyx eyes and a shooing motion with a pale hand.

Muttering mutinously under his breath, Kyuubi shuffled down the hall and stopped in front of the youngest Uchiha's door. Knocking lightly, he waited for the faint 'come in' before pushing the door open and wandering into the dimly lit room. He found the young raven lying on his own queen size bed hugging a pillow. If the boy hadn't looked so lost and pathetic, the situation would almost have been cute.

The boy was pale, even more so than he normally was. His hair was unusually flat, and his eyes seemed dull with dark circles from lack of sleep.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked darkly, an ugly scowl fixed on his face.

"May I sit?" the redhead enquired politely, walking over to the bed. Without waiting for an answer, he sat down. The raven scooted further up to get out of the way of the older man, moving quickly to sit up and face him. "You're brother is worried about you," Kyuubi said softly. "He asked me to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk."

"He does care about you Itachi-chibi," the older Uzumaki continued as if he hadn't heard him. "More than you will ever know."

The raven snorted. "Of course he does," the boy muttered. "He's my brother."

"I wasn't talking about Itachi."

Blinking in confusion, Sasuke gaped at the redhead who had burst into his room. "How could he?" he finally snarled. "He left me on my own without any protection at the party!"

The rest of that night, Sasuke had spent on his own or standing with Itachi and Kyuubi. After spending half an hour trying to find the blond, he had given up and begged to leave. Suffice to say, the rest of the party was not enjoyable, and at the end of the night, he had witnessed Naruto climb into some else's car, who he believed to be Kiba's, instead of going home with them.

"That's where you are wrong," the agent stated with a shake of his head. "He never took his eyes off of you that night."

"He what?" the boy exclaimed in disbelief. It was beyond him how he couldn't find the blond if the other teen had watched him all night. "But he left me in the middle of the dance floor!"

"He kept his distance and watched," explained Kyuubi. "On occasion he even intervened and prevented anyone that would cause you harm from approaching. I believe he even sent one determined drunkard to the hospital."

"He did?" Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. If the blond had watched and protected from a distance, it meant that all hope was not lost.

"That he did," Kyuubi confirmed with a smile.

"But why?" asked the young raven, his faced scrunched up in confusion. He looked simply adorable, so much so that Kyuubi had to restrain himself for his brother's and boyfriend's sake.

"As I said, he cares for you more than you know," Kyuubi said earnestly. "He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to you." He meant every word; Naruto had even said it himself, though he hadn't meant it the same way Kyuubi did.

"Why would he care?" the raven said dolefully. "He said himself that he cannot love." A look so deep with regret and pain came over the pale face.

A tanned hand reached to comfort the young boy, but dropped halfway. "It's not that he can't, because he can, and he does. It's more that he doesn't want to." The redhead let out another sigh at Sasuke's increased confusion. It looked as though he wasn't doing a very good job of explaining, and at this rate Itachi would probably kick him out for the day instead of returning to their previous activities. "He doesn't want to go through the pain of losing another person he loves."

"But he obviously loves you, and his friends," Sasuke pointed out. "Why doesn't he push you away?"

Deep laughter filled the room. "He can try all he wants, but he will never get rid of us, and believe me, he's tried," Kyuubi said in between chuckles as he struggled to regain his composure. "As for you, I have a feeling that you already have a place in his heart, and he's furious with himself for letting you in." A wishful smile spread over the older Uzumaki's face. "You might be the one person who can finally break the through the wall he's placed around himself, and pull the real Naruto out of the depths in which he has hidden away." He fell silent, thinking over the changes his little brother had gone through in the last month and a half or so.

Pulling his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees, Sasuke silently watched the redhead before deciding to interrupt his thoughts. "If you don't mind my asking," he said quietly so as not to startle the Uzumaki that was lost in his own little world. "What happened?"

Shaking his head, Kyuubi refocused on the pale raven again. "I don't mind," he assured. "Though it's not my place to tell, you need to ask him. I will tell you the basics," the Uzumaki conceded, unable to resist the Uchiha pout, something he was sure that either of the brothers would deny ever using. He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. This was the first time he was telling their history to anyone outside the agency, not even Itachi knew, yet. "It all started with the death of our mother," he said slowly. "She died giving birth to Naruto, and for that he blames himself. The doctors said they could only save one, and she chose to give up her own life so that he had a chance to live his."

Kyuubi bowed his head in loving memory of his mother. She had been one of the most courageous people he had ever had the privilege of knowing, even if it was for only a brief time. Any of his parent's acquaintances that met him always told him that he was just like his mother, not only in looks, but also in spirit. He was forever grateful that Uzumaki Kushina had been brave enough to bring his younger brother into the world, but he had always wished that his brother could have had the opportunity to have known her.

"But that doesn't explain..."

"There's more," Kyuubi cut in. "The second death was our godfather, Jiraiya. When Naruto was five, he was kidnapped."

"What?"

"Just listen, Sasuke," he said, rolling his eyes. The boy was worse than Naruto when it came to patience. "During the rescue, Jiraiya was killed. Naruto didn't witness this, he was only told after, but it weighed heavily on him." He waited for the information to sink in, but started again when it looked as though the teen was going to speak. "Then there is the most recent death," he said in a hushed tone. "Our father." This was one of the most difficult topics, one that had torn the Uzumaki family apart in more ways than one. "This is the one that put Naruto through the wringer and into his current state of emotional withdrawal." He stopped, his cerulean eyes meet Sasuke's widen onyx. "Our father was murdered."

Sasuke felt his heart break. He knew they were orphans as Naruto had told him that inadvertently the first day they met. The blond had said that Kyuubi was all he had in the world, but Sasuke never knew that they were alone because their father was so cruelly taken from them.

"Why does he take it so hard? That couldn't have possibly been his fault! None of what you have told me is!" the raven exclaimed angrily. He wasn't sure who he was more upset with; Naruto for being a complete moron and blaming himself for something he had no control over or the ones that took their father.

"I know that," the older man sighed wearily. "But when our father was killed, he was there, he witnessed it." The redhead watched the Uchiha freeze mid-rant, the pale jaw dropped open. "He doesn't talk about it," he continued, carefully gauging the others' reaction. "I've never heard him mention our father since that day. He hasn't grieved; I don't even think he's cried yet. If you want to know the full story, you need to ask him."

The jaw snapped shut. "But you just said he doesn't talk about it!" Sasuke cried in exasperation. Here he was given a taste of their history only to so cruelly be cut off from learning the whole story. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed irritably.

"I know," said Kyuubi, holding his hands up in defense. He grinned at the cute pout on the younger boys' face. "Since that day his smiles have been fake, his eyes not as expressive, and he has been over-exuberant as if he's trying too hard to pretend he's okay. He thinks that the people he loves die, and he believes that it's his fault. Our mother, our godfather, and our father; he blames himself for all their deaths. Hell, he even blames himself for the incident with Shikamaru."

Why Naruto blamed himself for the shooting Shikamaru was involved in, Sasuke didn't know, but he remembered the state the other teen had been in when he found out. The raven realized that the same distant look had taken over that day, the same one he wore the first day they met.

"I noticed his empty happiness when he first introduced himself to me at school," he said slowly, thinking things over even as he spoke. "I've seen a real smile though, three actually. I've also seen him angry, furious, and hurt." He smiled softly at the memories before looking up to meet Kyuubi's gaze.

"No," said Kyuubi shaking his head. Sasuke looked about ready to protest so the redhead cut him off. "You've seen more than that, and I'm pretty sure you're the only person that has been able to coax any true reaction out of him in years. I don't know what it is, but there is something about you that is perfect for him. I think that you are the one person who Naruto is going to open up to."

"He's the sun to my moon," Sasuke whispered, looking away. His voice was so low that the redhead had to strain to hear him. "What's the real Naruto like?" he asked curiously, his voice back to its normal volume, but he still didn't turn back.

"Much as he is now, but alive and real," the redhead said with a smile. The older Uzumaki would give anything to see his brother back to his old self. "Talk to him, okay? He needs you, and I know he loves you; he just doesn't want to give in. He's afraid of what he has to lose."

"What does he have to lose?"

Kyuubi smiled broadly. "You."

The redhead stood up from the bed, stretching as he made his way out the door. He almost skipped on his way down the hall, heading to receive his reward for doing such a good job, and leaving the youngest Uchiha to think over everything he had just learned.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please let me know by clicking that review button. Everything you guys say, I take into concideration, and if you have and concerns, or questions, feel free to ask.**

**So don't forget to review.**


	16. The Sun and Moon

_I am so freaking annoyed with this site right now. I haven't been able to post all week. I'm betting most, if not all of you won't get the chapter alert for this until a day after this is posted. For anyone else having the same issues, when you click on the story you want to update, switch properties for content in the address bar when the error shows up. Hope that helps._

**So, I know I should have responded to this earlier, but I kinda forgot. Someone asked me if I hated the female characters so much that I had to turn them into mindless bitches/mutating them in to harpies. **

**Well, I'll be honest with ya, in the first part of Naruto, yes, I do hate Ino and Sakura, they're both useless bimbo's, but they have gotten cooler as the story progresses, and I don't mind them. The only reason they are portrayed this way, along with Karin, is because they are fangirls, and crazy at that... what do you think would have happened if Sasuke never left? They would still be clingy and annoying... Anyway, the point is, in this story I needed characters like that, and for fanfiction, I don't like creating my own characters for important roles. A random innkeeper, silent guard, or taxi driver, okay, I'll make someone up, but for something relevent to the story, nuh uh, it just bugs me. **

**So there you have it, my point of view.**

**As for the next chapter, here ya go. I know many of you will want to kill me after this, and I won't stop you. You have my permission to scream at me all you want.**

* * *

**The Sun and Moon**

A tanned hand was poised and ready to drop the heavy brass knocker of the Uchiha household. It was quietly put down, and then seconds later moved back up again as Naruto thought better of it. He placed it gently down again and turned away from the door.

It was early Sunday afternoon, and the blond had been mentally battling himself for the last hour or so. First it was twenty minutes deciding whether or not to drive to the Uchiha Manor and talk to Sasuke. While driving, Naruto almost turned the car around a total of seven times, and actually did once only to then change his mind again. Once he had pulled up in front of the large house, he sat in the car for another fifteen before finally walking to the front door.

He'd now been standing at the front door for almost a half an hour, debating whether or not to knock. If he did, it was the end of the line, and there was no going back.

The heavy door swung open, and the Uzumaki froze mid step.

"Were you ever going to knock?" a familiar voice asked in amusement.

Turning around, Naruto scowled at his brother. "How did you know I was here?" he clipped out.

Leaning against the door frame, the redhead chuckled. "You're wearing your tracker," he said, pointing to the blue crystal around the blond's neck. He'd been watching his brother movements on his phone for the last half an hour.

"I always wear this," Naruto responded defensively. "I won it back from baa-chan. Hey wait a second! You track me?" the younger agent growled.

"Can you honestly say that you don't keep tabs on me to?" Kyuubi snorted.

"Touche." He glanced at his brother to see that the usual Uzumaki swirl necklace was missing.

"Where..."

Grabbing his brother by the collar and interrupting his question, the elder Uzumaki hauled the slightly smaller man through the door. "Get in here," he muttered, shutting the door behind them. He then proceeded to drag the agent up the stairs.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi greeted as the pair passed him. "Good to see you."

"Any chance you want to get your boyfriend off of me?" asked the blond as he was manhandled past the elder Uchiha.

"Not particularly," the raven answered with an amused smirk. At first when Kyuubi had told the raven that his brother was outside, Itachi hadn't believed him, but the redhead had showed him the map on his phone showing a small dot in front of his house. Of course he'd been curious as to why he had a tracker on his brother, but Kyuubi had waved it off saying something about a past incident.

Naruto was dragged to the youngest raven's bedroom door where Kyuubi cruelly held him fast and knocked.

"Go away," the raven yelled, though his voice sounded off.

Wincing at the pain in the younger boys voice, Naruto bowed his head in shame. "S'uke, I..."

There was a dull thud from the other side of the door, followed by hurried footsteps. Before anyone could say another word, the door was unceremoniously flung open. "Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, shocked by the teens sudden appearance. Onyx eyes shifted to the redhead and raven behind his friend before pulling the blond into his room and slamming the door shut.

"Well, our work is done," Kyuubi said happily, clapping his hands together. The redhead felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. "Think those crazy kids can sort themselves out?" he asked, turning his head to the side and kissing his boyfriends temple.

"I hope so," mumbled Itachi, leaning into the gentle kiss.

* * *

Manicured finger nails brushed over pale skin, the thin fingers poking and prodding. Tsunade hummed and hawed as she checked over her patient, inspecting the healing wounds.

"The stitching looks good," she murmured more to herself than the other two in the room. "Everything seems to be healing okay. Any unusual pain?" she asked, finally looking up into the Nara's face.

Shikamaru shook his head and promptly yawned. The check up was taking far too long, and he was extremely bored. Despite his rather bored demeanour, Shikamaru was quite anxious for her to finish because once she was done and gave him a stamp of approval, he could finally go home. It wasn't even the month of recovery time where he would be able to stay home and not work that had him excited to leave the sterile environment; instead it was the other teen sitting across from him watching the progress of the check up.

While the Nara was stuck in the hospital, Kiba and Shikamaru's relationship could only go so far. While brunette would never say no to cuddling and kissing his gorgeous boyfriend senseless, he really wanted to take Shikamaru on a date; their first date. The Inuzuka made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, trying to urge the Hokage to hurry.

"Well," she finally said. "You look good. I suggest taking it easy for the next week or so, meaning nothing too rambunctious." She fixed them both with a hard stare. "Other than that, I see no reason as to why you both can't go home." The word 'both' was heavily stressed by the doctor showing just the tiniest bit of resentment to the fact the Inuzuka was yet to leave the hospital.

The dog trainer scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Okay then," he said, his face flushing ever so slightly. "I guess we'll get out of your hair then." He held out his hand to the Nara, who hopped off the bed and took the offered hand.

Without looking back, they hurried out the door and rushed through the release papers. The ride home was silent, both squirming in their seats as Kiba drove them to the Nara's one-bedroom apartment.

The small two-seater car pulled up in front of the building, and Kiba killed then engine. "Well, ah..."

"Do you want to come up?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes firmly fixed on his hands twisting in his lap. He could see the brunette nodded out of the corner of his eye.

They slowly made their way into the building and up to the seventh floor. The raven fumbled with his keys for a moment before finally ushering his boyfriend in and following behind him. As soon as the door closed, they were on each other. Hands roved over each other's body, pushing at clothing in attempts to feel smooth skin. Teeth gnashed together, and tongues explored.

Kiba pressed the thin raven up against the closed door, enjoying the feeling of the other's body trapped against his own. Breaking free of the desperate kiss, he moved down, nibbling the pale column of skin and leaving his mark on the perfect skin.

"Fuck," Shikamaru whispered desperately, hands tangling in the unruly brown mop of hair. "B-bed... hah... bedroom," he managed to stutter out as his already proud erection was ground into the Inuzuka's.

They stumbled, hands still moving over the other as they tugged of their t-shirts, tossing them blindly as they fell into the bedroom. Shikamaru found himself pushed down onto them bed, Kiba crawling over him and pressing their heated skin together. Twin moans of need escaped the couple as Shikamaru pulled the Inuzuka into another heated kiss, fingers still tangled in the brunettes' spikes.

"Shika," Kiba groaned into the kiss. He pulled back, resting his sweaty brow against the Nara's. "I love you," he whispered, staring into the beautiful doe eyes.

A small smile flitted over the raven's face as he chastely pecked his boyfriends' perfect pink lips. "I love you to," he responded sincerely. "I have for so long."

Kiba brought their hips together, grinding their hardened lengths into each other. They both moaned loudly at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. They continued to move together, arms wrapped around each other, urging the other on. Moans and whispered pleas escaped their lips as they thrust against each other, drowning in the pleasure and love offered.

At his wits end, Shikamaru threw back his head, screaming his lover's name as he came to completion, his seed spilling into his boxers.

Watching the love of his life scream his name with flushed skin and eyes glazed over with lust, Kiba found his release, Shikamaru's name spilling from his lips. With a final few jerky thrusts, the Inuzuka finally collapsed on his lover. "Do you think she would consider that too rambunctious?" Kiba breathed into his lover's ear before nuzzling the pale sweaty neck.

"No," the Nara murmured back sleepily. "I didn't really do all that much." He smirked. "As usual." He chuckled when slitted eyes were rolled in amusement at his laziness.

Finding a small amount of energy, they both managed to shed their jeans and boxers, and wipe off any extra residue. They cuddled together in the large bed, Kiba pulling the warm comforter over them before they drifted off.

* * *

"What are you doing here Naruto?" the raven asked suspiciously, turning his back on his crush and walking to his window. Before the knock on the door, he had been watching the clouds as he had taken to doing lately.

Biting his lip nervously, Naruto moved further into the room, follow the younger boy. "We need to talk." His chest tightened when the smaller teen visibly tensed. "I'm not here to take back my words S'uke," he said quietly. "But I think you deserve to know my reasoning."

"Get out," spat the raven through gritted teeth, refusing to look at the older teen. He didn't want to listen to excuses.

"S'uke, just listen," the blond agent pleaded desperately.

When Kyuubi had told him that Sasuke was depressed, Naruto decided he would try to ease the pain as much as he could, but clearly he hadn't thought the plan through enough. One major point he had forgotten to take into account was that the youngest Uchiha was almost as stubborn as he was.

"No, you listen," Sasuke growled, turning around and slowly advancing on the nervous teen. "I love you," he declared loudly, shocking Naruto and the two eavesdropping on the other side of the door. Sasuke had been sitting on this for far too long, and couldn't hold it in any longer. "From the moment I met you, I was drawn to you. I don't know why, and I don't particularly care, but I need you, and I know you need me too." He stopped less than a foot from the taller teen, his eyes narrowed.

"S'uke..."

"Shut up," Sasuke yelled, his hands tightening into fists. "I'm not going to listen to your pathetic excuses, or let you push me away just because you're scared. I want this, and I know you do too, I could see it in the way you treated me. Even if your actions were unconscious, you never treated anyone else like you do me." He sighed heavily, and looked away, running a pale hand through his messy raven locks. " I never meant to be so forward, but I just couldn't take it anymore."

"I shouldn't be here," Naruto gasped out, turning quickly to make his escape.

Suddenly the raven was in front of the blond, blocking his escape. "No, you came here to talk, so we're going to talk." He brought a hand up and pushed against the blond's chest, forcing him back into the middle of the room.

The blond was completely thrown off by the raging teen. Pale skin was flushed, and onyx eyes were burning with passion. Naruto was having a hard time focusing on what the other boy was saying, too distracted by how sexy a furious raven looked in his anger.

"I came to tell you that you should let me go," Naruto said frantically, trying to clear his clouded mind. Things were spirally out of his control, and he was scared. Never before had he been so vulnerable, the small raven in front of him always seemed to draw that out of him, and it terrified him. "Move on," he begged, but the younger boy only glared harder until he forced to drop his gaze. "Clearly you're not going to," the agent muttered. He could still feel the furious onyx eyes on him.

"No, I'm not," Sasuke conceded quietly, his glare lessening. "You want to know why?" he asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

Naruto took a deep breath, terrified of the answer but nodded none the less.

"You are the sun to my moon," Sasuke said confidently as he repeated the words he had mumbled to Kyuubi the day before, his black eyes burning as he met the cerulean stare again. "I am only a pale reflection of your light, and I cannot exist without you Naruto," he admitted in earnest, his voice rising as he spoke. "Your light exposes me for who I am not the cold person I portray to the rest of the world, making us perfect opposites, two halves of the same whole, and unable to function without the other." He moved forward, closing the small distance between them. "I love you, and I can't be without you. I know this sounds crazy since we only just met, but it's true," he added almost defensively. "You ask me to move on, to give up on you, but I can't, and I won't. Asking me to do so is like asking me to breathe with no air, because I need you just as much as you need me." He paused, sucking in a deep breath before continuing his rant. "I know what happened to you, or at least the little bit that Kyuubi told me. You're afraid to love, to let someone in because you don't want to lose them like you lost the others. You won't lose me Naruto, you can't, and pushing me away is only going to hurt you more. You're stuck with me Uzumaki, forever."

"You can't promise that S'uke!" Naruto cried.

"Yes I can!"

"How?" the Uzumaki asked fiercely. "Someone or something could easily rip you away from me."

"Because I know you will protect me," the younger teen replied honestly. "Just as I would protect you. What we have is worth fighting for." Tears slid silently down the pale face of the youngest Uchiha, but he did nothing to hinder them, proudly showing his emotions to the one he loved, something he would never do with any other person. "I would never let someone take it away from me." He fisted the front of the taller boys orange shirt. "I'm never letting you go, you are mine!" he yelled, burying his face in the older teens' broad chest.

Naruto's heart broke seeing what he had reduced the proud Uchiha to. He knew without a doubt that everything Sasuke had said was true, and he couldn't fight it any longer. Resistance was futile. The blond gave a sad chuckle. "Possessive bastard," he mumbled, his arms winding around the slim waist, tightening involuntarily around the smaller teen. He buried his face in the soft raven locks, inhaling the sweet scent that was Sasuke. A small sigh of resignation slipped out as the Uchiha clung to him, tear streaked face pushed into his chest. "S'uke..."

"Please," the raven begged for the first time in his life. He had found something worth holding onto, and he wasn't going to let go, he wouldn't give up. "Please Naru."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and hugged the younger boy. His entire being was screaming for him to say yes, to promise he would always be there, but he knew it wasn't possible. "We'll try," he finally whispered.

"Thank you, Naru," Sasuke murmured into the warm chest. He clung to the older boy, afraid he would disappear if he let him go. "I love you."

"I..." Naruto stopped, his heart beating erratically. Sliding one hand under the pale chin, he forced the raven to look at him. His chest tightening painfully at the sight of the tear stained face. "I love you to, S'uke," he whispered back, finally admitting defeat. It was the first time he had uttered those words in more than five years.

On the other side of the door, Kyuubi was almost in tears. Ever since the death of their father, Naruto had seemed to have forgotten how to say those three little words, or just simply refused to use them anymore. If Itachi hadn't been still holding him, he probably would have burst through the door and hugged his little brother. The amount of pure emotion in his brothers' voice was sending the redhead to the moon.

Sasuke and Naruto stood for what seemed like ages. Their foreheads pressed together, arms wrapped securely around each other. Suddenly, the younger teen pulled back, his eyes narrowing.

"Never do that to me again, usuratonkachi!" he shouted furiously. "Do you hear me!" He shoved the blond backwards, towards the bed.

Naruto allowed himself to be herded backwards until his legs him the side of the bed. Relinquishing control to the angry raven he found himself being pushed down onto Sasuke's large bed. The blond watched the raven slowly crawl over him, and was surprised when the boy only cuddled into his chest.

"I'm sorry," whispered Naruto, placing a chaste kiss on the Uchiha's brow, and rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

"Do you have any idea how painful it was for me?" the younger teen choked out. "What it was like to have you there, but at the same time not. To have the one you love more than anything ignore you, pretend you don't even exist." Pale fists tightened in the agents' shirt as he clung to him.

"Probably much like how it feels to try to cut out your other half when you want nothing more than to gather them in your arms and never let go." He smiled at the raven when the boy looked up at him, shock clearly written on his face."You weren't the only one who felt the connection S'uke, I just chose to selfishly ignore it without any regards as to how you would feel. I didn't realize it went so deep after such a short time together."

"Never do that to me again," Sasuke begged softly. "Never leave me."

"I won't," promised Naruto. The younger boy rested his head back to the tanned chest as the blond began to run his fingers soothingly though the dark hair. "Never by choice." Freeing one hand from the tangle of his raven's hair, he caught the edge of the blanket in his hand and pulled it over their bodies. Content, Naruto continued to run his fingers through the raven spikes, loving the reassuring weight of Sasuke's body on his. He felt the younger teens grip tighten as the pale face pushed further into the crook of his neck. "Never by choice," he repeated softly.

* * *

"Kakashi, dear," Mikoto called to the silver haired man. She came out of her office, a small bundle of papers clutched in her hand. "I forgot to send this with the internal mail. Do you think you could take it down to the third floor for me?"

It was late Sunday afternoon, and the Uchiha's were just finishing up some business in the office. It was very unusual for the two of them to come into work on a weekend, but the situation called for it.

The agent posing as assistant looked up at the woman. "Of course," he said with a large grin. "Uchiha-san just called me from the board room, and said the car will be here in a few minutes, he'll meet us here."

"Thank you dear," the dark haired woman said. Standing up quickly, Kakashi took the bundle and hurried off to the elevator. "Don't leave without me," he called over his shoulder.

Wandering back into her office, Mikoto flitted around, packing her bag and tidying up. When her husband walked through the office door she was just zipping up her jacket, ready to leave.

"Good evening sweetheart," greeted Fugaku, moving forward and placing a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek. "Shall we be going?"

"I sent Kakashi down to the third floor quickly," she informed him, gratefully handing over her bag as he reached for it. "Don't worry about it dear," he said with a wave of his hand. "I know Kakashi likes to see us off every night, but the car is already here, we really should be going." He held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion, which Mikoto happily took.

They rode the elevator down to the lobby, and left through the front door, bidding the security guard on duty a good evening. With a small greeting and thank you to their usual driver, they climbed into the waiting black limo. There was a small delay, but before too long the car was pulling away from the curb and heading home.

On a good day with no traffic, the trip home would normally take twenty five minutes, but today, ten minutes into the drive, the limo suddenly pulled over. Wondering what was going on, Fugaku hit the button to roll down the divider between the passengers and the driver to find them face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"What do you want," the Uchiha patriarch gritted out. He could feel his wife gripping his arm tightly, and patted her hand reassuringly. "If it's money, you'll have it."

A pale hand came through the small opening. "Cell phones," the fake driver demanded, beckoning for them to hand them over.

Deciding to go along with the demand, slowly but surely, the two hostages dug out their phones and handed them over. Settling back in his seat, Fugaku slid his arm around his wife's shoulder, comforting her.

The pale driver grinned sadistically. "Well then," he said cheerfully. "That was easier than I thought it would be. I've been waiting for weeks for Hatake to not be around."

"Kakashi?" the pale woman whispered in confusion. "What does he have to do with anything?" The assailant snorted. "He's been protecting you, and doing a damn fine job at that," the mysterious man said in amusement. "Unfortunately for you, today you decided to give him the slip, giving me the opportunity to make my move." A sadistic smile spread over the pale face.

Tears streamed down the scared woman's face, and Fugaku reached up and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Everything will be fine."

"Don't lie to her."

Two shots rang out. Two bodies fell.

"What are you after?" Fugaku gasped out. His hand was soaked in his own blood as he tried to slow the bleeding chest wound. Beside him, he could hear his wife struggling for breath due to a punctured lung.

"Your son."

Without another word, the divider was closed. The assassin turned back to face the road, focusing on the task at hand. Pulling back onto the highway, he headed for the Uchiha manor ignoring his passengers gasping for air in the back seat; they were only stepping stones to the bigger picture.

Mikoto and Fugaku clung to each other, praying for their son's safety as they struggled to hold onto their slowly draining life.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I know, I know! You can hate me, I can take it. Rant all you want at me.**

**I know some are going to think that Sasuke and Naruto are moving way to fast, with declaring their love and all, but you have to understand, they are teenagers, and everything is epic, dramatic, and the end of the world when you're that age, believe me, I know...**

**So, please don't forget to review! Please and Thank You! I don't mind if you want to scream and yell, or fangirl squeal, I just wanna hear from you all.**


	17. A Crack in the Wall

**I was so cruel last time wasn't I, leaving you hanging like that. If only you could see the sadistic grin on my face right now. Anyway... for all those interested, I set up a facebook acount under Jayden Nara, and I'm the only one on there with that name, so if you want to add me you can, I'll have updates as to when chapters are coming out, and previews of stories I'm currently working on and such. So add me, all the cool kids are doing it.**

**Also, I have a new poll up. I want to know if you want me to write a oneshot, or short story and for who. Its on my profile, so go take a look.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**A Crack in the Wall**

"They're too quiet," Kyuubi murmured, pressing his ear against the door. He reached for the doorknob in front of him.

Ten minutes had passed since the two eavesdroppers had last heard a peep out of the two younger boys. First Sasuke had been yelling, and then both of them had been, followed by quiet murmurs, but now there was nothing. Both men found the silence somewhat eerie.

"Maybe we shouldn't disturb them," Itachi mumbled in embarrassment. The last thing he wanted to see was his little brother with his pants down. He'd once walked in on his brother masturbating, and since then he had become more wary when it came to wandering into the boy's bedroom unannounced.

Ignoring his boyfriend, Kyuubi threw the door open, banging it loudly as it hit the wall. There was a flurry of movement as Sasuke hurried to sit up, embarrassed to be caught in such an intimate position. His actions did little to change the situation, more likely just making it look worse than it really was as he sat up to straddle the blond teens waist, the blanket pooling around them.

Before the door had been so violently opened by his new boyfriends' older brother, the young raven had been lying on the blond. The position was innocent enough with his legs on either side of the older teens' waist, and his head resting on the broad shoulder, but the blanket pulled over them made it look all the naughtier.

Naruto found Sasuke's nervous behaviour adorable as he watched the frantic movements of the younger boy. The blond didn't seem at all perturbed by the sudden interruption, if anything, he had been expecting it, and made no move to change their position.

Kyuubi snorted in amusement as he watched the younger boy panic. He could clearly see the only thing they had been doing was cuddling, but the boys' shyness was too cute. "Nar," he said loudly. "I need to talk to you." He chuckled merrily when his younger brother groaned in annoyance.

"Fine," snapped the blond at the aggravating redhead. He reached up and cupped the pale ravens chin. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" he said softly. A small smile spread over his face as the Uchiha flushed and nodded. He waited for Sasuke to climb off him before he stood and followed his brother out of the bedroom and into the hall where they walked a short distance away from a curious Itachi.

Turning back to face his younger brother, the redhead ran his hand through his spiky hair. "You can't sleep with him," he warned. As much as Kyuubi wanted to tease and annoy his brother on his new relationship, this was a serious matter.

"What even gave you the idea I was going to," the younger boy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his brother defiantly.

Kyuubi snorted indignantly. "You two are teenagers in love," he said. "It's what you do."

"Is it even any of your business?" Naruto asked with a roll of his eyes. "You've never involved yourself in my past sexual experiences," he kindly pointed out, then paused to think for a moment. "Though you do often try to get me laid, but still, why is this any different?"

"Because you're not really seventeen."

Naruto's jaw dropped open as he realized the depth of the situation. Technically he was nineteen, a legal adult, and any sexual relationship with Sasuke would be very illegal. The worst part was that he couldn't even tell Sasuke or his cover would be blown. All the blond could do was hope that Sasuke didn't approach him, but he could take comfort in the fact that Sasuke didn't seem like the type to try and seduce him. The real challenge would be trying to hold back for the younger teens eighteenth birthday in July, five months away.

"Shit!" the blond agent hissed angrily, his fist balling into tight fists. "And you would enforce it to. Damn it Kyuu, you're such a fucking bastard!"

"You know full well why I am," the elder responded. Feeling his work was done, Kyuubi wandered back down the hall towards his boyfriend, congratulating himself on torturing his younger brother. Though in truth he wouldn't really stop Naruto from being with Sasuke in any way the younger boy chose, but Tsunade would have both their heads if she caught wind of anything. "Have fun Nar!" he called over his shoulder, revelling in the intent to kill rolling off his brother.

* * *

The dark limo pulled through the gates of the Uchiha manor, and made its way up the drive, pulling up at the front step. Checking his concealed gun, the fake driver climbed out of the vehicle and headed to the front door. Behind him, the pale man could hear the back door of the limo open, and turned to find Fugaku struggling to climb out. Running back, the assassin grabbed the Uchiha by the shirt and hauled him up to meet his eyes.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" he asked in a low hiss.

Even though he had aimed to kill, the Uchiha's were stubbornly hanging on with everything they had. The assassin was impressed, but also annoyed, not that it mattered, they would die from their injuries soon enough.

"My son," he choked out. "Please, leave Itachi be."

A low chuckled of glee reverberated in the man's chest. "Who said I was after Itachi?" he said before letting out a maniacal laugh causing the captive Uchiha to shudder. He found it funny that the businessman immediately thought that his eldest would be the target; either he severely underestimated the importance of his youngest son, or he had too much pride in the elder.

"No, not Sasuke," Fugaku cried. "Please, no!"

Even though he had always been hard on Sasuke, he loved his son more than anything. Every push and prod had been for the boy's own good, the corporate world would eat the soft boy alive.

"Oh god!" cried Mikoto, gasping for air in the back seat. "Not my baby! Please, not my baby!" Her skin was ashen, blood running in two thin lines from her mouth as she choked on her own fluid, but her eyes were frantic with worry for her youngest. "Please," she begged once more before giving one final shuddering breath and falling silent, her eyes frozen open with fear.

The man snorted as he watched the life drain from the woman. "It's not my place to question orders," he said, tightening his hold on the dying man. "Only to follow."

"What do you want with him?" the greying raven demanded, trying to buy time. His mind was running over every possibility to escape and help his sons, but nothing seemed plausible. His wife was already dead, he had nothing to lose at this point, and he would gladly give his life if it meant saving his sons.

Time was up.

"I never asked," stated the assassin. He shoved the weak man back into the limo, the weakened body hitting the far door and crumpling into an unmoving heap. The car door slammed shut, and the slender gunman headed to the front door where he knocked, and waited.

* * *

Grumbling under his breath, Naruto made his way back into Sasuke's room, and shut the door firmly behind him. The raven was sitting cross legged on the bed, watching the blond curiously.

"So..." Sasuke trailed off, trying to figure out what to say. More than anything, he wanted to pull the blond back onto the bed and cuddle into his warm body again, but he was suddenly feeling really shy and nervous, two feelings he had never really experienced before.

Before the interruption, things had been peaceful; perfect. The two had been caught in their own little world, but their bubble had been burst when Kyuubi had busted down the door, and the distinct air of unease hung over them.

"Sorry about that," the Uzumaki mumbled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to the younger teen. "Kyuu was just being an ass and bugging me, you know, brotherly things." He sighed and flopped back on the soft mattress. He had hoped things would have gone back to how they were before the interruption, but it appeared the Uchiha had lost his courage.

"I get it," Sasuke said nodding. "Itachi directed a few comments at me while you were gone." He looked down at his nervously twisting hands. "So, what do you want to do?"

Propping himself up on his elbow, the blond looked around the room curiously before his gaze fell on the large flat screen mounted on the wall opposite the bed. "How about a movie?" he suggested lightly. It had been awhile since they had been able to sit back and relax, and a movie seemed to be the perfect way to do so.

Sasuke was secretly hoping that they would go back to cuddling, but he wasn't sure how to instigate it. During their fight, he had just been so angry, and his body just acted on its own and he suddenly found himself lying on top of the other teen. He had never had a boyfriend before, and this whole situation was new to him. He loved Naruto; that he was sure of, but it didn't mean he knew how to act around him.

Naruto on the other hand was contemplating how to have the younger boy back in his arms without scaring the obviously nervous teen. The blond would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to be close to the pale boy. It wasn't a secret that he had been with many others, men and women alike, but Sasuke was different in the sense that the blond actually had feelings for him. In the past, Naruto had avoided being with anyone he could have developed feelings for. He was definitely still a little nervous about getting involved with the Uchiha, but he had promised to try, and so he would put his best foot forward.

Lost in thought, both teens continued to stare off into space until Naruto finally remembered something the raven had said earlier.

"The sun and moon, eh," he murmured more to himself. In all fairness it was a odd thing to yell as someone while arguing, but the blond found it oddly fitting. "How long did it take you to come up with that rant?" he asked, loving the dark blush staining Sasuke's cheeks as he teased him.

"A few weeks," mumbled the Uchiha, looking away.

"Really?"

Sasuke shifted nervously on the bed. "I've been thinking of how to confront you and confess to you almost since we met," he explained quietly, still staring at his hands.

"Oh," was all Naruto managed to say, and an awkward silence fell over the room.

"Why don't you pick out a movie," the raven said awhile later, motioning to the large self covered in dvds and games next to the tv. "I'm going to go get some drinks," he announced, wanting to escape the unease. "Do you want anything to eat?"

It was that moment that the blonds' stomach decided to growl rather loudly. Both boys looked at each other before collapsing on the bed and bursting into laughter, all tension between seemingly gone.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke chuckled, his nerves calming.

Climbing off the bed, Naruto wandered over to the large shelf of movies and began looking over the multitude of titles. He vaguely heard Sasuke say he'd be back in a minute, and the door open, but not close.

* * *

The heavy oak door swung open to reveal a small woman dressed in a simple maids uniform, her honey brown hair pulled into a tight bun. "Good afternoon," she greeted warmly with a small curtsy . "How can I help you?" she asked politely, eyeing the stranger before her.

"I'm here to pick up Itachi-san, and Sasuke-kun," he informed her, bowing slightly. "They are to dine with their parents this evening, but I'm seem to be running a bit behind." He tilted his head to the side, his chauffeurs cap sliding a little on his head, his long hair flowing down over his shoulder. "Would it be at all possible to borrow the phone," he asked, lying through his teeth. "I would like to let the Uchiha's know I will be a little late picking them up at the office."

"Oh, of course," the maid exclaimed. "Right this way." She motioned for the chauffeur to follow her and shut the door behind them. Leading the man to a small table in the spacious front hall, she stopped and let out a sigh of annoyance. "Oh dear, those boys," she said shaking her head. "They never put the cordless phone back. You'll have to use the one in the kitchen," she informed him, motioning for him to follow her further into the house.

"That's alright," the assassin assured her kindly, trailing after her. The further into the house he made it, the better in his opinion.

"Here you are," she said happily, presenting the corded phone. "While you're on the phone, I'll inform the boys you're here for them." She turned her back on the stranger.

"That won't be necessary." A gunshot sounded, echoing off the walls, and the maid crumpled to the floor, her blood slowly pooling around her.

There was a soft cry at the door, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps moving away from the kitchen. Sasuke had only just made it to the door just as the shot went off, and could see the maids legs protruding from behind the counter. Knowing he needed to warn the others and get them out of the house, he sprinted for the stairs. Unfortunately, the gunman was faster.

The assassin gave chase to the retreating figure to discover the witness was a small raven that couldn't have been out of his teens. The young boy could only be his target.

"Freeze or I'll shoot," the man ordered the fleeing boy.

Only a quarter of the way up the stairs, Sasuke froze in place, his entire body quaking with fear. This man had killed someone in cold blood. Taking several deep calming breaths, the raven followed the assassin's instructions to turn around and stared down the gunman, hiding his emotions.

The assassin was surprised to see the boy's face showed no fear, his eyes were cold, and his jaw clenched. "Sasuke-kun I presume," the man said. Though the boy didn't reply, there was no mistake. "You're coming with me."

* * *

As the gunshot rang through the house, Naruto leapt from the bed and ran. The only thought in his mind was of Sasuke. Halfway down the hall, he slowed, creeping along the wall until he reached the corner where the wall became the banister. Peering around, he saw his boyfriend being held at gun point on the stairs by a familiar rogue agent. Fear and relief shot through him at once seeing the raven alive but in danger.

Quickly calculating the distance, Naruto rushed the banister and launched himself over it. He hit the assassin in a flying tackle, the gun clattering across the floor due to the unexpected attack.

"Naruto?" the pinned man choked out in surprise. "How, where?" He had been so sure that his plan would go off without a hitch because he had been able to bypass the security set up by the LEAF agents by posing as their driver. No one should have been able to respond this quickly, and no one was supposed to be in the house with them.

"Sasuke, run!" Naruto yelled to the frozen Uchiha. "Get to Kyuubi and Itachi, and get out, now!" Struggling with the flailing assassin beneath him, the blond chanced a glance at the younger boy to see he was still standing, staring wide eyed at the scene before him.

"Ah, so Kyuubi is here to," the pinned man murmured "Better make this quick." Using the Uzumaki's distractions, the assassin managed to flip the tanned body off his own. Scrambling to his feet, he made for the gun lying a short distance away, but he didn't make it far. A hand closed around his ankle, yanking him back and almost causing him to lose his balance.

Grabbing the foot striking out at his head, Naruto gave an almighty tug, sending the assassin tumbling to the floor once more. "Sasuke, go, now!"

The second shout shocked the Uchiha out of his daze, and he took in the struggling pair on the floor of the entrance way. "No!" he shouted, moving to help his boyfriend, but Naruto's desperate shout for him to stop caused him to pause.

"You have to go," the blond shouted hoarsely as the attacker's hand tightened around his neck. "He's after you! I don't matter, only you do!"

His first and only priority was Sasuke. If anything happened to the boy, he would never be able to live with himself. As it was, he was already kicking himself for allowing the situation to have progressed to the raven being in danger. If he had not heard the shot...

"I can't leave you Naruto!" the raven protested, his stomach turning as he watched Naruto take a fist to the side of the head. Blindly reaching out, he gripped the banister in an attempt to stay upright. His new boyfriend, and self proclaimed protector was battling for his life on the cool marble floor. And worst of all, he could do nothing.

"Just go," the blond commanded. "I'll be fine, but you need to warn the others." He head butted the gunman, stunning him before kicking the man in the chest and sending him flying a few feet across the floor. Naruto scrambled to his feet, careful to keep himself between Sasuke and the rogue agent. "Go!"

Sasuke was torn, but he knew the blond was right; Itachi and Kyuubi needed to know. He turned and stumbled up the stairs as fast as he could, and disappeared around the corner and down the hall.

With the Uchiha gone, Naruto was able to direct his full attention to the task at hand; subduing his foe. The two trained men stared each other down, no more than ten feet apart.

"It's been quite awhile Naruto-kun," the hired gun murmured appreciatively. "You've aged well."

Fury took over the blonds' usually cheerful demeanour. "Not long enough in my opinion, Kimimaro," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Anytime is too soon."

"My lord sends his warmest regards," Kimimaro said with a nasty smile.

"Don't talk to me about that snake bastard," the blond agent growled. "He's nothing, and Jiraiya should have killed him when he had the chance."

"How dare you!" the long haired agent shrieked. "You should be honoured Orochimaru-sama has even taken an interest in the likes of you. You deserve none of his attentions you ungrateful wretch!"

Naruto was beginning to lose his cool. "His attentions?" he spat maliciously, his mind wandering back to the days of his captivity. "I should be honoured to be taken, humiliated and tortured? Your master is nothing but a sick twisted sorry excuse for a man who is using you, and nothing more."

"Gahhh!" The enraged assassin threw himself at the blond.

Smirking at being able to goad the agent to attack and lose his cool, Naruto effortlessly dodged the fist aiming for his head. He brought his tightly clenched fist up, intent on landing a hit on his attackers' kidney, but the body twisted away at the last second. He was forced to move as the pale assassin spun, his hand chopping at where the blonds' neck would have been had the LEAF agent not dropped to the ground.

Kimimaro smoothly jumped over the jean clad leg as Naruto attempted to sweep him, his own leg striking out with lightening speed, seeking the blond head. His target had already disappeared even as he struck out, and he pulled back, taking a fighting stance.

Tucking his leg back into his body, Naruto rolled narrowly missing the kick levelled at his head. He sprung to his feet, facing the SOUND agent.

The combat grew in intensity, both agents easily meeting every kick and punch thrown them as they blocked and dodged. They were too evenly matched and continuing hand to hand was a fruitless endeavour, forcing Naruto to realize whoever reached the gun, won the battle. A knowing look appeared on Kimimaro's face that the blond instantly recognized as the assassin coming to the same conclusion.

They both launched themselves at the discarded firearm, desperately struggling with each other. Landing in a tangled heap of flailing limbs, the two highly trained men turned into a set of brawling teens; the gun only an arm's length from them.

All movement ceased when Kimimaro's pale hand closed around the firearm, and Naruto found himself face to face with the barrel of the cool metal weapon.

* * *

Sasuke hurtled down the hall at top speed, tears blurring his visions. Wracked with guilt, the raven stumbled down the hall, tripping several times only to stagger to his feet. His heart was painfully battering against his ribcage as he left his boyfriend behind. He could hear loud music emanating from his brothers room at the end of the hall, solving the confusion as to why the two had not heard the shot fired and the yells echoing through the house behind him. Without knocking, he threw the door open, collapsing to the floor as he fell through the door.

Both men were laying on the large bed and caught in a heated kiss, bare chests pressed together. Itachi's hands were tangled in the short ginger spikes of his boyfriend. His gripped tightened as the talented mouth moved to his throat, causing the Uchiha to throw his head back and moan lewdly as his pale skin was marked.

Pressing his lover into the mattress, Kyuubi straddled one thigh. A tanned hand disappeared beneath black boxers exposed by the raven's open jeans hanging loose around his hips. He continued to pleasure his lover, unaware of the rather distressed audience.

It took a few moments for them to tear themselves away from each other and notice the sobbing raven on the floor of the room, the door wide open behind him.

Soon after seeing his brother, Itachi leaped from the bed, ripping himself from the redheads' grasp. "Otouto?" he cried anxiously, disregarding his current state of undress and arousal. Hurrying to the fallen boys side, he quickly did a once over, checking over the smaller males appearance for any injury or cause for alarm. "What's wrong, did Naruto hurt you?" He glared accusingly at his boyfriend as he gathered the younger raven in his arms.

Sasuke could barely speak as his body was racked with violent sobs. He couldn't believe what he had just done; abandoning the blond was killing him. "The maid... shot... dead" he sputtered out, the message barely coherent. "Naruto fighting... gun... he said run... oh god..." He curled into his brothers' warm and comforting embrace as the older raven drew the trembling form into his chest. He felt like scum.

Kyuubi was on his feet, tugging his shirt back on. "We need to get you two out of the house. Now," he said hurriedly, taking charge of the situation like the trained agent he was. This was a side that neither of the Uchiha's had seen out of the happy-go-lucky university student. Crossing the room swiftly, he checked the hallway before turning to the two Uchiha's on the floor. "Itachi, grab your shirt," he ordered. "We need to go now."

As much as he was worried for his younger brother, the mission took precedence no matter the circumstances. Naruto could take care of himself, and Kyuubi had to trust that. The question that was running though the redhead's mind was how did tan intruder enter the house; no sensors had been set off, and the surveillance team had not reported any movement.

Sasuke was still sitting on the floor staring at his hands in his lap. He couldn't shake the feeling of being held at gun point, or rid his mind of the cold and uncaring look in the assassins' eyes.

"What about Naruto?" Itachi asked, his voice laced with concern as he redressed in a hurry. It didn't seem right to leave the young blond to fend for himself. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"No," Kyuubi stated firmly. He had moved to the window, his alert cerulean gaze sweeping over the grounds. To his surprise, he noticed a limo parked out front with no driver present and immediately had his answer as to how they had reached this point. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned back to the other two in the room. "Believe it or not, Nar can take care of himself."

"But he's your brother!" the elder raven exclaimed in shock. The cold attitude towards the young blond was disconcerting for Itachi, more so than the Uchiha was comfortable admitting. If it had been Sasuke, Itachi would have been rushing to the scene without a care for his own well being.

Making his way back to his boyfriend, Kyuubi took the pale raven by his arms. "You and Sasuke are my priority," he said calmly, staring into the wide onyx eyes. "Whoever is in the house is after you two, and I will do everything in my power to make sure they don't come anywhere near you. Naruto knew this when he sent Sasuke to us alone, and I respect my brothers wishes for me to take care of you two."

A second gunshot echoed through the house just as the redhead finished his sentence. All three heads snapped to the open door, every possible scenario running through their minds.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped out, his mouth falling open in a silent scream, his eyes wide with panic, the tears increasing tenfold.

* * *

**So... you all are probably pissed right about now... Mikoto is dead! Fugaku is barely hanging on! Now a major cliffhanger! But I promise the next chapter will come out soon. **

**Well, let me know what you think, I'm happy to take you anger, in fact I encourage screaming. So review!**


	18. Stumbling

**So, I had many people yell at me, thanks for that, it was great. Thanks for all the reviews, they were great, they really helped me write this chapter.**

**Also, those of you that have added me on facebook, thumbs up to you. If anyone else wants to, please do so, there is a link on my profile, or just search for Jayden Nara, I'm the only one. If you add me, you'll get updates on what I'm writing, as well as previews of future stories and chapters.**

**Don't forget to vote on my profile. I wanna know if I should do a oneshot or not, and for who. So far the answer is yes, and the people want Kiba and Shikamaru so far, so don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**Well, on with the show...**

* * *

**Stumbling**

Before either of the other occupants of the room could react, Sasuke was on his feet and out the door. He bolted down the hall, heading back towards the front entry, the last place he had seen Naruto, alive. In his head he was chanting over and over again for his boyfriend to be okay, to be alive.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled as he watched his little brother disappear out the open door. "Come back, it's not safe." He threw a terrified look to his lover, begging him to allow him to go after the boy. He couldn't just allow his brother to run into danger, he was his responsibility.

Catching Itachi's eyes, the redhead immediately understood. Springing into action, Kyuubi was out the door and pursuing the youngest Uchiha, Itachi right behind him, but Sasuke had too much of a head start.

The youngest Uchiha flew down the hall, ignoring the worried shouts of his brother behind him. There was only one thought in his mind – Naruto. He was terrified by what he may find, but his speed didn't waver as he neared the end of the hall. Skidding to a stop when the hall opened up, Sasuke looked over the scene below. Relief flooded through him at the sight before him, and he steadied himself with the banister before running down the stairs.

Naruto stood over the assassins' body, staring down at the still form, gun in hand. A crimson puddle slowly pooling around the body, staining the marble floor. Hearing his name shouted, the blond turned to find Sasuke running down the stairs, tears flowing down his pale cheeks. Dropping the weapon, Naruto moved forward, catching the smaller boy as he crashed into the him, knocking them both to the ground. Using his own body to shield the raven from the impact, Naruto clutched the teen to his chest.

Hysterical sobs escaped the usually composed Uchiha as he desperately clung to the blond beneath him. When the gunshot had sounded through the house, Sasuke had thought the worst, but here Naruto was, safe. Tanned hands ran soothingly through the spiky raven hair and rubbed circles on the boys back.

"Oh god, Naruto," the trembling boy cried into the tanned shoulder. "I thought I lost you." He sobbed harder, refusing to release the other teen. Every emotion he had held at bay since seeing the maid dead in the kitchen came flooding back, overwhelming him.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Kyuubi and Itachi came barrelling down the stairs. The redhead looked absolutely livid as he looked over the scene. "What the hell were you thinking!" he yelled. "You don't just run back to danger! Naruto told you to leave." He wearily ran a hand through his short spikes, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. He couldn't really blame the boy though, when he had heard the gun go off, he had wanted to run to his brother as well, but his years of training had stopped him.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke murmured into the shoulder still. He relaxed into the warm hold, nuzzling the blond's neck. "I couldn't," he sobbed. "I just couldn't leave him." Pale fists tightened in the Uzumaki's shirt, tears soaking into the fabric as they continued to flow freely.

Watching his brother sob uncontrollably into the blonds' shoulder was causing Itachi's chest to ache. The sound issuing from the younger raven was heart wrenching. "Sasuke," he called softly, his eyes traveling over the dead body not too far from the huddled pair. He frowned when his brother didn't look at him. "Are you okay?" he asked, moving forward to pry the boy from the blond.

Refusing to let go, Sasuke clung to the body and felt Naruto tighten his hold around him.

"Just leave him," Naruto mumbled, burying his face in the soft raven locks. He knew exactly how the younger boy felt right now, and if he wanted his comfort, Naruto was more than willing to give it. With some quick manoeuvring, the blond managed to struggle to his feet, his arms supporting the smaller body as he carried Sasuke bridal style and sat down on the stairs. "Kyuu, check the house," Naruto practically commanded. "Make sure no one else is here, and I think it's a good idea to call Ibiki."

Morino Ibiki was a LEAF agent whose day job was a homicide detective for the Konoha police force. Whenever something went south, Ibiki was called in with his team that consisted of several other agents that had decided to join the force as well. It was the best way to contain a situation, and LEAF didn't have to form a special team.

"Kitchen," Sasuke mumbled. "The maid, she's in the kitchen." He barely suppressed a shudder at the memory of the assassin standing over the maids' body.

Kyuubi headed for the kitchen, but stopped suddenly, halting Itachi as the raven tried to follow him. "Stay with your brother and Nar," he asked softly. If someone was still in the house, he didn't want to have to protect the other man.

"But..."

"You're brother needs you." The redhead turned back and made his way to the kitchen again, listening carefully for any movement around him as he went. He slunk into the room, eyes searching as he went.

As mentioned, the maid was on the floor of the kitchen, hidden behind the counter, her blood pooling around head, soaking into her hair and crisp uniform.

Staring into her lifeless eyes for a moment, Kyuubi bent down and closed them. This was the part of the job he hated the most; death. From a young age, both he and his brother had been surrounded by it, and unfortunately become desensitized to a certain degree.

Doing a quick sweep of the first floor, Kyuubi made his way back to the others to find Naruto murmuring into a still shivering Sasuke's ear as Itachi watched on with concern clearly displayed over his face. The sight would have been heart warming under any other circumstance.

"The maid is dead," he announced to the group. "I'm going to check out the limo out front before calling the Ibiki."

"Who's Ibiki?" asked Itachi, tearing his gaze away from his baby brother.

"Homicide detective with the Konoha police force," the redhead called over his shoulder as he headed outside. "Old friend of our father's."

Shutting the door behind himself, Kyuubi crept to the vehicle wishing he had a gun with him. Since starting university, and dating Itachi, he had stopped carrying a concealed weapon, afraid that the raven would discover it. All muscles were tense, ready for action at a moment's notice. Grabbing the handle, he flung open the door to find two bodies cuddled together; one clearly dead, the other barely alive.

Fugaku had managed to crawl to his wife, her eyes showed signs of smeared blood where he had respectfully closed them before holding her limp body in the arms. He didn't even respond when the door was thrown open.

"Uchiha-san," Kyuubi whispered. Only then did the man look up to meet the Uzumaki's blue gaze. The redhead was surprised by the small smile of recognition that spread over the man's weary features.

"Are they safe?" the dying man asked urgently, the smile falling away, and his voice cracking with effort and worry.

"Yes," answered Kyuubi with a quick nod. "My brother took care of the assailant." The cerulean eyes scanned over the man, taking in the severity of the wound in his chest. From a single glance, the agent knew the man would not survive even if he received medical treatment that moment.

"Thank you," Fugaku gasped gratefully, choking on his own fluids. Blood dribbled down his chin as he coughed violently, his entire frame shaking with the effort it took to just keep breathing. "I owe you everything. Please," he begged. "Please take care of them, they are going to need someone. I know you love my son, and if my suspicions are correct, your brother loves Sasuke as well." His dark eyes pleaded with the eldest Uzumaki.

"Yes, very much so," Kyuubi replied with a slight bow. He looked back up, meeting the fading gaze. "But don't talk, we're going to get you out of here." Climbing into the back seat, he reached for the slowly dying man only to be weakly waved off.

"Tell them I love them," the man whispered hoarsely followed by a fresh wave of blood as he coughed violently. "And I hope they do whatever will make them happy."

Growling in frustration, the tanned man reached for the Uchiha again. "You can tell them yourself."

Waving off the young agent, Fugaku hugged his wife closer and closed his eyes. "No," he said, resigned to his fate. "I know I'm done, but thank you." Dark onyx eyes flew open, fixing Kyuubi with a hard stare. "You're so much like your father," he informed the boy. "Only you look like your mother. But your brother, he's Minato's spitting image. When I saw your eyes, there was no doubt in my mind who you were. You and Naruto grew up well, I'm sorry you lost him."

"How?"

"Old friends," the raven explained, his voice barely a whisper. "And fake business partners," he added. "When I saw you with Itachi, I knew right away LEAF was watching my boys. Thank you."

"You knew," Kyuubi said in astonishment.

Fugaku nodded, he could feel himself weakening, and knew there wasn't much time. "My sons," he choked out. "Please watch over them, and protect them. I'm sorry I won't be around to do so myself. Please, take care of my boys..."

Kyuubi watched the life slowly leave the eldest Uchiha's eyes, before leaning over and closing the dark onyx orbs. "I promise," he whispered.

He shut the door of the limo, head bowed in grief. Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto were dead. Itachi and Sasuke were left alone in the world, the last Uchiha's; mission fail.

With a slight tremor in his hand, he pulled out his phone and dialled an all too familiar number. "Ibiki, we need you at the Uchiha manor." He paused and waited as the man on the other end asked a few questions. "SOUND," he answered, his voice sharp, cutting through the air like a knife. "We have three bodies, and two survivors." Without another word, he shut his phone and turned to back to the house.

Now he had to face them most difficult conversation of his entire career; telling his lover and his brother's lover that their parents were no longer among the living. If that alone wasn't hard enough, he also had to keep everything under wraps, it wasn't time for the Uchiha's to know who they were.

Naruto didn't look up as his brother re-entered the house, but he heard him as he continued to murmur into Sasuke's ear, placing gentle kissed on his brow and temple, soothing the frightened teen.

So far Naruto believed was doing a terrible job of keeping the promise he had made months ago to protect the youngest Uchiha at all costs. Hugging the boy tightly, the blond looked over at Itachi who was standing at the base of the stairs watching Kyuubi approach, his face apprehensive. Finally he glanced over at his brother and stifled a gasp of surprise at what he found.

The redheads eyes looked haunted and were downcast, his head bowed in sorrow. Naruto had only ever seen his brother look this way once before, five years ago. It was heartbreak, someone had been lost, and Naruto prayed it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Kyuu?" he called timidly. Both raven haired brothers looked to him then back to Kyuubi.

The redhead met his brothers' worried gaze before shaking his head and looking away. The pain floating in those azure orbs was beyond words.

Naruto's arms tightened involuntarily around his charge. "No..." he gasped out. "No, it can't be." He looked down at the boy in his arms, and swallowed the large lump forming in his throat. "Sasuke," he choked out, burying his face in the pale neck. "I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"Your parents," Kyuubi started, struggling to find the right words. "I'm sorry,"

Itachi sank to the floor, sitting on the closest stair. To any other person, it would seem as though the Uchiha was composed, but Kyuubi could see the pain, he could see Itachi's heart breaking. The red head moved quickly across the room and pulled Itachi into a hug, whispering in his ear.

Sasuke's anguished screams filled the foyer, bouncing off the walls and marble floor. "NO! It's not true, it can't be. No!" he fought against Naruto's hold, trying to free himself, to rush to his parents' side, to prove Kyuubi wrong. It couldn't be possible; they were his parents, indestructible, always there, no matter what.

For the first time in years, tears filled Naruto's cerulean eyes, spilling over, and running down his scared cheeks. "I'm sorry Sasuke," he repeated again and again, struggling to hold onto the flailing body in his arms. "I'm so, so sorry." The agonized screams caused his blood to run cold, his heart freezing in his chest. There was so much pain in the agonized howls that echoed through the room.

* * *

The house was swarming with police, all special agents of LEAF just doing their day job but reporting to two different bosses. Anything that needed to be covered up would be, but for the most part, the investigation would be on the level with the local police.

In the last hour, four different officers had interviewed Naruto and Sasuke, though only two had talked to Kyuubi and Itachi.

Currently, Naruto was standing in the middle of the hall, Sasuke trembling at his side while Ibiki spoke to them, asking various questions. It was starting to get to a point that the Uzumaki was tempted to throw a fit and tell everyone to leave them alone already. The questions and investigation didn't bother the blond in the least, but it was definitely wearing on the young Uchiha to the point where the boy was barely coherent.

On the other side of the room, a female officer approached Itachi and Kyuubi. The redhead looked rather relaxed despite the situation, with his hands in his pockets and shoulders slightly slumped. Beside the Uzumaki stood his boyfriend, who seemed to look completely unmoved by the goings on around him. The only three people that could sense the emotional turmoil boiling beneath the surface would be his brother and the two brother agents; no one else knew the man well enough.

"Excuse me," the female agent said approaching cautiously. Her dark hair was pulled back onto a messy spiky bun. "I need to speak with Itachi-san."

"Anko," Kyuubi greeted with a nod and motioning to his boyfriend. He shrugged his shoulders, brushing off the raven's unasked questioned as the Uchiha raised a single eyebrow.

"Kyuubi," she acknowledged, returning the nod before turning to the younger man. "Itachi-san," she started. "As you may already know, it will be impossible for you to stay here during the investigation. The Konoha police department are of course willing to take you into protective custody, since it seems that your brother, and possibly yourself are targets. If you..."

"That won't be necessary," interrupted the red haired agent. "The Uchiha brothers will be staying with us. I assure you that you will find our home beyond any security that you would be able to provide." He ignored the shocked look Itachi was throwing him as he addressed his fellow agent.

Dark eyes narrowed as Anko sized up the Uzumaki. "Very well," she said slowly. "I will of course inform my superiors of this," she warned. With one final glare, she turned and marched back over to the body to begin speaking to another officer.

"Kyuubi," growled Itachi, rounding on his boyfriend. "How can you just decide that, and what about the danger Sasuke and I will be putting on you and Naruto. We couldn't do that to you." Even though his tone was harsh, his onyx eyes were pleading for the redhead to understand. No matter what, Itachi felt he couldn't endanger his lover anymore than he already had.

"Don't worry about it," Kyuubi said, waving off the Uchiha's worries. "As I said, you won't find better security anywhere in the city. Plus, I don't think Sasuke is ready to part from Naruto quite yet."

Itachi followed the redheads gaze to across the room where his little brother was clinging to the young Uzumaki, his face buried in the broad chest. The blonds tanned arm was wrapped around the young raven, holding the trembling boy to his body while the he spoke to the officers.

"I think you're right," whispered Itachi, his voice shaky.

Catching the waiver in the raven's voice, Kyuubi pulled the slightly smaller man to him, holding his close. "Koi," he whispered in the raven's ear. His hands gently running over the Uchiha's back as he hugged the man. "Let go," he murmured, placing a soft kiss on the other man's pale cheek.

Itachi moved into the embrace burying his head in the crook of his boyfriends' neck. He felt tears well up in his onyx eyes as strong arms wrapped around him. Never before in his life had he ever felt this vulnerable, he had always been told that emotions were never to be shown to the world, that it was weakness.

"You can cry, you know," Kyuubi whispered softly into the others ear. He ran his fingers through the long raven hair that had come loose during the afternoon's events.

"No, I need to be strong for Sasuke," the older Uchiha argued weakly. It was his job to protect Sasuke from the world, to be strong and support his precious little brother. Sasuke was all he had left of his family now.

Both men jumped as an angry shout echoed through the hall, bouncing off the high ceiling.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you!" yelled Naruto, his cerulean eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at the officers around him and Sasuke. "We need to rest, damn it! Poor Sasuke is shaking like a fucking leaf. I mean, come on, the body is right there," he shouted, pointing at the still form of Kimimaro sprawled on the ground.

It seemed that the LEAF agents had forgotten that the Uchiha brothers were not use to death, or that Sasuke was still so young. Either way, their oversight and lack of sensitivity had enraged the blond. The poor raven was clinging to the blond agent, tears still silently spilling down his pale cheeks.

"Uzumaki," Ibiki warned.

The blond glared at the older agent, daring him to really challenge him. If push came to shove, Naruto would pull rank for Sasuke's sake. "If you need us, we'll be in the den," he informed them coldly, gently steering the shell shocked teen in the direction of the room just off the foyer.

* * *

**So, the parents are gone. I have to ask, who actually saw this coming? **

**Don't forget to review! I want everything you can throw at me.**


	19. Catch Me, I'm Falling

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I had so many great reviews, it was inspiring. Apparently I've made several people cry, I'm so proud. I'm going to warn you now, the next few chapters are meant to tug at your heart strings, but it'll get happy again, then dark, and then hopefully we'll have a happy ending. I'm guessing most of you didn't expect them to make it out of this encounter, but surprise, they did.**

**Thank you to everyone that has added me on facebook. If you want to add me as a friend, feel free to, there is a link on my profile, or you can search Jayden Nara. **

**Also, you can vote on my page for what I should write next. Just so you know, if a oneshot is picked, chances are it will be published while I'm still writing this story and not when I'm finished.**

**Enough of that, the show must go on!**

* * *

**Catch Me, I'm Falling**

Two pairs of saddened eyes watched across the crowded entryway as the blond gently guided the youngest Uchiha from the room. The sound of soft sobbing reached the pair's ears as they disappeared from sight.

Following his brother's lead, Kyuubi took his boyfriend's hand in his own and tugged the raven from the room, informing the officers that they would be in the library. They silently made their way into the spacious musty room, and settled on a large leather couch.

A heavy sigh escaped from the Uchiha as he stared at his own pale hands placed in his lap. To him, it felt as if he was supporting the whole world, and failing. He had no clue how to proceed with his life, especially now that he had the responsibility of his brother on top of many other things.

"Kyuu," the raven whispered hoarsely. "What am I going to do?" he asked, looking up to meet the worried gaze of his boyfriend. "Sasuke... he's... I..." He searched the azure eyes, begging for the answers he so desperately needed.

"Let go," the Uzumaki urged, reaching out for the distressed man. He caught the smaller frame in his arms as the raven buried his face in his toned chest. "You don't need to be strong; Naruto and I can be strong for you. All you need to do is let go and lean on us for a little while." He ran his fingers in a comforting manner through the dark hair spilling over the trembling shoulders.

Looking up, Itachi offered his boyfriend a small smile. "Thank you so much Kyuu," he said, his tone hushed. "I owe you so much." He licked his lips, his onyx eyes flickering to the pink lips inches away from his own.

Leaning in, Kyuubi closed the distance, pressing his mouth to the ravens in a searing kiss. He gathered the smaller man in his arms, pulling the body to him. In the back of his mind, his conscience was screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't.

The affection was eagerly devoured by the Uchiha as the younger man desperately kissed his lover back. He was too young to be dealing with the death of his parents, inheriting a company, and the guardianship of his younger brother. He wanted comfort from the one man he knew that could share his pain, and knew what he would have to face.

Finding his willpower, the redhead pulled back, holding his boyfriend at bay when the Uchiha tried to ensnare him in another heated battle. "This is wrong," he choked out. "I shouldn't be taking advantage of you. You just lost your parents 'Tachi, I can't do this to you." His resolve almost broke at the watery gaze fixed on him.

"Bullshit."

Itachi roughly grabbed his redheaded boyfriend, and pulled him into another desperate kiss. The response was instantaneous as he tangled his fingers in the short messy red spikes. He needed it, he needed to feel. Everything was spiraling out of control, and he just wanted to feel as if he had control over some aspects of his life. Straddling the available lap, Itachi pushed against the hard chest, forcing Kyuubi to lie back on the soft leather.

A low moan escaped the Uzumaki as the raven mercilessly attacked his swollen lips. He knew it was wrong to be taking advantage of the Uchiha in his time of grief, but the younger man was not making it easy to resist. Deciding to sit back and let Itachi steer unless he went too far, Kyuubi held the raven, allowing him to do as he pleased. He remembered all too well the feeling of wanting comfort, and he knew where to draw the line so the other wouldn't regret his actions later.

Pale hands drifted under the Uzumaki's shirt, ghosting over the tanned skin. A loud gasp escaped as fingers played over sensitive nipples, teasing them to hard nubs.

Kyuubi released a small whimper as the Uchiha trailed open-mouth kisses down his jaw, making his way to the tan column of flesh exposed to him. He held back a moan as his pulse was brutally sucked on, teeth nipping and marking his skin.

"Hey Kyuu, I..." Naruto trailed off as he walked through the library door to find the two older men locked in a heated kiss. Blinking slowly, Naruto watched for a moment before backing out of the room, shaking his head as he went.

It didn't surprise the blond in least to see them together, even at a time like this. What shocked him was that his brother was laying back and letting the Uchiha dominate the situation, Kyuubi was never one to sit back and take it in any aspect of his life, and he should know better than to let the Uchiha use him.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, watching the Uzumaki back out the door with a peculiar look on his face.

"Itachi needs a bit more time," was all he said before slipping an arm around the younger boys' waist and leading him off to the den again.

Soon after the door shut, Itachi finally hit his limit and snapped. He couldn't hold back the pain tearing at him from the inside. Letting out a pained howl, he clutched his boyfriends' shirt, every emotion he had suppressed that day came rushing back full force. The tears that he had held at bay for hours finally broke the floodgates, and streamed down his pale face. He rested his head on the hardened chest beneath him, hysterically sobbing, his tears soaking into his lovers' shirt.

All Kyuubi could do was hold the man, and whisper what he hoped were comforting words.

* * *

Silence filled the space of the Hokage's circular office. Tsunade herself sat behind her desk, elbows resting on the dark surface, face buried in her hands. "Kakashi," she mumbled into her hands. "You're subjects are dead, what do you have to say for yourself? How could you let this happen?" Looking up, she took in the distraught agent before her.

The silver haired agent looked like a lost child. "I checked with the doorman, he only saw their usual driver. I shouldn't have delivered the paperwork then, I should have told her it could wait. I should have followed them, but nothing seemed out of place. How could I, why..." Kakashi continued to mumble incoherently, trying to find an excuse as to why this could have happened.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" the Hokage yelled. She stood abruptly, her palms hitting the desk before her, cracking the surface on impact. "Two children are without their parents now, and it's your fault."

Anger flared through Kakashi. "You think I don't know that!" he shouted, slamming a closed fist down on the arm of his chair, before jerking it back and clutching his face. "Mikoto and Fugaku were my friends. They were there for me when I lost Obi... Obito," he forced out in a hoarse whisper. His single visible dark eye was full of grief as he mourned the loss of not just his friends, but his family.

The silvered haired agent may flirt and bug the head psychiatrist, Umino Iruka, whenever he was around headquarters, but Obito had been the one – his only. Not only had the Uchiha been his best friend, but he had also been his most precious person – his lover. The loss had been harder on Kakashi than any he had felt before; including his father, but the death of the two Uchiha's today was coming in a close fourth, just behind the loss of his teacher, the previous Hokage.

Sitting down at her desk again, Tsunade let out a sigh of discontent. Though she wanted to blame the agent, it wasn't completely his fault no matter how they looked at it, and nobody blamed Kakashi or was harder on him than himself. "I'm putting you on active duty guarding the Uzumaki apartment," she informed the agent before her, ignoring his surprise. "I have been informed that the brothers are being taken in by them, and will be staying at Naruto and Kyuubi's downtown apartment."

"Yes Hokage-sama," he ground out, his jaw tense. "I will not fail this time." He would honor Mikoto and Fugaku's memories, and protect their legacy, with his life if need be.

* * *

The den was deathly silent, the only light filtered in from the small crack in the drapes. Both teens sat on opposite ends of the couch, the raven trembling, as the blond watched on.

Sasuke shifted nervously next to his boyfriend. He was shaken by the days' events and wanted nothing more than to be comforted. More precisely, he wanted the blonds' comfort. His mind was muddled, and he couldn't think straight as his heart ached in his chest. He drew a deep breath before glancing over at the blond observing him from across the large couch. "Naruto, I..." he trailed off afraid to ask.

"What is it S'uke?" Naruto asked in concern, his eyes soft and caring.

"Will you... will you hold me?" asked Sasuke, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked away, afraid of rejection. In his mind, he knew it was silly, and that Naruto loved him, but in his grief he was afraid the Uzumaki would leave him.

"Of course," said Naruto, holding his arms open, and inviting the Uchiha to crawl into them. Even if it was something as small as holding the raven, the agent was glad the boy trusted him to show this emotional and vulnerable side of the prickly Uchiha.

Since they had moved back to the den, the blond had been wondering how to breach the subject of comforting the Uchiha. The younger teen had immediately sat on the opposite end of the couch, away from Naruto. The agent had been worried that the boy had been withdrawing, but relief now rushed through him as Sasuke cuddled into him.

Sasuke shifted closer to the agent, his hands fisting the shirt covering the toned chest his raven head was resting on. Warm arms moved to hold him close, and the pale body instantly relaxed, the comforting and familiar scent of Naruto surrounding him.

They stayed cuddled together for a long while, taking comfort in the others soothing presence. It seemed so long ago since they were in a similar position in Sasuke's bedroom, when in reality it had only been a few hours ago; a few hours ago when their life had been so much simpler.

"Thank you, Naru," was all Sasuke managed to whisper before he drifted off in the agents arms, his soft breathing slowly evening out. His body was at its limit from the emotional rollercoaster he had been riding all day.

Naruto was just starting to drift off himself when their brothers walked in hand in hand. Kyuubi seemed to be more upset as compared to Itachi's impassive features, but the blond see the confusion and pain swirling in the dark eyes of the Uchiha. Both men regarded the pair on the couch, their eyes scanning over them to ascertain they were still in one piece.

Sasuke was still asleep and resting between Naruto's legs, his head on the orange-clad chest, a hand fisted in the blond's t-shirt. The drying tear tracks on the pale face could easily be seen, even from across the room.

Naruto was leaning against the arm of the couch, his legs stretched across the seat on either side of the raven's body, one hand rubbing Sasuke's arm soothingly, the other playing with is raven hair.

"Is he okay?" Itachi asked quietly, releasing the redheads' hand and moving to the couch, stopping just short of the far end. It was a relief to the Uchiha that Naruto had taken over the care of his brother for the moment; his own mind just wasn't in the right state to be of any use to the younger boy.

There was a small shake of the blond head. "No," Naruto answered honestly, hugging the sleeping teen in his arms. "He's in shock," he explained. "We won't really know how he is mentally until he calms. I don't think what has happened to him has quite sunk in yet."

The elder Uchiha looked down, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry," he said lowly. "This isn't your responsibility, it should be mine..."

"No, Itachi," interrupted Naruto. "You don't need to be a rock right now. You and your brother need each other, I'm not going to deny that, but Kyuu and I are here to catch you when you fall. It's our job after all as loving boyfriends." He gave the man a small smile when Itachi finally looked up to meet his gaze. "Let me take care of him for now, and Kyuu will take care of you." Cerulean eyes flickered over his brother standing just behind the Uchiha before returning to the raven.

"I still want to help." The words were almost desperate.

"I know," the blond agent acknowledged with a small nod. Tanned arms tightened around the small from as the youngest Uchiha shivered. "Why don't you get Sasuke a blanket," he suggested, hoping it would appease Itachi's need to do something for his brother. "I really should have gotten one when he first went into shock, but with interviews and everything else..." he trailed off.

Itachi nodded stiffly before turning and walking out the door. Even if it was something small, it was still something he could do to help. He was struggling to hold himself together with everything so chaotic and for someone who had always been in control it was terrifying.

"Kyuu," snapped Naruto as soon as he was sure Itachi was out of earshot. "What the hell do you think you were doing in there?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. He was disappointed in his elder brother. The redhead should have known better than to allow Itachi to use him.

The azure orbs widened slightly with surprise. "You saw us?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said with an exasperated sigh. "You better not have been taking advantage of his current emotionally weakened state. Remember what happened to you?" he asked with a pointed look.

Rubbing his love bite covered neck sheepishly, and averted his eyes from the cold glare as he remembered the similar state he had been in five years ago. Unfortunately for him, the man that had comforted him had not stopped, and to this day the redhead regretted his actions. "It wasn't what it looked like," he mumbled in defense.

"It looked like Itachi was seeking physical comfort from his boyfriend, and you were willing togivein when you knew full well you shouldn't," Naruto ground out, his hands still moving in a soothing manner over Sasuke's arm and back.

"Okay, okay," said Kyuubi, holding his hands up in defeat. "So it was what it looked like, but nothing happened." He tilted his head back with a sigh, his shoulders drooping. "He jumped me, and started kissing me, then pushed me down. It wasn't anything major, and I would have stopped him if he went too far, but I didn't need to. In the end he broke down and finally cried." Looking back at his brother, Kyuubi motioned to the large wet mark on his shirt. "See."

Naruto dropped the defensive. "You really care about him, don't you ,Kyuu?" The blond asked, his voice soft. He was happy his brother had finally found someone to love. After so many years of pain and struggling, Kyuubi deserved to be happy, and if Itachi made him so, Naruto was behind them one hundred percent.

"Yeah," the older Uzumaki conceded. "And you really care about Sasuke." He smiled at the small blush that appeared on his little brothers scarred cheeks. He knew his brother was still fighting his feelings on some level, even if he had promised the small raven they would try.

Their brotherly moment was broken as soon as Itachi returned, a large red fleece blanket in hand. He quickly made his way back to the couch and draped the cover over his brother and Naruto. Fidgeting a bit, the raven fussed over the pair, making sure they were covered completely, and semi tucked in.

With great difficultly, Naruto extracted his arm from the blanket tightly wrapped around him and grabbed the pale arm hovering over their bodies. "Itachi," he said, forcing the man to meet his gaze. "Relax, we're fine." Looking to Kyuubi, the blond tilted his head towards the Uchiha. It was clear the man still need comfort.

Taking the hint, the redhead sidled up to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Come on 'Tachi," he murmured quietly. "If you pull the blanket any tighter around them I think you might cut off their circulation." Tugging the younger man with him, Kyuubi guided his lover to the only other seat in the room, a love seat opposite the couch.

Reluctantly, Itachi allowed himself to be pulled down beside the redhead. Needing a distraction, the raven pulled his boyfriends arms around himself, leaning back into the broad chest. His heart ached at the sight of his only brother curled up in the arms of the blond. Tears prickled his eyes as he watched Naruto gently kiss Sasuke's forehead when the younger boy whimpered in his sleep. He knew his brother was in good hands, just as he knew he was as well.

Within the hour, Ibiki walked into the room, taking in the rather solemn setting, not that he could blame any of them. He informed them that they were done for the day, and confirmed their living situation before reminding them they may have follow up questions, but other than that, they were free to go.

Most of the packing was done by Kyuubi and Itachi, while Naruto stayed with the sleeping Sasuke. They grabbed clothes and any other item of importance for the indefinite stay at the Uzumaki's. Suitcases were packed into the two cars, and they were off.

Naruto was driving his Impala, with Sasuke safely stowed in the passenger seat half asleep. The boy had barely woken up for the trip to the car, and in the end, Naruto had just carried the smaller boy. The blond was sure that if the younger teen had been awake he would have pitched a fit at being carried.

Following behind the orange car was Kyuubi and his mustang along with Itachi. The elder raven of course had been uneasy when it came to being separated from Sasuke, but his boyfriend had assured him that the boy would be fine in the care of the blond.

Both cars pulled into the underground parking garage, and by this time, the younger raven had finally woken to a more alert state, but he was quiet. Not a single word had been spoken by the raven since falling asleep in the den, causing Naruto to be just a tad worried.

Everyone climbed from the cars, unloading all nine bags, with Kyuubi and Naruto taking three a piece leaving the final three to be divided between the Uchiha's. The elevator ride was silent, as most of the journey so far had been.

When the doors finally opened at the twenty sixth floor, Naruto led the way to one of only two doors on the floor. The door was odd in design seeing at it had two dead bolts as well as the handle.

Handing one bag to Sasuke, who only had one, the blond rotated the top deadbolt up out of the way to reveal a security pad. Pressing his thumb to the pad, a lock clicked. He then used his keys to unlock the lower deadbolt and open the door.

"I see what you mean about security," Itachi commented idly as he and his brother were ushered through the door. All luggage was discarded in the middle of the spacious living room as the Uchiha's took in the apartment, and temporary home.

"It was created by Shikamaru," Naruto informed them, guiding them over to the black couches and motioning for them to take a seat. "You have to disarm the door first before you use the key or else the alarm will go off and the door won't open," he explained, taking his own seat next to Sasuke. "Tomorrow morning we'll put both your prints in the system so you can get in on your own."

"Well, welcome to our home," announced Kyuubi, spreading his arms in welcome and flopping down next to his boyfriend. Across the room, the younger raven shot him a glare that made the redhead squirm in his seat. "Now for the interesting part, and we'll leave this totally up to you guys," he said, glancing between the two subdued ravens. "You see, our apartment only has two bedrooms."

A single elegant eyebrow was raised before Itachi cut in. "This is a penthouse suite," he observed. "And judging by the size, you should at least have three, maybe four rooms."

"Originally we did have four," said Naruto, scratching the back of his head out of nervous habit. "But we kind of knocked out a wall and created a mini dojo." At the time the brothers had thought it was a great idea, but now when rooms were actually needed, they were regretting it.

"Ahh..." the older raven drawled in understanding. "So in other words, we need to choose who we want to share with." He smirked when the Uzumaki brothers flushed.

Of course the elder Uchiha didn't mind sharing with his boyfriend, but his brother was another matter. After everything that had happened that day, he wasn't sure he should abandon Sasuke, the boy was all he had left of his family.

"Exactly," said the redheaded agent. "Now, either we can do split it brothers or couples, it's up to you," he said before pausing and glancing at his boyfriend. "Of course I totally understand if you want to stay with your brother 'Tachi, especially after everything..."

"I want to stay with Naruto," whispered Sasuke, speaking up for the first time since asking the blond to hold him back in the den. The room went quiet at the soft spoken words. "If that's okay with you?" He asked, looking to Naruto and seeking his permission.

"Of course," said the blond agent, immediately moving to hug the quiet teen. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of the raven head before leaning back, and arm still comfortably settled around the smaller boy. "Whatever you choose is fine with me, but thanks for picking me, because Kyuu smothers you in your sleep," he said, shooting the redhead and elder raven a cocky grin. "Have fun Itachi," he added with a chuckle after seeing his brothers glare.

Startling the blond next to him, Sasuke suddenly stood and walked back over to their bags. The room was silent as the others watched him dig through his bag to recover a pair of sleep pants. Turning back to the other occupants of the room, his onyx wandered back to Naruto. The others shivered at the pain evident in his dark gaze. "Where is your room," he asked dully.

The blond dutifully rose from his seat and guided the teen to his new bedroom. He could feel the two sets of worried eyes follow them as they left the room.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's bed in nothing but his sleep pants, staring off into space, his mind avoiding anything that would bring him pain. He felt so lost, and confused. So many things had happened in one day, leaving him to feel hollow – empty. He didn't hear or see the blond move, but suddenly, Naruto was kneeling before him, hands resting on Sasuke's knees.

"Are you okay, S'uke?" the agent asked quietly, trying hard not to startle the younger boy, but it didn't work. The young raven jumped at the sudden contact and noise. "I'll take that as a no," he mumbled, looking up into the bloodshot and puffy onyx eyes, searching for acknowledgement, but what he found there broke his heart.

The warm gaze that only Naruto had ever seen, and grown to love dearly was gone, replaced by a coldness that the blond only knew too well. It was loss – deep loss. Something that could destroy a person as it did him. The raven haired boy sitting before him was his redeeming angel, the one who saved him from the darkness within himself, and now it was his turn to do the same.

"I want to go to bed," Sasuke said flatly, the blond cringing at the lack of emotion in the Uchiha's voice.

Nodding, Naruto stood, placing a gentle kiss to the younger teen's forehead as he did so. "Would you like the window side, or the side closest to the door?" he asked, pulling back the covers on the bed.

"Window." Without another word, Sasuke crawled into bed and promptly faced away from the other teen that followed him under the sheets.

Sighing heavily, Naruto watched the raven's back, his heart heavy. He knew exactly how the teen felt having once been in his shoes. It was his only wish to help the boy, and to protect him. Orochimaru was still out there, and clearly wanted the young Uchiha badly enough to plan an outright assault on the manor.

Waiting until the younger boy drifted off, Naruto finally allowed sleep to overtake him. Naruto's last conscious thought going out to the raven, a plea to allow him to save the boy from the darkness.

* * *

**Alrighty. Please don't tell me Sasuke is OOC, cause of course he is, his parents were just killed and he's in shock. Other than that, let me have it, I can take anything you wanna throw at me, in fact, I love it.**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	20. The Depths of Sorrow and Grief

**Thanks for the reviews. I didn't get very many for the last chapter, so I hope that it was okay. But, I have something to explain.**

**Why I wrote Sasuke's character the way I did. - ****In the begining of this story you've seen a very affectionate, open, and somewhat of a wimpy Sasuke. Now, he's gonna be a lot colder. So the reason I made Sasuke's character so 'OOC' before was so you can really see the difference for before and after. By the end of the story he should be in character to what you normally know him as.**

**Well enough of that, let's get down to the story.**

* * *

**The Depths of Sorrow and Grief**

Rolling over bright and early Monday morning, Naruto reached out, seeking the warm body in the bed next to him, but the space beside him was cold. He sat up abruptly, looking around when he came up empty handed. "Sasuke?" he called, but the room was as empty as the space beside him. Not bothering with clothing, the blond wandered out to the main room in search of his wayward boyfriend in nothing but his orange frog boxers.

Since the Uchiha's had come to stay with the Uzumaki brothers Saturday night, Sasuke had slept in bed with Naruto. Yesterday, otherwise known as Sunday, the blond had woken up with the small raven curled into his chest, face buried in his tanned neck. Secretly, the agent had been looking forward to cuddling the next morning as well, but it seemed the young Uchiha had managed to disappear from the bed without waking the agent, a surprising and difficult feat.

Sitting at the counter on the red bar stool, he found Sasuke still in his sleep pants, staring at a glass of water, a pale hand loosely curling around the cup. The raven didn't even look up as the older boy approached, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, S'uke," the Uzumaki greeted sleepily wiping the crusty residue from his bleary cerulean eyes. "Why are you up so early?"

Finally looking up, the raven shot his boyfriend a look clearly asking if the teen was an idiot. "Yesterday we may have sat around the apartment and done absolutely nothing but today we have school, moron," the Uchiha said, his voice flat and dull.

"School?" Naruto questioned in disbelief. Not even two days ago Sasuke's parents had been murdered, and the boy wanted to go to school. Something wasn't right with that picture. "You're kidding right? S'uke, even Kyuu and Itachi aren't going to class today."

"Hn." Sliding off the stool, Sasuke dumped the still half full glass in the sink and headed back to the bedroom, brushing past the blond as he went. "You better hurry up and get dressed idiot, or we'll be late." He stopped and looked back at the blond standing in the middle of the kitchen with a look of confusion on his scarred face. "Unless you're not going."

Biting back a groan of frustration, the Uzumaki shook his blond head. "No, no," he said reluctantly. "I'll go. I just thought..." he trailed off trying to find the right words. Figuring there was no nice way to say your parents are dead and you should stay home he changed tactics. "Never mind, if you want to go, then let's go."

"Hn." The raven continued his trek to the bedroom, Naruto trailing along behind him.

After digging out an outfit from the suitcases that had been dragged into the room the day before, Sasuke dressed in record time in faded grey jeans, a red shirt with three black tomoes in the center, and a black vest with a hood. He ended up sitting on the bed while Naruto deliberated what he should wear. In the end, the blond settled for a pair of old jeans, a black wife beater, and his favourite orange hoodie.

Turning around, Naruto presented himself to the raven and received a nod of approval before the younger boy stood and walked out the door. Shaking his head, the agent followed him into the living room. He still didn't think it was a good idea for Sasuke to go to school, but he knew the boy well enough by now to know he wouldn't be dissuaded from something if his mind was set.

Instead of following Sasuke to grab their book bags, Naruto headed to Kyuubi's bedroom. Knocking once, he wandered in to find the couple curled up in bed together, still blissfully asleep.

Itachi was on his back, dark hair splayed around his pale face. Kyuubi was sprawled on his stomach with his face pressed into Itachi's neck, an arm thrown over the thin body beside him, hugging his lover close. If the blond had to guess, he would guess that Kyuubi's leg was between Itachi's, making the picture heartbreakingly intimate.

Watching the mass of caramel and porcelain skin for a moment, Naruto smiled. He was happy his brother had found happiness, the man definitely deserved it after everything life had thrown at him. The only wish the blond had for Kyuubi was that it wouldn't be taken away from him.

Wandering to the side of the bed, a tanned hand jabbing the elder agent in the side. "Hey Kyuu," Naruto said loudly. "S'uke and I are off to school."

The half naked body shifted and sat up abruptly causing the Uchiha to shiver from the loss of warmth and open his eyes to glare at the intruder. Being immune to the death glare thanks to Sasuke, the blond ignored the raven and focused on his brother.

"Did I just hear that right?" The redhead said slowly. "You're seriously going to school today after everything that happened this weekend?" He glanced over at his boyfriend, who by now had sat up and was intently listening to their conversation.

"Yes," Naruto replied. "He insists."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea," Kyuubi started to argue.

"It's not," agreed the younger Uzumaki, much to his brothers' surprise. "But it's not like i can stop him. I'm sure Itachi can tell you that." He nodded to the silent raven in the bed.

Sighing, Itachi nodded sadly knowing how stubborn the boy could be.

"It's not up for discussion anyway," continued the blond. "I only came to tell you we were leaving so you didn't panic when we weren't here when you finally decided to grace the world with your presence." He turned and headed back to the open door.

"Oh," Kyuubi said dumbly, watching his brother retreat.

"Please take care of him," Itachi called softly to his little brothers' boyfriend.

"I will," Naruto promised, closing the door behind him. Heading to the front door, he found Sasuke waiting patiently for him, and together they headed to school.

Kyuubi lay back down in his bed, pulling his lover with him. The Uchiha turned and cuddled into him, head resting comfortable on the hard tanned chest.

"So, do you think we should have stopped them?" Itachi asked, hugging the warm body beside him. He could feel the redhead's fingers running through his hair: it was soothing.

"Probably," Kyuubi said honestly. "But they are old enough to make their own decisions. Now go back to sleep, it's too early to be up when we're not going to classes." He closed his eyes and focused on the warm puffs of air running over his skin.

"Kyuu?"

"Hmm?" came the sleepy response.

"Do you think Sasuke will be okay?" Itachi asked earnestly. "He doesn't seem to be grieving."

The eldest Uchiha was extremely worried about the welfare of his only remaining family member. Since the death of their parents, the boy seemed to be constructing walls to protect himself. The way Sasuke carried himself, and reacted reminded Itachi of Naruto when they first met.

"He's not," said Kyuubi, his hand pausing mid stroke, the silky hair falling from his fingers. "It may take a bit, but I'm pretty sure he'll come around. Too many things happened to him this weekend. His own life was threatened as well as losing those close to him. There is bound to be emotional turmoil from the trauma he's suffered, and he just doesn't know how or doesn't want to deal with it yet."

What Kyuubi said was only half true, but he didn't want to scare his lover. The death of one's family could push one to the edge, something Kyuubi was intimately familiar with.

* * *

As soon as the young couple entered the school, the hall fell into shock induced silence. All eyes were on Naruto and Sasuke as they made their way to their lockers. Neji and Gaara seemed to materialize out of nowhere and take their place at their sides.

"We didn't realize you would be coming, or we would have met you outside," Gaara whispered to Naruto. He frowned when the blond only shrugged. The Sabaku could already tell that something was off.

The news of the Uchiha patriarch and matriarch's murder was the headline of every paper in the country as well as many surrounding. To see Sasuke at school so soon after the death of his parents was shocking to say the least. When he could, Gaara was going to interrogate his blond friend about the suspicious circumstances.

The day passed slowly for Naruto as he kept his eyes on the young raven. Sasuke was cold and withdrawn, even more so than usual at school. He snapped and insulted anyone that dared speak to him, throwing any sympathy back in the well wishers face.

By lunch time, the blond was distressed at the new side of his boyfriend, not even sure if he still held that title based on the indifferent attitude towards him. The cold arrogant attitude was definitely befitting of the nickname of 'bastard' the Uzumaki had so fondly dubbed the raven when they first met.

The small group of friends sat at their usual table. Neji had taken a place beside Sasuke, as Gaara and Naruto took the seats across from them.

The blond continued to watch the young raven until their eyes met across the table. Naruto had to suppress a shudder at the cold indifferent look in the Uchiha's dark eyes, and forced himself to look away. He missed the warmth he use to find there.

Seeing his friends' discomfort, Gaara quickly brought up a subject as far from current events as he could. "How are Kiba and Shikamaru doing?" he asked, genuinely interested.

Naruto visibly perked up at the mention of their friends. "Their doing fine as far as I know," he said brightly. "Shika's been released from the hospital, and Kiba is taking care of him- he practically moved into the Nara's apartment to do so." He smiled at the small chuckle that escaped the usually tight-lipped redhead.

"Bet Shikamaru is loving that," Gaara commented dryly. Shikamaru was infamous for his lazy personality. "He won't have to lift a finger, just bark orders to Kiba."

Naruto chuckled merrily, glad for the distraction. "Too true," Naruto said in fake seriousness. "Kiba will fetch him anything." This time neither agent could hold it in, and burst into laughter at the terrible puns comparing Kiba to the animals he worked with. Neji stared open mouthed in shock, but Sasuke only glared. "I was thinking of visiting them sometime soon," Naruto added once he settled down, shooting an apologetic look to his boyfriend. "I've only seen them once when they were still in the hospital."

"They?" questioned Neji. "I thought it was only Shikamaru that was injured." The elegant brow of the Hyuuga furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, it was," the blond said, waving his hand dismissively. "But Kiba refused to leave his side. Drove baa-chan nuts, and apparently she had to disconnect the heart monitor. Senju Tsunade is my great aunt as well as the doctor in charge of the LEAF hospital," Naruto clarified when Neji looked confused. Sasuke on the other hand didn't even seem to be paying attention.

"She's also the CEO of LEAF Research and Development," Gaara added gaining the raven's attention. "Like you will be when she retires." The redhead immediately regretted his words when Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"You never told me that," the raven accused, his tone scathing.

"You never asked," Naruto stated, covering a wince at the harsh tone. It was nothing like the biting tone that was used when they fought before, but then Sasuke hadn't really meant the insults he'd hurled at the blond before. It hurt.

* * *

It wasn't until Friday that someone besides his friends had the nerve to speak to Sasuke, other than to say 'I'm sorry' to which the Uchiha usually snapped at them.

Naruto and Sasuke were heading to the car after school, when Ino and Sakura sidled up to the raven. "Sasuke-kun," the pink haired girl said almost reverently. "We're so sorry about your parents."

"Yeah," added Ino eagerly when she saw that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything for once. "If you need anything please don't..." But she never got to finish her sentence as the raven brushed past them without so much as even a glance.

Shooting an apologetic look to the girls, Naruto trailed after the younger boy. "You should be nicer to them," Naruto rebuked. "They only want to help."

"They're leeches," the raven snapped. "Now hurry up, I want to go home."

* * *

Nobody living in the Uzumaki household was happy to rising at the ungodly hour of seven on a Saturday, but it was a necessary evil. Though Itachi was yet to go back to school, he had the obligation to finally leave the safety of the penthouse for a press conference. The elder Uchiha had spent the week hiding from the world, not wanting to deal with the press, but it was time for him to face the music and take responsibility.

After many phone calls with various members of the board of directors, the fate of the company had been decided. The Uchiha Corporation had been left to both Sasuke and Itachi, but up to this point no one knew any details beyond that. The board of directors had thought it best that Itachi publically announce plans as to the future of the company, and assure the general population that he and his brother were well.

The drive was silent despite having both Uzumaki's in the same car. Both agents were too preoccupied to make noise as they were worrying about their silent significant others.

To avoid being swarmed by the press, Kyuubi drove the car into the underground of the Uchiha building where the conference was taking place. Acting as bodyguards, Kyuubi and Naruto ushered the Uchiha brothers into the safety of the building.

Itachi squirmed in his seat as he was put through hair and makeup while Sasuke just sat quietly fuming and scaring anyone that came close to him. When all was said and done, they were led outside to the front steps of the building where a podium had been set for them, their boyfriends never straying far from their side the entire time.

Once Itachi and Sasuke stepped up the podium, flashes nearly blinding them, Kyuubi and Naruto took their places off to the side, and out of sight, standing guard. Their steely blue gaze scanned over the crowd looking for danger, easily picking out their own agents mixed in to the ever-growing audience. When Itachi cleared his throat, their attention was immediately drawn to the two pale ravens standing before the crowd. They listened with interest while still alert to their surroundings; they didn't even know the final outcome of what was to be said today.

"Today we gather to remember Uchiha Fugaku, and his wife Uchiha Mikoto," said Itachi, his voice commanding as was the aura around him. "Strong leaders, worthy colleagues, compassionate friends, and loving parents." He placed a pale hand on Sasuke's shoulder, giving the boy a reassuring squeeze, but continued to face the crowd with cool indifference. "We mourn the loss, but push forward knowing they would not want us to dwell on what could have been, but would want us to look to the future." He paused, his eyes cold onyx eyes roving over the mass before him. It took all his willpower not to look over to where Kyuubi hidden behind a pillar to the far side of the podium, for comfort and strength he so desperately needed. That could come later.

Flashes continued to go off, blinding the two Uchiha's. They both felt exposed as they stood before the crowd, sharing the details of the life that had suddenly been thrust upon them. Truth be told, neither of them wanted this, but they had certain obligations to the Uchiha name.

"As for the time being, I have taken custody of my younger brother until he is of age in a few months. We do not plan to take control of the company immediately," he continued, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "It would have been our father's wish, as well as our mother's, that their sons finish their education. I will finish my PhD before assuming my position as the head of the company. As for my brother Sasuke," he paused and looked down at his brother, taking in the cold demeanor. "He will finish high school, and choose from there whether he decides to further his education, join me as the co-president of the Uchiha Corporation, or follow his own dreams and aspirations."

There was a shocked murmur running through the crowd at the news Sasuke may forgo his birthright. The boys had been breed from childhood to assume their rightful place at the top of the world. No one would have ever guessed one would choose to do otherwise.

"For the time being, the newly appointed vice president will run the company in my absence. Thank you for your support and sympathy in this troubling time. We will not be taking questions. Good day." Itachi placed a hand on the small of Sasuke's back, and guided his brother back into the shadow of the building and into the waiting arms of Naruto, but the younger raven pushed off the agent and began to walk to the car, Naruto trailing behind him with concern filled eyes.

Kyuubi studied his lover closely as Itachi watched the blonds' hurt expression. Things around the house had been tense, and nobody knew what to do.

Seeing Itachi deliver his speech had been an eye opener. Kyuubi had forgotten how the world saw Itachi; a cold, serious, and aloof man who could make the devil himself quake in his presence. He was about as cute and cuddly as a sabre-toothed tiger, but the Itachi behind closed doors was completely different. Within the confines of his own home or in the presence of his loved ones he was sweet and tender - the perfect lover, and ideal elder brother. He was too gentle to be in the cutthroat business world, but he hid it well.

Since the press conference had been forced upon them, and being afraid for the Uchiha's lives, Naruto and Kyuubi and insisted on being with them, this included all transportation as well as bodyguard duty. They couldn't bring themselves to trust anyone else to do it, not even their own agents.

Kyuubi had been prepared to jump in at the first sign of danger despite the many hidden LEAF agents that had been milling around. He felt that Itachi as well as Sasuke was his responsibility, and he knew Naruto felt the same.

The drive home to the Uzumaki apartment was equally as silent as the drive to the office. All occupants of the mustang were mentally preparing themselves for what they were to face tomorrow.

* * *

It was Sunday morning, and the sky was grey. Two ravens stood side by side at the edge of their parents' grave, their protectors at their side offering comfort with their presence.

A sea of mourners spread out before them as someone droned on about life and death though no one was paying any particular attention, too caught up in their own grief. Though the funeral had been private, hundreds of people were in attendance, the proof of how many lives Mikoto and Fugaku had touched.

Itachi slid an arm around his younger brother, hugging him as they stood, and though the teen did nothing to remove the arm from his body, he did nothing to acknowledge its presence either. Sasuke was completely impassive, seemingly unmoved by the goings on around him. Even Itachi had unwilling let a few tears trickle down his pale cheeks, unable to contain the pain of their loss.

When the service was finished and the caskets lowered into the double wide grave, the Uchiha brothers were invited to step forward and say their goodbyes.

With cold eyes Sasuke observed the twin caskets before dropping a single rose into the grave. Emotionless as ever, he turned and walked away, leaving the mourners shocked and appalled by his actions.

Signaling that Itachi should stay and say his goodbyes, Naruto went after the wayward Uchiha. He found Sasuke sitting on a stone bench in a garden on the far side of the cemetery. Walking up behind the raven, he let a hand rest on a shoulder squeezing it gently. "You shouldn't run off on your own," he chided quietly.

"Hn."

With a sigh, the blond moved around the bench to take a seat next to the stoic teen. His heart felt heavy in his chest at the darkness that seemed to surround Sasuke. He went to hold the teen, but was cruelly brushed off, forced to only sit by while the Uchiha fumed. Cerulean eyes clenched shut tightly as Naruto looked away, struggling to hold back the wave of his own tears that threatened to fall. Though he mourned for the loss of the deceased, his tears were for the young teen that had closed himself off to everyone that loved him. It was in this moment that Naruto knew how Kyuubi had felt all those years ago- helpless.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Sasuke has cut himself off from everyone, and is a cold emotionless bastard and is treating Naruto like crap.**

**My poll is still up about what you wanna see from me next. Currently Kiba and Shikamaru are winning for a oneshot. So don't forget to put in your two cents!**

**Has anyone noticed that they haven't had their first kiss yet?**

**Review! I really want to hear what you think, be honest and REVIEW!**


	21. Guilt

**I think less people are happy with where this story is going, because less and less reviews are coming in. I guess this just means I need to try harder.**

**Well, as promised, here is some brotherly affection, and history. I know are curious as to what happened to Naruto, and here is your first real glimpse at the whole story.**

**As for the poll, Naruto and Sasuke have know take the lead, with Kiba and Shikamaru dropping to a close second. Don't forget to cast your own vote for the next type of story I write, and who it's for!**

**Now to the good stuff.**

* * *

**Guilt**

Sunday evening, hours after the funeral, Naruto, Itachi and Kyuubi sat watching a movie. As it came to a close, Kyuubi stood and stretched before reaching down to pull his boyfriend to his feet. "Were going to go grab a few things for dinner," he announced to his brother, hugging the raven around the middle. "Do you want anything specific picked up?"

The blond shook his head, but stopped, thinking better of it. "Pick up some tomatoes, purple onion, and mozzarella," he said, then added a please when Kyuubi made a face at him.

"Something for Sasuke?" Itachi asked curiously, knowing that Naruto didn't particularly like fresh fruits and veggies.

It was heartwarming that the blond took so much effort with the young raven even though Sasuke was so cold to the Uzumaki. The youngest Uchiha's attitude towards his own boyfriend was appalling to say the least, but to Naruto's credit, he didn't give up even when it hurt.

Naruto nodded.

A weak smile spread over Itachi's tired features. "I'm going to go grab my jacket," he said, turning and heading into Kyuubi's room. "And check on Sasuke," he added as an afterthought. The youngest Uchiha was yet to leave Naruto's bedroom since shutting himself in there when they came home.

"Was I the same?" Naruto asked softly watching the Uchiha retreat to the bedrooms.

"The same?" asked Kyuubi, a single eyebrow raised in confusion.

"As Sasuke," the blond clarified, turning to meet his brothers' curious stare. "Was I as cold and unapproachable, lashing out at you all?" He could remember trying so hard to be indifferent and push them away, but not hurting them, at least not on purpose. Hurting someone was never his goal, but Sasuke seemed to be trying to hurt everyone around him, Itachi and Naruto included.

Kyuubi was silent. In a lot of ways, Sasuke did remind him of Naruto.

Taking his brother's silence for what it was, Naruto bowed his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry," he choked out, overcome with emotion that months ago never would have been there. "I never meant to so much pain, but I didn't want anyone else hurt because of me. I thought that if I pushed you away, pretended that I didn't care, that you would be left alone, that you couldn't be used against me." The needless hurt he had caused was now painfully clear to him.

"It wasn't your fault, Nar," the redhead said, startled by this side of his brother, one that hadn't been seen in years.

Watery cerulean eyes looked up into an equally emotion stare. "I know that," the blond agent tried to assure, though more for himself. "I really do, but I can't help but feel responsible. That day, they were after me, not him, but all the same, he was taken as well." A single salty tear made its way down a scarred cheek. "He's dead because of me Kyuu," he forced out in a choked sob.

"NO!" Kyuubi almost shouted, wary of the others in the apartment. "Never say that, ever!"

Naruto gave a small smile. "You really don't blame me, do you."

The redhead shook his head, returning the small smile. "Not in the least."

Naruto stepped forward, his arms moving to encircle his brothers waist. The blond mop rested comfortably on the broad shoulder. "I love you, Kyuu," he whispered remorsefully. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."

Overcoming the shock, Kyuubi quickly wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy, returning the hug. "I love you, too, Nar," he murmured softly into the tanned neck.

They stood for a long while, lost in the familiar touch that had been lost so long ago. When Naruto had closed off to everyone, he rarely allowed anyone to touch him unless it was to welcome friends or family, or engage in sexual activity. Even then the blond made sure to never make it intimate, just a simple gesture, or a needed release.

The Uzumaki's managed to compose themselves, and were found sitting on the couch joking by the time Itachi re-entered the room. The redhead immediately jumped off the couch and hugged his solemn boyfriend around the middle. "Ready to go?" he asked, nipping the raven's ear, trying to draw out a smile.

"Yeah."

"How's he doing?" Naruto asked from his place on the couch.

Releasing a sigh, the raven hugged his lover back, resting his chin on the offered shoulder while looking over at the blond. "He won't even talk to me," he said sadly. The pain was obvious in the dark eyes, even behind the carefully constructed mask.

"Not even grunts?" The only answer Naruto received was a shake of a head before the pale face was buried in his brother's neck.

"Come on," Kyuubi said softly, kissing the Uchiha's temple. "You need some fresh air. Take care of Itachi-chibi while we're gone, Nar," he called over his shoulder, guiding Itachi from the apartment, the door shutting with a resounding click behind them.

The apartment was silent, almost eerie. Throughout the last week, Naruto and Itachi had tried hard to break down the angry defensive walls the youngest Uchiha had surrounded himself with, but so far it had yielded nothing. To a certain degree, the blond agent knew what Sasuke was feeling, and the harder he tried to deny it proved that he knew what needed to be said and done.

Standing outside his own bedroom door, he gathered his thoughts, readying himself for the difficult task at hand. It was time to force Sasuke to see the truth and give into his grief.

The door swung open with an ominous creak, and Naruto wandered into his bedroom to find Sasuke leaning back against the headboard, a book in hand. The boy looked relaxed, but if one took a closer look, they could see the tension running through the small body.

"Hey," Naruto called in greeting, sauntering up to the bed. "What are you reading?"

"Hn."

"This has got to stop S'uke," the blond said wearily as he sank down on the orange comforter in front of the younger teen. "The silence and monosyllabic answers don't cut it. You're hurting everyone around you, and scaring your brother. He's worried about you." A tanned hand reached forward, cupping a smooth ivory cheek, but it was immediately batted away angrily without even a glance.

If Sasuke had bothered to look, he would have seen the hurt flash through the expressive cerulean orbs watching him closely. Instead he continued to read as the pain washed over the Uzumaki, the blonds' chest aching with the rejection.

"Do you even want to try anymore?" the agent asked quietly. Relief flooded through him when the onyx eyes stopped moving over the page showing the teen was shocked and listening. "Are we even together?" He pushed, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Yes." The answer was so soft that Naruto didn't hear it; he only saw the small movement of the pale pink lips.

"I love you Sasuke," whispered Naruto, his eyes swimming with emotion. All he needed was the Uchiha to look into his eyes and see the pain he was causing. "I know you're hurting right now," he continued, trying to draw the boy in. "And I know your pain, but cutting yourself off from the ones that love you and can help you isn't going to do anything."

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked away. "Please leave," he asked, his voice held finality. He didn't want to talk, if he talked, it hurt. Every time he thought of his parents he felt the guilt clawing at him, tearing at him from the inside.

"This is my room," Naruto reminded the younger teen.

"Fine," snapped Sasuke. The raven climbed off the bed, book in hand, and marched out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

"Sasuke," choked Naruto, staring at the closed door. Steely determination filled the watery blue eyes as Naruto stood and stalked to the door, flinging it open as he followed the raven. "No!" he shouted, his voice shaking with the anger he felt. Enough was enough. "You don't get to do this; you don't get to push me away. You claim to love me, but you refuse my love when you need me most." He marched into the kitchen, watching Sasuke try to ignore him. "The sun and moon Sasuke, remember!"

Ignoring his shouting boyfriend, Sasuke moved around the kitchen collecting items to make himself a tomato sandwich. Despite his show of indifference, Naruto's words tore at him. Of course he loved Naruto, but the guilt was eating him alive. In his eyes, he didn't deserve the blond's love, and if these men were after him, the less Naruto was involved in his life the better, or so he believed. He had almost lost the Uzumaki once, and he didn't want to ever repeat that again.

As much as he didn't want to play this card, Naruto knew he had no choice. "Five years ago I witnessed the bloody murder of my father."

Sasuke froze in place at the counter, his hand tightening around the knife he was using to butter the bread. Never, not even once in the time that Sasuke had known the blond, had Naruto ever mentioned his father. The subject was taboo. Even Kyuubi avoided mentioning the deceased head of LEAF.

"He wasn't just killed," the blond continued, proud he came across calm and collect, though inside he was falling apart. Other than the questioning after he was rescued, he had never once talked about his past. If Kyuubi hadn't of been present during Naruto's debriefing, he would never have learned what had happened to his brother.

Sasuke was rigid against the counter, afraid of what he was about to hear. He knew this was something that Naruto wouldn't usually willingly share.

"My father was tortured," Naruto said, his voice only showing a slight waiver. "I witnessed every minute of his pain and anguish; I was forced to watch my own father suffer just as he watched me tortured and abused at the hands of our captors until they finally ended his life. I watched the life slowly ebb and finally leave his eyes, and I was left at their hands - alone." Fists clenched tightly as the agent struggled to reign himself in knowing it wouldn't do to lose control, not when this was really about Sasuke. "Part of me died that day," he said in a throaty whisper. "And I will never be the same."

By this point, Sasuke was fighting a losing battle with the tears demanding release, but he wasn't giving in yet. His pride wouldn't allow him to cry, whether it was for himself or for Naruto. Instead a tooth bit into his lower lip, and his mouth was filled with the coppery taste of his own blood.

Whether the message was getting through or not, Naruto didn't know, but he pushed forward in any case; the story was one that needed to be told for the first time instead of being kept locked away. "I was left in the room with his body for two days, the men continually came back to hurt me – to break me. To this day, I still don't know if my screams were for the loss of my father, or for the pain - the pain that lanced through my body as they continued all manner of torture." He choked on the last word as he forced it out.

Sasuke dropped the knife, his hands clutching the counter, his knuckles turning white in his desperation. "Shut up," he whispered hoarsely, barely containing the powerful emotions simmering beneath the surface of his cold appearance. He had wanted to know his boyfriends past, but not that he knew the truth, he didn't want to know any longer.

"I blame myself," the older teen said after taking a few deep calming breaths. "After all, they were after me. I was all they wanted, and because of that, my father is dead." He watched the Uchiha's shoulders shake violently as the boy wrestled with unfamiliar emotion. "It took me years to realize that it wasn't my fault, it was theirs. They were sick, twisted and perverted, and they destroyed you can't hold yourself responsible for other peoples actions, only your own."

Sasuke's entire body was now being supported by the counter, but he wasn't letting go quite yet, still determined to fight. Guilt was eating him alive as he listened to the story, to the blame that Naruto placed on himself so similar to what the Uchiha felt.

"When I first met you," Naruto said, his voice barely a whisper, and Sasuke had to strain to hear him. "I was a shell of a human being, but you, you saved me, made me feel again." A tanned hand came up, clutching the fabric over his heart. "What happened to your parents is not your fault Sasuke; it can never be your fault. You will drive yourself crazy with the 'what if's', but in the end, it makes no difference, they're still gone and you're still here." Cerulean eyes blinked away tears before the Uzumaki continued. "What happened – well, it happened, and that's never going to change. Do you think they would want you to live like this, pushing everyone you love away?"

There was a small lull in the one-sided conversation as Naruto let everything he had suddenly dumped on the boy sink in.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto said, breaking the quiet. "And I will never abandon you, ever. You're stuck with me Uchiha, forever" he quoted. It was the line the raven had said to him the day their lives changed. Moving towards the trembling raven, Naruto reached out, wanting to hold the thin body in his arms and ease his boyfriends' suffering.

Hearing the agent move, Sasuke turned, his eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. Every emotion he had buried over the last week was surfacing and he couldn't contain them anymore. He ached with guilt, blaming himself for his parents deaths, but deep down he knew that his blond moron was right.

Naruto knew the pain, and wanted to help him, but Sasuke still didn't believe he deserved the love that was so freely given. His body was shaking as he backed up, hitting the counter behind him in his illogical attempt to get away from the advancing teen. "Don't touch me," he screamed, tears cascading down his cheeks.

The angry request was ignored, and Naruto pulled the small body to him. His arms encircling the trembling form.

Sasuke feebly fought against the hold, but Naruto only held him tighter. Soon he relinquished his pride and sobbed into the tanned muscle. He clung to the older boy, his entire frame shaking as he choked on heart wrenching sobs.

Comforting others wasn't Naruto's strongest suit, but he tried his best, copying everything he remembered others doing for him. His fingers were running soothingly through the raven locks, his other hand gently rubbing small circles on the other boys back.

"Just let it out S'uke," he whispered softly, his chin resting on the raven head. "You've been holding onto the pain too long."

Weak in the knees, Sasuke's legs finally gave out, his body collapsing into the blonds'. Naruto easily supported the extra weight as he lowered them to the ground, his hold around the distressed boy never faltering. They knelt on the hard marble floor of the kitchen, one quivering mess of a pale raven enveloped in the warmth of his friend.

Sasuke continued to howl into the others chest as he was gently rocked. Naruto never pushed him away or told him to stop. He just let him cry and sat there holding his friend while his shirt soaked in the salty tears.

When Itachi and Kyuubi finally came home, they found their brothers on the floor of the kitchen, Sasuke still sobbing into Naruto's chest. The redhead had to hold his lover back, preventing him from going into over protective brother mode. It wasn't what the youngest Uchiha needed right now.

When the distressed teen calmed, Naruto picked up his boyfriend and sat them on the couch, the raven cuddling into the warm body holding him.

Eventually Itachi managed to compose himself enough, and sat with them while Kyuubi made dinner. All in all, it was an emotional evening for everyone.

* * *

It was about one thirty in the morning when Naruto was rudely awoken by a slap in the face. Bolting upright in bed he found the source to be Sasuke. The small raven was tossing and turning violently beside him, his breath coming in painful gasps as he whispered pleas to be saved.

"S'uke," cried the blond, gently shaking the squirming body in an attempt to rouse the other teen. "Wake up, it's just a nightmare."

Onyx eyes snapped open as the pale body suddenly sat up, narrowly missing a collision with the worried blond. With a quick glance at the teen watching him closely, Sasuke let himself flop back onto the mattress, panting heavily. "I'm sorry for waking you," he mumbled, turning away from the anxious stare. He was ashamed to have his boyfriend see such weakness, especially after breaking down earlier.

Naruto lay back down on the bed next to the shivering teen. "Come here," he called softly. "You don't need to do this on your own, I'm here." He held his arms open, motioning for the raven to move to him.

Slowly but surely Sasuke turned back over and shifted into the tanned arms. It wasn't long before his face, skewed in pain, was pressed into the broad chest of Naruto. He expected to feel tears, but nothing came having already cried himself dry earlier. Instead, there was a dull ache in his chest, a gaping hole. Choosing to ignore his pain, he focused on the strong steady beat of Naruto's heart.

Naruto was anxious for the well being of the youngest Uchiha. This was the first time all week that Sasuke had let Naruto hold him consciously, and he relished in the warmth. They still woke up in the mornings wrapped in each other's arms, but the raven would always pull away immediately when he woke.

In his sorrow, Sasuke should be crying, screaming, even throwing things, but the boy did nothing. He just lay there in Naruto's arms, taking comfort in the older teens' body and warmth. He had cried at the manor, but it had been shock induced. It seemed as though Sasuke had been rejecting the loss, and refusing to mourn, trying to bury his pain, but Naruto wasn't going to let that happen. He had done the same thing, but he wouldn't let that happen to the pale teen in his arms.

"It gets better," the older boy promised. "Eventually the nightmares fade, and you will move on."

It was months before Naruto had finally slept a full night without a nightmare, and years until they stopped plaguing him completely. Considering that the Uchiha had managed to sleep through the previous week with no problems, the road to his recovery would be simpler. Chances were the nightmare was triggered by him finally accepting the death of his parents.

"You promise?" Sasuke mumbled into the bare chest.

"I promise, but for now try to sleep," the blond whispered into the other teens ear, his breath ghosting over the soft shell, causing a shudder to run through the small body in his arms. "I'll be right here, and things will look brighter in the morning."

Nodding, Sasuke gave in to his fatigue, and he drifted off to the soothing beating of a heart.

Sighing with relief, Naruto hugged the sleeping raven, pulling him into his body. All week Sasuke had been pulling away from him, not just physically, but emotionally. At first he thought it may have been a good thing; Sasuke would reject their relationship and he would be safe from the agents' life, but now Naruto was starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Sasuke needed his blond, just as Naruto needed his raven.

* * *

Naruto woke first, the small raven still wrapped securely in his arms. The pale body was partially sprawled across the blond, making the Uzumaki chuckle quietly at how affectionate the bastard could be in his sleep. Deciding to spare Sasuke the embarrassment, Naruto slipped out from under the warm body and brought himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

Looking back at his sleeping companion, Naruto watched the slow rise and fall of the bare chest before his eyes slowly travelled upward to the serene face. The boy looked almost angelic in Naruto's opinion, and there was little doubt anyone would disagree. Raven hair splayed out over the pillow, framing the pale face as the Uchiha rolled onto his back, one arm across his chest, the other reaching out to where Naruto was lying moments ago.

Sighing, the blond looked away, readying himself to get up and make breakfast. As he was about to stand, he found a long pale fingers wrapped around his bicep. Turning back around, he found himself starring into bleary onyx eyes.

"Naru?" the sleepy raven murmured.

"Good morning S'uke," was the cheerful greeting from the blond. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, and then mentally slapped himself upon remembering that the teen had a nightmare. To his surprise though, the Uchiha nodded.

Releasing the tanned arm and stretching, Sasuke sat up, regarding the blond curiously. After waking from his nightmare, the young Uchiha had fallen asleep to the steady beating of his boyfriends heart. The older teens presence had been soothing, letting the traumatized teen sleep through the rest of the night.

To Naruto's great surprise, Sasuke scooted closer to him and pulled him into a warm embrace. Shaking off the shock, the blond eagerly returned the unexpected so of affection, strong arms winding around the thin frame, pulling the boy closer. Maybe last night had done more than he thought.

"Thank you Naruto," whispered Sasuke, cupping a scarred cheek and leaning in to press his lips against his boyfriends' in their first kiss as a couple.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise when he felt the light touch, before melting into the soft sensual kiss. It was unlike anything he had even experienced before, but just as quickly as it started, it was over.

Pulling back, Sasuke stared into the warm cerulean eyes to find only love and adoration. Unable to hold the eye contact due to overwhelming embarrassment, Sasuke averted his gaze and blushed cutely.

Naruto grinned at the gorgeous flush spreading over the pale cheeks of his little raven. "Was that your first real kiss, S'uke?" he asked slyly, to which the blush only darkened. Unable to help himself at his boyfriends' adorable response, Naruto pulled Sasuke into another kiss, this time longer and more heated.

When they parted, both were panting, but not heavily, and Naruto couldn't keep the silly grin off his face.

"Tch, moron," the younger teen snorted, but his face was still bright red. It had been his first kiss, and the most amazing experience thus far. To Sasuke's chagrin, the shit eating grin on the Uzumaki's face only grew.

Deciding to cut the boy slack, Naruto kissed the pale forehead and stood up. "I'm going to go make us breakfast," he announced, stretching. He grinned again when his noticed the raven checking him out. "I'll tell you about it later," he said when a slender finger traced the spiral tattoo around his navel. Ruffling the messy locks of the nodding raven head, he turned and headed out the door. "Stay in bed and relax," he called back. "I'll bring the food to you."

Within twenty minutes, Naruto returned with a small tray with a tomato salad, and a glass of water. Sasuke stared down in awe at the julienned tomato and onion, with the shredded mozzarella, in a vinaigrette dressing.

"You made this?" the raven asked incredulously, unable to keep the shock from his voice.

"Hey! I resent that!" But the blond climbed into the bed nonetheless and cuddled up to his boyfriend. "By the way," he said, leaning in and giving the raven a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Hn." The Uchiha took a bit of the salad, and had to begrudgingly admit it was one of the best concoctions he'd ever eaten. "I love you to."

* * *

**So, what did you think of their first offical kiss as a couple? Hmm... let me know. Also, let me know what you think of Naruto's past, and what you think the missing elements are since he can't tell Sasuke the whole story yet.**

**By the way, the tomato salad Naruto makes Sasuke is actually one of my own recipes, and it's really good. If you're curious, just ask me for it.**

**Well, that's it for this week. If you want updates on what I'm doing, just add me of facebook (Jayden Nara) and you'll instantly get access to story previews, and when you can expect chapters and stories to come out.**

**In the meantime, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please?**


	22. To You, With Love

**Hey hey! A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed! That was awesome. I shall be putting the tomato salad recipe up on my facebook because a ton of people wanted it, so if you do want it, add me. If you don't have facebook, send me a message add I'll send it to you that way.**

**Make sure you read the note after the chapter, but before that.**

* * *

**To You, With Love**

After the impromptu breakfast in bed was complete, the young couple cuddled in silence. For the first time in the last week, Sasuke felt relaxed and safe while nestled in his boyfriends' strong arms.

What Naruto had forced the young Uchiha to hear the night before was exactly what he needed. The blunt manner in which the blond shared the story and conveyed his feelings showed Sasuke that he wasn't alone in his grief, pain, or even his guilt. He wasn't healed overnight, that would take weeks, even months, but a huge weight had been lifted from the raven's shoulders, and that was enough to change him, his attitude, and his outlook.

Since it was Monday morning, they resigned themselves to their fate of going to school just as they had last week, and climbed out of bed eventually. They dressed in record time, and after Naruto popped his head in the other bedroom with a shout that they were leaving, they headed out the door and to school.

The drive was silent, but Naruto held Sasuke's hand as he drove, giving an occasional comforting squeeze. As per usual, they were met at the front door by Neji and Gaara and greeted with the usual nod.

Both seemed to be surprised by the change in Sasuke that appeared to have taken place over night, though neither showed it. The dark eyes were no longer endless pits of despair, but held hope. The improvement wasn't noticeably to anyone other than those who knew him, just like it hadn't been last week.

Whispers immediately filled the hall when they entered the school, this time more to do with the funeral that had taken place the day before. Last week, Sasuke had been so withdraw that he hadn't even noticed, but today, he couldn't escape the stares and the pointed fingers. The constant buzz around them was slowly eating at him, and by the time the small group had reached his locker, he had had enough.

Walking at the raven's side, Naruto could easily see that Sasuke was upset and growing more so by the minute despite his usual show of indifference he wore at school. The upside was that Sasuke had donned his regular mask instead of the guilt-induced one.

"Are you okay, S'uke?" Naruto asked, his voice laced with deep concern. Dark eyes turned to meet his own cerulean orbs to reveal pure unadulterated pain.

"No." The word came out as a hushed tone, barely heard by the blond agent.

Nodding, the older teen shut the just-opened locker, his stare burning into the raven's. "What can I do?" he asked urgently. He would do anything and everything in his power to help his boyfriend.  
"I don't want to be here Naruto," Sasuke whispered, the onyx eyes watering ever so slightly. "I can't do this. What the hell was I thinking?" he asked incredulously, leaning back against the closed locker.

Ignoring the shocked gasps, Naruto pulled Sasuke to him, his tanned arms wrapping around his boyfriend. "Tell me what you want to do," he breathed into the raven locks as the Uchiha pressed his face to the broad chest.

Bringing his own arms up to hug the Uzumaki back, Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief at the warmth and comfort surrounding him. "I want to go home," he murmured. All around them he could hear the gossip fly, but he couldn't bring himself to care that their relationship had just been made public knowledge. It was never his intention to hide it in the first place, but with everything that had happened over the last week or so, it had been the last thing on Sasuke or Naruto's minds.

"Home it is then," the blond quickly assured. He swooped down and placed a chaste kiss on the pouty pink lips before stepping back, one arm still securely wrapped around the thin waist.

"Thank you, Naru."

The hall exploded with gasps, shouts and the occasional scream as the students gathered around them witnessed the soft kiss, and Naruto guiding the most popular boy in school down the hall, the tanned arm still around the trim waist.

The confusion and noise was ignored completely, Naruto's sole focus was on the welfare of his charge and boyfriend, and Sasuke's was on keeping himself together despite his brief show of emotions in front of his fellow students. How the Uchiha had managed an entire week at school was beyond anyone, some were starting to debate whether or not the stoic teen had a heart.

Guiding the raven down the hall, Naruto steered them towards the principal's office. "We just need to let Kurenai know, and then we'll go home. How does a hot bath sound?"

"Absolutely amazing," Sasuke sighed in relief, leaning into the blond's side.

Neji and Gaara trailed behind their two friends, a look of shock clearly written on the brunette's face while the SAND agent looked unmoved other than his eyes being just the slightest bit wider.

Naruto marched into the office Sasuke still at his side as he ignored the secretaries calls to stop. He knocked once on the door, and threw its open without waiting for an invitation.

The principal looked up from her papers, brow furrowed in irritation, but as soon as she saw the blond agent with Sasuke at his side, her expression turned to one of worry. "Is everything okay?" she asked hurriedly, her strangely red coloured eyes darting widely around the office as if looking for danger.

Even though Naruto was all smiles, they were still fake, only Sasuke seemed to be able to coax a real smile out of the blond. The raven on the other hand looked oddly blank and distant as he met Kurenai's penetrating stare.

"Everything is fine," the agent assured. "Sasuke doesn't feel up to being at school today so I'm taking him home," he informed her, leaving no room for argument. "I'd like to request leave from school for the two of us for awhile, at least until Sasuke feels able to come back. I'm sure Itachi will back that up, he didn't think Sasuke should going to school in the first place"

"Of course," Kurenai replied immediately, pulling papers out of her desk and frantically writing. "Is there anything else you need, someone you want me to call?" she hinted, wondering if there was some sort of threat and the agency should know. Though Naruto didn't look all that worried, she wanted to double check, after all, Naruto was a master when it came to burying emotions and hiding details.

"No, no ," the blond assured her again, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll just take him home. Thank you, Kurenai," he said with a small dip of his head, trying to pass along that it was indeed just because Sasuke wasn't himself today.

"No problem, anything for you," she smiled warmly, trying to reach out to the somewhat dazed raven. "Please say hello to Kyuubi for me," she added, her eyes darting curiously between the two. Having already heard that the elder Uzumaki was dating the older brother of her student, this was an interesting development.

No one could mistake their relationship by the way Naruto was holding the Uchiha. It was no wonder the hallways were buzzing, the gossip and the rumour mills running wild with the latest change in the high school norm. Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha High's most eligible bachelor, who had never shown an interest in anyone, was dating the new kid, and just after his parents death. Almost every girl in the school was either heartbroken, or furious that the blond bombshell had swooped in and stolen their precious Sasuke-kun when ever single one of the thought they should be the one to swoop in and comfort him.

"Will do," the Uzumaki said with a nod, and guided the quiet boy from the room. With a few quick words and assurances to Neji and Gaara, the couple headed out of the school and back to the bright orange car.

Much in the same way they had gone to school, was how they went home. Naruto was holding Sasuke's hand, a thumb gently caressing the back of the pale hand. The only difference this time was that it wasn't silent. The blond was keeping up a steady stream of chatter, trying to ease his boyfriends mind, and keep him distracted.

"Sasuke!" cried the elder Uchiha as the two teenagers came through the door. Kyuubi and Itachi were cuddling on the couch when their brothers came home. "Is everything okay? What are you doing home?" he demanded, springing from his seat to clutch his brothers forearms and look into the confused onyx eyes.

"Aniki!" Sasuke choked out, pulling his older brother closer and burying his head in the hard chest. "I just couldn't do it. I couldn't cope today," he practically sobbed. "Everyone was talking, and pointing, I just had to get out of there, Nii-san," hewhispered urgently, the floodgates finally breaking as he looked up teary eyed to meet his brother worried gaze. "They're gone, they're really gone."

"I know otouto, I know," the elder Uchiha murmured softly, struggling to keep his own tears at bay. "But we still have each other."

Leaving the grieving younger boy in the arms of his brother, Naruto disappeared to the bathroom, and ran the promised hot bath for his boyfriend. When he returned to the living room, Sasuke was still hugging his brother tightly as they whispered to each other. It was a heartwarming sight.

"S'uke," he called, reluctantly interrupting them. "Your bath is ready." He held out a hand to the raven, to which Sasuke gratefully accepted after releasing Itachi.

While Sasuke loved his older brother, the man was often prone to being over protective, and that was putting it lightly. Now that the youngest Uchiha was solely Itachi's responsibility, he was going overboard with his tender loving care. Luckily, Kyuubi was there to reign him in and distract him.

"Thank you Naru," the raven murmured, hugging the blond.

"It's nothing," the younger agent mumbled before quickly pecking the pouting lips and ushering him off to the bathroom. "After you're done, wrap a towel around your waist and go lie down on the bed. I'll come give you a massage to work out the tension in your body, okay?"

Nodding, Sasuke hurried off to soak in the warm comforting bath.

Naruto exchanged a worried look with Itachi before heading off to the kitchen to fix a snack. Things were looking up, but it was going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

"You need to get going Nar," Kyuubi yelled to his brother in the other room.

"I don't want to," the blond whined childishly, wandering into the living room where Itachi and Kyuubi were sitting at the kitchen counter. Sasuke trailed after his boyfriend and took a seat on the couch.

The redhead snorted. "Too bad," he said waving his fork at the blond. "Do you want the meetings to be increased again?"

The threat wasn't an idle one, and Naruto knew it. If Tsunade found out he skipped an appointment, there would be hell to pay.

"No," the younger Uzumaki sighed in defeat.

"Where does he have to go?" asked Sasuke, curious as to what Naruto would try to avoid. He watched Naruto send the redhead a pleading look. "Oh... oh!" exclaimed Sasuke, suddenly remembering the information Itachi had passed on after the date on Valentine's. "I already know Naruto," he said, rolling his eyes at the pouting blond. "So what if you have an appointment with a shrink."

Cerulean eyes widened in surprise before narrowing again. "Brat," the older teen muttered at the unsympathetic tone. "Hey, maybe you should come," he suggested evilly. "Talking to Iruka would do you some good."

Though the suggestion had originally been to spite the Uchiha, it wasn't a bad idea. Iruka was incredibly good at his job, and though he hadn't made any headway with Naruto, every other patient he'd worked with had made a huge breakthrough.

"I don't ne..." Sasuke tried to protest, waving his arms wildly. He wasn't sure if he should be angry with his boyfriend for embarrassing him, or overjoyed at the concern he showed.

"I think that's a great idea," agreed Itachi, cutting off his brother's objections. Even if Sasuke hated Itachi for sending him, the older Uchiha would do whatever it took to make his brother happy, though it would take the younger boy time to appreciate it.

"Me to!" chimed the grinning redhead.

A whining and complaining Sasuke was dragged out the door and down to the parking garage. Both elder brothers had followed to make sure neither brother made a run for it, though Kyuubi was pretty sure Naruto would go willing for once if it meant helping his boyfriend.

After bribing the annoyed raven with special alone time later on in the evening, Sasuke finally climbed into the car without complaint, but he was giving the blond the silent treatment for the duration of the drive.

Rolling his eyes at the immaturity, Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand like before, and was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't pulled away. The action lead him to believe that Sasuke was more nervous than angry.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Naruto lead the way through the maze of hallways to the office he was far too well acquainted with. Taking several deep breaths, and reaching over to squeeze Sasuke's hand for comfort, he knocked and pushed open the white door.

"Welcome Naru..." Iruka looked up from his paperwork and stopped mid sentence at the sight of an extra person. "Who's this?" he asked curiously. The face was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Never before had Naruto brought someone along other than when Kyuubi insisted he tag along to check up on the progress, or lack thereof.

"Iruka, I'd like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said, flashing a painfully fake smile to his doctor as he introduced his boyfriend. "Our brothers agreed that talking with you would do wonders for him. He hasn't been the same since his parents' death, and harbors some guilt over the events of that day."

Nodding in recognition, the brunette motioned to the large leather couch across the room. The news was where he'd seen the face, and the boy was definitely more attractive in person. "Well then, why don't you two take a seat," he suggested.

Obediently, both teens wandered over to the three seat couch. Naruto sat cross legged, getting as comfortable as possible, but Sasuke stiffly sat as far away from the blond as he could . The action earned a snort from the blond, and a questioning look from Iruka.

"He's just pissy because he was forced to come here," Naruto explained seeing the brunette's confusion. "It's for your own good you know," he directed at the brooding raven. "I want my S'uke back," he added softly.

"Hn."

A delicate eyebrow was raised at the claim and the answering grunt, as the brunette doctor took a seat across from them. "So..." he trailed off, wondering where to start.

Other than what he read in the newspapers, and saw on the news, he knew next to nothing about the elusive Uchiha brothers. Somehow they always managed to stay out of the news and the tabloids, and Iruka had a sneaking suspicion that was thanks to their parents.

Clearing his throat, the doctor tried again. "How do you feel today, Sasuke-kun?" he asked, deciding to start out slow and easy. Getting to know the brooding raven was the first order of business.

The meeting went astoundingly well, Iruka was slightly shocked. After suggesting that Naruto leave the room so he could speak to Sasuke one on one, he was met with heavy resistance from the Uchiha, surprisingly. Even more surprising was when Naruto openly spoke of his past in front of the younger boy, something he had never seen before.

It soon became apparent that they were each others' support, and with the young raven in the room, Iruka was able to make a break through with Naruto for the first time in five years. It seemed the small scale group therapy was the way to go.

Pleased with the results of the day, Iruka decided to push just a little deeper before calling it quits, but immediately regretted it when Sasuke finally snapped. It seemed as though Iruka had pushed the boy just a little too far a little too soon.

"That's it," Sasuke shouted, leaping to his feet. The doctor had pushed too hard and too deep for his comfort, and he'd had enough. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," he snapped, trying to walk away, but Naruto caught his wrist and tugged him back down onto the couch. "Their gone, and nothing I do or say is going to bring them back. I'm alone. They're dead, and now I'm alone," he ranted, struggling against the strong arms holding him to the warm body beside him.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured urgently into the flailing teen's ear. "You're not alone, you'll never be alone," he said trying to reassure the raven. "You have me, Itachi and Kyuubi. Don't forget Neji, Gaara, and Hinata; even Kiba and Shika, and the others you met, they care too."

All movement ceased, as the Uchiha relaxed, panting heavily. "Then why do I feel so empty?" he asked quietly, stifling the sob that was working its way up.

"You just need time to heal," Iruka said, finally cutting in once the blond had calmed the boy. "Its not going to happen overnight. These things take time."

Naruto was quiet as he thought long and hard about what Sasuke had said, his brows furrowed in concentration. In a way, the blond felt the same way - empty, but since meeting Sasuke, his life had started to have more meaning. Of course he had his brother and friends, but they didn't need his love and protection, not in the way the young Uchiha did.

"I want you to have this S'uke," Naruto said, his voice low and husky with emotion. Releasing the now quiet teen, he carefully lifted the blue crystal necklace from around his neck, and gently lowered if over the raven's. "It's the necklace that my father gave my mother when they first started dating," he explained. "And I want you to wear it. Now, no matter where you are, I will always be with you." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the parted pink lips. "I love you," he whispered, resting his forehead against Sasuke's.

Sasuke was speechless.

Never in his life had someone given Sasuke something with so much meaning. The valentine's present the blond had given the Uchiha had been personal, but this was so much more than that. The idea of wearing something that was so close to Naruto's heart filled Sasuke with a feeling he couldn't even begin to describe.

Still unable to form his thoughts into coherent words, he did the next best thing. Slender fingers tangled themselves in the blond spikes, pulling his boyfriend forward again, this time meeting his lips in a hot passionate kiss, nothing innocent about it.

The poor doctor flushed crimson at the sight of two extremely attractive boys wildly making out on his couch. "Ahem," he coughed loudly. He snorted when the teens jumped apart as they suddenly remembered that they were not alone. "Until you feel like yourself again Sasuke," Iruka started, pointedly ignoring the fact that his patients had been sucking face only moments ago. "I'd like you to come back every week with Naruto. Lord knows you do wonders for him, and after watching the way you two interact, I think he's good for you to." The brunette fought back a laugh when both teens blushed, instead choosing to continue. "You both share having a traumatic past, though yours may be more recent Sasuke, Naruto knows what you are feeling, and you need that support."

"Not like I have much of a choice," the raven haired teen grumbled. "Itachi will make me attend anyway."

Naruto wrapped and arm around the trim waist, hugging the teen to his side. The large loving smile caused Iruka to drop his pen. He'd heard rumors that Naruto was smiling again, and here was his proof, but it was still beyond shocking to say the least.

"Awe, cheer up S'uke," the blond said cheerfully. "How about I take you out for dinner tonight?"

Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend, hope shining in the expressive onyx orbs. "You mean, like a date?" he asked, trying, and failing to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

Their first date had been put off for obvious reasons, and since Sasuke had treated Naruto so coldly over the last week, it had never been rescheduled. Now was the perfect opportunity for Naruto to take his boyfriend out and show him off to the world. Since their relationship was already public knowledge, there was nothing to worry about of than the original job of protecting the Uchiha.

Naruto gave the raven another blinding smile. "Yeah, like a date."

The younger teen gave a small shy smile in return. "I'd like that," he said, reaching over and taking Naruto's free hand in his own. "I'd really like that."

* * *

**Well? Any good? Sasuke now has Naruto's tracker, but do you remember, Kyuubi didn't have his on.  
**

**Now, I know some are curious as to what everyone's heights are. It was said that Itachi had a 5'10'' frame, but what are the others in comparison.**

**Kyuubi - 6'2''**

**Naruto - 6'**

**Sasuke - 5'6'' at the beginning, now about 5'7 1/2'' (don't forget, he's still a growing boy unlike the others, well, Naruto could still grow I guess)**

**Now you can envision the height differences.**

**Anyway, hope that's helpful. I'm having a tough time trying to balance Sasuke between being cold and indifferent and cute and affectionate like he was before. Hope it comes across okay.**

**Now I hope you let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Feedback is always welcome, even flames.**


	23. Hormones

**Thanks for all the reviews! Its always great to hear from you all as usual, keep up the great responses, they keep me motivated!  
**

* * *

**Hormones**

Kyuubi found himself slammed into the back of the door as soon as it closed behind him, the long lean figure of his boyfriend pressing into him. "Shit 'Tachi," the redhead moaned. "W-what are you doing?" Without thinking, tanned arms wound around the trim waist, pulling the body closer.

"We have the place to ourselves," the Uchiha murmured into Kyuubi's ear before nibbling on the lobe. "Don't want to waste it do we?" He moved down the strong jaw, nipping and kissing before attacking the tanned column of flesh.

"W-wouldn't matter anyway," the older man panted out as the evidence of Itachi's arousal pressed into his thigh. "The bedrooms are sound p-proof."

Drawing back, the raven looked into clear blue eyes. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Naruto insisted after a few weeks of us living here," Kyuubi explained, struggling to catch his breath. "Itachi, should we really be doing this?" The agent was hesitant, afraid of pushing the Uchiha too far after the emotional week.

"That day, before Sasuke burst in and everything went hell," Itachi began, taking Kyuubi's hands in his, and backing towards the bedroom, the redhead in tow. "You were going to fuck me, and fuck me hard," he stated boldly, a sly grin on his face. "I've let you wiggle out of it for too long now," he said impatiently, his legs hitting the side of the bed. Releasing the larger hands, he allowed himself to fall back on the bed, sprawling lewdly. "I want you Kyuu, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Kyuubi stepped back, uncertain of how to proceed. He wanted the Uchiha badly, and had for weeks. The one time they planned on finally consummating their relationship was interrupted by the world going to hell. "'Tachi," he tried, but the raven wasn't having it.

The black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the shoulder was pulled off by an impatient Itachi to reveal creamy skin and a flat stomach. "I'm not some weak little girl you need to tiptoe around," he growled, starting to get annoyed with his boyfriend. Cerulean eyes shot open to meet his gaze. "You've given me plenty of space, but I don't want to wait any longer."

"You're wrong about that day," Kyuubi almost whispered. "I wasn't going to fuck you." Itachi sat up, eyes wide with shock and a bit of hurt. "If anything, we would have made love," Kyuubi quickly amended hating the look of betrayal in the deep onyx pools. Itachi visibly relaxed at the assurance. "I was going to let you take me."

Itachi's jaw dropped open with a barely audible gasp. "But you said you've never let anyone take you – ever."

It was one of the few things Kyuubi had told Itachi of his conquests. No one had ever been allowed to penetrate him, not even a finger or toy.

"I haven't," Kyuubi said with a small shrug. "Nar tells me it's quite pleasurable though. Consider it my way of showing you how dedicated I am to the relationship," he supplied at the skeptical look on the pale face. Climbing onto the bed, he sprawled out next to his lover and traced a finger over the lean expanse of porcelain skin before him. He smirked when the body shivered under his touch. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, giving Itachi every opportunity to back out. He played with the silver Uzumaki swirl hanging around the Uchiha's neck; it was Kyuubi's way of marking the raven as his and insuring his safety.

The only answer was a nod, and a lusty moan of appreciation, and that was good enough.

Itachi attacked his lover. Clothes were practically ripped from their bodies in their haste to feel skin. Lips moved together in a greedy lustful kiss, tongues battling before Kyuubi gave way, letting Itachi take control.

"I can't believe I have you," Itachi moaned, slowly moving down the tanned body, worshiping it with as he went. "

Kyuubi panted beneath his boyfriends ministrations, eyes shut, focusing on the pleasure flowing through his boy. His eyes flew open, back arching off the bed as Itachi bit his nipple. "Shit," he choked out in pained pleasure. The tongue swirled around the rosy bud, teasing it into hardness as he panted heavily. "Gah, 'Tachi."

The Uchiha smirked against the caramel skin before switching and attacking the twin. The body beneath him jerked in response as the redhead released a low whine. Pale hands slid down the well sculpted body, tracing over the harden stomach before finally reaching the waist of Kyuubi's jeans. Nimble fingers made swift work of the button and zipper, urging the older man to lift his hips as Itachi slid the jeans down the muscular legs.

"Commando?" the raven commented huskily, looking up to meet the lusty azure eyes looking down at him. "Is that a common occurrence, hm?" he asked palming the newly released erection.

"Yes!" the man yelled out in both an answer and an urge to keep going.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were wandering down the deserted hospital hallway, hand in hand, when they saw two familiar forms at the far end.

"Hey dog breath!" yelled the blond, releasing Sasuke's hand and charging down the hall. It was second nature to Naruto when it came to his friends to jump first think later, and because of that he missed the brief look of hurt and confusion that passed over the Uchiha's face.

The slip in his countenance was quickly covered as Sasuke watched his boyfriend run down the hall. After their session with Iruka, Sasuke was feeling shaken, and wanted nothing more than to have Naruto all to himself.

The Inuzuka spun on the spot, slitted eyes searching for the source of the call. "Don't call me that asshole," he hollered back at his friend, a large grin on his face despite his words. He could hear Shikamaru groan beside him as he started his own charge.

They sprinted down the hall at each other, Naruto taking Kiba down with a flying tackle.

Sasuke and Shikamaru both followed at a slower pace until they were standing side by side, watching their two idiotic boyfriends fight on the sterile floor.

With an annoyed sigh, Shikamaru leaned back against the closest wall. "Might as well relax," he told the Uchiha. "It's going to be awhile. No one can get them to stop but Tsunade, and that usually ends with a head injury."

Whenever the two friends went without seeing each other for awhile, they always ended up in a brawl, and no one else mattered around them. No serious injury ever came from it unless Tsunade broke it up, and in the hall of the hospital, there was a high chance of that happening.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke, taking the Nara's words as a challenge. His thought pattern being that Naruto was his, therefore he should have some sort of control over him and it was time to exercise that. "Oi, moron," he snapped irritably. "Get off the floor," he ordered, his voice keeping its usual hard indifferent tone. "You still owe me a date, so stop wasting my time."

The effects of Sasuke's words were instantaneous. Naruto sprang to his feet immediately, flushing with embarrassment. "Sorry S'uke," he said, adding a humble bow of his head in apology. "You're right, let's head out." He held his arm out, inviting Sasuke to move to his side.

Two jaws dropped at the blond response. No one had ever been able to stop Naruto once he started something, and that was shocking enough on its own, but Naruto was also expressing himself with not only his body language, but his eyes as well. The person Shikamaru and Kiba were gaping at was the Naruto from years ago.

"What the hell happened to Naruto?" Kiba asked no one in particular, unable to keep the disbelief out of his tone. He was upset by the fact the male bonding with the blond had been interrupted, but he was more surprised that it had been without physical force.

"He grew up," the Nara mused at the interesting development. "It's what happens when you become responsible for someone. Well, normally," he added with a sideways glance to his own boyfriend.

"Hey!" Kiba and Sasuke yelled at the same time.

"I'm mature!"

"Naruto isn't my keeper!"

Tan arms shot out and grabbed the fuming Uchiha, halting him before he attacked the other raven. "That's not what he meant S'uke," whispered Naruto, hugging the smaller boy into his chest. "He was talking about our relationship and how we now have a responsibility to each other." He felt the tension drain from Sasuke, and loosened his hold but still kept his arms around his glaring boyfriend.

"Oh yeah," exclaimed the Inuzuka, almost bouncing with excitement. "I totally forgot you two finally got together!"

"What do you mean finally?" Sasuke asked, his tone as hard as the look in his eyes.

"You two were obviously attracted to each other," the brunette explained, completely missing the anger radiating off the Uchiha, or the retightening of Naruto's hold on the younger boy. "Everyone had a bet on when you'd finally get together, and who would ask. Hell, even Gaara bet. Ow!" he cried out when the raven agent smacked him upside the head.

The young Uchiha looked furious, so Naruto quickly intervened though he himself wasn't too happy. "I take it you're here for a checkup," he said changing the subject, a brief flicker of guilt in his eyes. He still blamed himself for Shikamaru being targeted in the first place.

"Yeah," Shikamaru confirmed with a nod. "Tsunade says I'm healing just fine, but to continue to take it easy. Which is great, I've wanted a vacation for awhile now." He stretched and yawned as if to prove his point.

"You'd live on vacation if you could Shika," Naruto scoffed.

The Nara elbowed his lover in the side when the Inuzuka laughed at their friends' assessment. Just because it was true, it didn't need to be said.

"But it's true," the Inuzuka wheezed, clearly not getting the point.

"Well, we better get home," Shikamaru said quickly. "But we should go on a double date sometime," he added trying to be polite. Sasuke was obviously the most important thing in Naruto's life, and making him into a better person, the person he use to be, and if that was the case they needed to get to know him better.

"But…"

"Yeah, sounds good," Naruto said, interrupting the tracker. "See you around Shika," he called over his shoulder as he put a comforting arm around Sasuke's waist and guided him out of the maze of sterile hallways.

* * *

Want to read the full lemony goodness, well you can click the link on my profile.

* * *

Kyuubi's arms and legs gave out, and he fell to the bed in a panting mess, ignoring the stickiness of his cum beneath him. The softening cock was gently pulled out before Itachi collapsed next to his lover struggling to catch his breath.

Eventually, when they found the energy, they moved to each other, arms wrapping around the worn out bodies. Sneaky kisses and touches were exchanged, along with soft smiles and words as the two lovers basked in the afterglow of their love making. It hadn't been perfect, but they were satisfied.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Kyuu," Itachi murmured into his lover's neck, placing a small kiss on the salty skin. "It means a lot that you trusted me to do that."

"My pleasure," the older man replied with a huge satisfied grin, pulling the smaller body closer until the Uchiha was almost on top of him.

The raven rolled his eyes at the terrible joke. "You Uzumaki's and your terrible sense of humour," he grumbled under his breath, but lovingly nuzzled his fiery redhead nevertheless.

"Yes, but you Uchiha's love it."

They lay together for a long while until Itachi suddenly found himself pinned against the mattress. He heard the tell tale sound of the lube bottles lid snapping shut. A single slickened finger traced the tight pink pucker before sliding in. Itachi arched off the bed, his head thrown back. "Shit," he screamed breathily his body still sensitive despite their previous activities ending over half an hour ago.

Kyuubi licked the shell of his lovers' ear sending shivers down the ravens' spine. "It's my turn," the redhead purred.

"Kyuubi!"

* * *

Sasuke was thrilled beyond words at the outcome of the evening. As promised, Naruto took him on their first date, and not only that, but the raven's first date ever.

Like Kyuubi did with Itachi, the night started out at the Butterfly where Sasuke met Chouji and had an amazing dining experience. But then it had ended with a walk along the pier and a ride on the giant ferris wheel. The blond had made sure to take full advantage of the semi privacy and kiss his sexy boyfriend senseless, even allowing Sasuke to grope him here and there.

Sasuke was in heaven straddling Naruto's lap, grinding their erections together through their jeans. Their mouths met in a hot needy kiss as they moved together. Sasuke felt too warm, his skin burned with every caress of Naruto's hands exploring his pale body, teasing his dusty pink pert nipples. The raven head fell back, a loud moan escaping and echoing through the enclosed carriage as the tan hands moved down to squeeze his behind, guiding over the others clothed length.

By the time the ride stopped, Sasuke was too far gone to notice, and neither of them had found release. Naruto had to carefully extract himself from his boyfriend clutches, and guide the dazed teen to the car.

By the time they arrived home, Sasuke had fallen asleep in the passengers side, a cute smile on his face. Not wanting to disturb the younger boys peace, Naruto went around to Sasuke's side and scooped the boy up, carrying him all the way up to the apartment, and into their bedroom.

The blond striped his boyfriend down to his boxers, trying hard not to focus on the pale creamy skin he was slowly exposing, or the raging hard tenting, and tucked him in before shedding his own clothes and crawling in after him. It was then Sasuke's dark eyes popped open and took in the change in scenery.

"Naruto," purred the raven, cuddling up to his boyfriend and pressing his growing erection into a tan thigh. There was a predatory gleam in the intelligent onyx eyes that frightened the blond. "I want..."

"No!" Naruto said almost too sharply, cutting off what he knew the boy was going to say.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for the Uzumaki to sleep next to his boyfriend night after night. Naruto wanted the Uchiha badly, but he couldn't, and up until this point, Sasuke had almost ignored any sexual activity, but now it seemed he just might be coming around and letting his teenage hormones get the better of him.

"But..."

"No!"

"I'm not a child Naruto," the raven growled, sitting up suddenly and glaring down at the blond. "I know I'm in mourning, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you." He leaned down a delicately kissed the older boy before continuing in a softer tone. "You are one of the only good things that's happened to me in the last few weeks, and I want to take that farther."

Naruto groaned in frustration. He felt terrible about what he had to do. "We can't S'uke," he said sadly, pulling the Uchiha down so their foreheads rested together. "I want to, so badly, I do, but we can't.

"But…"

"Sasuke," Naruto warned as gently as he possibly could. "Within the hour of us getting together you found out that your parents were dead, and had someone threaten your own life." He felt the smaller body shiver at his words and pulled the raven closer to his body, hugging him. "We haven't had time to develop a relationship, but I really want to. So before we go jumping into bed together, minus the fact we share one every night, I want to go on dates and get to know you better, and deepen our relationship.

"Like tonight?" the raven asked hesitantly, thinking of the wonderful evening he had had. The happy thoughts brought a smile to his normally stoic face.

"Yeah, just like tonight," the blond agreed, giving the body beside him a small squeeze. "And just because I don't want to fuck you into the mattress right now doesn't mean I don't want to, or that I don't care about you deeply," he added seeing the hurt in the deep onyx eyes. "So, get use to more nights like tonight, because I'm taking you out more often, just the two of us."

"Naru, I still want..."

"No," Naruto said with an exasperated sigh. "Go to sleep Sasuke."

Sasuke cuddled up to the tan body, a pale hand tracing over the caramel chest. He heard Naruto's breath hitch as his hand slowly moved lower and lower, intent on getting what he wanted.

"Do you want me to go sleep in the couch?" the blond asked, his voice dripping with annoyance at being ignored. His hand closed tightly around the wrist of the wandering hand.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke tried to roll away, but the blond didn't let him and held him fast.

Naruto could tell by the tone of his voice that the raven was annoyed, maybe even angry. "I love you?" he said, a slight inflection on the last word, almost making the phrase sound like a question. He was pleasantly surprised by the soft snort of amusement into his shoulder.

"You moron," Sasuke muttered, briefly tightening his hold in a small hug. "I know you have the best intentions, but I know what I want." He grinded his fully erect cock into the blond's thigh.

"Sasuke," Naruto warned.

"I know, I know," the raven conceded. "Go to sleep." He paused for a moment before adding an 'I love you to.'

"I know," Naruto said with a quick kiss on the Uchiha's temple. "Now behave or I really will sleep on the couch," he warned in all seriousness.

The younger boy was quiet for awhile, deep in thought. "Is my virginity really this important to you?" he asked, wondering if this was what Naruto's hesitancy was all about.

It was obvious that the Uzumaki was turned on if the tent in the sheets was anything to go by, but the blond was still holding back, and Sasuke was hurt and confused.

Naruto was silent for a long while, seriously thinking over the question. "Yes," he said finally after careful consideration. "I don't want you to regret giving it to me, or giving it away at the wrong time."

"Like you?" Sasuke asked curiously. He was met with silence. At first the raven thought that his boyfriend was just thinking back on the memory, but after awhile he realized that he wasn't going to get an answer. "Naruto?" he questioned tentatively.

"Yes," sighed Naruto, knowing Sasuke wouldn't quiet until he got an answer. He rolled onto his side and hugged the smaller body, burying his face in the soft raven locks. "like me."

* * *

**Sasuke wants Naruto, Naruto is holding back... oh dear. Wonder how long that will actually last. Nobody has guessed Naruto's past correctly yet. Some have bits and pieces, but I bet it's not what you expect, or in the way you do.**

**And Itachi was wearing Kyuubi's necklace! Yeah, it was pretty obvious where that had disappeared to when Naruto pointed it out awhile ago.**

**Don't forget that you can add me, Jayden Nara, on facebook, and to vote on my poll for the next type of story, and couple.**

**Please review, I really need feedback on how this chapter went. I tried my best, but I don't think it came across right. REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	24. Brothers in Arms

**I think I'm losing my touch, reviews are dropping like crazy. I'm sorry if I totally fail at this chapter. It seems not everyone enjoyed sexy Itachi and Kyuubi. I shall try to redeem myself with this chapter, so here it goes.**

**We need Brotherly Love, we need Couply Love, we need Love in general, so here it is!  
**

**Make sure to read the note at the bottom.**

* * *

**(Untitled for the moment, read A/N at the bottom)**

The bright sunlight streaming through the small crack in the drapes woke Sasuke from his deep sleep Saturday morning. His hand crept out searching for the warm body that was usually holding him when he woke. Finding the bed empty, he sat up, bleary onyx eyes blinking sleepily as he searched the room.

For the first time in over two and a half months, the Uchiha had woken up alone. Naruto had always been in the bed, either gently waking him, or softly snuffling in his ear as he slept in what Sasuke considered a cute manner – not annoying. Though if anyone ever asked, the raven would deny it; Uchiha's didn't go soft.

"Naru?" the raven called, rolling out of the bed and groggily making his way to the door in his boxers. Having four men in a house, none of them seemed to care all that much about attire, and boxers were often the uniform of breakfast. With a quick glance around the living room and kitchen, he quickly ascertained that his blond wasn't there. He poked his head through the open door of their brothers shared room to find a sleeping Itachi minus his redheaded boyfriend.

Loud laughter erupted from further down the hall, followed by panting, grunting and the occasional curse word. Curious, Sasuke followed the suspicious sounds.

In the makeshift dojo, Kyuubi and Naruto stood facing each other, sweat dripping from their naked torsos. The blond charged, fists flying in a several quick and powerful punches before dropping down and attempting to sweep his brother. Kyuubi dodged and blocked the fists aimed at his head, and jumped the foot. He countered with his own spinning back kick, which Naruto easily blocked, and performed a back hand spring to put some distance between them.

The spar continued as they challenged each other. Neither had really had the time to spar lately, but when Naruto woke up with the urge to do so, he'd woken Kyuubi with a grin on his face while he issued the challenge. Though initially annoyed to be woken at such an early hour, he had soon found himself eagerly following his brother down the hall at the promise of a good fight.

Sasuke watched from the doorway, slack jawed, and eyes wide as the two brothers fought. He couldn't take his eyes off the caramel skin, and the muscles rippling beneath it as the blond moved fluidly, attacking and defending. Naruto's voice was low and gruff as he taunted the elder, sending shivers down Sasuke spine.

It shouldn't have come as a shock to the Uchiha that the brothers were good naturally trying to beat the crap out of the other, but it was still surprising to witness. The first day in the Uzumaki apartment, Itachi and Sasuke were told they had a dojo, hence the reason for them sharing rooms.

Noticing the movement in the doorway, Kyuubi decided to alert his younger brother to their audience. Rushing forward, he performed a series of quick attacks before securing the blond in a head lock.

"What the hell Kyuu!" Naruto yelled, trying to sweep a leg and free himself. It wasn't until the redhead pulled his hair forcing his head back that he saw his boyfriend in the doorway. "Oh."

Releasing his brother, the elder collapsed to the floor, sprawling on the cool wood. "Morning Itachi-chibi," he greeted warmly, panting lightly. "Did we wake you?" He chuckled when he was ignored, watching the younger boys eyes wandering over his brothers' sweat slicken chest.

Naruto unconsciously stood straighter when Kyuubi let him go. He could see the lust in Sasuke's dark eyes, and he found himself being drawn in. "Hey," he called, the onyx eyes snapping up from studying the tattoo around his navel to meet his own gaze. "Sorry I wasn't there when you got up. I had the urge to get some exercise and dragged Kyuubi out of bed."

"It's okay. I just wish you would have woken me up too," Sasuke purred, sauntering over to the panting blond. "I would have loved to watch you," he added slyly, bringing a hand up, a single finger tracing down the tan bicep.

Naruto shivered at the cool touch on this overheated skin. It wasn't typical Sasuke behaviour, but it was becoming more and more common for the young Uchiha to try and seduce him into bed. Unable to resist the inexplicable pull to the undeniably sexy teen in front of him, a hand tangled in the spiky raven locks, pulling the younger boy into a lusty kiss.

There was a gasp of surprise as Sasuke found himself pressed against the hard sweaty body, but he soon eagerly kissed back; his mouth opening willingly to the tongue fervently swiping across his lower lip. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer; the hand in his hair forcing his head back, allowing Naruto to deepen the kiss.

Kyuubi watched in amusement from his place on the floor until things starting getting disturbing. As soon as Sasuke started slowly rubbing himself against his brothers body, he knew it was time to remind them he was there. Clearing his throat loudly, Kyuubi laughed when two pairs of angry eyes glared down at him.

"Kyuu," Naruto growled.

Chuckling merrily, the redhead got to his feet. "Go cool off in the shower Nar," he suggested, but Naruto could tell it was an order by the hard tone. "I'll start breakfast."

Giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, Naruto reluctantly made his way out of the room and headed to the shower. He knew that a cold one would do him some good. It was getting harder and harder to resist Sasuke's advances, and he wasn't even sure he could have held off today if Kyuubi hadn't have intervened.

Ignoring the dark scowl directed towards him, Kyuubi smiled brightly at the younger teen. "Why don't you go wake up your brother," he suggested before his smile turned evil. "You might want to get rid of that first though," he said, cruelly teasing the boy and nodding towards the rather obvious tent in the black boxers.

Swearing, Sasuke turned and sprinted out of the room, only vaguely hearing Kyuubi's warning to use the hall bathroom not the ensuite. Laughter echoed through the apartment, as the bathroom door slammed shut. A pale back hit the cool door, and Sasuke slid down the wood until his butt hit the floor.

Closing his eyes, the raven breathed deeply, willing his erection away. He wouldn't give the redhead the satisfaction of knowing he had to relieve himself so desperately after only kissing his boyfriend.

After picturing his math teacher in a thong, he splashed cold water on his face, and walked out of the bathroom, his head held high.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Kyuubi looked up from buttering the freshly popped toast. He hadn't heard the toilet flush, so he figured that the boy didn't jerk himself off, but it was still fun to tease. "Have fun?" he taunted, and laughed when Sasuke refused to look at him, only taking a moment to flip him off as he went to wake Itachi. "Gasp! What would your brother say!" he called after the retreating back.

Walking into the still darkened bedroom, Sasuke found his brother still fast asleep on his side, a hand outstretched to where Kyuubi was missing. The younger raven shook his head in disbelief that his brother had managed to sleep through all the commotion.

"Aniki," he called, shaking the comatose form. "Time to ugh…"

The pale arm resting on the bed came up and latched onto Sasuke, hauling him down onto the bed. Before the captured teen could yell or pull away, he was tucked into the body beside him and hugged close.

"Shh…" mumbled Itachi, nuzzling his little brother. "I'm trying to sleep otouto." He tightened his hold on the struggling body, murmuring all the while for the teen to shut up and relax.

* * *

Kyuubi was just finishing setting the breakfast he had just made for the household out on the table when he realized that Sasuke had not returned from fetching his brother, nor had Itachi gotten up. "That little brat better not have snuck into the shower with Naruto," he grumbled to himself, heading for his bedroom. He froze in the doorway, a mischievous smile slowly spreading over his features at the sight he never thought he would ever see.

Toweling off his hair as he came out of his bedroom, Naruto stopped short, catching sight of the impish smirk on his brothers' face. "What are you doing?" he asked, tossing the damp towel back into the bedroom. There was a disturbing gleam in the azure eyes that the blond didn't like as Kyuubi turned to him and held a finger up to his lips to silence Naruto. A blond eyebrow shot up at the strange behaviour.

Waving his brother over, Kyuubi pointed into the bedroom and snickered.

"What did you do?" sighed the blond, making his way to his brothers' side. His mouth fell open as soon as he caught sight of the rather strange, but heart warming display that lay within.

It looked as though Itachi had pulled his brother onto the bed with him, and was now hugging him like a teddy bear. What the two Uzumaki's found entertaining was the fact that Sasuke seemed to have fallen asleep cuddled up to his older brother, and was now resting his head on Itachi's arm, his face buried in the bare chest.

"That is just too precious," Naruto choked out, holding back the laughter trying to bubble up, and stay silent enough so as not to wake the slumbering brothers.

"Quick," exclaimed the redhead. "Where's the camera," he asked, his arms flailing with his excitement. In the time he had been dating the older Uchiha, Kyuubi had never seen Itachi look so human – so peaceful, fragile and innocent.

At such a young age, Itachi had a life he never wanted thrust upon him; bred to be the heir to a legacy of a dying clan – to run an empire. He'd spent his life doing everything in his power to insure his younger brother never had to choose to give up his dreams, and that he could live his life free to be who he was, not who their parents had wanted him to be. As long as Itachi was the perfect son, Sasuke was left to be the younger spoiled child, just as Itachi wanted him to be.

When Kyuubi had heard Itachi's story of what he had given up for his little brother, he had been blown away. It wasn't that the LEAF agent wouldn't give anything for his own brother, but Itachi was actually living a life he didn't want, and hated. Maybe now was the time to convince his to sell the company and live for himself now that there was no pressure.

Phones were pulled out, and several pictures snapped in a hurry by the giddy Uzumaki's. Naruto even set it as his new background so he could tease his boyfriend and get a rise out of him, one of the few times the old Sasuke shined through. The raven was still a little distant, but getting better as the days progressed.

Stealing into the room, Kyuubi climbed onto the bed behind his lover, and wrapped his arms around the warm body. Itachi instantly relaxed into the hold, turning in his sleep and cuddling into the bare chest of Kyuubi.

Smirking, Naruto lay down beside his own boyfriend and pulled the small form, cuddling Sasuke close. When Sasuke mumbled his name in his sleep and pressed closer, the blond couldn't contain the grin that spread over his features when he caught Kyuubi's gaze.

It didn't take too long for the agents to join their lovers, and drift off in warm bliss.

* * *

By the time late Sunday afternoon rolled around, both Sasuke and Itachi were ignoring their boyfriends due to their relentless teasing over the weekend. Eventually Kyuubi grew tired of the lack of attention, especially when Itachi insisted on walking around the apartment shirtless, so the redhead decided to surprise his lover in the shower. The result was the older man pounding his raven senseless into the tiled wall of the stall.

At first Naruto had wanted to laugh at how impossibly wide the onyx eyes went when the first moans had started emanating from the hall bathroom. As soon he realized that Sasuke was shaking, and pale, he immediately jumped into action.

Listening to his brothers' moans echoing from the bathroom drove a very mentally scarred Sasuke running into the arms of his concerned, but happy boyfriend.

Naruto wasted no time using that fact that the raven was no longer ignoring him and ushered Sasuke into their bedroom, successfully blocking out the sounds of passion, and allowing the raven to use him as a much needed distraction. It proved to be a great challenge for the blond when it came to keeping their clothes on as the Uchiha constantly tried to divulge them of their layers.

When Monday morning finally came, Naruto was fuming. Calming Sasuke down had been no easy task, and the blond was exhausted from trying to keep the younger teens virginity intact.

"God dammit Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled when his brother finally emerged from his room for breakfast. Sasuke and Itachi were still getting ready for the day, having finally gone back to school just a week and a half ago. "You two traumatized Sasuke last night. Think before you act would you!" He stalked across the room, and threw a punch at the proud redhead who narrowly dodged the fist.

Itachi had the decency to blush as he came out of the room just in time to hear the blond, but Kyuubi on the other hand just grinned.

"The whole reason we sound proofed the rooms was for this very situation!" the teenager continued, shoving his brother hard. "If you ever do that again, I will not hesitate to kick you out of the fucking apartment. I will not have Sasuke exposed to that just because you can't keep your dick in your fucking pants, and I'm sure Itachi will back me up on this." He turned to the older raven trying to sneak past the fighting pair.

With a sigh, the Uchiha nodded in agreement, and brushed past the feuding siblings. Kyuubi had caught him so off guard and overloaded his senses the night before that he couldn't even begin to think of his poor brother listening to them.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me," the blond huffed, snatching the tomato omelette he had made for Sasuke, and stalked into his bedroom.

Seeing Itachi was upset, Kyuubi sidled up behind him and slid his arms around the trim waist, resting his chin on the shorter mans' shoulder. "I'm sorry 'Tachi," he murmured, nuzzling the raven lovingly. "I didn't even think about Sasuke hearing us. How about the two of us go out for breakfast before class, hm?"

Allowing himself to be dragged from the apartment, they couple headed for a cafe close to their university. The redhead knew he had much to make up for, and had a feeling he would be sore the next day.

* * *

Since Naruto and Sasuke had come out about their relationship, the girls of the school had taken it upon themselves to hate the Uzumaki despite the fact that Sasuke had gone after the blond, not the other way around. Most of the girls would attack the blond when he wasn't at the Uchiha's side, and when they did so they risked a verbal onslaught from him in return, not that it happened so often since he rarely left the raven's side, and they were afraid to insult him in front of their idol.

Today, Sasuke strode with purpose down the hallway, the crowd parting as Naruto struggled to keep pace with his boyfriend. The usual cold mask was still in place, but the blond could see determination behind those dark eyes.

"S'uke, slow down would you," Naruto begged, annoyed at having to use the full length of his stride to match the Uchiha's hurried pace. "Where's the fire, seriously."

Ignoring the older teen, Sasuke continued at his current pace, making his way to the cafeteria to meet up with their friends. There was something he wanted to discuss with Neji, and the trick would be slipping away from Naruto to do so.

It had been almost three months since the death of Mikoto and Fugaku. Sasuke was getting impatient with his boyfriend, and the amount of times he was rejected. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto loved him, but he thought the blond was being a little too overprotective when it came to his virginity.

At first, Sasuke had been respectful of Naruto's wishes to further explore their relationship before getting more involved in each other, and when he had thought about it later, he had agreed. But now it seemed that the Uzumaki still had it set in his mind that Sasuke was too fragile, and couldn't be trusted to know what he wanted. Things were going to change – Sasuke was one to get what he wanted.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted, dropping into an empty seat at their usual table. Gaara and Neji were already seated. "S'uke's just grabbing food, I think. I don't know what's up with him, but he's acting even broodier than usual today."

The other two only shrugged.

"Neji, we're needed in the chem lab," the raven said, coming up to the table and placing a tray with three bowls of ramen in front of his boyfriend. He kept a sandwich for himself, but didn't take his usual seat next to the blond.

The Hyuuga raised a questioning eyebrow, but stood nonetheless, taking the hint that Sasuke wanted to talk.

I'll be back in a bit Naru," the Uchiha said, and smirked when the blond nodded absentmindedly, too busy slurping down his ramen at impossible speeds. "Make sure he doesn't choke would you Gaara," he directed the redhead before heading for the door, Neji close behind him.

Instead of heading to the science wing, Sasuke pulled his long time friend into the first empty classroom he found. "Take a seat," he said, pacing back and forth at the front of the class like their history teacher did when lecturing.

Neji did as instructed, hesitantly.

"How long have you and Tenten been dating?" the Uchiha asked, not stopping.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise. "Sasuke," he started, somewhat panicked. It's not that he didn't want to tell his friend, it was just that the right time never came up. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but..."

"I don't care about that right now," the raven said, interrupting the unneeded explanation. "Just answer the question."

"Since the end of February."

The pacing stopped, but Sasuke refused to turn and look at his friend. "I can see why you didn't tell me," he said slowly, letting the information sink in. He nodded in understanding. It had been just after his parents were killed, the Hyuuga was just trying to be a good friend. Neji opened his mouth to respond, but Sasuke cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it," he said dismissively. "I get it, but that's not what I need to talk to you about. Have the two of you had sex?" he asked bluntly.

The blushing brunette made a funny noise in the back of his throat. Whatever Neji had been expecting, that had not been it. "I... well, we... erm..." The whole situation was too awkward.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Taking a deep breath, Neji faced his childhood friend with a blank face. "Yes," the brunette finally answered flatly.

"I see," the raven mused, resuming his pacing. "And how long after you started dating did that happen?"

"About a month and a half," Neji answered honestly, confused by the raven's odd and sudden questions. "Why? Sasuke, what are you getting at here?"

Sasuke stopped suddenly and turned to his friend, his onyx eyes strangely wild. "Naruto refuses to have sex with me," he stated bluntly.

"Oh." The Hyuuga had no other response.

"I don't understand it," the pale teen ranted. "He always tells me he loves me, he makes me breakfast, takes me to school, even holds my hand walking down the hallways despite what the other students are saying." He paused when Neji coughed in surprise. "Yes, I know what they are saying about him," the Uchiha said, his eyes darkening in anger. "That he is blackmailing, brainwashed me or has me under some sort of vodoo spell, but that's not the point." He started his pacing again. "The point is, no matter how many mornings I wake up feeling safe wrapped in his arms, with my back against his chest as he holds me close, protecting me, I can't get over the fact that he's holding back, and I don't know why." He stopped in front of the teachers' desk, resting his palms on the cool surface as he leaned forward, his bangs falling into his face. "I want to be with him," he whispered, bearing his soul for the first time to an extremely perplexed Hyuuga. This was the first time the other teen had ever heard what the Uchiha was truly feeling, or even thinking. Vulnerability was not something a Uchiha showed, even to a friend. "I want to be a part of him," he continued, his voice still low and husky. "I want him to claim me – body, mind and soul, but he won't, and it's eating me alive." His hands curled into fists, and his eyes clenched shut as if in pain.

"I think that is the most I have ever heard you say," Neji deadpanned, trying to break the heavy atmosphere.

"Neji!"

"Right," the brunette drawled, trying to cover his shock at the random babbling out of the most tight lipped person he had ever met. "Have you ever thought that he's just trying to be respectful?" he supplied, trying to easy his friends mind. "Sasuke, you've been through so much lately. It doesn't surprise me in the least that he's taking it slow. He just wants to take care of you."

"I understand that," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. "But I also know what I want. I need your help." He chuckled when the other boys jaw dropped open at the words that had probably never been spoken to anyone outside his family before. "I want to seduce my blond idiot of a boyfriend into bed, and show him that Uchiha Sasuke doesn't need anyone to coddle him."

The brunette smirked. "Alright then," he said glancing at the clock on the wall. "We have twenty minutes to scheme, and come up with a plan to having you screaming Naruto's name by tonight."

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, Naruto polished off the last of his ramen. "Thanks for the ramen..." he trailed off, looking around the table in confusion. "Uh, Sasuke? Hey Gaara, where did Sasuke go?"

The redhead shook his head and sighed. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I wanted a somewhat cute and fluffy chapter to show that Sasuke was improving, Naruto and Sasuke are hormonal teenagers, and that Kyuubi and Itachi are moving along in their relationship, and some of Itachi's past, and why he cares so much for his little brother.  
**

**Now I need to ask you to do something. I couldn't come up with a title for this chapter, I tried, but failed. So, I leave it to you! The best one gets put in as the title of this chapter, and has the next chapter dedicated to them, which contains the much waited for deflowering of Sasuke Uchiha!**

**With that said, please don't forget to review. I know my chapters haven't been all that great lately, but please tell me what I can improve upon! REVIEW!**


	25. Slip Into You

**Hey everyone! Just so you know, if you want to read the lemon for this chapter, its posted on my AFF or Y!Gal accounts.**

**As for naming the last chapter, I ended up calling the chapter 'Brothers in Arms' playing off the several means of those words together. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who suggested a title to do with the brotherly aspect of the chapter! When I have more time, I'll go through and list everyone, but that is a lot off people, so forgive me for the time being.**

**Make sure to read the note at the bottom.**

* * *

**Slip Into You**

Naruto was nervous. Ever since lunch, Sasuke had been quiet, almost distant. There had been no snarky comebacks, no insults – just quiet.

The last thing the Uzumaki wanted was for Sasuke to withdraw into himself again, especially after all the progress the teen had made. In some ways, the raven was more open now than he had been when they first met, but only if he was caught in a certain mood.

The drive home from school was eerie quiet. The only comfort the blond could take was that Sasuke allowed him to hold his hand like they did everyday as they drove.

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with the amount of times his boyfriend was nervously glancing over at him, watching him to make sure he was okay. It was heartwarming the way Naruto cared, and worried about him. He knew it was his own fault the blond was anxious, and that it was crucial to the days' events, but it was still bothersome.

Without a word, Sasuke exited the vehicle when they pulled into the underground lot, and headed for the elevator without waiting for Naruto. The blond had to sprint to catch up with the Uchiha who was already half way to the lift.

"Sasuke," Naruto called as they entered the lift. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, his eyes full of hurt. It made Sasuke ache, but the raven refused to back down.

Even though he had no clue what he could have possibly done, Naruto was willing to do anything to make it up to the younger teen if it meant the end of the painful silence, and that was what Sasuke was banking on.

They stood at opposite ends of the elevator, leaning back against the walls. Naruto was studying the Uchiha, analyzing ever move or gesture the boy made. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Sasuke said curtly, refusing to meet the cerulean gaze he could feel burning into him. His heart was pounding in his ears as the terror of what he was about to do coursed through his veins.

There was a heavy sigh from the agent as he pushed off the wall and closed the small distance between them. "Then why the silent treatment?" he asked, trying hard to keep the hurt out of his voice. He was starting to think that life was easier when he had been emotionally stunted and avoided bonds instead of how he was now trying to repair his relationship. The young teen in front of him just had to go and breathe life back into him, coax him out of his self imposed barriers, and make him fall in love. "I'm just worried about you," he whispered, lifting a hand to cup a pale cheek.

When Sasuke finally looked up, Naruto's breath caught as he saw the fear in Sasuke's eyes, and it scared him. Naruto felt as if the floor had disappeared from under him. Something was wrong, and the Uchiha wouldn't talk to him, but it wasn't about anything he would ever have guessed.

"Hn," grunted the younger teen.

"Sasuke please..." The blond didn't get to finish his plea as the elevator doors slid open and Sasuke strode out without a backwards glance. Naruto followed at slower pace, crestfallen. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he was losing the raven all over again, and it cut deep.

"How was school otouto?" Itachi called from his place at the kitchen counter. He was finishing an assignment while Kyuubi bustled around the kitchen, starting on dinner.

"Hn."

Sasuke walked through the living room, and down the hall without a word. He had things to do, things to prepare, and that didn't include speaking to the rest of the household.

Step one was to have Naruto come to him. Ignoring him as he had done since he discussion with Neji guaranteed that the blond would seek him out to find out what was wrong and do whatever it took to appease him.

He hadn't meant to be as cold as he had been to his boyfriend, but caught up in his own nerves about what he was going to do had shut him down, making him more distant than he should have been without realizing it.

Step two was to be in position. If he wanted Naruto, he needed put him in a position where he couldn't talk his way out of it. The blond had a way of wiggling out of certain situations no matter how hard the raven tried, but this time, Sasuke was going to get what he wanted, or Naruto was going to sleep on the couch.

The other three occupants of the apartment cringe when they heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"What's with him?" Kyuubi asked, putting down the knife he had been using to slice up an tomato. "He didn't even try to steal a slice." He fixed his brother with a hard stare.

"I don't know," Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. Dropping his arms, he sank into the closet seat, which happened to be the couch. "I'm worried about Sasuke," he confessed, burying his face in his hands. "He's been really quiet since lunchtime, and he didn't even call me an idiot on the way home when I said that we should stop for ramen, he just nodded in agreement. His mind is elsewhere, but I have no clue where!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"I really don't know, I swear!" Naruto cried, looking up into the surprisingly angry glare of the older Uchiha. "He was fine until lunch, and then he was suddenly cold and distant," he sighed, and ran his fingers through his messy blond spikes. "In the elevator when he finally looked at me – his eyes – he looked scared, and I think it was because of me."

Kyuubi's heart ached for his brother, he didn't want to see Naruto loose Sasuke; it would devastate him. He had only just gotten his brother back; he didn't want to lose him again.

"I don't know what you did, but fix it," Itachi ordered with a scowl. "If you did something, I won't hesitate to take him away. I love living with Kyuubi, but Sasuke is my first priority, and always will be." He felt a warm hand come to rest on his shoulder and he instantly calmed and began to feel guilty for snapping at the younger boy. "Just take care of him, please," the raven asked softly, the hardness in his eyes disappearing. "He's all I have."

Naruto nodded in understanding, a wave of nausea washing over him at the thought of losing Sasuke. "I'll go check on him," he murmured, slowly getting to his feet.

No knock was required as Naruto pushed open his door and walked into the dark room. "Sasuke, I..." All speech stopped as he caught sight of his raven haired boyfriend. Jaw practically on the floor, Naruto stared at the sexiest sight he had ever witnessed. The time he had accidently stumbled across Sasuke touching himself and moaning his name on the security camera was blown out of the water.

Gathering his wits about him, Naruto slammed the door, and pressed his back to it as if to try and hide what he was watching from the rest of the world, and with good reason. "S'uke," he moaned almost in agony. "What are you doing?"

The pale body of the raven was sprawled on the bed completely naked, his hand slowly working up and down his dripping length. Legs spread wide, knees slightly bent, he exposed everything he had to offer to the blond. Watching through heavy lidded eyes as his boyfriend panicked, Sasuke moaned, a slender finger moving up to play with a dusty pink nipple, a beautiful flush spreading over his porcelain skin.

Naruto was hard and panting as he watched the raven touch himself so openly. He couldn't take his eyes off the pale sinewy body of his absolutely beautiful boyfriend, the gifted crystal necklace glittering in the dim light where it lay on the bare chest. "S'uke," he gasped, pressing harder into the door. "Don't do this to me, please," he begged, his eyes wide.

"I want you Naruto," the boy moaned lewdly, his pink tongue poking out to slowly move over his pouty lips. "Come touch me, please," he begged with a lusty groan. He moved his hand down his body, sliding it over his creamy white skin before settling it on a toned thigh. "Oh god Naru," he whimpered desperately as his hand picked up the pace, stroking harder and faster.

"Sasuke, please," the tan agent begged again. "I can't – we can't. Oh god," he whispered, sliding down the door and sitting on the carpeted floor, his back still pressed to the door. He buried his face in his hands, hiding the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't keep doing this, he couldn't hold out on Sasuke anymore. He wanted the younger teen so badly, and it was eating away at him slowly, but if he gave in he could ruin all the progress that the boy had made, not to mention Tsunade would castrate him.

Sasuke sat up suddenly, staring in shock at the crumpled from of his boyfriend. "Naruto?" he called in surprise. When the blond didn't answer or even move he jumped to his feet, ignoring his nudity and rushed to the blonds' side, dropping down in front of the distressed teen. "Naruto, talk to me, please," he whispered urgently, afraid of what he may have just ruined. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would react this way." Slipping a hand under the agents chin, Sasuke forced the older teen to look at him and almost cried when he saw the unshed tears.

Seeing the regret and hurt from rejection in the young Uchiha's eyes, Naruto pulled the smaller boy to him so Sasuke was kneeling between his legs. "Why are you doing this Sasuke?" he asked, his lips almost pressed to the Uchiha's ear as he murmured to the teen.

"I just wanted to be with you," the teen murmured back to the older boy, nuzzling the tan neck. "But you keep pushing me away when I try." Pale arms wrapped around the larger body as they basked in their own private moment.

"You're still hurting Sasuke," the blond gently tried to remind the Uchiha. It was taking all his willpower to calm himself due to the naked body pressed against him. "I don't want to ruin your grieving processes by adding in extra emotions."

The moment was broken. "God dammit Naruto!" the raven screamed in frustration, ripping himself from the comforting embrace, and jumping to his feet. His dark eyes flashed in fury as he almost pulled out his hair at how aggravating the older teen was. He stared down the blond sitting before him, highly tempted to kick the man in the face. "I am quite capable of making my own decisions! Stop trying to make them for me!" He paused, panting heavily as anger coursed through him.

With an erection bobbing in his face, Naruto was having difficulty concentrating as the younger teen continued to rant at him, completely naked. It seemed obvious that Sasuke had forgotten his current state of undress, not that the blond would ever complain, but he did feel guilty at the overwhelming urge to take the boy to the floor and ravish him until he begged for mercy.

"I know what I want," the raven growled unaware of the wandering eyes mapping his body. He continued to fume, leaving no room for the older teen to protest. "And that is to be with you. Yes, my parents died, I get that," he yelled, his arms waving in the air. "But you've spent the last few months showing me that life goes on. Why would you waste your time dragging me out of my self-pity if you were just going to deny me what I really truly wan? You!" Without another word, he turned his back on the open mouthed blond and flopped onto the bed angrily, punching the mattress.

"Sasuke..." gasped the flabbergasted Uzumaki. He hadn't seen the raven so passionate since the boy had confronted him about his feelings just before he lost his parents, and it filled him with hope. It was possible that the teen was more together than he thought.

The decision to move forward together was made just like that. He may have been giving in too soon, but he couldn't hold out any longer. Naruto wanted this, Sasuke wanted this, it was going to happen, and now.

Struggling to his feet, he moved across the room and sat down next to the naked body lying across the bed. Reaching out, he trailed a single finger down the other boys' spine, enjoying the shiver that ran down the pale body. "S'uke," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this; I just wanted to protect you." Leaning forward, he kissed the pale shoulder closest to him before trailing his tongue over the perfect porcelain skin.

Sasuke gasped and moaned at the wet appendage moving over his skin, teasing his nerves and slowly awakening them. Warm breath swirled around his ear, and his blond lowered his head, licking the shell.

"Do you really want this S'uke?" Naruto asked, his voice low and husky, but still just the slightest bit hesitant.

The younger boy nodded, a faint flush staining his pale cheeks. He felt Naruto move away and kneel on the bed beside him. The pounding in his ears grew louder as his heart picked up speed with every move of the tanned teen. "Please," he whispered urgently.

Reaching for the bedside table, Naruto dug through the draw until he found the half empty tube of lube. It hadn't been used in over six months, so he sighed with relief when he saw it hadn't expired quite yet. "Have you cleaned yourself out?" he asked, dropping the tube on the bed beside them.

Blushing crimson, Sasuke nodded again. He had made sure to thoroughly prepare before Naruto came in. Warm hands moved down his body, caressing softly as they moved from his shoulders, and over his back and sides until they came to rest on his rear, massaging gently.

"I wanted to make this special for you S'uke," the blond complained, still massaging the smooth and pale globes. "But you're so damn impatient."

"I'm not a girl," Sasuke snapped, glaring over his shoulder at the teen toying with his backside. "I don't need scented candles, flowers, and soft music, I just need you thrusting inside me – hard." He blushed crimson at his own words, but it was worth it if he managed to convey the point to the annoying blond.

The blond sighed again. "You can't even say that without blushing," he groaned, giving the pale behind a gentle squeeze, and a light slap. There was no going back now even if he wanted to. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself now that the younger boy had just proved he was indeed ready.

Sliding his arms under the small body, Naruto pulled Sasuke up onto his knees, the boys' face still pressed into the mattress. "Sasuke," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I love you. Never forget that." He kissed each cheek before spreading them, exposing the tight pink virgin hole he would soon be claiming.

* * *

Glancing over to the beside, Sasuke caught sight of the clock. "Dammit Naruto!" he yelled in frustration, gripping the blond locks and pulling Naruto off where he had been leaving a rather obvious love bite at the juncture of Sasuke's pelvis and thigh.

The blond had kissed, teased, marked, and nipped almost every single part of the pale body except the most obvious knowing that if he so much as breathed on the dripping organ, their fun would end with Sasuke screaming as he came.

"You've been stalling!" the raven accused, pulling with great difficulty, out of the others' reach, the long fingers sliding from him. "Why? Do really not want to do this that much?" He backed himself against the headboard, putting distance between himself and glared at the blond.

"No!"

"Then why?" the raven huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "It's been almost an hour and you still haven't moved past fingering me!" he pointed out angrily. Then he saw it as the emotion flashed through the expressive cerulean orbs watching him – fear. "You're afraid," Sasuke said in a somewhat hushed manner.

The blond looked away, rather embarrassed. "I don't want to hurt you," he admitted bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as his cheeks flushed. "My first time was with a friend. We were both virgins and didn't know what we were doing. We rushed through the preparation, and I ended up tearing him – badly." He sat back on his legs, staring down at his hands. "There was so much blood, and I panicked. I don't want that to happen to you, I don't want to hurt you." Looking up, he met his boyfriends' hard gaze, watching as the angry eyes softened.

Sasuke crawled forward with a sexy smirk on his face, making the Uzumaki swallow nervously at the sight of his own personal tempter. He stopped directly in front of his boyfriend, kneeling in front of the blond. "Please Naruto," the boy whispered, his tongue darting out and moistening his swollen lips. "I'm not going to break, I promise." Grabbing hold of the others' hoodie, he pulled Naruto into a tender kiss. Using the distraction to his advantage, he unzipped the jacket, and pushed it off the broad shoulders, letting in fall to the bed.

Catching on, Naruto helped the raven removed his white t-shirt, and threw it across the room. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Sasuke's lips moving over his skin as the boy trailed kissed over his jaw, then his neck, before sinking his teeth into the tanned flesh. A low moan escaped the blond as his boyfriend marked him for the first time.

Continuing his path downwards, Sasuke made sure to pay attention to each pert nub hardened by the cool air before moving south again. He licked, nipped and kissed the toned body, his hands moving to remove the belt from Naruto's jeans.

A hot moist tongue traced the swirl of the tattoo on the blond navel as the jeans were pushed down to mid thigh, the orange boxers with them.

* * *

Naruto watched his lover come down from his high, the pale face flushed, making the boy look gorgeous. In that moment, he realized he was the only one to have ever the younger boy look so relaxed – so breathtaking. His breath caught in his chest as the young raven gazed up at him with so much love, and he was sure his expression reflected his own feelings back. "I love you," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips over the others' in a gentle show of affection.

"I love you to."

* * *

**Did Naruto give in too soon? Maybe, but they're horny teenagers, and I don't think anyone could refuse a very naked and aroused Sasuke.**

**For all those interested, I recently finished off a one-shot called 'Silence Says Everything. Naruto and Sasuke were the winners of the poll so they are the pairing. I was challenged to do the piece, and it's not my usual writing style, so go take a look. As with all my stories, there is no seme or uke assignment. Please go read and let me know what you think!**

**I know this chapter was short, but I had to edit out the inappropriate parts for this site, so please don't hate me for it, the adult version is another thousand words or so.  
**

**Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews, the feedback for the last chapter was overwhelming! See if you guys can keep it up! I challenge you all to send in a review with one thing you like about the chapter, and one thing you hate.**


	26. Bite the Bullet

**Yo! I know this is late, but I went to bed early last night, and woke up late today... but at least I'm getting it up, right? You fail by the way, I only got a quarter of the number of reviews of the previous chapter, but that's not really all that important. What's important is that I know many of you are disappointed that I didn't post the lemon on here, but since I am of legal age, its very illegal for me to produce such things for minors. There is a link on my profile for the NC-17 content as I can be found on both AFF and Y!Gal.**

**Special thanks to Tra and Lupinecub for going over this for me. If there are still mistakes, we're only human.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

**Bite the Bullet**

Warm lips battled for a moment before Naruto's arms began to shake, unable to support his worn out body any longer. Allowing himself to collapse to the bed, he pulled his lover to him, cuddling him into his chest, face buried in the soft raven hair.

Sasuke purred contently in his boyfriends' arms, happier than he had been in months. Suddenly the warmth was gone; his eyes snapped open as the weight beside him disappeared. "Naruto?" he said, blinking in confusion. "Are you mad?" he asked, suddenly concerned he'd pushed the other too far. He knew Naruto had wanted to wait until he was himself again, but Sasuke had found himself believing that perhaps being with the blond would help him cope faster. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched the other teen climb off the bed.

"Relax, S'uke," the blond soothed, bending over to place a quick kiss to the sweaty forehead. "I'll be back in a second." He disappeared through the bedroom door.

Sinking back into the comfortable bed, Sasuke let his eyes droop shut with a satisfied smirk. Never in his life had he felt so fulfilled, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Giving himself to Naruto was exactly what he thought it would be like, and ten times better. He could hear water running, and the click of the medicine cabinet shutting, and it wasn't long before the soothing warmth of Naruto's tan body appeared at his side again.

The pale body jumped when something warm and wet brushed over his tummy. Sasuke looked down to find a yellow wash cloth moving over the sticky cum on his stomach as Naruto methodically cleaned away the evidence of their sinful deed. A low moan filled the room as the cloth moved over his softened cock.

"Fuck, S'uke," the Uzumaki hissed, clenching his teeth. If the younger boy kept making noises like that, the agent would be hard again in seconds, defying all laws of nature. "Stop being so damn fuckable!" He climbed between the pale legs, parting the delicious thighs. Upon catching sight of his target, Naruto's face fell. "Oh Sasuke," he lamented pitifully, tenderly wiping the bodily fluids away. "I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful." The once virgin entrance was red and raw, and the agent worried he had torn the spasming muscles.

A small pop was heard through the room, and Sasuke felt cool fingers at his entrance slowly pressing forward and in. The sore muscles screamed at the intrusion, and he wiggled in discomfort, a small whine escaping. "What are you doing?" he asked cautiously, not sure he was up for another round. Then he noticed the fingers were avoiding his prostate and gently massaging the cool gel into the tender wall of his anal cavity.

Naruto hummed before looking up at his lover. "It's just something that will help relax and soothe your muscles so they don't hurt as much later," he explained calmly, bring his unoccupied hand up to gently stoke a creamy thigh. "You're going to be sore later, so believe me, you need it. I can't believe I let myself hurt you, I'm so sorry S'uke. I wanted your first time to be better than this."

Naruto was truly upset with himself for being so rough with the Uchiha. Memories of his first time flashed through his mind; the blood and screaming making him shuddering horror. At the time, he had only been fourteen, almost too young to be participating in such an act, and naive enough to allow his friend to talk him into it.

"What the hell are you talking about, moron?" the Uchiha snorted. "That was amazing." His breath hitched at the probing fingers slid out of him.

The blond teen sighed with relief. "Well, as long as you're satisfied, that's all that matters.  
It was a few seconds before onyx eyes widened with sudden misconstrued comprehension. "Are you saying I was bad?" the raven asked, unable to keep the hurt from his voice. He felt his stomach drop at the thought of not being a good lay after all the effort he had put in to getting the Uzumaki into bed. All the teen had wanted to do was impress his boyfriend, and he felt he had failed in the respect.

"What?" cried the blond, genuinely shocked the other would think that of all things. Sasuke had always been so sure of himself, arrogant even, but just then, Naruto realized how insecure the teen really was. This was a new side of the Uchiha, one that needed reassurance, and quick.

Dark eyes narrowed.

"No, no, no," Naruto yelled, waving his arms wildly. Crawling up the pale body, he kissed the younger boy passionately before resting his sweating forehead against the others. "You were more than perfect with your expressions, your cries of passion, and that tight, tight heat." A wave of lust ran through him, his entire body shivering at the memory of the pale raven screaming his name beneath him as he thrust into that suffocating heat. "Fuck, S'uke," he moaned, moving to nip the teens ear gently. "You have no idea how sexy you are, or how badly I want to take you again right now."

Sasuke hummed with contentment as a wet appendage, and soft lips moved over his jaw and neck. "Not as sexy as you are," he purred, loving the second shudder that ran through the other teen, proud that it was caused by his voice, and his voice alone.

Naruto comforted and assured the younger boy as they shared hungry kisses for a while longer, but it was nowhere near as desperate as earlier that evening. They took their time, exploring each other with their mouths; their hands wandering over smooth skin.

With a final chaste kiss to the younger teens cheek, Naruto reluctantly pulled away and climbed off the bed. Ignoring the disappointed noise from the raven, he stumbled around the room and pulled on a pair of boxers and his jeans.

"I'm going to go grab some painkillers from the kitchen, and maybe some dinner," the older teen announced. "You stay here and rest." He headed to the door, stretching out his sore muscles as he went. Naruto could feel the dark eyes burning into his back, and he took great pleasure in the attention he received from his lover. "I better call Iruka too," he added suddenly, thinking of the appointment they were suppose to keep tonight. Somehow, he didn't see that happening after the activities they had just taken part in. "I don't think we're going to make it in tonight."

"As much as I don't want to go, I'm fine Naruto," the raven tried to assure his boyfriend. He sat up, leaning against the headboard, doing his best to hid the wince as he did so. "I'm sure I can make it to the hospital and back." An arrogant smirk was shot across the room.

"Ha, sure you could," Naruto jeered in amusement, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck. "Say that in half an hour. Just trust me on this one, okay bastard."

"Hn." Arms crossed over the pale chest in an irritated manner.

Cerulean eyes were rolled as the blond exited the room, shutting the door securely behind him.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Itachi asked his lover. Homework was long forgotten after the scene with a seemingly pissed off Sasuke.

"I really hope they're not doing what I think they're doing," Kyuubi said, stirring the pasta sauce simmering on the stove. He knew it was too much to hope for. He'd watched Naruto's barriers fall one by one all month, and he was only just hanging on.

With a sharp glare shot at his lover, Itachi growled. "They wouldn't."

"Oh they would," the redhead smirked. "Nar's been struggling to hold himself together the last little while as you little brother tries to seduce him at every turn. To be honest, I'm amazed that Nar made it this long."

The raven hid his face in his hands, shaking his head. "He's my little brother," he despaired. "Shouldn't I be trying to protect his innocence, and not be insanely happy that his ass is getting reamed by my own boyfriends' brother?"

The wooden spoon clattered noisily to the kitchen counter, sauce splashing over the surface. "Did you seriously just say reamed?" the older man choked out. A large grin spread over the tan features. "I'm so proud of you," Kyuubi cried, hugging his boyfriend around the middle. "You're using crude words, now we just need to get you to talk dirty in bed!"

Scowling, Itachi elbowed the excited agent in the gut, and took great satisfaction in the resulting grunt of pain.

"Anyway," wheezed the injured man, clutching his stomach. "Sasuke's old enough to make his own decisions 'Tachi. I know you want to protect him forever, but you can't. One thing you can do though is not laugh yourself silly when he can't walk in the morning, and maybe give him a hand so he doesn't get even later."

"Personal experience?" questioned the Uchiha.

"Oh ya, this one time, Nar came ho..." but Kyuubi was cut off by a sudden noise.

Two heads turned at the sound of a bedroom door opening and closing, followed by soft footsteps coming down the hall towards them. A tan blond appeared around the corner, shirtless and sporting a rather noticeable love bite on the juncture of his neck.

Seeing the tussled hair, and fulfilled look on his brothers' face, Kyuubi walked to the small cupboard beside the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of painkillers, the very one's Naruto used when he had a rough night.

"Shit Kyuu," yelled Naruto, punching the redhead in the shoulder. "Why are you jumping to conclusions."

Azure eyes rolled at the denial. "I'm right though, aren't I? Is he okay?" he asked.

Naruto snarled at his brother, snatching the pills from his outstretched hand and punching him hard in the side. "Yeah, he's fine; over the moon actually," he told them, wandering over to the stove and sniffing the tomato sauce. "Hey," he said suddenly, spinning around. "Why aren't you yelling at me?" he asked curiously, remembering the lecture Kyuubi had given him a few months back.

Loud scraping filled the kitchen, echoing off the walls as Itachi stood, pushing the stool back as he did so. "Him, yell at you?" the raven said, the words coming out in a hushed yell. "Shouldn't I be the one yelling at you for taking my little brother's virginity!"

Naruto swallowed loudly and took a step back. "Come on!" he exclaimed, holding his arms up in defence, the pills rattling in his hand. "I don't think even you could have resisted him if you walked into your own room to find him pleasuring himself stark naked on your bed. Fuck," he groaned, his eyes falling half mast. "It was the hottest thing I've ever seen with him moaning my name, and blushing so beautifully, my crystal around his neck..." Naruto moaned, his head falling back and his eyes closing at the memory still so fresh in his mind. "I didn't stand a chance, and you know it."

Onyx eyes widened to comical proportions. "Oh god," the raven almost shrieked in a very un-Uchiha like manner. "That's my brother you're describing!"

"Shit," Kyuubi murmured lowly. "That sounds so fucking hot." His commented earned him another elbow in the stomach from his annoyed lover. "Why is everyone hitting me today?" he asked, but was ignored.

"Is dinner done?" he blond asked, wandering over to the far side of the kitchen. "Can you serve up two plates, one with extra tomato sauce?"

Following the movement of his brother, Kyuubi nodded. He raised an eyebrow when the teen grabbed the phone and dialled a memorized number. "What are you doing?" he asked, but was waved off.

"Hey, Iruka," greeted the half naked agent, then paused waiting for the customary chatter on the other end. "That's great. Look, I know S'uke and I were suppose to come in tonight, but do think it all possible that we come in tomorrow. I know it's short notice, but he's not really in great condition to move around a whole lot." There was a short pause again as Naruto listened, ignoring the scowl from the observing redhead. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. He'll be up and around tomorrow." Cerulean eyes rolled to whatever the response was, and then his features brightened considerably. "Thanks Iruka, you're a life saver, we'll be in tomorrow at five. Okay, bye."

The phone was placed back in the cradle, an obvious air of unease falling over the occupants of the room. What happened now depended on several different things, the first being who spoke first.

Kyuubi was torn between being entertained by the fact Naruto had finally grown a pair, gone against his orders, and gotten laid, or being furious for missing the weekly appointment, and siding with his boyfriend. Itachi on the other hand was furious for various reasons, the most important being his younger brother had been violated, abated the act was completely consensual, but all the same, his brother wasn't so innocent anymore. Both men weren't looking forward to the day they would inevitably come home and find the two going at it on the couch, or in kitchen, or wherever their horny little teenage minds deemed appropriate, not that the elder could really say anything.

Tan arms shot out and encircled the trim waist of the Uchiha effectively pinning the younger man to the toned body behind him. "Why don't you go take care of your lover Nar?" The redhead suggested, nodding towards the two plates he had served up, one with more noodles and less sauce, the other the complete opposite.

Eyeing the Uchiha warily, Naruto nodded and grabbed the plates, pills still in hand and headed back to the bedroom to dole out some tender loving care.

"I thought he would take care of my brother," Itachi burst out angrily. "I trusted him!"

"He did take care of him, and in more ways than one." Kyuubi gave the raven a perverted grin. A sharp elbow in the gut wiped the smile off his face. "Why?" he whined. "Do I have a sign on my back or something?"

* * *

"Why can't we just stay in?" Sasuke groused from his place on the edge of the bed. Dark eyes followed the movements of the blond dressing in front of him.

"Because," the older teen started, pulling on a fitted t-shirt. "I haven't seen my friend in awhile, and you need to get out of the house for once." He gave his unsocial boyfriend a warning look before threading his belt through the loops and tightening it.

The young raven stood up and sauntered over to the blond. "But I'm sure could think of better things to do here," the Uchiha purred, cupping the other teens' half -hard erection through his jeans. The hand closed around the hardening cock as best as it could, rubbing hard until a tan hand closed around the thin wrist, stilling all movement.

"I've created a monster," mused Naruto, using his free hand to tilt the others' chin, compelling the raven to look him in the eye. "Since yesterday we've had sex four times." Holding his gaze with the onyx eyes, he released Sasuke's chin and began to tick off each occurrence on his fingers. "Twice at home, last night, and this morning," he counted, holding up two fingers. "Once at school in the locker room shower, then once in the backseat of the car in the parking lot of the hospital just before our meeting with Iruka, all because you insisted on blowing me while I was driving. That doesn't include the blow job I gave you in the shower this morning, or when you fingered me while I was reading last night, claiming it to be an experiment. Need I go on?"

"Mmm..." Sasuke moaned, nodding vigorously and rubbing himself against a muscular thigh. "You know you want me," he breathed, nuzzling the blonds' neck. "Come on, the beds' right there, but I'm not particular, the floor will do to, or the wall, the door, or the dresser," he purred, his hand slipping under the orange t-shirt, fingering gently tracing over the twitching muscles of Naruto's abs.

A small shiver ran down Naruto's spine as his boyfriend teased him. "You're such a little slut," he growled, shoving the raven down onto the bed and stalking over to the dresser. "That needy little hole of yours is just begging to be filled, isn't it?"

"Mmm... that's right Naruto, take me, punish me," he called out, rubbing his straining cock through his own jeans, legs falling open. He jumped slightly when a bottle of lube landed beside him, and turned his head to watch Naruto dig through a drawer.

Turning around, a mischievous smirk spread over the blonds' fox like features. He advanced on the bed, something small hidden in his hand. "Oh no, you aren't getting my cock," he said in amusement. "I think it's time for you to learn a lesson. Punish you, as you put it."

Sasuke scrambled backwards on the bed, not liking the look of pure lusty evil on his lover's face. An ankle was caught and jerked harshly, forcing the raven to fall on his back, his body sliding over the bed and back towards the blond. "W-what are you doing?" he stuttered, his fingers failing to find purchase on the bed covers.

"You'll see," teased the agent before leaning in and taking Sasuke in a harsh kiss. Using the boys' distraction to his benefit, he quickly made work of the button and fly of the raven's jeans, pulling them and the black boxers down to mid-thigh.

The kiss was abruptly ended, and pale legs were forced up, knees touching the heaving chest exposing the slutty little hole. A tan finger was thrust in with no warning causing the younger boy to yelp in surprise, but there was no pain.

"Hmmm... you're still loose," Naruto said with a grin. "And my cum from earlier seems to be working fine, I guess I don't need the lube after all."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke growled, struggling to free himself from the blonds' hold, but the older teen was stronger than him, and had the advantage. The glare did nothing to deter the older boy.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," came the reply in a sing song voice.

Something small and hard was pushed into the twitching entrance, the muscles eagerly closing around it, sucking it in. The object was positioned perfectly against the boys' prostate before Naruto's fingers slid out, and Sasuke let out another shriek as a hand came down hard across his right butt cheek.

"There, perfect," said Naruto, wiping his hands off, pleased with his work. "Now get dressed, we leave in ten," he ordered. "And don't even think of taking it out, or there will be no sex for the rest of the week." He left the room without a backwards glancing leaving a confused and upset Sasuke lying on the bed with his pants still down, a throbbing erection, and sexually unfulfilled.

"Fuck!"

* * *

The cool spring breeze rustled through the trees and bushes surrounding the Konoha mini golf course as the two couples met at the entrance. The park was almost deserted, only a dozen or so players wandered the course – a small group of friends horsing around, possibly drunk, and a young couple on a date.

The small object was still pressed against the youngest teens prostrate, the small movements of him walking left him hard in his jeans as the hard plastic rubbed him in all the right ways. He still didn't know what Naruto had positioned inside him, but he knew it couldn't be good, and that fact alone gave him cause to be nervous. There was no fear of being hurt, Sasuke knew his blond boyfriend would never harm him in anyway, but there was always the chance he could be humiliated in front of the older teens friends – friends that Sasuke wanted to impress.

Grabbing their clubs, and four different coloured balls, they headed to the first hole. It was soon apparent that Sasuke was a natural, sinking the fist ball with no effort whatsoever, and Shikamaru proved once again why he was called a genius as he calculated the perfect angle and force behind his swing. Trying hard to match their boyfriends, and not be out done, Kiba and Naruto sunk their first ball as well, but as the game went on, it soon became obvious that the two ravens' were the superior players, with little effort on their part. This led to the brunet and the blond to goofing off, trying to make trick shots, silly antics to make the others' laugh, and creating an easy atmosphere for a fun night overall.

By the sixth hole, a small playful smile had begun to show on the tan agents face, leaving the other three to speculate what exactly he was concocting in his twisted mind. They became suspicious and started watching their backs, wary of the blond and his schemes and pranks. Sasuke was the unfortunate one to find out exactly what was on his mind.

The young Uchiha was lining up his shot on the tenth hole, the club drawn back and ready. Just as he swung, vibrations erupted in his backside, sending pleasure shooting up his spine. His club hit the ball, the force and angle all wrong causing him to miss for the first time that night.

It took all of ten seconds of the raven to clue into what had just happened, figuring out quickly that the small object his idiot blond had put in him was a vibrator – a small powerful vibrator. "Naruto!" he choked, his face flushing beautifully with embarrassment and pleasure. A scathing glare was sent in the grinning blonds' direction. "You are so dead," he hissed under his breath so only his boyfriend could hear him.

"That's only the first setting," whispered the gleeful blond, clicking the device off with the hidden remote in his pocket. "You wanted to be my little slut, and you're going to be. Believe when I say, you'll be begging for me on your hands and knees by the end of the night."

"Don't count on it moron," the raven hissed, taking his place beside the smirking teen, with a well placed glare.

Eyebrows shot up as Kiba looked around confused. The perfect little Uchiha had just missed. "What just happened?" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "How the hell did you miss that Sasuke? You haven't missed a shot all night!"

"I slipped," the raven grumbled, not liking the way the Nara was smirking at him knowingly. Leave it to the genius to catch on, and a little too fast.

The smirk only grew on the older raven's face when he heard the Uchiha's answer. "Sure you did," the genius drawled, leaning on his club. "I have a feeling that's going to start happening a lot more, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Kiba looked downright lost, not even knowing he was out of the loop.

The slip up happened five more times, the timing random when Sasuke was up at the next eight holes Even when the raven was standing, just waiting for his turn, the vibrator would hum to life, sending the same feeling of pleasure shooting through him.

Each time the sensation increased, and by the time they hit the fourteenth hole, Sasuke was too far gone to even pay attention to the game at hand, his perfect score dropping to last place. He was hanging off his blond, using all his willpower to not beg, and stay upright as the vibrations assaulted his sensitive gland.

Movement in the bushes next to the course caught Naruto's eye. His head whipped around following the path of quivering branches.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, head cocked to the side cutely. The little bullet stopped its onslaught suddenly.

Too distracted to even comment or embarrass his boyfriend about his unintentional adorable behavior, Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing," he said, catching Shikamaru's eye. "Thought I saw something."

Kiba and Shikamaru were immediately on the alert at the other agents subtle hint. They wouldn't put it past Orochimaru to attack in public, he'd done it before, and he'd do it again. The slimy bastard was becoming more desperate as time passed, if the number of SOUND agents the LEAF had spotted in the last few months was any indication.

By the time they hit the seventeenth hole, the second to last, the three LEAF agents were whispering hurriedly amongst themselves, plotting a course of action- Sasuke blissfully unaware as Naruto continued to throw him off with his teasing torture.

As soon as Kiba sunk his ball on the final hole, he claimed he needed to visit the restroom, dragging Shikamaru off with him with a quick nod to Naruto. The two lovers were left by themselves on the putting green, and Naruto quickly switched on the mini vibrator, distracting the younger teen yet again as Kiba and Shikamaru scaled the fence, and drew their guns on the other side.

Even if they were out to have a fun night with friends, their job still came first, and that was Sasuke's safety. The two agents split up to search while trusting Naruto to do his job.

The setting of the mini toy was the highest it had been all evening. Sasuke gasped, his knees buckling, and he was barely aware of Naruto's tan arms wrapping around him as he fell, let alone what was going on around him as he was held upright, mewling in pleasure. He buried his face in the broad chest, panting heavily as his body shook with need. Pale fingers clawed at the orange t-shirt as he whined, his hips moving forward, rubbing against his lover, trying frantically to relieve the pressure building in his lower gut.

"N-naru," he moaned, lust filled eyes turning to look up at the blond teen torturing him so sweetly. "Oh fuck." He wanted the older teen more than anything, and was so far gone that he wouldn't have minded being taken right then and there in public-Uchiha name be damned.

A tan hand petted the soft raven locks as cerulean eyes darted around the now empty park. There was no sign of the earlier disturbance.

"I seem to be interrupting," a misleadingly warm voice suddenly said off to the side. A man stepped out from behind the windmill of the eighteenth hole.

All pleasure stopped as Naruto shut off the device. He turned to glare at intruder who had the nerve to confront him. His body was used as a shield, placing himself between his panting lover and the strange man smirking at them only five feet away.

Peaking over the broad shoulder at the man Naruto seemed to be trying to protect him from, Sasuke caught sight of grey hair pulled into a ponytail, and seemed to be out of place on such a young face with a pair of glasses that reflected the light oddly, preventing anyone seeing his eyes at the moment.

"Well, well, well, Naruto-kun," the man said mockingly. "Look what we have here, though I like your taste in boys. He's rather delicious."

The evil grin sent shivers down Sasuke's spine, pale hands tangling nervously in the orange shirt in front of him. He could instantly tell this man was bad news, and he suddenly wished he had asked Naruto to teach him to fight. First thing in the morning he planned to.

"What do you want?" the blond growled menacingly, a hand reaching back to comfort Sasuke and hold him in place as the younger boy tried to move up beside him. "I suggest you leave," he spat hatefully. "Now, Kabuto."

* * *

**Alright, quiz time. Who can tell me why I called the chapter 'Bite the Bullet' there are several reasons, give me at least two.**

**I don't want to beg, but I will if I have to. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm gonna go with what I said last time. One thing you liked, and one thing you hated.**

**I've started on a series of oneshots called 'The Bus Chronicles' so if you have a strange tale as to what has happened to you on public transportation, share it! The dirtier the better, and the best one will get turned into a oneshot just for you! **

**You can add me on facebook for updates, and general tomfoolery!  
**

**REVIEW**


	27. Boys Will Play

**Hello Everybody! So many great reviews last time, it really helped me write this chapter. I'll be honest, I'm really struggling, but don't worry, I won't give up. As promised, here is the lovin' before the s**t hits the fan.  
**

**For full smutty goodness, visit my profile for the link, or visit my Y!Gal or AFF account.**

* * *

**Boys Will Play**

Kabuto and Naruto stared each other down. The atmosphere was tense, even Sasuke's nerves were on edge with the killing intent the blond agent was exuding.

During Naruto's time of incarceration within one of Orochimaru's many hideouts, Kabuto had been his main interrogator. Every blow, slash, burn, or break had been precise, carefully calculated to cause him the greatest amount of pain and humiliation without permanent damage. Their aim had been to break him, to make him theirs, but in the end they lost when he refused to bend to their will. He had been close, but Kyuubi had come swooping in to save his younger brother, though unfortunately he had been too late for their father.

Kabuto was one to watch and be wary of, but he tended to underestimate others intelligence. It was one thing that Naruto continued to prey upon, and this time it would be to his advantage again.

There was a small thud as Kiba hopped the fence and landed to Kabuto's right with a snarl. Shikamaru appeared suddenly on the left, his arms crossed over his chest in what could be taken as hostility if it wasn't for the fact the genius agent looked downright bored.

"I suggest you listen to him," Shikamaru drawled lazily. "Make yourself scarce Kabuto." He didn't look too put out by the situation even if he felt rather frazzled. A quick glance at his boyfriend, and Shikamaru could see Kiba was a little too tense. The situation needed to be defused swiftly before one of the two more aggressive men on the scene snapped.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, making his narrowed eyes visible.

"Naruto noticed your presence," Kiba snorted, obviously not impressed with the other. "We made a show of leaving to draw you out. Oh look, it worked," he mocked, leaning back against the fence he had just scaled.

"Naruto, what is going on?" Sasuke whispered, so low that only the blond could hear him. Something was going on, but no one seemed to want to fill the young raven in.

"I'll explain later," Naruto murmured back, gently squeezing Sasuke's arm in reassurance. "I promise."  
As soon as the other two agents had made their appearance, Kabuto knew nothing was to be done. The other agents he had brought to distract LEAF had obviously been too dense to do their jobs. "I'll be back," he said lightly, but the underlying tone was that of a threat. "I always get what I want. I'll see you, Naruto-kun."

The man left the park, disappearing into the darkness. As soon as he was gone, Sasuke could feel the tension drain from Naruto, and the raven found himself bustled rather hurriedly off to the car with only a quick goodbye.

As soon as the doors to the Impala were shut, Sasuke found himself smothered with his lover as the older teen kissed, hugged, and nuzzled him, words spilling from the blond rapidly. It may have seemed a little odd to the Uchiha, but he made no comment towards the blonds' sudden change in attitude.

"S'uke," Naruto breathed, into Sasuke's neck. "I love you so much." He pulled back just enough to kiss the Uchiha, not even bothering to stop and explain himself as he smothered his boyfriend with love and attention. Trying to calm his nerves, he continued, touching Sasuke in any way he could just to reassure himself that the boy was there with him, and that they were safe. "I don't ever want to lose you," he murmured, resting his forehead against the others' to look Sasuke straight in the eye.

Sasuke was beyond confused. He'd found himself suddenly with an armful of Naruto, the tan body pressed to his. Gazing into the cerulean orbs he could see fear, but why was something the raven didn't understand. "Naruto?" mumbled the Uchiha, his tone clearly asking for an explanation to the blonds' actions.

"Sasuke," he felt the raven tense at the sound of his full name rather than his nickname. Unless something was wrong, or he was trying to get Sasuke's attention, he almost always called him S'uke, to which the Uchiha would pretend to be annoyed, but secretly loved the pet name his lover had for him. "There are things in my life that I have not told you, and when I do, I want you to hear them out for what they are and not jump to conclusions."

"Naruto…"

"Promise me, please," the blond agent begged urgently.

Many thoughts ran through the younger teens mind before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him back. He could feel a bit of the tension release. "I promise, but what is this about?" he asked, continuing to meet the worried cerulean gaze. "I know you love me Naruto. I will never think less of you for anything," reassured the teen. "You told me about your father, you trusted me with that, and when you are ready to share the rest of your life with me I'll listen."

"Thank you, S'uke," Naruto whispered hoarsely before placing a chaste kiss to his lovers' petal soft lips.

For the last several months, Naruto and Kyuubi had been lulled into a false sense of complacency with Itachi and Sasuke safe at home with them – a happy family – but that wasn't the whole picture. They were still LEAF agents, and they had a job to do. The run-in with Kabuto had just driven home the fact that this was not a game, and that he could lose Sasuke forever if he dropped the ball. They had become distracted from their original purpose, and that was unforgivable, but that wasn't what terrified Naruto the most. The number one fear the blond held with his relationship with the youngest Uchiha was that he may drive Sasuke away on his own when the truth came out, and he could only hope that the raven would keep his promise and hear him out.

Content to just hold his lover for awhile, Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent that could only be Sasuke. He always found it entertaining, considering the raven was anything but sweet.  
Eventually he managed to calm the wild beating of his heart to allow himself to release the younger boy and sink back into his own seat.

Sasuke settled back into his own seat as Naruto started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for home. The feeling of the frantic kisses and touches that had covered his body not long ago was still fresh in his mind, his skin tingling. He could tell something was worrying Naruto, but whether the blond would share or not was yet to be seen.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Sasuke asked after awhile, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The Impala stopped at a red light, and the blond ran a hand through his spiky mop of hair. "Kabuto works for the man that killed my father."

With that one phrase, the entire tone of the quiet drive home changed. Only then did it hit the Uchiha how much danger they had truly been in.

Sasuke was at a loss for words, and Naruto didn't elaborate. The rest of the ride was silent; the only interaction between the two was the raven reaching over to take a tan hand in his own. He wasn't sure if it was for his benefit, or Naruto's, but it was comforting nonetheless.

* * *

Kyuubi was bored, and had been for a least the last half an hour. In an effort to keep himself entertained, he had taken to his favourite pastime – Itachi watching – so as to not disturb his boyfriend.

The raven had been what could almost pass for giddy when it came to an Uchiha when the younger man had asked the redhead to watch the historical drama. Only to please his lover, had Kyuubi said yes, already knowing he wouldn't make it far into the film.

The low murmuring from the screen did nothing to distract the Uzumaki as he watched different emotions play out over his lovers face. It was one of the few times the stoic raven was unguarded in his reactions, though Itachi probably didn't even realize he was doing it, and Kyuubi would never tell, or his favourite activity would be ruined.

Deciding he had behaved long enough, the redhead started his subtle attack. First a hand gently kneading a thigh, slowly creeping up till his hand brushed over the growing bulge in the dark jeans. A sneaky smile crept over his features as the raven moaned softly, leaning further back into the couch, hips arching to thrust upwards against the teasing hand.

"Kyuu," Itachi whined, onyx eyes drifting away from the screen to his naughty boyfriend grinning impishly at him. "The movie..."

"But you're so much more interesting," the horny redhead teased, his voice drawing out the words in a husky tone that promised so much than a movie ever could.

All too soon, Itachi found himself flat on his back, the larger warmer body of his lover hovering over him, hands pinned to his sides. "Kyuu," he whimpered again, watching the zipper of his jeans lowered with the others' teeth.

* * *

The Uchiha's face was one of complete contentment, filling the Uzumaki with pride. Kyuubi let the softening member slid from his mouth, lapping at the residual cum and cleaning him off before tucking Itachi back into his pants, and zipping him up. Resting his chin on a thigh, he continued to gaze up at the sated raven, grinning broadly at the half hearted glare he was receiving.

"You loved it," Kyuubi said, his eyes dancing with laughter. The Uchiha could give him as many death glares as he wanted, but the redhead knew Itachi would still love him at the end of the day, surprise blow job or not.

Someone cleared their throat loudly from the doorway of the apartment. Both men on the couch turned to find their younger counterparts watching them. Sasuke looked unmoved, almost bored, but Naruto looked as if Christmas had come early and he'd received the most prized gift of the year - catching them in the act.

The blond took in the panting form of Itachi and the glazed over onyx eyes, coupled with the Cheshire cat grin on his own brothers' face. He smirked, his cerulean eyes rolling at the ridiculousness of the scene. "Hey Kyuu, you got a bit of something right there," he said in a cocky tone, pointing the corner of his own mouth. He snorted when the redhead mirrored his action and wiped the small dribble of cum from his parted lips, promptly licking it from his fingers as if it were the most precious cream in the world.

It wasn't the first time Naruto had caught Kyuubi in the act, or after in this case, but it was the first time with Itachi. The blond was somewhat shocked his brother had managed to get his way in the living room, especially when there was a chance they would be caught.

"Can I talk to you?" Naruto asked more seriously, his expression hardening. "Alone." The opportunity was too perfect, he couldn't turn it down. The need to talk to Kyuubi about what happened earlier outweighed anything else, but creating the chance to do it was next to impossible in the small apartment. Walking in on his brother gave the excuse to yell at the redhead, even if the younger didn't really care all that much, in fact, he found it quite humorous.

"Hmm?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, but after taking in his brothers tense form it finally sunk into his lust addled mind that something had taken place earlier that night, and it wasn't good news. "Sure," he said suddenly, scrambling from the couch. He quickly adjusted the bulge in his pants before following his brother from the room and into the dojo. "Now, I know we shouldn't have done that right..."

"Orochimaru's men were watching us at the mini golf park," Naruto stated, cutting off what he was sure would have been a thrilling tale of how the older couple had come to be in such a position. "Kabuto even had the nerve to approach us."

"What?" the redhead growled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Kiba and Shika scouted out the surrounding area, and a team was called in," Naruto added as an explanation. "They captured three SOUND agents, but there were many more. He's getting bolder Kyuu," the blond groaned in frustration, leaning against the wall. "And I'm worried, almost to the point I want to keep Sasuke inside where he's safe, and never let him out of my sight." He scratched the back of his blond head, releasing a heavy sigh.

It sounded like a wonderful plan, but they both knew it was impossible. Trying to explain to your boyfriend that you didn't want them leaving the apartment for an indefinite amount of time wasn't exactly the best idea when you couldn't tell them why, or who you really were.

Kyuubi's fists clenched tightly, nails biting into his skin. "I know what you mean Nar. It's getting more dangerous, and we can't let ourselves be distracted no matter how much we want to just let ourselves," the older man said, going into agent mode. "Itachi and Sasuke's safety come first before our own pleasure, and I think we've been forgetting that. We have a duty to uphold here."

Sliding down the wall, Naruto crouched, his head tilted back. "I agree," he said, biting his lip. "We've been too wrapped up with being happily in love that we've forgotten that we've LEAF agents - deadly assassins, and well trained spies – and now we're paying the price."

"Keep your eyes and ears open," Kyuubi ordered. "He's going to strike soon, and you need to be ready. I want you to text me next time anything happens, no matter how insignificant."

The younger agent sprang to his feet. "Same for you," he said quickly. "I know they've been watching Itachi too, nowhere near the level of surveillance as Sasuke, he seems to be the main target, and Itachi is probably just a bonus."

For the first part of the mission, Orochimaru's men seemed to be evenly spread over all four members of the Uchiha family. Soon after the death of the Uchiha patriarch and his wife, focus shifted almost solely to Sasuke, until just about a week ago when activity surrounding Itachi suddenly peaked again. The pattern was odd, and not even Shikamaru could make heads or tails of it other than Sasuke was their main target.

"We talk to Tsunade tomorrow," Kyuubi decided. "This has gone on long enough, we need it to end."

"Agreed," the blond said with a nod. "With several of his agents in our custody, we should be able to form a plan of attack using any information we can squeeze out of them."

"Come on," Kyuubi sighed, waving his brother to follow him. "Let's get back to them before they suspect something." He stopped in the hallway, and turned around. The cruel smirk plastered on his face made Naruto shiver at the horrendous torture it promised. "Oh, and you're on dish duty."

"Dammit!"

* * *

A large dinner plate clattered noisily in the kitchen sink, water almost sloshing down the front of the counter. Turning, Naruto faced his boyfriend in shock. "What did you just say?" he asked, unable to believe what had just come out of his perfect little Uchiha lovers' mouth. The bastard was back in full force, almost as if he had never left. In a sense, Naruto was thrilled to hear those snarky words that showed that his raven was slowly healing.

The younger teen just blinked slowly, the standard Uchiha smirk in place. "You heard me," the raven said smugly, leaning against the counter. "Moron."

"Jeez..." the blond drawled lazily, with a tone of fake joy. "Here I'm all excited over the fact the old Sasuke is finally shining though, but in my excitement I forgot one thing." A dark manicured eyebrow lifted in question. "The old you is still a bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "Baka."

"Asshole."

"Moron."

"Jerk."

"Loser."

"Bastard."

"Dead last."

"Cutie."

Sasuke sputtered to a stop, his jaw falling open leaving him gaping like a fish.

Naruto advanced on his shocked lover, forcing Sasuke to unconsciously retreat. "Hottie, sex god, tempter," he said slowly, his voice low and husky as he trapped the slack jawed teen against the counter, and leaned in. "Or maybe I should say temptress because of your prissy attitude." He gently nibbled on a pale lobe.

That snapped the Uchiha out of his daze. "Tch." He shoved the older teen off, trying to moved around him.

Naruto only grinned and quickly swooped in, planting a kiss on the pouting lips. "Yup," he crowed happily. "Definitely cute." A tan hand snuck into a pocket, and he pressed the button on the remote hidden within, and watched the dark eyes widen in surprise as pleasure shot through the other teen. "You going to beg?" he growled, cerulean eyes narrowing in a challenge.

"Hn."

"Oh come now," the older teen drawled lazily, thrilled at the amount of effort Sasuke seemed to be putting in to seem unaffected. "You were earlier," he reminded the raven. "Before we left, you were begging to take my thick cock in that tight little ass of yours."

"A momentary lapse in judgement," the Uchiha snapped irritably, fighting the ever present need to moan, or grind his already throbbing cock into the blonds' jean clad thigh.

"Tsk tsk S'uke," reprimanded Naruto, shaking his head in disappointment. "It almost seems as if you don't want me anymore." He faked a pout.

"Why would I want an idiot like you?" the raven hissed, stumbling over the last few words as the speed of the toy trapped within him increased by several levels. "Our brother's are right there, moron!" he grunted, eyeing the two pouring over notes on the couch. He didn't feel comfortable flaunting the sexual side of their relationship quite yet, especially in front of his elder brother, the only family he had left, on the mini golf course was bad enough.

"I know," the blond teased. "Makes it more exciting, doesn't it?" He was disappointed when the younger boy blocked his kiss with a pale hand over his grinning mouth.

"Hn," grunted the raven, clearly annoyed. He pushed to blond away and stalked off to the bedroom, intent on ignoring his idiot of a boyfriend. The vibrations directly to his prostrate were starting to become too hard to ignore, and his mask was slipping. He didn't even spare a glance at his boyfriend as he marched into the bedroom, shutting the door none too gentle behind him.

"Right where I want you Uchiha," Naruto murmured gleefully, turning up the vibrator to its highest setting for the second time that night, and this time, it wasn't a distraction. Making quick work of the remaining three dishes, Naruto hastily hurried after his lover, eager to see how the younger teen was handling the overload of pleasure.

Too his credit, Sasuke had lasted much longer than the Uzumaki had anticipated. The removal of miniature vibrator was something Naruto thought the raven would have taken care of soon after the discovery of what the toy was. But then again, Sasuke was full of surprises, and Naruto was still learning new things about the Uchiha every day.

The bedroom door swung open to reveal the youngest Uchiha in a state of complete vulnerability. Naruto slammed the door shut, afraid to share such a breathtaking sight. It was for his eyes only.

Sasuke had fallen to his hands and knees almost as soon as the vibrations had increased. A beautiful pink flush of arousal and embarrassment stained his pale cheeks, his mouth open in a low keening whine that went straight to Naruto's groin. Slender fingers clawed at the carpet beneath him, his back arching as he panted harshly, the waves of pleasure washing over him and driving him past the brink of sanity.

He needed release, he needed Naruto, and the only thing stopping him from taking his weeping cock in hand and stroking himself to completion was pride. The pale writhing body burned, every inch on fire as sweat glistened on the porcelain skin.

Unable to resist his lovers' unintentionally sexy show that had Naruto rubbing himself frantically through his jeans, he scooped up the smaller boy, and tossed him on the large bed. Scrambling after him, he watched the raven try to desperately hump the air in an attempt to relieve the pressure building steadily. He ripped their clothes from their bodies as Sasuke continued to moan and writhe on the mattress, almost unaware of what his lover was doing to him.

Skin tight jeans were peeled away to reveal the creamy porcelain skin, and a throbbing red erection leaking copious amounts of precum. Tan fingers wrapped around the heated flesh procuring a startled gasp and wanton moan as Naruto began stroking his lover in a lazy manner.

* * *

A hand reached down and digging through their clothes scattered beside the bed, searching for the remote for the still buzzing vibrator. Switching it off, Naruto tossed the remote back off the bed, and pulled the shivering form of his lover to his warm body, before tugging the blanket over them and wishing he had taken a picture of a cum splattered Sasuke.

"Naruto," murmured a tired and worn out Sasuke. He felt completely drained, both physically as well as mentally. "Next time you wear the vibrator, and I'll play with you." He vaguely heard a throaty chuckle and felt the rumbled in the blonds' chest as he drifted off, completely sated. It was new, and exciting, and definitely something he could get use to. "You're a moron, but I love you."

Naruto petted his ravens' soft spikes, and gently laid kisses over the baby soft cheeks and exposed neck until he was sure the younger boy was asleep. "S'uke. My S'uke." he whispered, his voice wavering only slightly. "You don't know how scared I was earlier. I could have lost you, but I promise I will take better care of you, and protect you with my life. Anything and everything I can offer you is yours because I wouldn't be able to exist without you."

As if sensing the blonds' emotional turmoil, Sasuke snuggled closer, burying himself in the tan teens' warmth, the steady beat of Naruto's heart reassuring his subconscious.

* * *

**I know, Naruto seems kind of dramatic at the end, not being able to exist without Sasuke, but if you think about it, Sasuke brought Naruto back to who he was, and forced him to live again, so he actually is telling the truth.  
**

**Don't forget to drop a line and let me know what you think. Often ideas from your comments help me finish up a chapter when I'm stumped, so keep it up. The more reviews I get, the fast I seem to work, no joke.**


	28. And So It Begins

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for waiting around while I took a short break from writing. I really appreciate it that no one messaged me demanding where I disappeared to and what not, that was great. But now I am back, and things are getting serious!**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ!**

* * *

**And So It Begins...**

"Can you please tell your brother we're going to be late," Sasuke growled at Kyuubi.

"Uhh..." Kyuubi's eyes darted between the two teens sitting next to each other at the kitchen counter, their half finished breakfast in front of them. "Did you get that Nar?" he asked, confused as hell, but not sure if he should question this latest development.

The blond rolled his eyes and Sasuke pushed away from the counter, heading for the door to grab his shoes.

His brothers' nonchalant attitude towards the situation pushed him to ask, "What's up with him?" the redhead asked.

"He's giving me the silent treatment for what I did last night," Naruto explained before downing the rest of his orange juice. The sound of the empty glass hitting the counter echoed through the quiet apartment.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow in question. "You going to explain that?"

"Well, I may have..." the blond was silenced by the sharp glare from the brooding raven across the room. "Never mind," he squeaked. "Let's just say I went overboard."

When Sasuke had woken that morning covered in their seed, the events of the previous evening came flooding back in vivid detail. There had been no sex, but there had been humiliation and in front of Naruto's friends, and their brothers no less. The resulting orgasm may have been one of the best in his life, but that wasn't saying much since the only ones that could compare had all taken place within the last few days.

To say the Uchiha was upset was an understatement, the teen was furious. Secretly he was thrilled at the experience, knowing it meant that Naruto was now comfortable with the most recent change in their relationship and the whole ordeal had been pleasurable overall, but that didn't mean he was letting the blond off the hook just yet.

After cleaning himself inside and out in the shower, Sasuke had continued to ignore his lover. The blond quickly caught on that Sasuke was pissed and while he found the raven adorable in his attempts to shut him out, he immediately started grovelling, not wanting to waste any time with an inane fight.

"What's going on?" asked Itachi, buttoning up a casual dress shirt as he watched Naruto apologize profusely and chase after the youngest Uchiha leaving the apartment in a huff.

"Not entirely sure," the older man confessed. "But I think it has something to do with sex, and Naruto going a little too far." He shrugged at the Uchiha's glare. "Have I told you I love you today, 'Tachi?"

"No." Itachi clipped.

Kyuubi stole across the room, and quickly swept his lover into his arms. "Well, I love you," he murmured, nuzzling the pale neck. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I still don't understand how I managed to land you when you could have anyone in the world, but I am truly grateful to whatever deity decided that I deserved you." He pulled back just enough to engage the smirking raven in a loving kiss.

The kiss was short and sweet, but it stole Itachi's breath away. Kyuubi may not understand what he had done to win over the Uchiha, but Itachi did and it had been the simplest thing in the world. "Kyuu, I think it's about time I explained something to you," he said as soon as his brain began to fully function again.

The Uzumaki swallowed nervously, looking into the dark serious gaze of the Uchiha heir. "Oh?"

Clearing his throat, Itachi pulled back from his lovers' warm embrace. "I've never been left wanting," he stated, wandering over to the couch and taking a seat. He patted the cushion next to him, inviting the nervous redhead to join him. "Anything I could ever dream of I could easily obtain with money or looks – not that I ever tried –my family name made life easy." The older raven continued.

Holding back a squeak, Kyuubi shuffled over to join his boyfriend. Never before had Itachi had the look of a true Uchiha when alone with the Uzumaki. It was one of the things Kyuubi prided himself on. Itachi had always trusted him to be himself around him and why that suddenly changed scared him a little.

"I've never really wanted anything before," Itachi continued. "I never needed anything more than what I had, at least until I found something that forced its way into my life, demanded my attention and drove me crazy."

The tan brow of the agent furrowed slightly, trying to sort out exactly what the younger man was saying, but he was drawing a blank. "And what was that?" he asked, mentally crossing his fingers.

"You." Itachi answered.

A radiant grin split over the redheads tan face. Itachi may look the part of an Uchiha, but the words spilling from his mouth were anything but. "I like this very un-Uchiha like Itachi," Kyuubi said cheerfully, jumping for joy on the inside. "It's refreshing."

A small smile stole over the stoic features of the Uchiha.

"I don't feel like going to class today," purred Kyuubi, leaning forward and nipping at his lovers' ear. Tan arms rested on either side of the raven haired man, trapping him against the couch. "You up for playing hooky and snuggling at home?"

"You know what?" Itachi said, the small smile turning into a large smirk. "I think I am."

* * *

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Neji wondered aloud, glancing around his second period class. The absence of the bubbly blond and the brooding raven, who often provided entertainment during the long boring lectures, did not go unnoticed.

Gaara stared at the two empty seats as if the missing teens would suddenly appear. "I don't know," he confessed in his usual monotone. "Were they in first?"

With a small shrug of his shoulders, the Hyuuga turned to his classmates. "Excuse me," he said, interrupting the mindless chatter. "Does anyone know if Sasuke and Naruto were in first period?"

Neji immediately regretted his actions as the room exploded around them. Every girl within ear shot was suddenly talking and from what they could gather, yes they had been in class, but they also learned that there were two groups of girls. One that hated Uzumaki Naruto with a passion for corrupting their precious Sasuke-kun and the second, who were just as insane, but obsessed over the glorious boy love and how unbelievably hot they were together.

"Shut up!" the annoyed redhead growled menacingly. "A simple yes would have sufficed."

The room was silent again, the girls quivering with fear in their seats. Even the boys – who either didn't care there was a gay couple in the school or were thoroughly disgusted by the fact – were shaking where they sat.

"It seems they have wandered off for some personal time," the redhead observed quietly, so only the brunet could hear him. "Again."

* * *

(For adult content, please use link on my profile)

* * *

Panting, the would couple stood, only to be supported by the wall and Naruto's willpower to stay upright. Sasuke continued to cling to his lover, too exhausted to move and Naruto not minding in the least as he refused to release his boyfriend anytime soon. After a long while of nuzzling and cuddling with soft caresses and loving whispers, the pale legs loosened their hold around the agents' waist. The softened cock slipped from the abused hole with an odd squelch, making Naruto want to giggle, but he managed to hold back the immature response.

"Am I forgiven now?" asked the Uzumaki, lowering Sasuke to the ground. He then turned his bright blue puppy dog eyes on the raven.

Sasuke frowned. He wasn't completely over the embarrassment of the night before, but he couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend, especially with the cute Uzumaki pout turned in his direction. "Yeah," he muttered, pulling his pants back up and tucking himself in. Pale hands smoothed over the rumpled clothing in an attempt to look decent, despite his 'just fucked' appearance complete with a light flush and wild sex hair. "Just don't embarrass me like that again in front of your friends."

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, while he buttoned up his jeans, he didn't completely understand why Sasuke was upset with him. Several reasons had gone through his mind that morning, but this wasn't one of them.

"I wanted to make a good impression," the Uchiha confessed, pushing off the wall and standing up. "And now I just look like some sex crazed maniac to them." He took as step forward in an effort to move around the tan body blocking his path. With legs still feeling as if they were jelly, he stumbled, arms reaching out to steady himself on anything he could grab.

Tan arms shot out, catching the falling boy, pulling him upright and into his body. "That's why you were mad at me?" Naruto confirmed in disbelief.

The raven nodded, face pressed into the broad chest to hide his blush of embarrassment.

"Ah shit, S'uke," the blond groaned, finally understanding. "Kiba didn't have a clue what was going on and Shikamaru said he thought it was awesome that you could put up with my stupid shit, and took it in stride. The dude has major respect for you after seeing you deal with that."

Dark eyes looked up, meeting the cerulean orbs looking down with concern. "Really?" the younger teen asked quietly, searching the others' face for any hint of a lie. There was none.

"Mhmm..." Naruto hummed.

"Oh." Sasuke said inaudibly.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they both compartmentalized what had just happened. Sasuke pushed himself upright again, steadying himself with a hand on Naruto's arm, allowing his brain and legs time to reconnect before wandering over to the edge of the roof and taking a seat. They had forty minutes of second period left, and neither saw any point in showing up halfway through class.

Bouncing across the short distance between them, Naruto plopped onto the ground and laid down, his head resting in his boyfriend's lap. "I'm glad you've forgiven me." he said cheerfully, nuzzling the toned stomach beside his head.

"Hn." The raven smirked.

"Love you too bastard." The tanned agent said.

"Next time," Sasuke stated, looking down and smirking at the blond in his lap. "I want to top." His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for the response, and he was pleasantly surprised at the answer that followed.

A large grin split over the Uzumaki's scarred features. "I was wondering when you were going to finally ask," he exclaimed happily, slinging an arm around the trim waist. "I was starting to think you liked, oof..." A fist collided with his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. "Never mind," he wheezed. "Bastard."

"Idiot." Sasuke smiled.

* * *

Six armoured black vehicles swerved onto the front drive of the school, some riding up over the curb as they peeled to a stop. Doors slammed open and the yard filled with armed SOUND agents rushing from the vans. Some with semi automatics, others with simple hand guns, the men stormed the school, spreading out to all entrances and kicking in the doors.

Orders were shouted as they raced through the halls, guns at the ready. Each had their own target, every single one of them had been briefed on the layout of the school. Orochimaru was sick of waiting for the right moment, he would make his own.

As men ran past the office, Kurenai grabbed her cell reflexively and pressed speed dial three, LEAF dispatch. While the call connected, she snatched the microphone from her desk, clicking on the PA. "The school is in lockdown," she announced urgently. "This is not a drill, I repeat the school..."

The high pitched wail of feedback filled the speakers causing several students to cover their ears and wince. The sound of a fight filled the classrooms and hallways as their principal struggled with her attacker until the speaker went dead.

Wide eyed students stared at the PA boxes closest to them, a feeling of dread filling each and every one of their hearts.

Teachers sprang into action, locking their doors, shutting off the lights and pulling the shades. Shocked students were ordered up against the wall and to huddle up in groups, hushed whispers were the only sound. But not every classroom had received the warning in time.

Armed agents burst into Neji and Gaara's second period class just at the PA blared to life with Kurenai's warning.

"Everyone on the ground now," shouted a tan man with his hair pulled into a ponytail. His partner, a heavy set man with flaming orange hair, laughed darkly as several of the girls shrieked with fear. "I said get on the fucking ground," he yelled again, pointing his gun at the roof above and firing. "Hands behind your head."

The room burst into a flurry of movement as students and teacher scrambled to follow the instructions. The only one seeming unfazed and moving at a slower pace was the redhead in the back corner.  
Gaara rolled his eyes, but complied with their wishes, sliding to the floor in an unhurried manner. He knew who they were – Kidomaru and Jirobo – due to Naruto briefing him on several of Orochimaru's cronies, but thankfully they didn't know who he was.

The men strode up and down the aisles, looking over each student carefully, occasionally kicking one of the boys to get a better look at them. By the time they reached the last student, they were annoyed.

"We're looking for an Uchiha Sasuke," the heavy redhead growled, hauling one of the boys at the front of the room to his feet by the scruff of his shirt. "Where is he?"

The poor teen looked as if he was about to wet himself, his eyes darting between the menacing face and the gun in the man's hand. He whimpered as he was shaken none too gently and promptly dropped.

"Well," hissed Kidomaru, grabbing the teacher by the hair and pressing the barrel of his gun to his temple. "Who knows where he is? Tell us and this will be a whole lot easier for you."

The classroom was silent. Nobody moved or breathed, terrified by the horror taking place in front of them.

The angry redheaded goon moved on to another student, this time pulling Ino up by her ponytail. "You're very pretty," he murmured, stroking a finger down her cheek. "Do you know where he is? If you tell me, I'll make sure no one touches you. You wouldn't want this gorgeous little body of yours to be violently violated would you?"

The poor blond burst into tears, screaming that she didn't know. "Please," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know, I swear, please just let me go."

"He's not here," a gruff voice called from the back of the room.

Everyone turned to see Gaara stand, arms folded over his chest. The sea foam eyes were narrowed as the killing intent rolled off the young redheaded SAND agent.

Ino was dropped and the traumatized girl quickly curled into a ball, her slender form shaking with every terrified sob.

"What did you just say?" Jirobo demanded, advancing on the passive agent.

"He's not here," the teen repeated, confidently meeting the armed man's furious gaze. "This is his second period class, but he and his boyfriend decided to skip out and they didn't show." Both men grinned broadly at the news of Naruto's presence. "Sorry to ruin your fun," Gaara continued, his voice dripping with sarcastic anger, yet still strangely monotone. "But chances are they ran off to fuck each other senseless and aren't even on school property anymore. Therefore, you are wasting your time."

Jirobo howled with rage at the teens' insolence, pointing his loaded weapon at the SAND agent, but Gaara didn't back down or even bat an eyelash as his life was threatened so casually.

"Forget it," Kidomaru ordered the other, shoving the teacher to the ground. "We don't have time for this. Maybe one of the others has found him or his little blond." When the other agent didn't move, the ponytailed agent stomped across the room and gripped the beefy arm.

Grumbling under his breath, the ginger SOUND agent let himself be led from the classroom, shooting dirty looks at the smirking teen behind him. "Fucking brat," he muttered. "Should've killed you..."

As soon as the trained men were out the door, Gaara strode across the room, slamming the door behind them and locking it. "Everyone against that wall," he ordered, taking charge of the situation and pointing to the wall farthest from the door. He quickly flicked off the lights and shut the blind on the door window.

Neji crept to Gaara's side, unsure of the situation at hand. "Gaara," he whispered urgently. "You never told them Naruto was a blond."

* * *

Naruto sat up abruptly as they heard several vehicles scream into the school lot. Leaning over the edge, he caught sight of the dozens of men swarming the grounds and breaking into the school at different points of entry.

"Holy shit," gasped Sasuke, taking in the frightening sight below them. "They're after me, aren't they?" He felt himself being tugged away from the edge and out of sight.

"Unfortunately the answer to that is probably yes," the blond answered and grabbed their bags. He pulled Sasuke after him and hid the bags behind one of the large air conditioners at the far end of the rooftop. A tan hand fumbled for the cell phone wedged in his front pocket.

Suddenly, the loud voice of Kurenai came over the speakers echoing over the empty school grounds, save for a few men standing guard. Dark eyes widened in shock and terror as the sound of her struggle reached them.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, his voice unsteady and desperate. "We need to help her. We need to help everyone. They are after me. We can't let everyone else suffer because of me."

Strong hands grabbed the Uchiha by the arms, spinning him to face a furious Naruto. "Don't you dare," the blond agent hissed, his eyes dangerously narrowed. "Don't you dare go making this more difficult for me by being noble. _You_ are my responsibility and only you."

"What if she dies!" the Uchiha yelled, struggling to free himself from the firm grip. A tan hand clamped down on his mouth, his further protests muffled.

"Be quiet," growled Naruto. "Do you want them to hear you?"

The hand disappeared after Sasuke shook his head. Finally freeing his phone from his pocket, Naruto flipped it open only to discover the battery would die any minute.

"Shit," the agent cursed under his breath. "Do you have your cell S'uke?" he asked, beginning a new text message. Knowing the first thing Kurenai would have done was alert LEAF, he decided to keep his promise to his brother and set Kyuubi as the recipient.

"No," the raven muttered, looking ashamed of himself. "I forgot it this morning when I was so annoyed with you. My lunch too."

Naruto chuckled humourlessly. "I'm not too worried about the lunch, but my battery is about to die. We'll be lucky if I get one message away."

The message was rushed and short, but to the point. Even if word had not yet reached LEAF, Kyuubi would see that it was done. All that was left for him to do now was plan an escape, unwilling to leave their current place of safety to rescue the others. This was his job and he would do it. Protecting Sasuke was the priority, even if it meant his life.

* * *

Itachi let out a contented sigh. After a long bout of love making and just plain old fucking, he was lying on his back in bed, his body tired and aching, but in the very best of ways. From where he was lying, Itachi could hear Kyuubi moving around in the bathroom, doing god knows what.

There was a sudden buzzing to his right. The soft glowing screen of Kyuubi's cell phone lit up, as the phone vibrated loudly against the table, dancing across the surface. Curious, Itachi reached over and swiped the phone from its place on the bedside table. Flipping the phone open, he saw the message was from Naruto.

After dating Kyuubi for the last several months, Itachi had learned several things about the redhead, some useful things, some odd tidbits, and a few really messed up facts. One piece of useless information, other than the fact it showed just how much the elder Uchiha truly was in tune with his lover, was that he knew Kyuubi's cell would ring every three minutes unless read.

Not wanting to listen to the repeated vibrating, Itachi opened the message, skimming over it. He bolted upright, his mouth falling open and eyes widening in shock and horror.

_Naruto: Orochimaru has infiltrated the school. The school is under lockdown. I'm with Sasuke, he's safe. Watch Itachi closely, they may be heading to you. I think Sasuke is their primary objective though._

His boyfriend of several months had been lying to him and worse, his little brother was in danger. The news that Kyuubi had been hiding something from him wasn't all that shocking as he had figured that out early on and warned Sasuke, but this was so much bigger than anything he had pictured or even dreamed. Orochimaru was a known crime lord that operated out of Oto, but what he would want with Sasuke was a mystery.

The redheaded agent stepped out of the bathroom, whistling a happy tune. He stopped dead in his tracks when Itachi turned furious onyx eyes in his direction, his own eyes darting between the phone and his boyfriend, quickly putting the pieces together.

"Itachi," he said calmly, holding up his hands, trying to diffuse the time bomb that was his boyfriend. "Whatever it is, I can..."

"Uzumaki," snarled the livid, raven haired man. Kyuubi's entire body trembled at the deadly tone. "Is this the Orochimaru I think it is and what does he want with my little brother?" he demanded. "Why are his men at the school?"

Azure eyes shot open. "Shit!"

In the blink of an eye, Kyuubi was across the room and snatching the phone out of the Uchiha's hand. He read over the short message, his chest constricting painfully at each line. He didn't even answer the other man, instead rushed around the room, tugging various pieces of clothing on. "Get dressed now," he snapped.

Refusing to be ignored, a pale hand shot out, wrenching the Uzumaki to a stop and forcing the redhead to face him. "Answer me Kyuubi!" he screamed desperately.

His brother was in danger, his only brother, his only family and Kyuubi wouldn't tell him a thing. The cool and calm demeanour he usually kept was falling apart.

"I can tell you're keeping something from me," he said, his words spilling out almost incoherently. "I've known for awhile. I kept silent, thinking you would tell me in time, but now my brother's life is in danger and you're going to tell me or I'm marching over to that school myself," he threatened, drawing himself up to his full height.

Kyuubi closed his eyes and swallowed loudly. "Orochimaru is the infamous crime lord and was the one who tortured Naruto, and murdered our father," he whispered hoarsely. "Now he's after Sasuke and we don't know why."

Itachi felt the world drop out from beneath him. "No..." he whispered hoarsely

"I can't leave you alone if he's on the move," the agent continued, grabbing Itachi by the elbow and guiding him through their bedroom. He picked up several pieces of clothing, handing them to the shell shocked Uchiha as they moved. "We have to go, now."

As he was towed around the room, Itachi's imagination ran wild with all the possibilities of where this day may end. He couldn't lose his brother, not now. By all rights, he should have been infuriated with Kyuubi – screaming, yelling, and even beating the Uzumaki – but he couldn't bring himself to do that. If the redhead could protect his brother, he would go along with almost anything.

Snapping out of his fear induced daze, Itachi started tugging the clothing on. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Headquarters."

* * *

**IMPORTANT - I need your help. I have a poll on my profile, so please go vote. I need to know something important about the torture scene I am writing... Please give your opinion.**

**So, things are picking up! I am going to warn you all that things are gonna get real, and fast. Please review and tell me what you want to see happen, and what you don't.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! You are all so awesome! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think, it only takes you a minute to do, and really boosts my spirits and helps me write.**

**Review!**


	29. Caught

**Hey everyone! Make sure to read the A/N at the bottom for important details. Thanks for all the reviews, they've really helped me grasp what you guys like and don't like about the story.**

**This chapter is a lot of parts, let me know if you like seeing everything that is happening. I don't know the laws on the legality of sex, I know here is sixteen, but for anal it's eighteen, and by no means are you to have sexual relations with someone under eighteen, so if I've gotten this wrong, I do apologize, but it adds to my story this way.**

* * *

**Caught**

"This is Phoenix," Kyuubi said by way of greeting when he answered his phone. "I'm heading to headquarters now." There was a small pause as he listened to the person on the other line. "Uchiha Itachi is with me," he confirmed, glancing over at his lover sitting silently in the passenger seat of his Mustang, watching him expectantly. "I expect a full update on the current situation at the school when I arrive." He hung up without another word, or even a farewell.

After being dragged from the apartment without an explanation, Itachi was a nervous wreck, but was managing to hold himself together admirably.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" the Uchiha asked calmly. Keeping a cool demeanour was growing more and more difficult as they drew closer to the undisclosed location. All he wanted was answers, but Kyuubi wasn't talking until they reached headquarters and heard the details themselves.

"Now is not the time Itachi," the redhead snapped. Immediately he felt guilty, and mumbled an apology under his breath, giving the man a sympathetic look.

It wasn't the ravens' fault, and it wouldn't do for Kyuubi to take his anger out on an innocent man who was mixed up in circumstances beyond his knowledge or control. This was what he and Naruto had been trained and sent in to deal with, but now that the attack was staring him in the face, he wasn't ready. He didn't want to lose Itachi, or Sasuke, and he most definitely couldn't handle losing his little brother, again.

A frustrated sigh echoed through the interior of the vehicle. "Fine, you just say yes or no," Itachi said, ignoring the protests of the sputtering agent. "You're some sort of secret agent that works for the government." It was more a statement than a question.

Kyuubi slumped in his seat, sighing with resignation. Going against the Uchiha was a useless, unwinnable uphill battle, and he knew it. "In a sense, yes," he answered truthfully, switching lanes, and taking the right turn a little too sharply. Had it been any other time, he may have chuckled at the way Itachi's hands gripped his seat, white knuckling it through his reckless driving.

Dark eyes closed, unwilling to watch the city flash by at an unthinkable speed. Itachi took a deep calming breath, as the car screeched around another corner, annoyed honks following them as the car weaved through traffic. "You were sent to protect me," the raven stated again, knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

"Yes."

"You fell in love with me," Itachi said with a proud smirk, eyes still tightly shut.

"Yes."

"You weren't supposed to." The raven was sure the other man could hear the pounding of his heart as he waited for the answer to the most important question yet. Kyuubi could be forgiven for concealing the truth from him if he truly did love him. It would be enough.

The car was silent for a moment before the LEAF agent drew a deep breath. "Yes," he whispered, eyes still focused intently on the road.

Itachi's smirk grew exponentially, relief flooding through him. "How cliché," he teased lightly, trying to calm his racing heart while settling back into his seat. He couldn't relax with Kyuubi driving recklessly and the intention of saving their brothers, but his mind was put somewhat at ease at the redheads' answers.

* * *

Twenty minutes. The school had been in lockdown, with Orochimaru's men wandering the hallways and searching the classrooms, for the last twenty minutes. Kabuto was starting to think that Kidomaru and Jirobo were right in the information they had received. The intended target was not in the building.

If the Uchiha wasn't found within the next ten minutes, Kabuto would have to give the order to pull out, and brave Orochimaru's fury. So much energy and planning had gone into this attack, and Kabuto had been so sure of its success, but once again, Naruto seemed to have the upper hand. The little Uchiha brat would be obtained this week, or there would be hell to pay.

"Sakon, Ukon," he called, beckoning a set of twins over. Their identical grins were rather disturbing, and promised a world of pain to anyone stupid enough to get in their way. It was enough to make even the silver haired man want to shiver, but he knew they were a necessary evil, and would get any job done. "Search the student lot. I need to know if that disgusting hunk of metal Uzumaki calls a car is still here."

"Yes, sir," they chimed together in an eerie manner, and disappeared out the closest exit.

* * *

With a pale hand tightly gripped in his own, Naruto slunk silently around the edge of the roof, Sasuke at his side. He was impressed with the younger teens ability to move so stealthily, but it shouldn't have come as a shock seeing as the boy could sneak out of bed in the morning without him waking. He came to a sudden stop, signalling the raven to stop, and motioned down.

A lone guard stood at a side entrance to the school, his focus on the PSP in his hand rather than his job. The man obviously didn't believe that a lowly student could find a way past him, and that was his downfall.

Giving the smaller hand a quick squeeze, Naruto released the Uchiha and positioned himself on the ledge above the enemy agent. He dropped, landing on the man, hands closing tightly around the SOUND agents head, snapping his neck fluidly. The body crumpled to the ground.

On the roof, Sasuke stared wide eyed. He was stuck between being terrified at the ease in which his own boyfriend could kill someone in cold blood, or being in awe of the skill that move had taken.

"Sasuke," Naruto called up to the frozen teen. "Jump and I'll catch you." He could see the fear in the younger boys' eyes, but what he had done was necessary for their survival.

Killing another human was never pleasurable unless one was sick and twisted, but Naruto knew that it was sometimes unavoidable. The LEAF agent could only hope that Sasuke could cope with the events that were to take place.

Sasuke sneered at his lover, admiration winning the internal struggle, and relief flooded through the blond. Dark eyes roved over the side of the building, quickly calculating the distance and studying the available footholds. Following the blonds' example, he climbed onto the ledge, but instead of jumping into Naruto's waiting arms, he turned and gracefully scaled down the side of the building.

Dropping the last three feet, he landed at Naruto's side, and threw the impressed blond a superior smirk. "I told you I'm not useless, moron.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto grasped the raven's bicep, pulling him along. It wasn't lost on him that the younger boy avoided looking at the body. "Now is not the time to gloat bastard," he said in exasperation. That Uchiha pride was going to get them both killed.

* * *

The Hokage's office felt crowded with seven bodies crammed into the room. A tactical team had been formed including Shikamaru, his father Nara Shikaku, and Kakashi. Kiba and Kyuubi were also present with Itachi by the redheads' side. The Uchiha had refused to be left out, demanding in a way only an Uchiha could, that he be apprised of the current situation. Tsunade herself sat behind her massive desk, with Shizune running in and out of the room with files, updates, and various other pieces of information.

Kyuubi had tried to leave almost as soon as Itachi had been safely within the walls of the LEAF headquarters. Tsunade was having none of it. The redheaded agent had been ordered and threatened with confinement if he didn't report to the Hokage, to which he ignored, and had to be wrestled by two agents to the office with Itachi trailing behind.

"Three teams have been deployed," Tsunade said, enlightening the agents present. Her eyes settled on the redhead with one hand cuffed to the chair. "The SOUND agents seem to have failed in locating Naruto and Sasuke which works in our favour. No contact has come directly from our agent on the inside, only the warning from Kurenai on the emergency line." Her nails clicked nervously on the wood.

Kyuubi pulled his phone out and handed it to the Hokage. "I received a text from Naruto saying the school was under attack," he informed her. "But I haven't been able to reach him again." He felt a hand tighten around his own, and gave the Uchiha a gentle comforting squeeze.

"I've tried tracking his phone," Shikamaru drawled from where he was sprawled in his chair. His lazy demeanour was only a front, his lover and father could easily see through to the neurotic mess the younger Nara was at present. "It's either off, dead, or broken. We know Naruto would have contacted us further if he was able. Obviously he connected with us in the only way he could before something happened to his cell."

Impatient, the Uzumaki snatched his phone back from the woman reading over the message, ignoring the outraged cry. With a few quick clicks, he opened a new program and handed it back to her before a fist could connect with his face. "He's at the school," he said, tapping the screen where a small blue dot was moving on a map. "His tracker says so, and he's on the move. Nar isn't one to just sit around and be rescued, he's going to do his damnedest to get Sasuke out of there."

The door to the room burst open, and a frazzled looking Shizune ran in, a look of relief clearly displayed over her face. "Tsunade-sama!" she called excitedly, arms waving in front of her. "Gaara-san is on the line, he's in the school."

Every single body in the circular room straightened immediately at her words, and Itachi furrowed his brow in confusion. "Gaara is an agent too?" he asked Kyuubi in a hushed whisper. "But he's been Sasuke's friend since the beginning of the school year. How long have you been watching us?"

"Gaara is not ours, he's a friend, and has his own mission."

"Put him through," Tsunade ordered, spinning to face the phone as Shizune picked up the holding call. "Gaara, where are Naruto and Sasuke," the Hokage demanded.

"To be honest, I don't know," came Gaara's voice through the speakerphone. "Neither of them showed up for second period. Forty five minutes later, SOUND agents are bursting though the door and demanding Sasuke. I can still hear them searching the school, so I take it that they haven't been found yet."

"Do you have any idea where they could possibly be?" Shikaku asked from his place against the wall.

"Don't know," confessed the SAND agent. "But their inability to keep it in their pants long enough to wait until after school is a blessing in disguise."

"He's sleeping with the boy," the Hokage growled. "Sasuke is underage. Has Naruto even thought of the consequences of his actions? When this is over I'm going to have no choice but to charge him with statutory rape. Sleeping with a minor, what has gotten into that boy?"

"That's my boy," praised Kakashi.

"Shut it you old pervert," shouted an irate blonde.

Ducking and dodging, the silver haired agent barely missed the sake bottle that came flying at his head, or Kyuubi's fist aimed for his gut.

"Someone is coming, I'll be in touch," Gaara said. There was a click, and the line went dead.

Itachi was strangely silent in his seat, withdrawing his hand from Kyuubi's comforting hold. "Statutory rape," he whispered under his breath, knowing that meant Naruto wasn't high school aged, and possibly Kyuubi was older as well. He could see out of the corner of his eye the guilty look Kyuubi shot him.

* * *

Crouching down, Naruto peeked around the corner. Two guards stood in the way of freedom. There was no way to get around them unless one of them provided a distraction, and the other made a break for it. He wouldn't make it out, he knew that, but Sasuke would, and that was what mattered.

"Alright S'uke, here's the plan," he said in a low whisper, grabbing his backpack and rummaging through it. "I'm going to distract them, and you're going to run for it. Get to the street."

"What?" hissed the Uchiha. He had a bad feeling about whatever Naruto was planning. "No! We go together, or I'm not going at all."

Naruto stopped sifting through the contents of his bag and turned to his lover. "This is not a game Sasuke," he said, firmly gripping the teen by both arms. "Run and hide. I know you don't want to, but you need to." He released one arm and reached up, gently pushing back a raven bang and cupping a pale cheek. "Your safety is my first priority. No matter what happens or what you hear, do not come out for any reason even if it's someone you know. The only exception is if it's Kyuubi. Do you understand?"

Sasuke looked as if he wanted to protest.

"Please S'uke," begged the blonde agent, pressing his forehead against the others'. "You need to let me do my job." Pulling back, he went back to digging through his bag.

"No! You keep me safe from fan girls," the raven protested. "You don't risk your life to protect me from trained... whatever they are. Naruto, you're my best friend, I can't let you do this..." His voice trailed off as he watched his boyfriend pull a loaded glock from his bag, and briefly wondered how the blond had hidden it from him. He looked up into those cerulean eyes, his own onyx ones widening in shock. "Naruto?"

"I'm your best friend?" Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise, his hand freezing in the middle of checking the clip. Lover, and friend he knew, but to be Sasuke's best friend was more than he expected coming from the reserved Uchiha.

"Yes."

Naruto's features softened and he smiled. It was small, but it was real, only Sasuke could ever get that response from him. "Then as your best friend boyfriend, and family, I need you to trust me S'uke," he said softly, reaching out to stroke a pale cheek again. "There is a lot you don't know, and not a lot I can tell you, but know I care a lot about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"What aren't you telling me!" demanded the raven, eyeing the weapon in his lovers' hand, but he was ignored. "Damn it Naruto! I love you, you fucking idiot! Don't do this!" Certain things both Uzumaki brothers would do and say had tipped Sasuke off that there was much more to them than met the eye, but this wasn't what he expected.

Naruto couldn't restrain himself any longer, and he grabbed the Uchiha, pulling the younger boy to him, hungrily crushing his lips to the petal soft pink ones. He pulled back and rested his forehead against the raven's. "I love you too Sasuke," he whispered with so much emotion that tears stung his eyes. He honestly didn't know if he would make it out alive, but Sasuke didn't need to know that. "Now get ready. I promise I will come find you."

With a lingering glance at his blond angel, Sasuke positioned himself, ready to run at the signal.

Naruto jumped around the corner, gun held at the ready. A shot was fired off, hitting one of the SOUND agents in the shoulder. The man went down to one knee with an agonized howl, clutching the wound.

Jumping back to his feet, the man charged, his partner right behind him. They knew who this gun wielding blond was, and they needed him alive.

The men charged past where Sasuke was crouched, hiding around the corner. He prayed that Naruto knew what he was doing. He couldn't lose another person he loved.

As soon as they passed, Sasuke sprinted the length of the front drive, and into the street. Still moving, he scanned the houses lining the street before diving head long into a large evergreen bush. The branches clawed at his skin as he forced his way deeper into the greenery. He found a spot to sit where he could still see the school through the branches, but no one would see him unless they parted the branches.

"Uchiha Sasuke," an unfamiliar voice called. "We saw you most youthfully fleeing from the school. You're safe now. We're friends of Naruto's."

Boots paused in front of the bush where Sasuke hid. The teen didn't even dare to breathe, terrified of the strange man with a bowl cut and rather furry eyebrows. Naruto had told him to only reveal himself to Kyuubi, and that he would do.

Kyuubi was safe, familiar ground. Sasuke trusted that Naruto's older brother would protect him, if the redhead was even really the blonds' brother. With so much uncertainty in the current situation he found himself in, he didn't know what was real anymore, but he knew one thing.

Naruto truly loved him, and he wouldn't let himself doubt that.

"Lee," another voice called.

"Gai-sensei," the man standing by Sasuke's hiding place greeted, and turned to face the newcomer. "I have failed to find him."

"Let's report back to Tsunade-sama," the second man named Gai responded. He was a grown version of the first man, Lee, but without the caterpillar eyebrows. "We know he is out of the building and in hiding, but Kitsune is still on the school grounds."

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

The name Kitsune didn't mean a thing to the young Uchiha in hiding, but Tsunade. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Listening closely, he could hear the footsteps of the odd men retreating, and then it clicked. Tsunade was the CEO of LEAF, and somehow related to Naruto and Kyuubi.

Knowing the two men did indeed mean rescue, Sasuke wanted to burst from the bush and demand they help Naruto, but it was too late. The men were gone, and he was left to his hiding until Kyuubi came for him. There was no doubt in his mind that the redhead would come.

Movement to the right caught the young teens attention, and dark eyes widened in surprise. Hoshigaki Kisame, his brothers' ex-boyfriend, was wandering casually down the street in an unhurried manner. Even though it was an unfriendly face, it was familiar. Making a split decision, Sasuke pushed his way free of the bushes, ignoring Naruto's order to stay hidden. If Kisame could help, he would take it.

Sprinting across the street, Sasuke skidded to a stop in front of the startled man. "Kisame, you have to help me," the raven panted out. "Men attacked the school, the same ones responsible for my parents deaths. I got out because of Naruto, but he's still in there, and so are all the other students."

The blue haired man blinked slowly, taking in the information. "Okay," he said slowly. "Come on." He waved the teen to follow him.

Falling into step with the tall man, Sasuke began to follow Kisame until he realized they were heading back to the school. He stopped suddenly, and the older man turned to look back at him, eyebrow raised in question. "I can't go back in there," he explained. "They're after me. I'd be handing them exactly what they wanted."

Snarling, the man grabbed the small teen and threw him over his shoulder ignoring the shouts of protest and the flailing arms and legs. "Shut up brat," he snapped, hitting the teen hard on the back of the thigh.

Where the large hand had hit him stung, his eyes teared at the sharp pain. "Where are you taking me," the Uchiha demanded, fists beating on the other mans' back as he tried to kick him. It was futile, his legs were held tightly, but that didn't stop him from trying to free himself as he squirmed and shouted. "What do you think you are doing? Put me down now!"

Kisame walked right up to a guarded entrance, nodding at the men stationed there, and Sasuke stilled, finally putting the clues together and realizing he was in deep trouble.

"Sasuke!"

The familiar voice echoed through the hallway, and the Uchiha struggled to look over his shoulder at the sunshine blond kneeling on the floor, a gun levelled at his head. The young raven haired teen was unceremoniously dumped on the floor next to his lover, and it was then he noticed the tan arms were bound behind his back.

A sense of dread washed through Naruto as his boyfriend and subjects' body landed on the floor beside him. Everything he had done was all for nothing. Sasuke was caught, and he was going to die, leaving his lover to these men and whatever sick and twisted plans they had. Orochimaru was not kind. Whatever he wanted Sasuke for was not going to be pleasant.

"What's going on, Kisame," the younger teen demanded, glaring up at the smirking man. "Why are you helping them?" The resulting grin from the other was disturbing, causing shivers to run up Sasuke's spine. He shifted closer to Naruto, trying to take comfort in his familiar warmth and presence.

"It's simple really," Kisame said, his tone light and happy, as if he had just received the best present ever. "I offered my services in exchange for something I wanted. It was easier than I thought to get a hold of you. I suppose being someone you knew helped."

"And what is it you get in exchange?" Sasuke breathed, closing his eyes and praying it wasn't what he thought.

"Itachi."

* * *

**I had a poll running during the last chapter for whether or not anal penetration should be used as a form of torture. Yes won, with yes, but make it more emotional, running a close second, so I'm going to try to find a happy medium. There will be nothing sexual about it, strictly used for pain and humiliation.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for continuing to read, you're support means so much to me. Please review and let me know what you liked and what you didn't in this chapter, I want to know!**

**Look for the prologue of my collab with AngelTalion coming out sometime this week!  
**

**Review!**


	30. End of the Line

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM.**

**I'm a little late getting this up, I do apologize. It's a little shorter than recent chapters, and I'll be honest, I'm having difficulty getting chapters done. Slight case of writers block I think.**

* * *

**End of the Line**

"Speak," Tsunade barked by way of a greeting as she answered the phone.

"They are moving out," came Gaara's monotone voice through the speaker. Every person in the room stiffened at the news. "I can only assume they found them, though I must say I'm surprised."

"We received a call from Gai's team ten minutes ago saying Sasuke was out of the school and hiding somewhere in the neighbourhood but they couldn't find him," Tsunade informed him. "Perhaps they are giving up?"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled franticly, bursting into the room for the twentieth time. "We just received word from Genma's team that Sasuke was carried into the school by an unknown person with blue hair, non military as far as they can tell." Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the different reactions. Itachi's was the strangest as he sat up straighter, eyes narrowing, she could almost see the gears turning. "They want permission to move in," she finished, seeking out the Hokage's golden gaze.

"Granted."

"Tsunade, there are civilians..." Shikaku began, but was cut off by an angry glare from the blond and the redhead.

"I don't care, do it now," Tsunade ordered, pointing Shizune to the door. The youngest Uzumaki was her responsibility, the brat meant more to her than he would ever know.

"Kisame..." Itachi hissed under his breath. It was hard to believe that Kisame would stoop so low as to use Sasuke against Itachi, but the Uchiha knew that if Kisame was desperate enough, the man would involve himself to get whatever he wanted. What he wanted wasn't clear, but it would seem to be Itachi and the power that came with the Uchiha name.

"Your ex?" Kyuubi asked cautiously.

"The only reason he would ever help Orochimaru is if..." the raven started, but was cut off by his lover.

"He wants you."

"They're moving out, I can hear them." Gaara's voice echoed through the room.

"Kiba," barked the Hokage. "Mobilize a tracking team now! Shikamaru, get the info from Kyuubi on Naruto's tracker."

"Already got it," the genius muttered, fiddling with Kyuubi's phone even as his boyfriend leapt out of his seat and sprinted from the room, pulling his cell out as he ran.

Kyuubi had finally reached his limit, and snapped spectacularly. "Take this fucking thing off of me!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. The chair clattered noisily to the floor, dragging behind him, still attached to his arm. "You can't keep me here," he growled. "I need to go after my brother. I swore I would never let that sick fuck lay his hands on him again." He jerked his restrained arm forward, the chair slamming into the large desk. "Take it off now."

"Uzumaki, sit!" the blonde ordered angrily, her chest contracting painfully at the desperation in the redheads' eyes. She didn't have the time or patience to deal with the hot headed agents' attitude. "You are not helping the..."

"Shut the fuck up you old hag!" Kyuubi snarled.

Silence rang through the room, the occupants shocked at the agents' defiance. Never before had Kyuubi lost his temper with Tsunade, or anyone for that matter, and this was well beyond that. Kyuubi had just questioned the Hokage's authority, and that could not be tolerated.

"You should have let me go in the first place," Kyuubi continued to shout, shaking with barely contained rage. "He's my brother, I know how he thinks. You're wasting my time, and failing to help my _brothers_. Every second I sit here, the closer Naruto and Sasuke are to disappearing. I will not lose my brother again, not after I just got him back, and I sure as hell don't want my family torn apart again, not after everything we've been through."

"Kakashi, Shikaku, please escort agent Uzumaki to lock-up," Tsunade ordered, her golden gaze and words holding firm despite her internal struggle. She knew where Kyuubi was coming from, but she could not allow Kyuubi's insubordination. The two agents moved forward and seized the redhead. "I have taken most of the shit you and your brother have put me through in the past," she said in a low voice, leaning forward and meeting Kyuubi's glare. "But I am your commanding officer, and as such, you do not tell me to shut up, nor do you berate at me in front of my men."

The Uzumaki opened his mouth to protest, struggling against the men restraining him, but a light hand on his arm stilled him.

"Kyuubi..." whispered Itachi, dark eyes burning into his lovers. "Stop."

"Itachi, I..." The tan agent felt the remorse for his words and actions weigh heavily on his heart. "I'm sorry," he whispered desperately, eyes pleading for the Uchiha to understand. He was anxious to help their brothers – their family – but he had let his anger and fear get the better of him, and now he was paying the price.

Itachi wasn't even given the chance to respond to the urgent plea as Kyuubi was dragged off. The loud protests of the redhead echoed through the corridor as he was led to a holding cell.

* * *

Face pressed to the polished floor of the school hallway, Sasuke winced as his arms were roughly bound behind his back. He watched Naruto hauled to his feet by his hair before two men seized either arm and led him off down the hall, a gun pressed to his back. Suddenly the ground was gone as the Uchiha wasn't even given the option to walk. Slung over another agents shoulder, the raven was carried out the front door and tossed into the back of a large armoured truck.

Naruto landed heavily on the cold metal floor beside the younger teen, and watched as the raven curled into a ball, the sight causing his heart to ache almost as if it stopped. They were caught, and he was helpless to do anything about it. He'd done everything he could, but it wasn't enough, and now Sasuke would be forced to pay for his mistakes. The only hope was that Kyuubi, and the rest of LEAF could find them in time. He didn't want Sasuke to experience the horrors he knew were coming.

The silence in the back of the truck was deafening, and Naruto was worried. The Uchiha had yet to move since he initially curled into his protective ball, or even make a noise. The only reprieve the blond had was the slow steady breathing of the other, proving the teen was alive, but whether he was conscious or not, the Uzumaki didn't know.

"Sasuke," the agent called softly, though loud enough to be heard over the engine. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

The pale body stirred, shifting slowly until the teen was sitting, leaning back against the wall of the truck. Naruto shivered. The onyx eyes were cold and dead matching the blank mask the Uchiha had already put in place, determined not to show weakness.

"S'uke," the blond murmured, struggling to his knees and shuffling across the floor. He straddled the younger boys' legs, and sat back on the others' thighs, resting their foreheads together, while trying to provide some sort of comfort. "I'm sorry," he whispered earnestly, meeting Sasuke's cold stare. "I should have done a better job protecting you."

The younger teen shook his head, his forehead rubbing against the blonds'. "It's not your fault," he whispered, no trace of doubt to be found in his words. The Uchiha tilted his head to the side and leaned forward until he rested his cheek on the broad shoulder in front of him. "What's going to happen to us?" he asked, trying hard to keep his voice even.

Naruto nuzzled his boyfriend, and placed a tender kiss on a pale cheek in an attempt to comfort the boy, unable to draw him into his arms. "I don't know," the agent answered truthfully, following the others' example and resting his own head on his lovers. He could imagine the different outcomes, but in all honesty, he didn't have the faintest idea as to what Orochimaru's true intentions were.

One observation the LEAF agent had taken away from the actions against them so far was that while they were rough with him, Sasuke was treated more gently, almost as if they were afraid to damage him. The snake bastard liked pretty things, so Naruto's belief was that Orochimaru just wanted the Uchiha for the sake of having an Uchiha. If that was the case, Sasuke would be safe for the time being; thankfully the crime lord wasn't interested in men.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" The question was so blunt, and straightforward that it made the blond smile in admiration at the boys' moxy.

"You want to hear the story behind my tattoo?" he asked in an attempt to distract the youth from their current desolate circumstances. He could feel Sasuke scowl against his neck, and couldn't help but chuckle.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in what Naruto was sure was irritation at the low rumbling laughter. "Idiot," muttered the Uchiha, but the familiarity warmed his heart, and he didn't feel quite as frightened.

"I'll take that as a yes," the blond said with a smile, giving the teen an Eskimo kiss. He then proceeded to ramble away about the day he got his tattoo. "Shortly after my father died, Kyuubi and I were charged with going through his office at LEAF to recover any personal items we may find and want to hold on to."

"That had to be tough," the raven commented quietly, playing along with his boyfriends attempt to keep his mind occupied.

"Yeah, it was," Naruto agreed. "But it needed to be done. Anyway, while we were digging through his belongings we came across a picture of our mom and dad together at the beach. They couldn't have been more than twenty when it was taken, and while usually one would find it disturbing to see their mother in a skimpy bikini, I wasn't."

"Perv."

"Shut it brat," the agent grumbled, fighting a shiver at the disturbing thought of looking at his mother in a sexual way. "I was looking at the tattoo on her stomach," he said defensively. "I recognized it as something my dad used to draw when he was spacing out at work, or home, and now I knew where it came from.

"So you took it and replicated it on yourself?" Sasuke asked, genuinely interested. It wasn't everyday you heard your boyfriends' tattoo was some sort of memorial.

"I figured it'd be a good way to honour my parents," explained the blond. "Almost as if I was carrying a part of them with me. So I snuck out one night and went to a local tattoo parlour in the downtown core where they don't really give a fuck if you're underage as long as you don't rat them out."

Sasuke snorted, picturing his blond surfer boy moron in a dingy run down dirty tattoo shop with an equally grubby tattoo artist.

A large grin spread over the Uzumaki's face at the short laugh, pleased that his tactic to engross the boy in anything but the present was working. "It wasn't until later that I found out the design was something my father created specifically for her," he continued. "It was modelled after some sort of ancient seal that was supposed to seal Kyuubi no Yoko in his human host." He started snickering quietly. "Which is why my brother was named after the demon," he finished, struggling not to burst into loud obnoxious laughter.

"Your brothers' name was partly an inside joke?" the raven asked incredulously. He could feel the older teen nod vigorously, and knew if he looked up he'd see the usual stupid grin stretched over the tan face. The thought was comforting.

"Speaking of my brother," Naruto said finally, his very manly giggles finally dying down. "He was beyond furious when I came home that night. It takes a lot to piss Kyuu off, and I mean a lot. You could burn the apartment down and he wouldn't be too angry as long as you were unharmed, but when it comes to someone he cares for deeply and their well being, you better believe he will lose it."

The blond continued his story, rambling away as if they didn't have a care in the world as they bounced around in the back of the vehicle from the occasional pot hole or bump. So caught up in Naruto's tale of his self inflicted pain, and just how angry Kyuubi was with him, Sasuke forgot for the moment that they were bound in the back of a truck heading for their doom.

Suddenly the vehicle stopped. There was the slamming of doors, and footsteps crunching on gravel, nearing the back of the truck. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered urgently, his lips pressed to Sasuke's ear. The footsteps drew closer and closer. "Whatever you do, hold on to the necklace I gave you. Under no circumstances do you hand it over to these men, do you understand? Do whatever it takes to keep it on your person."

The younger boy nodded, his confusion clearly visible in the dark questioning eyes. He'd failed to follow his boyfriends' instructions earlier, and now they were in a situation that was clearly over their heads. This time he wouldn't fail, no matter what, but he had to know. "Why?"

"It's..." but the blond didn't get to finish as the door was thrown open, bright sunlight pouring into the dark makeshift cell, blinding the two teens. Naruto was grabbed roughly and hauled from the truck, a black bag pulled over his head, cutting off his sight again in the attempt to withhold their location from him. He mentally cursed their forethought.

Sasuke was dealt with in much the same manner, except more gently, the SOUND agents careful not to harm the boy in anyway, not even a bruise. The teen kicked and struggled blindly against his captors as he was dragged over the rocky terrain, trying desperately to free himself. "Let me go," he cried angrily, cursing and yelling at the men as he flailed in their hold.

"Sasuke, quiet," Naruto ordered, and the raven immediately fell silent.

The men towed the blind and bound teens into the hideout, guiding them down a series of twisting hallways. The tell tale sound of a heavy metal door opening met the boys ears, and they were each shoved into a chair, rough cords binding them to their seats. Taking extra precautions, Orochimaru's men went so far as to use the added safety of chains to secure the blond LEAF agent.

No words were spoken as the men worked, and they left the room just as silently, leaving the teens to themselves. The sound of a heavy lock clicking into place with finality sent both teens hearts plummeting.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, his voice sounding small, even to his own ears. He was afraid he'd been separated from his only comfort in this nightmare. The small body trembled in the restraints, Sasuke's head jerking from side to side as if he would suddenly be able to see.

Hearing the tremble in his boyfriends' voice made the blond teen want to cry. "I'm here S'uke," he answered, trying to soothe the boy with his voice. "I'm here, baby. Be strong for me, okay? Things are going to get real, and I need you to keep it together, show me the strong proud Uchiha I know and love."

* * *

Led by two armed guards, Itachi made his way to the cell where Kyuubi was being kept. In his opinion, the two semi-automatic rifles were a bit over the top, but it wasn't his place to comment. Procedure was mandatory.

The man with what could almost be considered a dark brunet afro of spikes stopped at cell four and turned to the stoic raven following him. "Do you want to just stay with him until he's released?" he asked. "It's not protocol, but seeing as he's your, I guess, bodyguard and all, I don't think Tsunade would mind." He reached over and slid open the small viewing window built into the door.

Stepping up and peering through the small window set in the reinforced steel door, the raven haired man watched his lover.

Kyuubi sat on the cot in his cell, cheek resting on his knees that were drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. Bright blue eyes were shut, facing away from the only door as he contemplated the current situation.

While Kyuubi could understand why Tsunade had thrown him in lockup, it didn't mean the redhead was happy about it, but he knew where she was coming from. The first twenty minutes of being trapped in the windowless six by six cell consisted of pounding on the door and screaming for his release regardless of the fact the room was sound proof. He told himself the only reason he bothered trying was because the guards on duty were his friends, and they could hear the thumps. But he knew it was futile, they wouldn't risk being dragged down with him.

"He'll probably be out in less than half an hour anyway," the man's partner chimed in from behind.

Snapping the window shut, he turned to regard the other brunet behind him who had several fringes of hair sticking out from underneath a bandana, including one covering his right eye. "That would be acceptable," Itachi said with a brisk nod, keeping the conversation purely business like.

"Bang on the door three times if you need out," the first guard said, unlocking the door and pulling it open. He waved Itachi forward.

Kyuubi didn't move when he heard the door open, choosing instead to continue to stare at the back of his eyelids. Soft footsteps signified the arrival of a second body in the room, and the door was shut behind them, a surprising move on LEAF's part.

"Kyuu..."

The LEAF agent was on his feet in seconds, the raven now in the cell with him unable to finish his sentence was forced to take a startled step backwards. "I'm sorry 'Tachi," Kyuubi pleaded again, his azure eyes heavy with grief and sorrow. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect them." He whirled around, facing away from the silent Uchiha. "Fuck!" he angrily screamed, flipping over the cot. He collapsed against the wall, hands balling into fists beside his head resting on the cool concrete. "I'm sorry," he repeated, one fist rising only to slam back down against the wall.

Through the entire ordeal was shocking, Itachi didn't even flinch, letting the redhead release the fury that had built up in his system. He could understand why the Uzumaki was angry, and knew he needed to vent if the earlier almost violent explosion directed at his superior was anything to go by. When he was sure the older man was finished, he swiftly crossed the distance of the cell to Kyuubi's side and placed a pale hand on the heaving shoulder. ""I don't blame you, Kyuu," he stated calmly.

"How can you not?" The hand fell away as the agent spun around, facing the raven observing him coolly. "Sasuke is like my little brother, Itachi," the redhead tried to explain, leaning back against the wall again, his head falling back to stare at the grey ceiling. "I should have been looking out for him more, not so wrapped up in just you. Even if you don't blame me, I blame myself."

The corners of the Uchiha's lips turned up, even if only slightly. "I wasn't sure I heard you correctly earlier," he said, thinking back to less than an hour ago when the redhead had been yelling at the buxom blonde in the circular office.

Curious, Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow.

"You really did say brothers, not brother," the raven murmured almost as if to himself. "I thought I was just hearing things, but I suppose it makes sense. I think of Naruto as my brother too, even if he defiled my precious baby brother."

Silence rang through the small confined room.

Sighing, Kyuubi pushed off the cement wall behind him, a flash of silver catching his eye. The Uzumaki swirl hung casually around Itachi's neck as if it had always been there – as if it were meant to be there. Reaching forward, the Uzumaki fingered the family heirloom lightly between his thumb and forefinger, a small smile gracing his lips. "Never take this off, 'Tachi," he requested, catching the dark onyx eyes with his own. "Never.

* * *

**Important: I have a poll on my ff profile page, please go vote, it pertains to the completion of this story.**

**Some people have also expressed their great dislike in the fact I will be using anal penetration as part of torture. To help those who are against it, I will be putting a warning into the chapter of where it starts, and where it ends. I'm not making it too graphic though, it mostly focusing on the emotions of the one who has to watch, which you know from the prologue the witness is Sasuke.**

**I hope you did enjoy this chapter even though it was short. As I said, I'm having a really hard time getting the chapters done... Any inspiration or ideas would be welcome.**

** Please review, I need the encouragement now more than ever. REVIEW!**


	31. You Can't Escape Your Past

**READ A/N at the bottom please!**

**Hey Everybody! I know I didn't post a new chapter last week, but that's cause I started a new story. Check it out. It's called 'A Night to Try and Remember' and you can find it through my profile. Drunken Naruto, need I say more?  
**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**You Can't Escape Your Past**

The constant stream of random babbling from Naruto was keeping Sasuke's mind occupied, but not enough to take away the fear and uncertainty. The two teens were still sitting completely blind in what they both assumed was a cell of some sort. Roughly half an hour had passed, and there was no sign of their captors, or even rescue.

"And that my friend is why ramen is the food of the gods," Naruto said, finishing his twenty minute rant. He heard the raven snort from his place across the room, an estimated distance of about ten feet judging by voice.

"You're an idiot," muttered Sasuke, biting his lip. The useless chatter was working to a certain degree, but his mind was still running wild with him unlike in the truck where he could focus on the feeling of Naruto around him as well as his voice whispering to him. "Ramen is still just an unhealthy salty snack that tastes disgusting."

"Ah..."

"Ichiraku's, I grant you, is not terrible," the younger boy interrupted what he was sure would be a witty remark, and rolled his eyes even though Naruto couldn't see them under the black bag. "But it isn't great either." He was about to laugh at the outraged cry of his boyfriend when the door to the room they were being kept in was slammed open.

The bag was suddenly ripped from Naruto's head, leaving him squinting in the bright light that invaded his sensitive eyes. Across the room he could see Sasuke with his head still covered, bound to a metal chair, his head moving from side to side as if trying to see what was going on. "S'uke," he called. "Are you okay?"

"Aww..." came a slippery, distinctly male voice from behind the blond. "I'm hurt Naruto-kun," the man continued in mock offense. "It's been years since we last saw each other, and still you call out for your little lover."

"Leave my relationship with Sasuke out of this," the Uzumaki shouted, struggling against his bonds, the chains securing him rattling with the attempt to turn around to see his captor.

"Oh, but can't just do that," said the man, stepping around the bound blond and into his field of vision. He moved fluidly across the small space between the two bound teens to stand directly behind Sasuke.

From where he sat, Naruto could see Sasuke stiffen at the presence behind him, and a shiver ran down the other boys' spine at the chilling voice that mocked them.

"It has everything to do with this," Orochimaru said. "If it wasn't for you falling in love with the little Uchiha, my job would have been a whole lot simpler, but because of your feelings, you were more protective, more careful." He smirked and bent to whisper next to where the Uchiha's ear would be. "I can see why."

A cold finger ran down a pale arm, and Sasuke instinctively flinched, trying to move away from the molesting digit. He bit back the whimper threatening to escape, focusing instead on staying still. The rustling from earlier meant that Naruto could now see him, and he was determined to keep his cool, and be the true Uchiha Naruto wanted him to be. In the past he may have been weak, but not now, he was absolutely resolute in being strong, being someone that could deserve Uzumaki Naruto.

"You forced me to take drastic measures," the snake like man said, continuing his speech. His hand still moved over the silky smooth skin of the Uchiha, slowly climbing higher with Sasuke suppressing the shivers running up and down his spine from the unwanted touch. "Do something out of the ordinary for our... establishment."

"You're sick."

Orochimaru grinned maliciously at the look of pure unadulterated hatred rolling off the blond LEAF agent. His pale hand moved up, circling the slender throat, tilting the cloth covered raven head, and he relished the growl that echoed through the room. He had to admit, the Uzumaki brothers' had exquisite taste, even if their lovers were men. The Uchiha had yet to react to him other than the initial flinch, not even a word of warning, or a plea from the boy. He would take great pleasure in making the boy scream.

"Storming a school full of innocent children is something I have never considered before but found quite necessary," the SOUND leader explained, a thumb gently caressing the pale throat. "With LEAF's policy of integrating their subjects into their daily lives it was easy to get to you - the real target - while still appearing to have only dear little Sasuke-kun as the main object of my focus." The bag was wrenched from the raven's head.

Naruto lurched forward, straining against the rope and chains. "You sneaky son of a bitch," he screamed.

"What do you mean the real target?" Sasuke said, finally speaking up, dark eyes blinking rapidly in the sudden onslaught of light. The cold and clammy hand around his throat moved up, cupping his cheek and stroking softly. He fought back a shudder of disgust, as well as a few choice words he was dying to say, but kept to himself knowing it would only cause problems.

"Interesting," the man murmured, almost to himself. "He doesn't know who you are, does he? Or should I say what you are," he corrected with a small amused chuckle.

The captive body of the youngest teen froze, his dark onyx eyes focusing in on his boyfriend. "Naruto?"

"Go ahead," the snake purred happily. "Tell him."

"Naruto!" the Uchiha shouted again, but the blond held his tongue.

"Fine, I will," Orochimaru said with a cruel smirk, enjoying the doubt and suffering. "You're little lover hasn't been quite honest with you," he said in a singsong voice. There was a dramatic pause. "He's a spy!"

"No!" yelled Naruto, the chains rattling once again. "That's not true Orochimaru, and you know it. Sasuke," he called desperately when the boy looked away. "Look at me, Sasuke." But the teen refused to meet his eyes. "I'm a government operative. I was sent to protect you."

Dark menacing laughter filled the room, making both teens shiver. "Ahhh... yes, my little kitsune," Orochimaru murmured, crossing the room again to crouch in front of the blond, looking up into furious cerulean eyes. "You were, weren't you? Looks like you failed... again." He reached up to stroke a scarred cheek.

Sasuke was silent. He refused to meet Naruto's pleading eyes when the blond looked to him.

Orochimaru laughed manically at the tension he had created between the two lovers. This was his second favourite part, mental anguish. His favourite being the pain he inflicted, and the screams that accompanied it.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Orochimaru said, standing once again. "I'll make sure to bring Kabuto with me next time." He headed to the door, the heavy metal slamming shut behind the hideous man.

It was impossible to miss the way Naruto's entire body froze up, and the bright eyes grew cold, colder than the raven had ever seen them. If Sasuke wasn't scared before, he sure as hell was now.

* * *

"Uzumaki Kyuubi," called one of the guards opening the cell door. "You are free to go. Hokage-sama would like to see you."

"Is there news?" the redhead asked, standing from his place on the cot. He helped Itachi to his feet as well. "Kotetsu?"

The spiky haired guard said nothing, but Kyuubi could see the saddened frown on his face as he walked away, leaving Itachi and Kyuubi standing in the open cell.

Sighing heavily, the agent looked back to the Uchiha behind him. "Shall we?" he asked quietly, offering his hand.

The raven haired man looked at him hesitantly before taking the tan hand in his own, allowing Kyuubi to guide him out of the cell and through the maze of corridors. It wasn't too long before they were both standing once again in the circular room in front of the large wooden desk.

"Tsunade-sama," Itachi addressed the golden eyed woman with a small polite bow, releasing Kyuubi's hand in the process. "Is there any word on our brothers?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid it isn't good," she said sadly, her lips turned down in a prominent frown, and brow wrinkling. "The transmitter Naruto wears has stopped sending a signal."

* * *

Silence rang through the room after Orochimaru's dramatic exit, only punctuated by the occasional rattle of the chains as Naruto shifted.

"I think there are a few things you need to tell me," Sasuke finally said after a moment of deep thought. "Like who you are, for starters." He was unable to meet the others' eyes, instead looking down at the floor off to the side.

A blond eyebrow rose. "You haven't figured it out yet?" Naruto asked, somewhat shocked his genius of a boyfriend hadn't worked out who and what he was quite yet.

A weary sigh filled the silence between them. "Itachi and I had our suspicions," the raven admitted, "but nothing solid. A secret agent or something along those lines was my best guess. I never actually believed it until right now."

Naruto snorted." I suppose you could call me that," he chuckled, amusement dancing in his darkened blue eyes. "I'm no double oh seven though. I work for LEAF. Stealth, infiltration, and assassination are my areas of expertise."

"Assassination?" the Uchiha questioned, testing the idea of how he felt about his boyfriend killing people for a living. He found he didn't really know how he felt about it, and decided to hear him out considering he had already watched him snap a man's neck without blinking.

"Yes." The room was silent again. "When there is no other way," the blond added softly. "LEAF's job is to keep Konoha, and the Land of Fire safe by any means necessary," he explained. "I don't condone the taking of another human life, I never have, but sometimes there is no other way."

Naruto thought back to several of his missions, top secret S-rank missions that he couldn't even share with Kyuubi. Each and every time he would try his best to find a way around the taking of a life, but once the facts were weighed, sometimes if couldn't be helped.

"Wait," Sasuke said, interrupting the Uzumaki's memories. "Isn't LEAF a research facility? Part of the building is the hospital we go to every week." It seemed a little far fetched to him that a building he visited weekly was actually a top secret government facility. The thought was ludicrous.

"That's the cover, and a good one at that," Naruto reported happily, proud of his organization for being so well hidden, and right where the whole world could see. "It does serve the purpose it appears to, and every agent is able to live their own life, but it goes much deeper than that. If anyone was to dig into the history, all they would find is a company. LEAF is a secret branch of the government created to protect Fire country and any other land under our protection. We have alliances with other countries and agencies as well." He grinned at the Uchiha across from him, happy to finally be sharing a large part of his life with him that he'd hidden for so long. It was a huge weight off his shoulders, though the discussion could have taken place at a better time.

The Uchiha looked confused, brow furrowed as he tried to work out the meaning behind Naruto spilling what was probably considered top secret."Why are you telling me all this?" he finally asked.

"Because," the blond started, carefully thinking about what he was going to say. Unfortunately he couldn't figure out a nice way to say it. "You are involved whether I want you to be or not," he finally said. "But also, I want you to know about the real me." He waited for the inevitable outburst from the Uchiha, and he was right, Sasuke didn't take it well.

"The 'real me'," the younger teen yelled, struggling against the bonds tethering him to his seat. "What the hell does that even mean? Is Uzumaki Naruto even your real name? Is everything you've told me about yourself a lie? D-do..." Sasuke's voiced cracked. "Do you even love me?" he whispered, looking down at his lap, and fighting back the tears threatening to fall.

The last few months had been some of the greatest in his entire life despite the tragedy he had suffered through. Naruto had become part of the Uchiha's life in a way he never dreamed possible, and if it was all a lie, he didn't know what he would do. He loved the blond moron, not only as a lover, but as family. To the world he was cold and uncaring, unafraid of what people thought, but deep down, he needed reassurance he was loved, and he thought he had found that.

"S'uke," the blond choked out in shock. It broke the agents' heart to see the Uchiha, who never doubted himself, so uncertain of where he stood."Of course I love you," he cried. "Never doubt my feelings for you, ever. They are one thing you will always be able to count on."

"Hn." The raven haired teen didn't look convinced.

"It wasn't part of the mission," whispered Naruto, looking down at the chains wrapped around him. "In fact, it's against regulations for me to date you," he admitted. "But I couldn't deny my feelings any longer, especially after you poured your heart out to me, so I did the only logical thing I could, and found a loop hole." He offered a hesitant smile, hoping for it to be returned. "Sasuke, I would give my life for you. I have never lied to you. Everything you know is true except a few minor details."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto had to think for a moment, unsure of what he had actually blatantly lied about to the other boy. "Oh!" he exclaimed finally. "That I'm nineteen not seventeen. You just assumed I was your age since I was in high school with you." He grinned, deciding to keep the conversation going because it had Sasuke's undivided attention, and was distracting him from their current situation. "The agency fudged that one, but I have never lied to you, just withheld information."

"What else?"

"Umm..." the older boy thought for another minute. "I graduated when I was fifteen," he offered.

"So, no major blatant lies?" Sasuke asked cautiously. He wanted so desperately to trust Naruto. So far the other teen had never really given him reason to doubt him, and was right in saying that certain facts had just been assumed, never actually confirmed.

"Not that I can think of," Naruto said, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes as he thought back. "I usually phrased things in such a way that it was true, but vague."

After awhile, Sasuke nodded in understanding. He had been prepared for the worst, but that wasn't the case. "There's one thing that doesn't make sense," he said slowly. "If you're undercover protecting me, why would you use your real name, your real history? Why did I meet your friends?" he asked, confused by how open Naruto had been with his life.

"Ever heard of hiding in plain sight?"

"Yes."

"Well, LEAF doesn't take on these missions usually," the agent explained. "I've only ever been sent undercover like this once before. If you were to research me, you'd find my life, and find that I volunteer at LEAF, aiding in medical research and helping at the hospital, plus I was home schooled." He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I live a normal life, in the public eye. As for my friends, the ones you met at the party, well only a few are agents. Most are civilians just like you. Different agents are used based on their background and lifestyle and are put into situations that wouldn't arouse suspicion, as if it was a logical step in their life. No covers are needed."

"Huh?" Sasuke scowled when the blond laughed at his obvious confusion. He felt stupid, not something he was accustomed to feeling.

"The agency of LEAF doesn't exist," Naruto tried again. "No documentation, no records, nothing. There was never any danger of you finding out."

"I should be furious with you," the raven sighed.

"Yes, you should," agreed the LEAF agent.

"But I'm not."

"I know."

"That's not fair," Sasuke said in what could almost be considered a whine. "I want to be mad at you, I want to hate you, but I can't. It's just not fair."

"Never is," the blond agreed.

* * *

"Command, this is team fox hunt, Wolf checking in. We've searched the area Kitsune's transmitter last sent a signal, no sign of them. If they are here, they're hidden, and well. Akamaru picked up their scent, but the trail ended."

"Dammit!" Tsunade yelled, her desk cracking under the impact of her fists. She was beyond frustrated at this point.

Naruto's tracker had cut out over half an hour ago while teams had still been in pursuit. Kiba's tracking unit had been sent to the last read out, but that was all Shikamaru had been able to ascertain from the information he had.

"Shika, do have anything else we can go on?" Kiba's voice begged through the phone.

With a deep sigh, Shikamaru shook his head even though he knew the other agent couldn't see him. "No," he confirmed. "Though my guess is they're underground if the signal is being blocked, that, or the tracker itself has been destroyed.

"Makes sense," Kyuubi conceded mournfully. "But they can't find an entrance if they are underground. Chances are Sasuke and Naruto are being moved soon, if not already."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, her elbows resting on the arms, fingers interlocking in front of her. "Uzumaki, take Uchiha-san home," she ordered. Kyuubi opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off immediately. "According to the both of you, someone is still after him," she said, motioning to the silent Uchiha. "It's still your mission to protect him."

"But..."

"What would Naruto have you do?" she asked softly, her eyes full of compassion. She was fully aware how tough it was on the redhead. Last time Naruto was missing, Kyuubi had been in the field searching, but this time he was still under orders of his mission, one he couldn't afford to fail.

Kyuubi's hands tightened into fists, nails biting into the skin. "Hai, Hokage-sama," he accepted grudgingly, struggling to keep his anger in check. Never in his life had he been so on edge, losing it several times within the span of several hours. "Please keep us informed," he asked, trying to keep his tone polite, but it still came out with a slight bite.

Both men bowed their heads, and Itachi tugged Kyuubi's arm, pulling him away from the glaring match he was having with the blonde. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The cell door opened with an ominous creak. Both teens eyed the extremely pale man sauntering through the door. He looked to be their age, if not a little older, his raven hair kept short and straight. The smile that spread over his face was as fake as they come, his dark eyes lacking true emotion in a mask that could rival an Uchiha's.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..." the raven haired man chided mockingly, shutting the door behind him. He leaned back against it, arms crossed over his chest. "What have you gotten yourself into this time? You were dumb enough to get caught, eh dickless." The resulting smirk from the teasing was equally as fake as the smile.

"Sai," Naruto spat hatefully, glaring at the older man.

"Sai?" Sasuke hissed in disbelief, wondering just how many more secrets were going to crawl out from the dark recesses of Naruto's past. "As in your friend Sai?" he questioned, ignoring the newest occupant of the room and turning to the blond agent for answers. "The way you talked about him I figured he was dead." The young teens' dark eyes narrowed, coolly regarding his boyfriend.

"I wish," the blond muttered, hanging his head in sorrow.

Sasuke fell silent, sitting back to passively watch what would no doubt occur. He wanted to keep a clear head about him, not wanting to be drawn into anything he would later regret.

A pale white hand was dramatically flung over where Sai's heart would be as the older raven feigned heartbreak, stumbling to the side dramatically. "I'm hurt dickless," he pouted. "And here I thought I meant so much more to you, but here you go wishing I were dead."

"Shut up you fucking traitor." Naruto snarled, his face marred by a look of absolute fury.

"Now, now, that's not very nice," the traitor scolded, wagging a finger at the blond agent. "And what is this I hear about you falling in love?" he asked, eying the young Uchiha where he sat bound. "I almost didn't believe it. I guess I wasn't enough for you. I'm hurt," the man admitted, pretending to be devastated, though inside, he truly was.

Sasuke's body sat up as straight as it could within the bindings. "What?" he whispered, dark eyes widening in shock, darting between the two older men.

"It's not what you think S'uke," Naruto said quickly. "Trust me."

Looking on with curiosity, Sai raised a thin eyebrow until the news sunk in. "Oh? He doesn't know?" Sai said with a smirk. He turned to the Uchiha, cocking his head to the side. "Obviously there's a lot he hasn't told you, now isn't there."

"Sai," the blond growled in warning. "We were never together, and you know it. Just two people sating their carnal lusts, no feelings involved." He didn't want Sasuke getting the wrong idea.

Sai pushed off the wall, and crossed the room, stopping in front of the LEAF agent. Crouching, he looked up into the bright blue eyes, his own filled with a sadness that Naruto had never seen before. "Maybe for you, but I..." he trailed off, biting his lip. He reached up, cupping a scarred cheek, a thumb gently caressing the soft tan skin. "You made me love you Naruto," he whispered earnestly. "I was so lost when you broke off our arrangement."

Naruto jerked away from his former friend's touch as if he'd been burned. Moreover, he was shocked to see true emotion in the pale raven agents' eyes. "That's no excuse for joining Orochimaru!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls of the small room.

Standing, Sai took a step back, any trace of the emotion once there was gone. "Maybe not," the former LEAF agent agreed with a shrug. "But here we are."

Orphaned at a young age, Sai had been drafted into a group called ROOT. A secret department of LEAF, that used training methods that verged on inhuman; questionable at best. The men and women produced from the program were completely void of emotion, having no understanding whatsoever of what was considered useless sentiment.

When Sai met Naruto on a joint mission, he'd been introduced into a world he never knew existed, and immediately wanted to know more. Socially inept, often insulting those he tried to befriend, Sai watched and studied the agents around him, learning everything he could. Naruto had become his first friend, and the first person to make him feel, but that was something he had never expressed, or even known how.

A small huff of irritation was heard from the blond teen. "You can't fault me for wanting a change Sai," the LEAF agent said, not liking where the conversation was leading. For a brief moment, he debated not responding to the other man, but decided Sai deserved the closure – everyone did. "We never had a relationship. We were free to be with whoever we chose." Suddenly he was pulled back into the past, to what had been playing through his mind.

The dark head of hair shook. "Again, just you," the elder raven pointed out.

"That was your choice!" Naruto shouted, breaking away from his memories.

Turning, the traitorous agent once again faced the strangely silent Uchiha watching them impassively from across the room where he was bound. "I'd watch him if I were you," he warned, jerking his head towards the blond teen struggling against his restraints.

"That's not fair," the blond agent protested, eyes darting to the younger boy, but the Uchiha wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'd never cheat," he said adamantly. "S'uke, don't let him plant doubt in your mind. I love you Sasuke," he whispered.

Dark eyes widened in shock at the Uzumaki's sudden confession, but Sai quickly covered his surprise. Never in all the years he'd known the blond agent had he heard the teen say those words, not even to his own brother.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke finally looked up, meeting the pleading gaze across the room. "Have you been with anyone else since we met?" he finally asked, searching the cerulean eyes for any trace of a lie.

"What kind of unfair question is that!" whined Naruto. "Of course I have since the beginning of the year, but since that day in your room, the day you put me in my place, the answer is no." He looked into those dark eyes, begging for the Uchiha to see the truth behind his words. For them to escape, he needed Sasuke to trust him, but Sai was ruining that.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away, seemingly unconvinced.

"S'uke, please," the blond teen begged.

"Don't talk to me."

With his usual fake smile firmly in place, Sai sauntered from the cell, the door closing securely behind him. Once outside, he collapsed against the closest wall, his heart aching for the discord he had no doubt created, all on Orochimaru's orders.

Once alone in the room, silence rang out until Naruto could take no more. "S'uke," he whimpered.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend, smirking arrogantly. "Idiot," he mocked. "It was just an act, I was playing him. Better to think they've caused a division, right?"

The blonds' jaw dropped in complete shock. "I knew that," he said quickly, trying to cover for his failings. "You are so devious," he suddenly exclaimed happily, grinning like the idiot he was so often called. "But you learned from the best I suppose." If he'd been free, the teen would have puffed out his chest and pounded a fist against it.

"Tch," the raven haired teen scoffed. "If you mean you, then yeah right. Now Itachi on the other hand, you should see him in action." He couldn't help but chuckle when the older teen visible deflated. "Now, do you have a plan?"

Naruto frowned. "I'm working on it."

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N Terasbad has drawn me some fanart, you can now see Naruto and Sasuke from TINAG! There is a link on my profile, so go check it out, and give props to the artist. She's doing Kyuubi and Itachi to, I'll let you know when it's done.**

**Well, I hope that chapter was worth the wait. As you know, I been feeling rather uninspired lately, but my good friend AngelTalion has started bribing me with KibaShika fics for every chapter I finish. Awesome, no? I plan to run her ragged, so look for plenty more from me!**

**REVIEW (I really need the feedback on this one)**


	32. Fallin' Apart

**Hey guys. Apparently no one really liked the last chapter. I do apologize. I hope this one makes up for it.**

**For those who have a Y!Gal account, I just created a Kyuubi and Itachi club. Go join!  
**

* * *

**Fallin' Apart**

Naruto was slumped against his restraints, his mind going over every possible method of escape he could think of. So far, nothing in his mind had worked. He didn't know where they were, the layout of the base, who the guards were or how many. Options were running low, and things were beginning to look as if they would have to trust LEAF to find them, or at least Sasuke. The younger teen was still holding on to the crystal safely tucked beneath his shirt.

Across the room, Sasuke was still sitting stiffly. His pride wouldn't allow him otherwise. "How long have we been here?" he asked, shifting in his seat. His hands were starting to go numb from the ropes and his left leg was already asleep.

Tilting his head to the side thoughtfully, Naruto met the dark onyx eyes staring at him. "I don't know," he confessed. "Three hours maybe, possibly less? I can't tell you for sure. Time seems to drag on and on when you're in a less than favourable position. It's plausible we've been here for less than an hour."

"And you still don't have a plan, moron?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto's brow furrowed. "I don't see you pulling brilliant ideas out of your ass, bastard," he shot back.

"I'm not the trained assassin," Sasuke snapped irritably.

The cerulean eyes darkened. "Agent," he correct bitterly. He looked away, not wanting to meet those accusing onyx orbs any longer.

"Whatever!" the young teen exploded. "You kill people for a living. I fail to see the difference." He stopped suddenly, eyes wide, shocked at the words that had just come from his own mouth. "I didn't mean that," he croaked hoarsely. "I'm just frustrated with the situation. I don't know what going on, or where I am, or what they want with me."

Naruto sighed, hanging his head. "It's fine Sasuke," he said quietly, looking off to the side, still avoiding the apologetic gaze. "I betrayed your trust. I know it's a lot to ask for you to be patient and play along when you don't know the rules, but right now I'm flying just as blind as you are."

Sasuke had finally been able to think over everything he'd learned so far, and it seemed the anger was now showing through. Naruto hoped if both of them survived their ordeal that their relationship would grow stronger from it, but that could just be wishful thinking.

* * *

As soon as Itachi and Kyuubi returned to the apartment on Tsunade's orders, the dark haired man silently wandered aimlessly, opening cupboards in the kitchen, staring at the front door, or inspecting the dojo and its facilities.

When the Uchiha didn't reappear, Kyuubi went to investigate. He found his boyfriend lying on the bright orange covers of their brother's bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. It pained the agent to see his lover in such a state, caught up in a world he'd known nothing about up until several hours ago.

Itachi felt the bed dip and a warm body join him. He didn't know how to feel anymore. Sasuke was missing as well as Naruto, and even after the deceit on the Uzumaki's part, Itachi couldn't bring himself to leave Kyuubi. He was his only comfort.

Rolling onto his side, Kyuubi rested his head over Itachi's heart, listening to the slow and steady beat. Tan arms wrapped around the pale body, hugging him tightly in an effort to offer some comfort. He smiled weakly when long fingers began to absentmindedly play in his ginger spikes. The only sound in the burnt orange bedroom was the humming of the computer in the corner.

"What are we going to do if we don't get them back?" Itachi asked suddenly, voicing his pain and grief. Even though there was nothing he could have possibly done, he blamed himself. It was his job to protect Sasuke, and he'd failed.

"We will," Kyuubi promised, arms tightening in a brief hug. "Don't even think it, cause we will." He didn't even want to think of the alternative.

Tears stung the dark eyes, and Itachi struggled to hold back the wave of pain washing over him. "Kyuu…" the raven haired man croaked. He sounded broken, something no other person had ever heard from the proud Uchiha. The last time he'd lost control of his carefully concealed emotions was in Kyuubi's presence the day his parents died, and the redhead had held him close on the couch in the library.

"I know Orochimaru," the agent interrupted, trying to stem the flow of emotion. If Itachi lost control, Kyuubi wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. "He wants them alive," he added more for his own reassurance.

The dark eyes were clenched shut. "What about your father," Itachi asked. He knew it wasn't fair, but he had to ask. "He was killed wasn't he? How do you know they won't kill one of them, or both?" He felt panic when Kyuubi moved, but the redhead only sat up, his back to the Uchiha

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, the LEAF agent took a deep calming breath. "My dad wasn't supposed to be taken," he confessed for the first time. Only vague details had been given to Itachi, not like how Naruto had gone about telling Sasuke. "He put up such a fight when they grabbed Nar, even tracked them, so they just took him along as well. Orochimaru used it to his benefit, to try to emotionally and mentally break Naruto. If I hadn't arrived when I did, he would have succeeded."

Guilt washed through the dark haired man when he watched his lovers' shoulders and head droop in shame and regret. It wasn't fair of Itachi to force his boyfriend to relive the history that was repeating itself. "How long…" he whispered.

The room was quiet. "Three days," Kyuubi finally murmured back. "He was there for three days."

Sitting up, Itachi hugged Kyuubi from behind, resting his head on the other mans' shoulder blades. "What does he want with Sasuke?" he wondered out loud.

Kyuubi turned in his lovers' arms and hugged the raven back, both men taking comfort in the others' presence. "I wish I knew."

* * *

The cell door creaked open once again, drawing the two captives' attention to the small group entering. Two guards flanked Orochimaru and the man they knew as Kabuto, his assistant, as they entered. The snake like eyes set in the deathly pale face swept over the prisoners.

"Sasuke-kun, please meet my assistant, Kabuto," Orochimaru said, motioning to the silver haired man beside him. A sickeningly gleeful grin split over the pale face. He was so close to owning Naruto, and the raven haired boy was just an added bonus, a way to speed along the process. "He's going to be working with Naruto very closely over the next few days."

A dark glare met the two men, and if Sasuke could have killed with his eyes, there was no doubt the SOUND agent would have been dead. "We've met," the Uchiha grunted, looking away as if bored. He could hear Naruto chuckle at his impudence.

Kabuto barely even spared the raven haired teen a glance, his focus settling firmly on the blond glaring at him hatefully. "Naruto-kun," he greeted with a pleasant smile, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "It's been awhile since I've had the pleasure of your company. We have so many things to catch up on, I'm sure Sasuke-kun won't mind sitting back and observing while we get started."

Naruto eyed the man advancing on him, narrowing his eyes. "You can do whatever you want to me," he growled, trying to crane his neck to look where Kabuto now stood behind him. He didn't trust the man in the least. "Leave Sasuke out of this and I will co-operate," he tried to bargain, eyes darting quickly to Sasuke.

"No." Kabuto ran his hand over the broad chest of the LEAF agent, grinning like a maniac. Having Naruto back in his grasp was something he had been looking forward to for a long while. The teen had escaped him once, but that wasn't going to happen again. His free hand gripped the blond hair tightly, roughly wrenching Naruto's neck back, exposing the tan column of flesh to him. Licking his lips greedily, he bent forward, his mouth a hairs breadth away from the tan teens' ear. "He's our leverage," he murmured. "For now."

Warm puffs of air from the spoken words hit the side of his face making Naruto shiver. He felt the moist tongue lightly flick over the shell of his ear, tasting the salty skin.

The knowledge of what was about to take place wore heavily on Naruto, and he was tempted to beg for Sasuke's removal from the room, but it was a bad idea on many levels. He knew Orochimaru was going to force the young teen to witness everything, and to ask for him to be taken away would only make it worse for the boy. Even on the off chance Sasuke was relocated, he would be out of Naruto's sight, something else the blond agent wanted to avoid. It was a no win situation where he had to choose between two evils.

"Don't touch him you sick perverted fuck," Sasuke snarled, unable to stand watching the man touch his lover so intimately. Deep down, he knew the worst was to come, but his anger was overriding his good judgement. It wasn't like him to lose his cool, but when an Uchiha was angry, they were angry. "Go lick the slimy snake bastards' boots," he shouted, straining against the bonds tying him to the chair.

"Sasuke," Naruto called, warning in his voice. "You're an Uchiha." The younger teen immediately feel silent at the gentle reminder, struggling to clamp down on his anger, but one of the guards had already let their hand fly.

The hand was caught by none other than Orochimaru before it could strike the furious Uchiha. "Now now," he scolded lightly. "What have I said, hmm? Sasuke-kun is not to have a mark on him or his price depreciates." He moved forward to ruffle the raven hair. "Our employer will not be happy if he's harmed, that was the deal."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Buyer?" Naruto choked out, the pieces of the puzzle finally clicking together. He knew then that Sasuke truly had been just a ploy to get to the true object. He was to be separated from Sasuke, and he could do nothing. The only hope he had was that if the person who had commissioned for the retrieval of the youngest Uchiha wished for Sasuke to stay unharmed, that he would remain so even after he was picked up.

Orochimaru made a low noise in the back of his throat in confirmation, looking over his shoulder at his prize. "They should be here within three days to retrieve the boy," he said casually, turning back to Sasuke, his face twisting into sick delight. He was enjoying their pain, from the impending separation. "I'm sure you'll be quite happy in your new home," he commented idly, stroking a smooth cheek before slapping it lightly a few times.

Sasuke hit his breaking point, all forms of profanity spilling from his mouth at the snake like man. Some phrases were ones Naruto hadn't even heard of before, nor anyone else in the room. They gave him props for creativity, but it was getting old, and fast.

"That is going to get annoying," Kabuto said with a roll of his eyes as if the teen wrenching against his ropes was nothing more than a pesky nuisance. "Someone gag him." He smirked when a ball gag was produced. Orochimaru stepped back, and with a small struggle the gag was forced into Sasuke's mouth, effectively silencing the teen. Kabuto breathed a sigh of relief, massaging his temples. "That's better."

"I'll leave you to it then," Orochimaru said happily, clapping his hands. "Remember," he added, pausing at the door to look pointedly back at his trusted assistant. "I want him broken in spirit, not physically. At least not permanently," he said with a smirk. "Feel free to traumatize the boy all you wish. They only said no harm to befall him physically." With a casual wave of his hand, he exited the cell with the comfort of knowing the job would get done.

Grinning, Kabuto turned back to the blond at hand. "Time to play Uzumaki." He tossed a sadistic smirk over his shoulder at the straining raven teen. "Enjoy the show."

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth. There was a path being worn into the tile floor of the tech department as Shikamaru paced franticly. His mind was going a mile a minute, analyzing every little detail, and trying to find a link, a clue, a hint. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the room, hands flying to his loose raven hair, tangling in the messy locks that would have normally been pulled back in a tight ponytail. So detached from the outside world, and trapped in his own mind, he didn't even notice the second body enter the room.

This was how Kiba found the resident genius; surrounded by his equipment, going over everything to do with Naruto and Sasuke from them being taken, every bit of information on their family, friends, and enemies. He was trying to put the pieces together and figure out where they were, or even how to boost the signal to find them with the tracker Naruto wore, and driving himself insane in the process.

"Shika?" Whether the Nara heard him or not, Kiba didn't know. The genius continued muttering to himself, fingers still tightly woven into his usually silky hair. "Shika, this isn't healthy," he tried. He could hear the fear and desperation in his own voice. "You need to stop. You need to sleep and eat. You're completely strung out."

"No!"

Kiba sighed with relief. "So you _can_ hear me," he confirmed, but there was no answer. Instead he watched as Shikamaru began pacing again, following the same path he'd already worn into the floor. "Shika!" the tracker yelled in exasperation, moving to put his body in the Nara's pathway.

Once he'd reached the end on the room, Shikamaru turned and started back, but this time he slammed into something solid. He stumbled back, nearly falling if his roadblock hadn't caught him. "Kiba?" he said, blinking in confusion and shock. "When did you get here?"

A tan hand ran through the spiky brunet hair. "I've been here for several minutes trying to get your attention," the Inuzuka explained. "Shika, you need a break. I know you want to find them, but it's not all on you." On closer inspection he could see the dark circles under the drooping chocolate brown eyes making his chest tighten uncomfortably at the sight.

Shikamaru shoved weakly at Kiba, but strong arms wrapped themselves around him, hugging him into the broad chest. "But I know I can do this," he protested, struggling against the hold. "The clues are there, I just need to sort them out. I'm missing a connection someplace," he shouted. He could feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "Fuck!"

"Shika!" Kiba could see the genius was on the edge of a complete mental breakdown.

"No!" the Nara yelled, wrenching himself out of Kiba's arms. He missed the warm and comfort almost immediately. "I can do this! I just need to think." He gestured wildly with his arms, trying to get his point across.

Grabbing the Nara, Kiba used every ounce of strength he had, and wrestled the agent into a nearby chair. "Sit!" he commanded, keeping a constant pressure on Shikamaru's shoulders so the teen couldn't escape. "You're going to burn yourself out. Just relax." The tan hands began to move, gently at first, but grew firmer and more sure, massaging the knotted muscles.

"Kiba, I don't have time for this," Shikamaru protested, even as his shoulders sagged, and his head fell forward. The fingers kneading his tense muscles felt like heaven, and he never wanted it to end. He melted under the attentive care of his lover.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kiba straddled his lovers' lap and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "How does that feel, Shika?" he asked, still kneading the knots the best he could. He kissed down the pale throat, nipping lightly at the skin. "Do you like that, hmm?" He shivered when Shikamaru moaned in his ear, the dark head of hair falling back.

"Please, Kiba." Shikamaru's tune had changed. The hands slid down from his shoulders, trailing over his chest and down his stomach to the hem of his shirt. He knew Kiba was just trying to distract him, but it was working.

Slipping his hands under the dark green shirt, Kiba teased every inch of the delicious creamy skin he could touch. It wasn't enough, he needed more. He ripped the shirt up and over Shikamaru's head, completely removing it from his person. "Shit, Shika," he moaned, helping his lover rid him of his own useless garment. "I need you. Fuck, I need you so bad right now."

Shikamaru panted heavily, loving the feeling of Kiba's skin against his. Their bare chests pressed against each other, moulding them together. Tangling his fingers in the short spikes, he pulled Kiba into a needy kiss. He felt his mind slow, his thoughts became comprehensive, no longer a constant stream of unending information he couldn't keep up with and sort through.

The kisses exchanged were breathtaking, each different than the one before. Some were sweet, and tender, making Shikamaru melt in Kiba's arms. Others were fierce and possessive, Kiba claiming his lover as his, marking him.

So relaxed, the final piece finally clicked home. Shikamaru leapt to his feet, forgetting Kiba straddling his lap.

There was a sharp gasp, and Kiba suddenly found himself dumped on the floor in a half naked heap, his butt stinging, and Shikamaru standing over him, mouth hanging open. Before he could even question the Nara, the younger agent was gone, sprinting out the door and down the hall yelling that he had the missing piece.

"Shikamaru! Get back here!" Grabbing their shirts, Kiba scrambled to his feet, chasing after his wayward boyfriend.

"I miscalculated," Shikamaru yelled back at him. His pace didn't slow, weaving through the hallways. He burst into the first stairwell. "I need to talk to Tsunade right now. This changes everything!"

Just as confused as before the chase had begun, Kiba continued to run, mumbling a prayer to any deity that could hear him that no one saw them. The gods must have been angry.

Kiba skidded through the door of the Hokage's office, stopping just short of colliding with his half naked and panting lover. They were surrounded by several of their colleagues. He cowered under the intense glare directed at them, but Shikamaru didn't seem to feel it, or wasn't even aware.

"I got it!" Shikamaru announced, struggling to catch his breath after running down two floors, and halfway across the base. "It was a job. Orochimaru used Sasuke to get to Naruto. He doesn't want Sasuke, he was just an added bonus for quick cash and an in to Naruto's life."

Tsunade stood quickly, leaning forward on her desk. "First off," she started, narrowing her golden eyes. "Do I even want to know why you are both shirtless and out of breath." She received simultaneous shakes of the head. "Right, more importantly, who is Sasuke being sold to?"

Accepting his shirt from Kiba, Shikamaru tugged it on with a quick word of thanks, and sank into the closest chair. "That's easy. The hard part is getting him back."

* * *

A metal table was hauled into the small cell by Kabuto's two lackeys, leather restraints hanging from the various metal loops set into the tabletop and legs. Naruto's bindings were cut away, the chains removed and dropped to the floor. The blond was roughly manhandled across the room even though he didn't struggle or even protest. Kabuto was disappointed in his new toy.

Sasuke watched horrified as his boyfriend and protector was bent over the end of the metal table. He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn't bring himself to look away. It was his punishment, being forced to watch the love of his life suffer. He firmly believed that it may as well have been at his hand. He was to blame for their current predicament.

Each leg was attached to one of the table legs, leather cuffs wrapped tightly around the ankles, and thighs, forcing Naruto flush against the framework. A long leather strap ran across his shoulder blades, forcing him face down against the cold metal surface, his arms folded and bound behind his back. With all movement restricted, he felt exposed, and strangely bare spread out before his captor.

"So beautiful," Kabuto murmured, pushing the tight shirt up and exposing the tan skin. "So smooth and flawless, I can't wait to sink my claws into you. I will break your mind, and your body will be Orochimaru's. A tool to use and command." He ran his fingers over the perfect skin, annoyed with the lack of response from his victim, but loving the hate filled glare from across the room. "If I'm lucky, he'll let me use you for my own personal needs in the future as well."

Sudden understanding flashed through the dark onyx eyes as clothing was ripped off the tan body, and Naruto's heart broke. He didn't want Sasuke to watch the pain he was about to endure knowing it would hurt the young boy more to see than it would for Naruto. The tatters of cloth were dropped to the floor, unfit to be worn later, and Naruto resigned himself to his fate of being nude until Orochimaru found him worthy to be provided with otherwise.

Sasuke knew in that moment what was in store for them - what he was about to be forced to bear witness to, and he did something he had never done in his life. He screamed. The long agonized howl that echoed through the room made Naruto's blood run cold.

* * *

**Hope that was a little more to taste. **

**The next chapter is going to contain torture and other disturbing imagery. I will put up warnings when it starts and ends for those who are squeemish or do not want to read that sort of thing.**

**Please review. I love hearing from each and everyone of you.**


	33. Shattered

**IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE BOTTOM, MAKE SURE YOU READ!**

**Also, this chapter contains torture... I'll warn you when the non-con starts, though its not all that graphic... most of it is emotional for our two favourite characters.**

* * *

**Shattered**

Naruto's heart was breaking. He could hear Sasuke's muffled scream echo through the small room. Ironic since he was the one about to be tortured and yet the young raven was the one screaming as if in pain. At least someone would mourn for him. Naruto didn't plan to let a single noise escape, he could hold off for now, though in a few days that would change.

**~warning, non-con~**

Kabuto dropped his pants, and without pause, he thrust in to the tight dry heat completely raw. He could feel the flesh and muscles tearing, the walls clamping down around him as he pushed deep into the LEAF agent. He loved to cause pain and humiliation, and that's all it was, pleasure was only an added bonus. Five years ago the young teen had escaped him, but this time he would become Orochimaru's. Kabuto would see to that. He would break his mind.

To Naruto's credit, the blond agent didn't respond to the pain shooting up his spine other than with a slight widening of his eyes, then nothing. His teeth sunk into his tongue, the coppery taste of his own blood washing over his taste buds. It did nothing to distract from the pain in his backside, but it served its purpose of keeping his mouth shut. He was careful to keep his emotions at bay, but it cut him deep to be taken so brutally by force in front of his own lover.

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of skin on skin and the sounds of a struggle as Sasuke fought to free himself. The cry of distress had long ago died out, only the desperate need to aid his lover and best friend coursed through his veins. The rope chaffed his skin, cutting into his flesh. He knew by this point he was bleeding, but he paid it no mind. The pain he was experiencing was nothing in comparison to what he was witnessing. His heart ached, and he felt cold.

Blood ran in crimson rivulets down Naruto's tan thighs, dripping to the floor in an ever growing pool, but he said nothing. The darkened cerulean orbs burned into the watery onyx, begging the boy to look away, to not witness his shame, but the younger teen seemed to further his efforts to reach him, and fought for his freedom all that much harder.

A devious smirk spread over the already gleeful face of the SOUND agent. "Sasuke-kun," he called breathily, continuing to thrust. His fingers dug into the tan hips, and would no doubt leave behind bruises, imprinting his hand on the teen. "Your lover feels so tight around me. I can feel him tearing the deeper I push. The blood is making it so much sweeter as I slide in. So very delicious."

The cutting glare did nothing to dissuade the silver haired man. Sasuke fought against his instincts, the screams of terror and pain. Nails bit into the pale skin, drawing blood and leaving crescent moons on his palms and backs of his hands as he struggled.

The thrusts grew more frantic and spastic, signalling to Naruto that his captor was drawing close to his limit. He bit down harder, holding back the screams of pain, knowing he only needed to last just awhile longer. Whatever else he would be subjected to could be dealt with later, for now he would focus on the present, and holding it together for Sasuke's sake. The watery onyx eyes were killing him on the inside. Sasuke's pain was more torture to him than anything Kabuto could put him though physically, and the man knew it. He was using it to his advantage.

Kabuto could feel his balls tightening, pulling into his body ready to release. He pulled out of the tight, blood slickened hole, pumping himself a few times before spraying his load over the blond agents back. "As much as I enjoy your body Naruto-kun," he said, fastening his trousers once more. "You do not deserve my seed. At least not yet. One day in the near future you may beg me for it though." His words were met with rebellious silence, but he had expected nothing less. Naruto was truly worth his effort, his greatest challenge. To break him would be a whole new level.

**~ non-con ends~**

* * *

The apartment was quiet. The only sound was the clatter of a knife and fork on a dinner plate. After a few moments, the silverware was placed gently back on the table, and the bar stool squeaked across the tiles as it was pushed out.

Moving to stand behind his lover, Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the trim waist, resting his chin on Itachi's shoulder. "You need to eat," he said quietly. "It does no good to starve yourself."

"I was eating," Itachi argued, eyes still firmly fixed on the plate of food in front of him. It was a lie. The food on his plate hadn't even been touched, and his knife and fork were still clean.

Sighing, Kyuubi reached forward with one hand and picked up the fork. Stabbing a floret of broccoli, he held it up, offering it to his silent lover. "Eat," he begged. "I can't deal with the added stress of trying to keep you alive. I know you're scared. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't as well."

Shaking his head, Itachi turned to look into the face of his tired lover. "I'm not hungry," he insisted, pressing a kiss gently to the tan cheek. He took notice of how strained the redhead looked under the florescent kitchen lights.

Kyuubi snorted, pressing the vegetable against Itachi's thin lips. "I don't care if you are or not. A sip of water is not going to sustain you," he argued, but the Uchiha was being stubborn. Dropping the fork onto the plate, the metal clattering loudly, Kyuubi spun Itachi's stool, forcing his lover to meet his stern stare. "Eat," he ordered, falling into agent mode. It seemed Itachi need a bit of tough love, and Kyuubi would deliver even if it hurt him to do so. "Eat or I will leave you in the care of LEAF."

The dark onyx eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't," hissed the angry raven.

Meeting the glare head on, the redheaded agent stood firm. "Try me."

It was an intense battle of wills. If someone had walked into the apartment, they would have been crushed by the anger radiating from the two strong willed men.

Spinning the stool back to face the counter, Itachi picked up the fork, gripping it almost tightly enough to bend the metal. He shoved the broccoli in his mouth and chewed, plotting vengeance as he ate. Kyuubi exploiting his weakness would not fly.

Humming contentedly, Kyuubi took his seat again and resumed his dinner. He would pay later, but he would gladly take it if Itachi was taken care of.

* * *

Studying the young man bound before him, Kabuto contemplated what approach he should take next. Several immediately popped into mind, but he didn't want him too damaged the first day. He sick bastard wanted to play. A sickening grin slowly spread over his face. Walking over to one of his guards, he drew a knife, perfectly sharpened to the point where it could slice through flesh as if it were softened butter.

"My marks are beginning to fade, aren't they my little kitsune," the silver haired man taunted, playing with the blade in his hand. He made sure that both captives saw the light reflected from the metal. "You wouldn't want to make a lie out of your name, now would you? Perhaps I should redo them, for old time's sake." The smile was one of pure malicious intent.

Naruto was unable to hide the shiver that ran up his spine at Kabuto's tone. The whisker scars on his cheeks were from the last time he'd been in Orochimaru's possession. The decision had been made that Naruto hadn't suited his codename, he didn't look fox-like enough. To this day he could remember the muffled yells of his father, and his screams of pain echoing in his ears as the blade cut through his skin.

Determination filled the darkened eyes. He wouldn't scream, or cry out. Naruto couldn't, and wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Not this time.

When the light had first caught the blade, Sasuke's mind had become a flurry of activity with the unwanted images flooding his mind. He screamed, mouth open wide, but his voice muffled. How Naruto had received the scars in the first place clicked into place as he put the pieces together.

Roughly gripping the blond spikes, Kabuto forced Naruto's head to the side, presenting a tan cheek as his canvas. Dragging the dull side of the blade against the skin with just enough pressure so as not to break the skin, the twisted man smirked down at his helpless victim before positioning the tip at the beginning of one of the fading scars.

The knife cut through the skin smoothly, blood rising to the surface and trailing down the tan face like tears to pool on the table below him. Sasuke's muffled screams echoed through Naruto's mind, tearing at his soul.

Sasuke was in hell. He was broken, falling apart at the seams with no one to mend him. His only hope was now the source of his torment. He screamed again, begging incoherently for Kabuto to stop, but the blade continued to slice into the tan skin, tracing the scar that was already present.

"Sasuke, look away," the blond agent pinned to the table pleaded even as the blade tore into the tender flesh of his cheek for a second time, making him wince as he lost concentration. "Just look away." But the young teen only screamed harder.

Sasuke may be an Uchiha, a cold bastard, but this was even beyond what his mind could handle. His mask was long broken, laying shattered on the ground at his feet. There was only one thought in his mind. Naruto.

The last line was drawn down the one cheek, the blond hair was tugged harshly, forcing his head up and turning him. The injured cheek was pressed cruelly into the table. Naruto couldn't see Sasuke anymore, but he could easily make out the muffled sobs that had replaced the screams and pleas.

The blade pressed into Naruto's tan skin once again, the flesh parting easily beneath the lightest pressure. His entire body was tense, his jaw clenched and dull nails dug into his palms as he fought the building scream, but he was losing.

Memories of the past were flooding back, overwhelming him. It was déjà vu for the young agent, forced to relive his past, only this time he prayed he didn't lose Sasuke like he lost his father. A small whimper finally escaped, and his eyes fell closed. He couldn't take the sounds Sasuke was making. It was causing him unbelievable pain, tearing through him more so than the blade creating the last scar.

Stepping back, Kabuto admired his handiwork. Naruto was truly a work of art. Crimson streams running down his tan face coupled with the abused and torn hole dripping blood and semen down the trembling thighs. He was confident the boy would be theirs in only days. Last time he'd been so close he could taste his victory, only to have LEAF swoop in and save the day. "I believe we are done for the day," he announced, grinning ear to ear. Nodding to the guards, the cell door was opened.

Sasuke was hanging limply against his bonds after exhausting himself fighting the unbreakable bonds. Drool ran down his chin due to being unable to swallow around the ball gag still in his mouth. A body paused beside him, but he didn't bother looking up until the same knife that had been tearing through the skin of his lovers face only moments ago was raised above his head. He flinched violently when the hand came down, the light glinting off the blade. It took Sasuke a moment to realize his bonds had been cut, and he was free. The ball gag had been removed, but Kabuto and his men were already out of the cell, the door closing with finality behind them.

Shedding the ropes and freeing his legs, Sasuke struggled across the room on shaky legs. "Naruto," he cried, collapsing against the bloody table where the blond teen was still restrained. "Naruto, can you hear me?" There was a growing pool of drool spreading on the surface of the table, mixing with blood and turning a light pink.

Eyes blinking open, completely unfocused, Naruto lifted his head, a string of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. "S'uke," he whispered hoarsely, blood trickling from his mouth where he had bitten his tongue. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." Naruto felt like a failure. His innocent lover had just watched him tortured. He knew without a doubt, the boy would never be the same, and it killed him inside.

Sasuke blinked back the tears forming. He'd be strong for Naruto, just like he'd promised. "Let's get these restraints off you," he said softly, putting up a brave front, and setting to work on freeing his blond. It was only wishful thinking that he could hide the pain from Naruto. He did his best to avoid the puddle of Naruto's blood on the floor, his stomach turning every time he caught sight of it.

Muscles feeling weak, the tan body slid to the floor before Sasuke could catch him.

"Naru?"

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto looked up into the concerned face of his lover. Blood ran down his freshly re-scarred face like tears. He felt numb. There so much pain, but he didn't want to show it despite how it coursed through his body. Every nerve was on fire, but inside he still felt completely numb.

Crouching beside the battered teen, Sasuke looked over the new wounds. The close proximity to the other boy made him realize Naruto was naked. A quick inspection of the clothing told him they had been reduced to scraps, and little was to be done.

Naruto rested on his side to alleviate the pressure on his torn rear. The cool hand rubbing his back was soothing, but the movement stopped all too soon. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched Sasuke stand, and raised an eyebrow.

Looking nervously around the small cell, Sasuke moved his hand to rest on the waist of his jeans. He took a deep breath and quickly striped his lower half, removing his boxers before redressing himself in only his jeans. "Here," he said, offering his black boxers to the blond huddled on the floor. "Put these on."

Naruto offered a small smile of gratitude, but shook his head. "Later," he said. "When I stop bleeding, otherwise they'll just be uncomfortable."

"What if someone comes back," Sasuke asked, eyeing the thick metal door suspiciously. Their captors were ruthless, and he wouldn't put it past them to strike while Naruto was still vulnerable.

The concern Sasuke was showing was touching. Naruto was proud the young boy was holding up so well. Any other person would have probably been catatonic by now. "Don't worry about them coming back any time soon. My guess is that it's early evening. They'll probably send someone with food a little later, and leave us be for the night," he explained, pushing himself to his hands and knees.

Crawling the length of the cell, Naruto flopped onto his stomach on the cold stone floor in the farthest corner from the door. He looked back at Sasuke still watching him, and patted a spot on the ground next to him.

The Uchiha was across the room in seconds, taking the place beside his boyfriend. Brushing the blond fringe out of the blue eyes, Sasuke could clearly see the pained expression. "You don't need to be brave Naruto," he said quietly, letting his fingers run through the sweaty blond locks. "If you need to, you can cry, or scream. You can even yell at me, I won't mind. I'll take the abuse. After all, this is all my fault."

Reaching out, Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his own and brought it to his lips, pressing a simple chaste kiss to the knuckles before dropping both hands into Sasuke's lap. Looking up, blue met black, and Naruto offered a small smile with a low humourless chuckle. "I don't need to cry," he assured, trying to make light of the situation. "None of this is your fault, it's mine. I was over confident in my ability to protect you, and I'm sorry."

"It's not..."

"It is," Naruto said, cutting Sasuke off. "Now... I need you to do something for me." The agent dropped his gaze, embarrassed by what he was about to ask. "I need you to check the damage, and perhaps clean it out the best you can. Hand me a scrap of my clothing and I'll do my face."

Following where the tan hand was pointing, Sasuke looked at the small pile of torn cloth before looking back at his boyfriend. "You seem too calm," he said suddenly. "Especially for one who was just... raped." The word sounded foreign in his mouth as the young raven haired teen stumbled over the words. It didn't seem right that he was the one trembling and jumping at every little noise when Naruto had been the one to be tortured. The Uchiha was afraid the blond agent was in shock.

Reaching over, Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's knee. "I'm fine S'uke," he promised. "Just a little worse for wear, but nothing I can't handle." He gave a small squeeze of reassurance.

"You were fucking raped Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in disbelief. How Naruto could be taking their current situation so easily was beyond what he could comprehend.

Naruto groaned and propped himself up on his elbows. "It's not rape," he said calmly.

The dark eyes flew open in shock. Sasuke wasn't sure if he had just heard the blond agent correctly. "It sure as hell is!" he countered. "He used you sexually against your will. That is most definitely rape Naruto."

"No," Naruto said, adamantly shaking his head. "It's not. It's a form of torture." He sighed when Sasuke continued to stare at him incredulously. "It is used to bring about the greatest amount of pain and humiliation," he tried to explain. "It's not about pleasure, and honestly, I prefer it to most of the other forms he could have used. I'm trained to deal with torture S'uke. I have spent years undergoing psychological training for this very situation, and there are a lot worse methods they can use, and no doubt will. I don't think of it the same way you do. It's torture, nothing more, nothing less."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso, hugging the older man tightly, face buried in the tan skin. "That's messed up," he whispered, the words slightly muffled in the caramel flesh. "You shouldn't be like this Naruto. It's not normal."

With great difficulty, Naruto managed to turn in his boyfriends hold, lying on his side to alleviate any pressure on his abused backside and pulling the Uchiha to him. He let Sasuke cling to him, the body trembling in his arms. He didn't like seeing his boyfriend like this.

Sasuke was strong, but over the last few months, terrible things beyond his control had reduced the boy to his current state making him seen weak and emotional. It was so far from the truth. The youngest Uchiha was stronger than even Naruto. It had taken years for the Uzumaki to snap out of his depression and find happiness and love again even with his friends and family trying to push him forward, but Sasuke had grieved, and pulled out of it with only Naruto there to remind him what he still had.

"Would you prefer it if I was to act like a regular sexual assault victim?" Naruto asked, resting his chin on the top of the raven's head.

Sasuke scowled into the broad chest. "No."

Naruto couldn't help the snicker at Sasuke's indignant tone. Even in the worst of situations the boy was still a brat. "Then don't worry about it. Just know that I am fine." He didn't want his boyfriend blaming himself for what was happening. It was beyond both their control.

Pushing back from the hard body, Sasuke looked up into the concerned and pained cerulean eyes with his own haunted onyx. "It's not the last time that's going to happen is it." It wasn't really a question. Sasuke knew what the score was now.

Mouth turned down in a frown, Naruto nodded. "He will come back for more," he confirmed. "Kabuto is sick and twisted, and enjoys the pain and humiliation of an unwilling partner." Releasing the smaller boy, Naruto turned back onto his stomach, resting his chin on his hands and staring at the wall. "Thankfully Orochimaru himself wouldn't touch me in such a manner, or trust any other person. I'm sorry you had to watch. Next time, please close your eyes. I don't want you seeing that done to me."

"I think it would be worse to not know what was happening than to be left wondering," he confessed. Knowing what he needed to do, Sasuke moved to sit between the tan thighs. His brow furrowed when Naruto jumped at his gentle touch as he parted the smooth globes. "You know, I think this is the first time I've ever been down here," he said suddenly. Naruto's promise from the rooftop flashed through his mind. "I guess I'll never get the chance now."

Naruto snorted. "Of course you will. As soon as we're free, I'm going let you pound me into the mattress as hard as you want, and I'm going to do the same to you. If you start thinking negatively, the fight is already over."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**A/N's Please read them all.**

**1. It's been awhile since I posted last. I do apologize, but I have my reasons. The first being school. I'll try to keep up as best I can, but school work does come first.**

**2. Want to see Itachi and Kyuubi? Terasbad drew me a pic of them. Check out my profile for the link!**

**3. Please review! I know this was a dark chapter, but I'd love to hear from you even if you just want to rage.**

**Review!**


	34. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**1. This is unbeta'd. The beta'd version should be up in a few hours, but I didn't want you to wait any longer.**

**2. Many of you may have noticed that there hasn't been an update in quite awhile... Well I went back to school (today is my final class) and I've been a little overwhelmed. But I'm back for a good few weeks, and I'm hoping to finish up the story by the end of the year!**

**3. If you ever want to know what I'm doing, then follow me on facebook. I'm the only Jayden Nara on there, or there is a link on my profile.**

**Anyway, enough with that. I'm sure you're eager to read. So after a short/long hiatus, I give you...**

* * *

**Blood, Sweat, and Tears**

The pale hand stopped its comforting motion through the sunshine blond hair, and Naruto whined in protest. He felt Sasuke slump against him, completely exhausted, and automatically his arms were around the small form, drawing him down to the ground and cuddling him close to his body.

There was a sudden realization that he had been selfish in taking all the comfort for himself, and Naruto set about rectifying his mistake.

Soft lips moved over the porcelain skin, covering his precious boyfriend with soft, chaste kisses. The gentle caress of his lips moved over the pale brow to each cheek, the very tip of Sasuke's nose, and finally settling on the pouty lips where the raven haired teen welcomed him eagerly, pressing closer to the nude tan body.

Sasuke was reaching his breaking point. Fear gripping his insides. His chest feeling as though it were constricting, cutting off his air, while tears stung his eyes, the flood gates threatening to burst at any moment. Choking back a sob that came out as a muffled pained gasp, he tangled his fingers in the sunshine hair, trying to merge their two bodies. He needed confirmation that Naruto was there, alive, and they were together.

Hearing the small choked gasping breath, Naruto nipped at the lower lip, slowing the kiss and drawing back. "It's okay to cry S'uke," he murmured, resting his forehead against the raven haired teen's.

"I'm not going to cry," the young teen said indignantly. His eyes shimmered with the unshed tears, and he struggled to hold himself together. He wanted to be strong; he wanted to be the one to protect Naruto, not the other way around.

Naruto's brow furrowed. "Why not?" he asked, slightly confused. He could clearly see the strain of emotions. The small body was tense, and his eyes swimming with pain and grief. "You said it was okay for me to cry, so why not you?"

"If you're not going to cry, then I'm not going to," Sasuke claimed stubbornly, setting his jaw, and narrowing his eyes.

Naruto couldn't control the chuckle, the sound reverberating through his chest. "Well, I can't argue with that logic." He hugged the Uchiha closer, kissing the pale forehead in an attempt to smooth out the frown lines.

In a strange way he was proud of Sasuke. The boy was growing up, trying to be strong enough for not just himself, but for Naruto as well.

The low rumble of Naruto's laughter was reassuring. They were alive, and they were together. In that moment, it was all that mattered.

* * *

A sake bottle smashed against the wall, droplets of warm liquid hitting the terrified assistant in the face. After wiping the alcohol from her cheeks, Shizune crept farther into the large circular room. Tsunade was seething.

"T-tsunade-sama," she stuttered. Several heavy ornaments went flying of the desk and crashing into the wall. Shizune winced at the resulting crack echoing through the room. There was serious cause for worry over the Hokage's stability at this point.

A drawer was opened and Tsunade pulled out a new bottle of her precious alcohol. Liquid comfort for her burdened mind. "I don't care how they do it, just find them," she ordered. Pouring a small serving, she downed the drink and slammed the cup back on the table. It was a wonder the porcelain didn't shatter on impact.

"Tsunade-sama, everyone is doing everything they can," the petite woman tried to assure her Hokage. Her knuckles were turning white with the grip she had on the clipboard in hand.

"Well it's not enough!" she yelled. "Get me agent scarecrow!" Another cup of sake was downed.

The loud bark made Shizune jump and she fumbled for her clipboard before it could fall to the ground. "K-kakashi-san?" she squeaked, terrified to be questioning her superior. Angering the LEAF leader was not the wisest choice. "But he's guarding the Uzumaki's residence. We can't afford to take guards off the building when we don't know who is still after Itachi-san"

Tsunade scowled and downed another cup. "Do you really think Kyuubi doesn't have a handle on the situation?" she snarked. A hand gripped the edge of the table, the wood groaning under her strength. After what has happened, do you really think he would risk Itachi's safety in any way. He probably hasn't taken his eyes off him yet, and is holing them up in the apartment. I doubt they will even go for groceries. Get me Kakashi, now!

Jumping to attention, Shizune bowed hurriedly and rushed for the door. "Yes, Tsunade-sama," she called over her shoulder, already halfway out the door of the office.

Left alone in the room, Tsunade let her walls fall away to leave behind a frail old woman terrified for her family. Naruto was like her son, and ever since Sasuke had come into the boys' life everything had been so much better. The turnaround she'd witnessed in the young agent was miraculous. She owed so much to the young Uchiha, and would move mountains to find the two missing teens.

A trembling had closed around the edge of a silver frame on her desk. It was the only object that had not been destroyed in anyway. She choked back a sob, a single tear landing on the glass where a grinning Naruto and Kyuubi looked up at her with their father's arms wrapped around their shoulders.

She gently placed the picture back on the desk. They were her family, Sasuke and Itachi too, and the only ones she had left. Losing Naruto would destroy Kyuubi, even with Itachi there to ground him. The elder Uzumaki may have acted tough, but he was dangerously close to breaking, and she knew it. Losing the last member of his family would be the end of the Kyuubi. The same was true for Itachi, that she was sure of. His whole family would have been taken away from him in only a few short months. It could prove to be too much for the young heir to deal with when already in the process of mourning and healing.

"Whatever it takes," she promised to the empty room. She wouldn't allow her family to be ripped apart. Not again.

* * *

Dark onyx eyes slowly blinked open, taking in their unfamiliar surroundings. The memories of the day before came flooding back, Sasuke's thoughts immediately going to the well being of his lover. Sometime during the night they'd shifted. His back was now pressed to Naruto's chest, the strong tan arms were wrapped around his slight frame, holding him possessively.

"Naruto..." the Uchiha called softly. He felt a nose against the back of his neck as he was nuzzled before the soft press of lips.

"You finally awake then?" Naruto murmured into the silky hair. The raven head bobbed, the flattened spikes tickling his nose. "Good. My guess is that it's sometime in the early morning. Five, maybe six. They will be coming in soon, so be prepared."

Slipping his arms out from around the younger boy, Naruto attempted to pull himself into a sitting position, a low groan of pain escaping. He reached for the pair of boxers Sasuke had so very kindly shed the night before for his benefit. It didn't seem possible without causing an inordinate amount of pain.

Sasuke rolled over when he was released, his eyes following Naruto's sluggish movements. "Do you need some help?" he finally asked, his brow furrowing. It was almost painful to watch Naruto struggling with something so simple.

Naruto couldn't help the blush that spread over his tan cheeks. "Yeah," he mumbled, slowly lowering himself back to the cold hard ground. Even after the fact there was still humiliation. His younger lover, the one he was meant to protect and care for was the one he now needed to depend on. Just watching his young boyfriend pick up the discarded boxers and gingerly help him put them on one leg at a time was a major hit to his pride, wincing as he lifted his butt only a few inches off the ground so Sasuke could slide the thin article of clothing over his hips to cover his privates and offer him a sense of dignity.

The pale hand of the Uchiha lingered on the tan skin, tracing along the elastic waistline, apparently deep in thought. He looked up to meet the cerulean gaze watching him, his own expression impassive.

"Naruto, I..."

The sound of the cell door unlocking echoed through the small room, and both heads snapped in the direction to see the steel door swing open. Two guards silently entered, one heading straight for the table that Naruto had been strapped to only the night before.

Reaching out to seize the young Uchiha by the arm, Naruto's hand was met with nothing but air, instead watching Sasuke low defensive crouch in front of him, taking up his place as Naruto's protector. If the injured agent wasn't quite so terrified for his boyfriends' life and safety then he may have found the act endearing.

The inky black eyes of the young teen watched both men closely, following every movement. He wouldn't let them near Naruto.

"Aww... now don't that jus' warm yer heart," the man tightening the straps on the table mocked. Abandoning his job, he headed towards the slight boy, grinning as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Not afraid of me, are ya boy," the guard said, stopping in front of the Uchiha. He reached out, running the back of a finger over the soft porcelain skin before cupping the pale cheek.

Naruto tried to sit up and move to his boyfriends' aid, a soft cry of pain escaping, but he attempted to work through it. His efforts were unneeded though as he watched Sasuke lash out, landing a solid kick from his position.

The guard barely caught himself on the table, stumbling. "Why you little piece of shit," the man hissed, raising a hand to strike the teen.

Sasuke was facing his punishment with a brave face, determined to protect Naruto, and if that meant taking the hits, then he would. It also meant the guard would be punished for marking him. Much to his great relief and disappointment, the man stopped.

"I wish I could hit ya," the pissed off guard snarled, lowering his hand. "But lucky for ya, Orochimaru would have ma hide if I damaged his precious merchandise." And before Sasuke could react, the man lashed out, kicking Naruto.

The LEAF agent grunted having expected the kick, and collapsed to the ground clutching his side.

Screaming in rage, Sasuke launched himself at the guard, but was stopped short by strong arms catching him around the middle pulling him back into a hard chest. He thrashed, trying to get free and throttle the chuckling man watching him.

Laughing at the struggling teen, the guarded hoisted up the table that had taken two men to carry in, and made his way out the door, the other guard shaking his head in frustration.

Once again they were left alone in the cold cell, the stain of blood and semen still on the floor. Tan arms wound their way around his waist, tightening and pulling the panting Uchiha back in the naked torso. To Sasuke, it was a relief as he hugged the agent back. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I tried."

Naruto smiled sadly, petting the raven hair. "I know, S'uke," he murmured back, just relieved that his lover was unharmed. "I know."

* * *

Glaring sunlight filled the bedroom pulling Kyuubi out of a restless sleep. With bleary eyes, he looked down at the man curled into his body with his face buried in his chest hiding from the invading sunrise, raven hair spilling out of the usually neat ponytail. The porcelain skin almost glowed in the morning light, and it seemed they had forgotten to close the curtains once again.

Deciding against waking his boyfriend, Kyuubi let a tan hand card through the loose tangles of raven hair. Only one day had passed, and despite his brave front for the sake of Itachi, Kyuubi was a mess. It was happening all over again. Two loved ones go missing, taken by one evil son of a bitch, and there was no guarantee they would find either of them, dead or alive.

The sad azure eyes glanced around the bedroom, hand still moving soothingly through the raven hair, though possibly it was more for Kyuubi's benefit than for the sleeping man's. A small sad smile broke his stoic features. It had been years since he had been in Naruto's room, never really having a need to do so, and from what he could remember, it hadn't really changed all that much other than evidence of Sasuke's presence. The younger Uchiha had moved in and made himself at home. From the door to the bed, he could see a trail of hastily discarded clothing, and it made Kyuubi smile at the teenage hormones that ruled their brothers lives. Not that he and Itachi were much better. But last night was different.

The night before, the apartment had seemed so empty. In an attempt to distract themselves, Kyuubi suggested a movie, something mindless, and Itachi quickly agreed. But not even twenty minutes in, Itachi excused himself to use the restroom and never came back. Kyuubi waited patiently, agitation growing, but eventually he couldn't wait any longer, the need to keep both eyes on Itachi too strong, and he broke down and went looking for his wayward lover. After an extensive search, he found his lover in the last place he would have imagined, their brothers room.

His back to the door, Itachi had stared out the window, tears silently trailing down his cheeks. The sight was heartbreaking. Unsurprised his boyfriend had come looking for him, he didn't flinch as the bed dipped behind him, and warmth surrounded him.

Kyuubi had wasted no time crawling onto the bed and gathering the distraught man in his arms, holding him close and whispering words of comfort. Together they cried, kissing and holding each other until the early hours of the morning when they drifted off in each other's arms.

A soft sigh broke the reverie, and Itachi stirred in Kyuubi's arms. The comforting hand in his hair stopped and he grunted. He heard a chuckle reverberate through the chest under his head, the familiar rumble comforting. "Kyuu?"

"Hmm? What is it love?" the Uzumaki asked, his hand resuming the earlier petting.

Tilting his head, Itachi looked up into the blue eyes swimming with concern. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disappeared on you last night, but I saw their room, and suddenly I found myself sitting here. I didn't mean for you to worry." He swallowed the large lump forming in his throat. Having Kyuubi was such a blessing, especially now. If he lost Sasuke, and even Naruto, Kyuubi was all he had left.

Bending at an odd angle, the older man managed to place a kiss on the furrowed brow. "Don't think anything of it," he murmured, cupping a pale cheek and rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb. "Do you want to go to LEAF with me this morning to check in? They may have news, though I will warn you, the chances are slim." He felt the raven head nodded against him, and rested his cheek on the soft raven locks.

The slender form of the Uchiha climbed out of the bed. Now that he saw them in the daylight, he could see the orange that surrounded them and raised an eyebrow. "How did Sasuke live like this?" he mumbled, heading for the door. Behind him he could hear his lover laugh, and his heart felt a little lighter.

Still chuckling to himself, Kyuubi followed his boyfriend out the door and into their own bedroom where Itachi was already striping as he headed for the bathroom. He caught the shorter man around the waist, and nuzzled him. "You taking a shower?"

"Mhmm."

"Mind if I join you?"

Itachi turned in Kyuubi's arms and wrapped his own around his lover. "Not at all," he said, kissing the smiling lips. With Kyuubi around, it didn't hurt quite so much.

* * *

Blood splatter over the floor as a fist was driven into the bruised and bare chest of the captive LEAF agent. Naruto coughed, more blood flowing over his lips and dripping down his chin to add to the growing pool. He sagged against the two men holding him up by his arms. Too weak to fight back, the blows kept coming; sometimes a punch, other times a kick or a knee. He didn't even dare look to Sasuke, fearing what he would find.

The young Uchiha was currently lying on the filthy cold ground in the corner. His position affording him the best view as his lover was beaten. Keeping his promise to himself, no tears were shed, but he felt as though someone were stabbing him through the heart every time he witnessed a strike against his boyfriend. He felt helpless, his hands bound behind his back, and his ankles bound together as well. A small length of rope secured his wrists to his ankles to prevent any movement on his part. They had forgone a gag, Kabuto saying he wanted to hear every plea from the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke refused to give him the pleasure.

The cell door burst open, the sound echoing through the small room.

"Payment! Where is my fucking payment you slimy son of a bitch!" All eyes, including Naruto's turned to regard the seething man in the doorway.

Orochimaru stood from the chair place directly in front of his show. Annoyed to have been interrupted, he turned to look at the intruder. "Ah, Kisame," Orochimaru said, almost seemingly bored.

"Don't, ah, Kisame, me you bastard," the enraged man snapped. A fist collided with the wall. "I want my bloody payment. You promised that if I helped you get your hands on the youngest Uchiha and his bodyguard that you would bring me the elder one."

In the corner, Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his brother. Fear shot through him at the thought of his brothers' safety being compromised. He and Naruto were already there suffering through this torture, and they didn't want Itachi dragged into this mess, or Kyuubi.

Across the room, despite his appearance, Naruto was on full alert. He knew Kyuubi wouldn't let anything happen to Itachi, especially not now. The Uchiha more than likely under Kyuubi's form or lock down and wouldn't be out of the agents eye for more than a minute. It was a good thing they were in a relationship because he doubted Kyuubi would let him go to the bathroom on his own.

The snake like eyes regarded the infuriated man for a moment. "We are currently devising a new plan forthe retrival of the first born Uchiha," he explained calmly. "As it stands, security has been increased, and Kyuubi Uzumaki does not let him out of his sight due to both of their younger brother's going missing." He gestured to the bound teenager on the floor and the bruised and beaten agent still being restrained by guards.

Shouts and threats bounced off the walls, and even Sasuke knew Kisame was pushing it. These were not men to toy with or annoy.

Growing tired of the other man, Orochimaru raised a pale hand, signalling. The twins, Sakon and Ukon, appeared, flanking Kisame. "Ah, would you be so kind as to show Hoshigaki-san the plans so far," he said, taking a seat in front of the bleeding blond agent.

The malicious smirk on the pale face was missed as Kisame followed the SOUND agents from the cell, the door slamming shut behind them. Sasuke may not have liked the man, but he suddenly felt guilty, like he should have warned him. But now it was too late.

The sounds of three sets of footsteps echoed through the cold dark stone hallway as Kisame followed the twins. He was showed to a room, but when he stepped though the door, it was empty. Only a single drain set into the floor sat in the far corner. The door was slammed shut behind him, the sound bouncing off the bare walls, and he spun around, almost expecting to find himself locked in by himself. To his surprise the twins were there, but they were grinning cruelly.

"What is this?" he spat. "I held up my end, so how do you plan to pay me? My price was Itachi Uchiha." His beady eyes darted between the two, and he could smell betrayal. There was no honour among thieves.

"Orochimaru-sama has decided..."

"... He no longer needs your services."

Twin gunshots rang out. Kisame was dead before he hit the floor. Eyes frozen wide open with shock, crimson blood soaking through his white designer shirt and pooling on the cold stone floor beneath his body. He'd always had expensive tastes, and his greed for the best in life, including the men he desired, won him a very exclusive prize.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was all over the place, but I couldn't really help it. So much is going on right now.**

**Please let me know what you think, and feel free to yell at me! **

**Just a few things more. For those do don't know, my husband is in a band, Fighting for Ithaca, and they're signed, but they also just released their christmas song, so go look at the video on youtube, it's pretty funny. The link is on my page.**

**Also, several people have written me fanfiction with different Naruto pairings, the links are on my profile, so please go read them! And don't forget to check out the fanart for This is Not a Game!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	35. Not Alone

**New chapter! I know, it took me forever to get this out, but I've been busy. For those interested, I am doing a collaboration with the very talented fadedlullabyes(Xiophelia) called New Years Kisses, Two Near Misses. Go check it out!**

**And on with the show.**

* * *

**Not Alone**

For hours, Sasuke and Naruto had been huddled in the far corner of the cell. Not long after Kisame had been led from the cell, Kabuto had left with Orochimaru and his cronies. But the promise of a new round of pain and suffering remained.

Sasuke was certain his boyfriend was suffering from a few cracked ribs, perhaps even broken after the beating. It had stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. Despite his better judgement, currently he was sitting in the agent's lap, his back against one wall, Naruto's against the other, while he listened to the stubborn blond agent struggle to suck in shallow gasping pants. At first, he'd refused to occupy Naruto's lap, afraid he'd cause more damage, but his stubborn, idiotic, protective boyfriend had pulled him into his lap leaving no room for argument.

"You may have a punctured lung," the Uchiha finally said breaking their companionable silence. The pale fingers reached out to tangle in the matted, messy blond spikes. He massaged Naruto's scalp and neck and smirked when the older man leaned into his touch with a content expression.

Enjoying the unexpected affection, Naruto hummed in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "Both lungs are fine. My chest just aches a bit, so it's hard to breath. That's all, I swear."

Tan arms tightened around the slender body, the toned muscles flexing under the porcelain skin at his touch. Bright crystal blue eyes regarded the younger man. The concern was touching. They were imprisoned in a tiny concrete cell surrounded by enemies there for their torment, and with only a day or two until their impending separation, Sasuke was worried about him. Naruto was so proud of how much the younger teen had grown.

Sasuke pursed his lips, the corners tugging down in a frown. The lights were dim in the small room, but even in the low light he could see the bruises littering the caramel skin and the pained expression. The once brilliant eyes had dulled. They were still bright, but not full of life like how Sasuke had come to know. The only good that could be gleaned from such an observation was that Naruto had yet to give in, and Orochimaru was yet to win. The fire and fighting spirit was still swirling in the depth of ocean blue.

"Nar..."

"Shh... S'uke, just sit with me," Naruto whispered. His head tilted back against the concrete wall behind him and his eyes fell shut as the pale hand of his boyfriend travelled down to his chest and gently caressed the bruised skin and muscles.

Before his eyes, the strained features slowly softened, and Sasuke felt a rush of relief. At least he could provide this small comfort, even if it was only temporary.

The rapid struggling breaths slowly evened, and the cerulean eyes fluttered open. Naruto offered the younger man a small smile. "Don't look so sad, S'uke. Enjoy these moments and remember to always keep this piece of me with you," he said placing a large hand over where his crystal was hidden beneath the thin t-shirt.

A slender hand was placed over the larger one, the corners of Sasuke's lips twitching before the ugly truth hit. "Naruto, whoever paid for me is coming tomorrow," he spat with disgust. His fingers tightened around the larger hand. "We will be separated, and I may never see you again. Do not get it? This time tomorrow, one or both of us could be cold in our graves. How do you expect me to sit back and enjoy the mo..." The teens rant was cut off by an insistent pair of lips.

Sensually massaging Sasuke's lips with his own, Naruto smiled into the kiss. Eventually, he pulled back when the need to breathe became too great, and rested his head against the pale brow. "Whoever this mysterious person is has gone to too much trouble, and paid an exorbitant amount of money for you. They won't kill you," he murmured. His warm breath fanned over the pale cheeks. "I promise."

The slender arms tightened to painful proportions around the muscular battered body. At a nearly inaudible level, Sasuke whispered "but that doesn't mean you..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"Orochimaru's been after me for years, so it's safe to say he wouldn't kill me," Naruto promised. "I'm too valuable to him. I swear."

Sasuke looked sceptical but didn't say a word. Naruto knew more of the underworld and the dealings of crime lords. It was his job after all. "I have a secret agent boyfriend," he mused. Images of gadgets being used naughtily came unbidden to his mind and he shivered.

Thinking Sasuke was cold, Naruto hugged him closer, wincing slightly at the pressure on his bruised body. "Is that just sinking in now?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Maybe," the younger teen muttered. He studied the scarred face. The angry red lines stood out against the caramel skin. The pain and fatigue was easy to read, the sensitive skin was dark beneath the bright eyes. "You need sleep. And don't argue with me," he said, holding his hand up when he saw Naruto was going to interrupt him. "I want you to rest now. We have a bit of time, right? So sleep. I'll take care of you."

Seeing that his young charge wouldn't be swayed, Naruto nodded and settled back against the wall. Not wanting Sasuke to feel burdened by him, he pulled the smaller body closer, cuddling him to his chest. "You too then. The door'll wake us. I know you haven't slept either."

Since he knew it was a pointless argument, they both needed rest and would fight the other, Sasuke gave in. If it meant Naruto would sleep, he would go along with him. "Fine."

* * *

Naruto didn't know how long he'd been out for, but his eyes shot open at the creaking of the cell door being opened. Warily, he watched two guards enter, Kabuto at their heels. Glancing down at the body in his arms, he noticed Sasuke was still asleep, the pale face anything but peaceful.

"On your feet, Uzumaki," Kabuto ordered. A malicious smirk crossing his face at the sight of the sleeping form huddled in his prisoners arms. "Should I wake sleeping beauty?"

With the greatest care, the LEAF agent slowly stood, Sasuke cradled gingerly in his arms as he laboured not to wake the younger man. He could tally the number of hours Sasuke had slept on one hand. It was better to leave the boy asleep. "Please don't. I believe whoever is purchasing him would be very angry if he were exhausted."

Kabuto scowled at the blond agent. Though he didn't want to admit it, his prey was correct in his assumption. "Fine. Put him down and let's go," he snapped.

Grateful, Naruto knelt and laid Sasuke out on the floor. Hopefully the young teen wouldn't wake before he returned, but it was probably just a dream. He regretted how panicked his boyfriend would be when he woke alone in the cell.

While he was still crouched, he quickly shed the boxers he was wearing and toed them underneath Sasuke's legs as he stood. If he wore them out of the cell, the scrap of clothing would only be ruined, most likely ripped off his body. Having that little amount of modesty while he was alone with Sasuke was nice. Sasuke's offering had been greatly appreciated.

Nude, he stood before his tormentor awaiting judgement. The guards moved forward and seized his arms, but he put up no resistance as they dragged him from the cell. Truthfully, he appreciated Sasuke would no longer be subjected to his humiliation and torture. The younger man's mind had already been tormented enough. It was a little shocking that the untrained mind had held up so well and for this long.

The journey was short. Only a few doors down, Naruto was dragged down the cold hallway, the one light mounted on the wall they passed flickered like something out of a bad horror movie. The hum of the electricity could be heard as it sputtered, the only other sounds the patter of his bare feet and the click of the guards boots on the concrete floor.

The base was clearly underground just as Naruto had suspected and feared. The layers of concrete and stone were preventing the tracker hanging around Sasuke's neck from broadcasting a signal that could be traceable.

Hauling the stumbling, badly beaten LEAF agent down the darkened hallway, the guards led him into a poorly lit room three times the size of the small cell. They didn't even pause, dragging him across the floor stained with unidentifiable body fluids to the far wall. The large room was devoid of any furniture or decoration other than a set of chains hanging from the ceiling and a pair of shackles bolted to the floor.

No confirmation needed, Naruto knew what was in store for him. He scoffed. Kabuto was going easy on him; playing with him. The man was sick and twisted.

The tan arms were lifted high above his head, a guard on each side shackling his wrists to the chains hanging from the high ceiling. The vaulted ceiling served one purpose and one purpose alone; better acoustics for his pained screams and desperate pleas. Each ankle was locked into the manacles on the ground, his limbs stretched out, his nude body forming a crude X. The tan flesh of Naruto's back was presented as a blank canvas, the muscles rippling under the bare skin as the tired body was pulled taut and strained. Even the slightest movement was hindered, his muscles and tendons screaming in protest.

The sound of the door closing echoed through the cavernous room but the agent wasn't fooled. If he strained his ears enough, he could hear the nearly inaudible movements of his tormentor behind him.

Like a razor down his skin, the sharp biting pain lancing through his body, he felt Kabuto's latest selection for his torment tearing through the tender flesh of his back. The agony brought upon him preceded the telltale crack echoing through the room as the instrument of torture broke the sound barrier.

The sharp cry that rang out was music to Kabuto's ears. The fruits of his efforts bounced off the cracking grey stone walls with each strike.

* * *

As awareness slowly crept into the youngest Uchiha's mind, the first thing that registered was the loss of warmth. The familiar heat that should have been surrounding him was missing. Sasuke's eyes flew open with the realization, his body jolting upright. All the blood rushed to his head, and out of reflex, his hands shot up to cradle his head as his vision blurred and a wave of light nausea broke over him. It passed soon enough, and the Uchiha cursed under his breath.

The blurry inky eyes scanned the room, his vision slowly coming back, but even out of focus, he knew he was alone. Naruto was gone. Panic swept through Sasuke. The small body plastered to the wall, eyes wide with fright, jaw set, every possible situation, and many unfeasible, flooded his mind as his imagination ran wild.

It was possible that while he slept, someone had entered the cell to put him under while they moved him, separating him from Naruto, or whoever had paid for his capture had retrieved him early. But soon the logical part of his mind kicked in. The bloodstain on the concrete floor from the first night he and Naruto had been locked in their cell was his first clue. He hadn't been moved. Naruto had been taken.

Sasuke was on his feet in seconds of his revelation. Fists pounded against the doors while he shouted demanding answers, his voice bouncing off the walls of the empty concrete cell. After ten straight minutes of screaming and throwing his body at the door, the Uchiha slumped to the ground defeated. Either no one could hear him through the thickness of the door, which was very possible, or the guards just didn't give a damn about the little rich brat locked away.

Mind caught in a frenzy of thoughts and emotions, Sasuke's breathing began coming in harsh pants. His eyes clenched tightly, legs hugged to his chest, and his face buried in his arms and knees. The young man struggled to contain his panic, but Naruto's words came flooding back to him. He needed to be strong, not only for Naruto, but for himself. He was an Uchiha, he was better than this mindless panic and fear, and would face anything they threw at him. Slowly, his palpitating heart slowed and his breathing evened out. He wouldn't let Orochimaru or Kabuto win.

Time wore on, and though only half an hour passed at most, it dragged on for what felt like hours to the young Uchiha. To distract his mind, Sasuke began reciting the periodic table. It was something time consuming. Itachi had memorized it years ago, and to show that he was just as intelligent as his older brother, Sasuke had memorized it as well. He was only up to lead when the sound of the lock echoed through the room. Sasuke was already on his feet as the door swung open. With narrowed eyes, he watched the only entrance warily.

Two guards entered the cell, the limp body of Naruto dragged between them. Without care, they released their hold, and he fell to the floor in the middle of the tiny room. Naruto grunted softly as his battered body collided with something soft and warm. It took a great amount of difficulty, but when he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into the familiar inky black eyes of Sasuke.

The wind was knocked out of Sasuke when Naruto's body collided with his. The added weight of the limp body proved too much, and stumbling backwards, the Uchiha collapsed barely managing to keep his head from hitting the cement floor.

"S'uke," the beaten agent murmured. A bloody hand came up to cup a pale cheek, and Naruto offered a weak smile.

Arms tightening protectively around the larger body, Naruto's skin felt strangely slick with a warm liquid, and the usually smooth plain felt rough. The older man's wince or the bloody hand didn't escape his notice. Pulling one hand back as the cell door slammed shut, Sasuke stared in horror at his crimson stained porcelain skin.

"Nar, you're..." he trailed off as he craned his neck to see the ugly marks of a whip crisscrossing the tan skin. The inky black eyes widened in horror and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

Suddenly, Naruto felt the warm body beneath him disappear, and arms lowered him to the concrete floor. He hissed as the cool ground came in contact with his bare skin.

Sasuke scrambled across the floor to the pile of rags that used to be Naruto's clothing. With trembling hands, he sifted through the small pile for even a scrap that was clean. His mind was screaming at him. All his fears surfacing as he replayed the last few days. The image of Naruto bleeding out wouldn't leave him. But on the surface he was the embodiment of a true Uchiha, calm, cool, and collected.

"S'uke," Naruto called softly. He knew the younger teen well enough by now that despite his outward appearance of complete indifference, the boy was slowly losing his mind. "It looks a lot worse than it feels, I promise." He offered another weak smile but based on Sasuke's expression, he wasn't even sure it helped ease the younger man's mind.

Crawling back across the stained floor, the young Uchiha knelt at Naruto's side with the few small pieces of cloth he'd managed to recover held tightly in hand. Slowly and methodically, he began to wipe away the blood freely flowing from the deep wounds littering the broad back. He worked in silence, the sound of Naruto's laboured breathing filling the air. Only three scraps had been deemed worthy enough, but already, the third was nearly saturated.

The sound of the lock clicking open broke their peaceable quiet. Oddly, instead of swinging open to reveal the cruelly smirking visage of Kabuto, or even the guards, the door only opened enough for a thin body to slip through.

For a moment, Sasuke lost his composure, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening to what could be considered impossible proportions due to his half Asian heritage. All too soon the expression was wiped away and replaced with one of pure fury.

"Get the hell out," he hissed. The glare levelled at the man invading their brief moment of privacy would have made his brother proud. He took the defensive, crouching over Naruto's abused body with determination burning in the dark eyes. It almost appeared as if they had a red tinge under the dim lighting. "I think you've done enough damage. Just leave."

"S'uke..." Naruto choked out in shock. With great effort, he craned his neck to see who Sasuke was reacting so adversely too. "Sai..."

The rogue agent stood in the shadow of the partial open door, a small medical bag clutched in his hand. "I figured you could use a patch up," he smirked, but there was a slight waver in his voice that had Naruto blinking in surprise.

"It's much appreciated," Naruto murmured. The bright eyes never left the thin form of the man who had betrayed him, still wary of what he could do.

"Naruto!" But Sasuke's protests were silenced by a gentle hand on his thigh.

Naruto didn't know why, but he wanted to trust his old friend. Maybe there was more to Sai's desertion than met even the trained eye. "You don't have anything to treat me with, S'uke," he chided. His hand squeezed the jean clad thigh. "Let him help. We don't have a choice."

For once, Sai was having trouble gazing impassively back at the Uchiha scrutinizing him. The kid could possibly have a future as an agent if he so chose, though it was doubtable Naruto would ever allow that. But he was intimidating for a brat.

"Fine," the teen grudgingly agreed. He tentatively took a seat by Naruto's head. One hand began petting the blond spikes while the other held a tan hand, Naruto squeezing back. "But I don't trust him."

A low chuckle rumbled through the injured LEAF agent's chest. But even that minute movement made his body howl in pain, and he beat back the whimpers and groans. Instead, he squeezed Sasuke's hand as consolation and a reminder that everything he endured was worth the young Uchiha's life.

"I don't expect you to," Naruto finally conceded. After all, even he couldn't settle on whether it was safe to put his faith in Sai.

The quiet interaction and silent gestures between the two younger men were observed with mild curiosity as Sai unpacked the small bag of medical supplies he'd managed to swipe from Kabuto's office. All it really consisted of was a small draw string bag that he'd filled with antiseptic and clean cloths.

The blood Sasuke hadn't managed to absorb with the shreds of clothing was slowly absorbed as Sai tended to his former friend's back in a surprisingly tender and familiar manner. Not even for a moment did he hesitate.

"We have to get you out of here before you are no longer a fun toy," Sai stated. It was Sai to a 'T'. Blunt and to the point. He'd never understood the concept of subtleness.

The cell was quiet for a moment. The death grip Sasuke had on Naruto's hand was nearly breaking the tan fingers. He didn't trust Sai in the least. Naruto, on the other hand, was carefully analyzing not only the last few days, but the last few years.

"I've been thinking it over for a while, and I've come to a conclusion," Naruto finally said. He tilted his head to the side with a wince in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the older man patching him up, but his body protested and he gave up with a soft grunt. His head fell back to where it had been gingerly placed in Sasuke's lap. The pale hand still carded through his hair, and despite himself, he found the action soothing.

"All on your own dickless?" Sai teased, but Naruto didn't rise to the bait.

"It was a mission, wasn't it?"

Sai's body tensed and he didn't look up from his task. It was a barely noticeable flinch, but it was there. At first, he didn't even acknowledge the younger agent questioning him. "I'm not at liberty to say," he finally said after deliberation.

Naruto released a low breath he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding, and his grip tightened around the slender hand in his own. "I'll take that as confirmation," Naruto determined. "But you're going to blow your cover."

"Don't care. Our bond is far more important," the elder agent said firmly. His hands froze while washing away the last of the blood staining the tan skin. "You taught me that," he added softly.

An amused snort echoed through the cold cell. "And here I didn't think you listened." The two old friends shared a smile.

Clear of the crimson staining his tan skin, the lacerations on the broad back still bled, but the flow was sluggish. Without a word of warning, Sai unscrewed the lid of the antiseptic and poured it over the open wounds. Some of the liquid sloshed on the floor, but what hit the ugly gashes, marring the attractive caramel skin, bubbled and fizzed. Naruto howled in pain, his body arching up off the ground as his back burned as the liquid sterilized his wounds.

"So... what's the plan?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth. His grip on Sasuke's hand was crushing and the poor boy winced.

"It took me awhile, but I managed to weasel a bit of information out of Orochimaru and Kabuto, as well as the twins. It wasn't easy, but with the proper..."

"Sai," Naruto grunted in warning. They didn't have time for him to go into one of his long winded unnecessary explanations.

The dark eyes of the agent lit up. "Oh, right!" he said pleasantly. "The pickup is at oh fifteen hundred tomorrow, at which point you'll be separated." There was short pause to allow them both time to digest the upsetting information. "I still haven't managed to discover who the buyer for Uchiha is. Orochimaru is playing it close to the vest. That is the correct phrase, right?"

Naruto let out a short laugh. Sai hadn't changed in the least despite his time in SOUND, and it was good to see. "Yeah," he confirmed with a disbelieving shake of his shaggy blond head. "What time is it now?"

"Oh nineteen hundred."

Doing quick calculations in his head, the inky black eyes of the Uchiha widened in surprise. "That only gives us twenty hours," he breathed.

Sai nodded in confirmation. "I have to go. I'll be back around at oh two hundred." Packing away the soiled cotton gauze and nearly empty bottle of antiseptic, he headed for the door, and with a final lingering and wishful glance, he slipped out. The sound of the lock falling into place echoed through the small cell.

It was quiet for a moment before Naruto finally asked "Do you know what he was talking about? I never understood all that military time mumbo jumbo." He grinned sheepishly up at his boyfriend.

"Naruto!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I'm already started on a the next chapter, and don't forget to check on my other stories, and you can add me on facebook for updates. Thanks for reading.**

**Review!**


	36. An Old Face, A New Home?

**Messages at the end. Enjoy.**

* * *

**An Old Face, A New Home**

"What time do you think it is?" Sasuke asked. His voice was heavy with fatigue and his eyes were sporting dark bags. A yawn only punctuated the image as his hands lazily carded through the blond spikes of the head in his lap.

Naruto was still lying on his stomach, but they had moved to their corner, Sasuke's back pressed to the wall as if it could offer protection in their dire circumstances. "Nearly midnight?" It was the agent's best guess given the situation.

Hours had passed since Sai's departure. There was no clock to tick to provide the comfort of time truly passing. Everything seemed at a standstill as time stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. They could only take solace in Naruto's laboured panting and gasping breaths as he tried to rest. Sasuke was doing what he could to make him comfortable, but at the present time, his options were limited.

"You need to sleep, S'uke," Naruto murmured softly. He was focusing on the comforting hand stroking him like a cat in his attempt to distract himself from the stinging pain as his back burned from the deep lacerations. But in truth, he knew it was just as much a comfort to Sasuke as it was to him.

Sasuke scowled down at the tangle of blond hair in his lap matted with blood and grime. "Last time I did, you were dragged off and..."

"S'uke, please," Naruto begged. A sharp hiss echoed through the room when he tried to tilt his head just enough to look up at the stubborn teenager. "My job is to look after you, and you're not making it easy on me..."

"Is that all I am? Just some job?" Anger flashed in the dark inky eyes glaring down at the body in his lap.

The dulling eyes of the LEAF agent closed with a heavy sigh. "I'm your boyfriend, no? I love you, therefore, regardless of any job I hold, you are mine to protect."

The tension in the rigid body drained as the fight in the young Uchiha drained and the hard steely glint in the dark eyes softened. "It goes both ways, you know," Sasuke reminded as his hand picked up its previous activity of petting his lover. "Just because I'm younger and don't have the luxury of a lifetime of training doesn't mean it's not my right to protect you too."

"And you've been doing an admirable job, S'uke," Naruto praised.

Sasuke's response to Naruto's needs was beyond anything he could have expected. A lesser man would have been broken by the horrors Sasuke had been forced to endure. His body may not have been the recipient of horrific abuse, but the mind was a fragile thing.

The door cracked open, both teens stiffening at the intrusion of sound on their solitude. Naruto's hiss of pain at the contraction of his sore muscles echoed through the room as he turned just enough to warily eye the door.

They both watched intently with barely concealed hope, but were disillusioned to find the intruder to be their tormentor with a large syringe of a milky yellow solution.

The response from Naruto was unexpected to Sasuke as he watched his protector panic. "Naru..."

"No! No, not that, please," the agent begged for the first time.

If Naruto feared this liquid enough to beg, Sasuke was terrified for his lover. The man he now idolized had been raped, beaten, sliced, and whipped, but a simple needle had him screaming in fear.

The broken body fought to sit up and escape, but two guards seized him by the arms and dragged him into the middle of the room. Sasuke tried to hold on to Naruto's body, but a third guard appeared to restrain him pressing him into the cold stone wall. He shivered, the man's rank breath fanning over his face. His gag reflex reacted as the man's tongue swiped over his dried and cracked lips. Retching and gagging, Sasuke struggled to keep the contents of his stomach, mostly acid at this point, down. The man restraining him was disgusting and eyeing him like a dog and a juicy bone.

Naruto flailed in his desperate attempts to escape the iron hold, but his body was weak. This was the first time since they had been dragged into this hellhole that Naruto had seriously fought back in fear for himself. The barely scabbed over wounds were splitting open as his body twisted. Blood began to rise and trickle down the tan back as he was wrestled roughly to the cold floor and pinned.

Pushing back his own revulsion, Naruto's screams and cries echoing in his ears, Sasuke fought with every ounce of strength he possessed, until finally, he managed to wrench one hand free. Fist rearing back, he slammed it into the guards face. It didn't cause the damage he was hoping for, his body strength next to nil, but it was enough to slip free from the surprised guards grip.

Seconds later, he was tackled painfully to the concrete floor.

The two guards kneeled on his legs and leaned on Naruto's arms keeping his body immobile. But with adrenaline pumping through Naruto's veins, it wasn't enough, and a third guard was called in to aid them.

Enjoying every moment, Kabuto tapped the syringe ensuring all air bubbles were out of the disturbingly sickening yellow substance. The needle was lowered to Naruto's line of vision where the cerulean eyes widened in terror, and the pleas increased tenfold. It was music to his ears. The tan body wriggled and writhed, and the sick perverted Sound agent ate everything up. This would be replayed in his mind for years to come. He would dream of this moment and the screams would echo in his mind as he came everyday into his hand.

"If I had known this was the response I would get, I would have done this sooner," the twisted man crooned stroking a freshly scarred cheek. "It's too bad Orochimaru-sama values you so highly or I could have done some deliciously wonderful things to this body."

"Get away from him you sick bastard," Sasuke shouted from where he was pinned.

The shout was ignored. Kabuto stabbed the needle into the tan skin with a wickedly gleeful smile as the contents were emptied into the squirming body. Satisfied, he pulled the empty syringe out and brushed off his knees when he climbed to his feet.

"That's all," the man simply said pushing his glasses up his nose. Without another word, he turned and exited the cell.

Soaked in fresh blood, the guards let Naruto up and exited the cell behind their commander, leaving the tan body curling into the fetal position. The door slammed shut, and the lock clicked into place.

Slowly, Sasuke crawled across the floor to the older boy whimpering pathetically on the floor. "Naru..." he called with a hand outstretched.

"Get away from me!" Naruto screamed scrambling to his hands and knees and backing away. "Don't touch me!" He whimpered as his body spasmed painfully.

"Naruto, it's me. It's Sasuke," the teenager tried desperately. "Please, let me help you."

The blond head shook adamantly. "No, stay away... I'll only hurt you."

With a scream of pure agony, Naruto collapsed, his body writhing in pain on the cold floor as liquid fire scorched his veins. The scream never died. It felt as though he was burning on the inside, and he begged and pleaded for relief.

The sound echoed around them sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

Doing the only thing he could, Sasuke ignored Naruto's warning and seized him. Naruto was dragged across the cell and back to their corner. It was slow going with the larger body twisting and flailing, but finally Sasuke collapsed against the wall and hauled Naruto into his lap. Legs wrapping around Naruto's and pinning them down, he hugged Naruto to him pinning him in place. He could feel the warm blood from the reopened wounds soaking into his clothing. But he needed to be strong. Naruto depended on him, and he couldn't afford to fail now.

"Shh... Naru," Sasuke tried to soothe. "It's me. Just listen to my voice. I'm here, and I won't let you go."

For hours, Naruto screamed as the substance burned like molten lava through his veins. The comfort Sasuke added brought very little relief. By the time the effects of the solution injected into his blood stream began to fade, the pain not nearly as crippling, Naruto's voice was hoarse.

When the door creaked open hours later and Sai slipped into the cell, Naruto was barely conscious. But Sasuke, he was fully alert and furious.

"I may not be able to tell time in this hellhole, but it's well past two in the morning," Sasuke raged. But when Naruto whined pitifully, he calmed himself and rubbed Naruto's bare tattooed stomach. His indignation still burned brightly in the fired up onyx eyes.

Unperturbed, Sai tilted his head to the side as he observed them. Naruto was lightly dozing and panting, his body still trembling and caked with dried blood. For an agent, it wasn't an uncommon sight. Sasuke on the other hand had blood smeared over one cheek, his hair was ruffled, and his clothes were soaked with blood, his lover's blood. Also, the no mark rule had been broken and his price diminished. A shiny new bruise was blossoming on the cheek not smudged with blood from being tackled earlier, and several others from Naruto's fighting covered his arms, legs, and torso, though most were unseen.

"Due to Kabuto's latest torture tactic, it would be imprudent to escape with Naruto in that condition," he stated flatly. His blank expression never changed. It was unnerving. "He would have been a danger to us in that condition, so therefore, I had no choice but to postpone your escape until he would be useful."

Huddled against the smaller body of his lover, Naruto snickered weakly at Sai's practical and straightforward approach. "Thanks for your concern, buddy," he joked.

"Concern?" Sai repeated tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. "I am merely following the best course of action provided for recent developments in the current situation."

All propriety forgotten, Sasuke openly gaped at the robotic like agent. He couldn't believe Naruto called this man his friend. Sai had left Naruto to suffer. What kind of person did that?

Unperturbed by Sai's apparent callousness, Naruto rolled his eyes and struggled on shaky arms and legs to climb to his feet. The drug had nearly left his system. A dull burn and irritating throb still created small spasms in his muscles, but for the most part, he was free and clear.

Stained with blood, Sasuke was scrabbling to his feet and gently helping Naruto find his footing, Sai watching without offering aid, when the door slammed open and several armed guards burst in. The small group froze in abject horror. Instinctively, Sasuke's hands shot up as if to surrender. Shortly after this display, Kabuto and Orochimaru both strode through the open door.

The narrowed golden eyes in the sneering face of the crime lord scanned the scene. "Sai, I always had my suspicions," Orochimaru purred seeming to enjoy the current circumstances far too much. "But your record was impeccable. Once you killed someone, they stayed dead. So I kept you around."

A nod was given to the guards and one stepped forward. "Dispose of him." Jamming a gun in Sai's back, the pale emotionless agent was escorted from the cell.

With a final look over his shoulder, Sai flashed a rare true smile over his shoulder and waved. "It was an honour, Naruto." Briefly, his eyes flickered to Sasuke. "Take care of him, Uchiha."

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto left after the guards surrounding the double agent. The slam of the cell door echoed through the room, and Sasuke and Naruto were left alone staring in horror at the locked slab of metal.

Naruto collapsed to the concrete floor with a muffled sob. He'd just sent one of his closest friends to his death. He leaned into the warmth surrounding him, but his mind didn't quite recognize Sasuke kneeling beside him and holding him close.

Making small shushing noises, Sasuke did all that he could at that moment and was just there for Naruto. His own body trembled with the knowledge that he had knowingly watched two men walk to their deaths in the last few days. He wasn't ignorant enough to believe they were simply locking Sai up. After seeing how they so freely tortured Naruto, he knew the score.

"It's all my fault," Naruto whispered mournfully. Hand clutching Sasuke tightly, the deadly LEAF agent gave in to the maelstrom of emotions and let the younger man be his support.

"At least you finally learned the truth," Sasuke offered. "Until the end, he was your friend. He didn't betray you..."

"Yeah... that's true. I'll always have the memories of the friend he was. My best friend..."

Crouched protectively in front of Naruto's body, his own body shaking with fatigue and his eyes heavy with the overwhelming need for rest, Sasuke kept a sharp eye on the armed guards stationed in the cell. The door was wide open, and Kabuto was lazing against the far wall with a bored expression as if he were tired of Sasuke's little show.

"Why are you here," the teen snapped. His body tensed for a brief moment when a hand rested on his back, but that passed when he realized it was only Naruto trying to calm him. Soon after Sai had been led out, more guards had entered the room.

Yawning, Kabuto smirked. "You're buyer's here. Orochimaru-sama is working out the final details." The smirk grew. "Apparently, you're worth a bundle. If only we could have gotten our hands on your brother too."

Sasuke felt sick, his stomach twisting in knots. His buyer was early. Any second, a stranger would walk through the door of the tiny cell he'd been confined to for who knows how long, and he'd be taken away. The sudden realization hit him. He'd been sold into slavery. His breathing began coming in harsh pants, his vision swimming. Vaguely, he felt arms around his middle pulling him back into a hard chest and Naruto's murmuring in his ear.

"It's over," he whispered with a trembling voice. After everything he'd witness, the hell he had been through, now he was on the brink of breaking when threatened with their imminent separation.

Chest constricting with grief as he watched the strong boy who'd protected him for the duration of their captivity break in his arms, Naruto kissed the pale skin and continued to murmur words of comfort. "You'll be fine, S'uke," he promised. "Kyuubi and the whole of LEAF won't stop searching for you, I swear it. You will be found, and Itachi will be waiting for you. Be strong, koi."

Footsteps in the hall alerted those in the cell to the approaching company. Suddenly they halted outside the cell door and hushed words were exchanged.

Eyes swimming with unshed tears, Sasuke still trying to live up to his promise to Naruto, he felt his heart stop in his chest as his eyes went wide in shock. This just wasn't possible. In his ear, he heard a sharp intake of breath, and he knew he wasn't hallucinating. It was real.

"U-uncle..."

"Sasuke-kun," Madara greeted kindly as if they weren't speaking for the first time in twelve years in a grungy cell. "It's been so long. You've certainly grown, little one."

It was like a bad movie. His own flesh and blood was the cause of his parents' murder and his abduction. This man was the reason Naruto was bleeding and broken. Sasuke couldn't even begin to comprehend how this man could do such a thing to his own flesh and blood.

Hearing and feeling Sasuke's breathing speed up, the pants harsh and uneven, Naruto hugged the small body closer. "Calm down, S'uke," he begged. "I've given my word. I never go back on it. Please..."

"Why," the dark haired boy croaked.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know."

"Who is this man?" Madara asked referring to the blond holding his nephew. They appeared rather close.

A cruel sneer spread over Orochimaru's gaunt features. He was positively gleeful. "A puppet in training."

"Hmm... well it's been a pleasure doing business. I'll be taking what is mine." With a nod, Madara directed one of his men to retrieve his purchase.

When the bodyguard crossed the floor of the cell to heave Sasuke up, Naruto had to fight his instinct to protect the younger man and just let go. Going with his uncle was in Sasuke's best interest, but it killed the young agent to feel his lover pulled from his arms where he belonged.

"No! Naruto! Please!" Sasuke fought as he screamed. He felt Naruto's arms fall away, and he knew this was the end. Chances were he'd never see his lover, his first love, again. "Uncle... Uncle I beg you. Bring him with us. Please! I'll do anything you say, just don't leave him here."

Halfway out the door, Madara paused and looked back at his nephew screaming and fighting. He would have thought Sasuke would be ready and eager to leave this place. His eyes darted to the blond watching the youngest Uchiha with empathy. He could see the heartbreak.

"How much for the blond?" The Uchiha finally asked. Having stolen so much from his nephew, it was the least he could do, and with the other man, perhaps he could exercise control over Sasuke and avoid the inevitable struggle.

"He's not for sale. No price could persuade me to sell such a prize. Take your goods and leave before I change my mind."

Being a smart man, Madara did just that. Nodding to his men, they exited, Sasuke falling and screaming thrown over the bodyguards shoulder.

The cries were heartbreaking. Naruto closed his eyes fighting the tears. He couldn't show weakness, not now.

"Please, let me say goodbye!"

The only exit blocked, Madara nodded, and the boy was dropped to his feet as Naruto climbed unsteadily to his feet.

With his newfound freedom, Sasuke followed through with his only thought. His body slammed into Naruto's firm body nearly knocking the injured man off his feet. But to his credit, the agent managed to only stumble as he crushed Sasuke to his chest.

"Naruto... I'm sorry. I couldn't be strong enough," the teen cried. His tears were hot against Naruto's skin. "I love you."

"I love you too, S'uke," Naruto breathed into the matted raven hair. He pulled back prying Sasuke from his body with great difficulty to look into the shimmering pools of onyx. "I want you to remember something though." His hand rose to rest over Sasuke's heart where the crystal was safely tucked away. To those watching them closely, it looked as though he was merely being a romantic, but it was so much more. "I'll always be with you... keep me with you, and you'll be safe, I promise."

Time was up. Sasuke was cruelly yanked way from Naruto, the bodyguard lifting the small body as if he weighed nothing.

The last thing Sasuke saw before the door was slammed shut behind them was Kabuto's cruel grin as he regarded his prey.

* * *

The room was dark. Only the sound of soft sleepy snuffles, the rustle of sheets, and soft groans broke the quiet. Curled in the large queen sized bed, Shikamaru and Kiba were cuddled. Back pressed to Kiba's bare chest, Shikamaru was content until a rapid beeping cut through the silence of night.

It took a moment, the dark eyes blinking open and staring around blearily as if unsure of where he was. A silly notion considering he was home in his own bed and his lover was wrapped securely around him. Sitting up, Kiba's arms giving a little resistance, the genius agent stared at the digital clock glaring five twenty four at him as he rubbed his eyes. But when the sudden realization hit him, he bolted from the bed and stumbled across the dark room to his laptop, the source of the mildly irritating beeping.

"Shika?" Kiba's sleepy voice floated across the bedroom to the franticly typing agent.

"Kiba, out of bed," Shikamaru called urgently. "We're going into headquarters now!"

"What?" Kiba sounded dazed and completely out of it. "Shika, it's five in the morning!" Now he sounded irritated.

"We have a hit on Naruto's tracker." There wasn't anything more to be said.

There was a loud thud as Kiba rolled out of bed and hit the hardwood floor, but he was already on his feet and heading for his clothes neatly folded on the chair in the corner before he could say 'ow'.

Laptop tucked under his arm, Shikamaru followed Kiba, still clad in only his pajama bottoms. Too much was at stake. He didn't have time to worry about things such as propriety and modesty, not at a time like this.

* * *

Together, Kyuubi and Itachi sprinted through the halls of LEAF. Hand on Itachi's elbow, Kyuubi guided his boyfriend through the twists and turns of the base until they came to the windowless hallway leading to the Hokage's office. Not even bothering to knock, Kyuubi burst in, the force of his entry causing a gust of air to send papers on the large desk flying.

"What's the news?"

Tsunade, who was bent over the computer following Shikamaru's finger on the screen of his laptop, straightened and turned to the newcomers. "We have a hit. Naruto's tracker is active."

Itachi reached out to grip Kyuubi's arm as he took in a great shuddering breath. They had been found. Soon their brothers would be home. He couldn't even begin to describe the emotions coursing through him. Beside him, Kyuubi was struggling to contain his relief and joy. Finally giving in, he spun Itachi and crushed him to his chest, burying his face in the narrow shoulder and pale neck of his lover. It was overwhelming. Together, they clung to each other until Tsunade popped their bubble.

"Kyuubi, I'm sending you in on the retrieval team. I want them brought back to us." Her golden eyes burned with a fiery passion. This was her family.

Pulling out of Kyuubi's embrace, Itachi spun to face the LEAF chief and commander. "I'm going too," he demanded in a way only an Uchiha could. His voice held no room for argument, but he didn't even have the opportunity to defend his claim as something cracked against the back of his skull and he fell into darkness.

As his lover's body went limp, Kyuubi holstered his gun and caught the smaller body, cradling Itachi in his arms. His expression told of his grief, and he pressed a kiss to the smooth brow. It was difficult, but his actions were for Itachi's protection. He couldn't have his lover rushing off to risk his life. It was selfish, but he just couldn't lose Itachi too. It would be his breaking point. Hopefully the Uchiha would understand and forgive him.

"I'm sorry, 'tachi," he murmured to the still form. Around him, the room had gone silent and all eyes were on him. "Please forgive me." Looking up, his jaw set with determination, he located two men he trusted. "Kotetsu, Izumo, take him to lock up. No one is to release him unless I give the word or I'm killed in action, understood?"

Both agents, still blinking and wide eyed, nodded in confirmation. It was a joint effort, but they gently lifted the unconscious body and carried him with the greatest care out of the room toward the same cell Kyuubi had been confined to.

Looking around the room as if challenging them to oppose his actions, Kyuubi climbed to his feet. "What's the plan?"

Still at his computer, not even pretending to be shocked at Kyuubi's actions, Shikamaru waved the other agent over ready to lay out the plan off attack.

* * *

Tossed into the backseat of an SUV, Sasuke scrambled to his hands and knees ready to make an escape when the door slammed shut. He tried the lock, but the door didn't budge, and he cursed child locks. He could remember his parents always using them when he was younger.

It was still dark outside, but the sun could be seen beginning to peek over the horizon. The first rays of sunlight brightening his surroundings. It was a rather bleak image. Dusty plains spread out around them in all directions, not a tree in sight. He couldn't even locate the exit to the hideout they'd exited only moments ago.

Body aching and head throbbing, Sasuke wedged himself into the corner of the back seat and drew his knees to his chest. The front doors opened, and through the partition preventing him from reaching the front seat, he watched as the bodyguard who'd wrestled him out of the cell stealing him from Naruto slipped into the driver's seat and his uncle take up residence in the passenger's. The engine hummed to life, the frame of the vehicle vibrating around him, and Sasuke buried his face in his knees and gave in to the overwhelming urge to cry. It wasn't long before the rocking of the SUV over the rocky terrain lulled him to sleep after forgoing sleep for so long.

* * *

An explosion rocked the SUV. Without a seatbelt, Sasuke was sent flying, his head cracking against the far window. His vision unfocused and his mind still slow from sleep, he peered through the window to see blurry shapes moving around them. The car in front, the one carrying the other armed guards, was a flaming pile of wreckage, and his heart sped up in his chest as fear gripped him. He couldn't keep his promise to Naruto. He was going to die screaming and writhing in pain as fire licked at his skin. Screaming, he tried the door nearly ripping the handle off as he wrenched at it, but it was futile. He was trapped.

The front doors of the SUV were thrown open, and seconds later, Sasuke's door opened and he was hauled out of the vehicle by his hair. Tears in his eyes, he found himself dragged across the ground stumbling as he went with the barrel of a gun pressed to his temple.

"Drop your weapons, or I shoot him. I'll make a deal."

Sasuke's heart sank and he lost all hope as he recognized his uncle's voice threatening his life in his ear. In the end, that was all he was; a bartering chip. Then he caught sight of familiar blue eyes burning with ferocity he'd never witnessed before. "Kyuu..."

"We don't make deals," Kyuubi snarled pulling out a handgun and taking aim.

The resulting bang was deafening. It all happened in a split second leaving Sasuke in shock as blood and body fluids splattered across him adding to the stains of his own lover's blood. The body holding him went slack. In shock, the teen didn't move as his uncle's dead body crumpled into a motionless heap at his feet.

Seconds later, Kyuubi was at Sasuke's side catching him as his legs finally gave out. The small body was trembling uncontrollably as gasping sobs escaped the young boy. It was too much, and his body was going into shock.

"It's alright, Itachi-chibi," Kyuubi murmured, clutching the slender body to his chest. He couldn't resist the need to bury his face in the dirty raven hair. His own brother wasn't found, but at least he'd found one member of his family.

The last thing Sasuke could remember was Kyuubi cradling him in his arms as he was carried by his rescuer. The soothing voice washed over him, and he slipped into darkness.

* * *

**It's been so long. I know, I'm a terrible person. I'm trying hard to get back into the habit of writing and hopefully finish the other stories I have too. But this one is winding down. One rescued, another one to go. **

**Add me on Facebook _JaydenNara_. You get to see all sorts of cool things like previews, when I've updated, or why it may be taking so long. That, and I love chatting with people when they have questions.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. New chapter hopefully coming soon.**

**Review!**


	37. Inner Demons

**The wait as been long and hard (hehe) but I sincerly hope it was worth it. I struggled with this chapter. I'm not sure why, and I'm still not happy with it, so honest feedback will be much appreciated.**

**Unbeta'd You have been warned.**

* * *

**Inner Demons**

Itachi impatiently paced the small concrete cell, the very same Kyuubi had been confined to days earlier, or so he strongly believed. For all he knew, LEAF Headquarters could hold hundreds of cells each an exact replica. But he doubted it.

Time had slowed to a crawl since he'd woken alone on a thin cot with a light sheet thrown over him for warmth and confined in a windowless concrete box. The reality was, only been twenty five minutes had passed.

Twenty five minutes of pure hell.

Ten of his waking minutes, Itachi had been found regaining his bearings and gathering his wits about him, his mind fuzzy and sluggish. To him, the idea of Kyuubi, his lover and protector, had knocked him out cold almost seemed ludicrous. But in the end, when the facts were laid out for him, it was the harsh reality he was forced to swallow.

The news had only just arrived of Naruto's tracking signal re-appearing on Shikamaru's system. Their brothers were still missing, but they had surfaced. There was new hope.

Sitting idly by was not a feat easily undertaken by Itachi Uchiha or even fully understood, not when the safety of his baby brother was in the balance. He was a man of action.

There was no way of telling how long he'd been unconscious for. Itachi didn't have the faintest idea of how long he'd been under lockdown or even how long Kyuubi had been chasing the signal in hopes of recovering their brothers. His mind was supplying him with images of his boyfriend laying on the cold ground bleeding out while Naruto and Sasuke slipped through their fingers.

A heaviness settled in the pit of his stomach. He was doomed to live alone in the world, the last of his family gone forever.

A lesser man would have lost his mind with the endless questions to his fate. But he was Itachi Uchiha. Taking a seat on the narrow cot provided for him, he tucked his legs up to sit cross legged and began to meditate, an activity he had taken up during junior year but hadn't indulged in for a number of years.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

But his desperate attempt did little to quell the fear in his mind.

The intense onyx eyes popped open with a frustrated sigh. "Just come home to me, Kyuu," he murmured wearily to the empty cell. He could hear his voice echoing back to him. "Just come home."

* * *

Amidst the flurry of activity around him, Kyuubi burst through the emergency room doors at a run. His team struggled to keep pace with him until he was forced to slow momentum as bodies in white lab coats and bright scrubs pressed in around him.

A small unconscious body clutched tenderly to his chest, the agent pushed through the sea of doctors and nurses that hovered around him attempting to persuade and relieve him of the unconscious teen. But the agent refused to forfeit the boy into the care of just anyone. The dulled blue eyes darted around the emergency ward seeking out the one person he would entrust his precious bundle to. Sasuke was the last link to his brother, a life line, and one he couldn't bring himself to part with.

In a few short months, the small boy in his arms had become a second little brother to protect. But how could he protect Sasuke when he couldn't even save Naruto.

Kyuubi watched Tsunade came barrelling into the ER, blond pigtails flying and cloak unfurling around her as she knocked staff out of her path to him. "Put him down and let me see," she ordered.

But Kyuubi didn't budge at his Hokage's command. Instead, the dull azure eyes stared blankly back at her.

Scowling, Tsunade reached out to take the teen from the agent, but the expressionless Uzumaki took a step back, arms tightening around the slim body cradled delicately to his chest.  
"Kyuubi," the Hokage growled. "You need to release him for examination." But her requests and demands bore no fruit. She could see a brief flicker of hesitancy in Kyuubi's eyes. Sasuke was the only connection he had to Naruto.

"Agent Phoenix, surrender the subject immediately. That's an order!"

The emotionless face twisted into a snarl as what could only be defined as a growl erupted from the agent carrying the blood splattered teen.

The Hokage answered with her own hiss of pure frustration. The shockingly young face of the physician twisted in fury before it melted into grief and guilt. The young man she considered a son would not be suffering if she had taken other actions. There had been many different courses of action LEAF could have taken in the protection of the Uchiha family, but placing the Uzumaki's in the Uchiha's lives had seemed the least obtrusive.

With a heavy sigh, Tsunade hid her face with one hand and brushed away a stray tear. She couldn't appear weak in front of her subordinates. She was a beacon of strength.

"I understand your pain, Kyuubi. But I must examine him. He's covered in blood. He could be injured.

"It's not his."

"What?" Tsunade glanced up from pure shock at the dead tone.

"It's not his," Kyuubi repeated in the same strange monotone.

"How do you know for sure? Who's is it?" the Hokage demanded pointing an accusing finger at the agent.

"The man who appeared to have retrieved him used Sasuke as a human shield."

Tsunade shuddered. All too well she knew Kyuubi's policy on the use of an innocent to save your own skin. If he had the shot, he took it. No negotiation.

"Kyuubi, he's no longer in any danger. Your duty is done. I swear on my title as Hokage of this agency, no harm will come to this boy while he is in my care. I'll inform you personally when he wakes."

Eyes narrowed, Kyuubi took a few tentative steps forward, and lowered Sasuke onto the crisp white sheets of the waiting gurney. His hands trembled as he finally relinquished his hold taking the Hokage's word.

Letting out the breath she had been unconsciously holding, Tsunade nodded and laid a hand on Kyuubi's forearm. "Itachi needs to know," she murmured. But when the lifeless teen was laid out, she jumped into action, meticulously checking him over while simultaneously shouting orders.

The staff scrambled to keep up with her as Sasuke was whisked down the long corridor and through the swinging doors.

Kyuubi stared listlessly after the Hokage as she disappeared down the hall with the last clue to the whereabouts of his missing brother. Sasuke looked so small and fragile against the sterile white sheets of the gurney. The sight made his chest constrict painfully.  
Kyuubi felt numb.

Naruto hadn't been in the same convoy as Sasuke. The sneaky LEAF agent had planted his tracker on the youngest Uchiha, a gamble that had paid off, and Kyuubi couldn't even be angry with his brother. Shortly after he had begun dating Itachi, he had done the very same. The pewter Uzumaki swirl necklace worn around Itachi's neck was his own. At least he could take comfort in knowing he had returned his lover's precious brother to him as Naruto would have wished. But he didn't. It did nothing to quell the emptiness he felt.

* * *

Silence continued to reign over the small concrete room. Itachi sat on the edge of the thin cot, back rigid, while his foot tapped out a staccato beat. Being locked away like a common criminal left Itachi feeling inadequate, a feeling he was not familiar with, and one he found he did not enjoy.

The clank of the lock being released echoed through the cell and Itachi jumped to his feet hurrying across the floor to the door with the expectation to find Kyuubi sheepishly standing on the other side ready to apologize. But that wasn't who he found.

It couldn't have been possible for Shikamaru to look any more apathetic than he did at present. But on closer inspection, his dark eyes seemed unfocused as though he was deep in thought but still somehow functioning on the surface. Yawning, his hand barely covering his mouth, the lazy agent waved the Uchiha out of the cell and into the hall.

"The team's back," Shikamaru muttered jerking his head in the direction of the exit out of the basement where the holding cells were located.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he slouched off towards the stairs seemingly lost in thought. He didn't even bother checking if Itachi was following him. His mind was elsewhere.

A few seconds later, soft footsteps fell in behind Shikamaru.

Livid, the Uchiha followed the young agent up the stairs ready to give Kyuubi a piece of his mind. His boyfriend hadn't even had the courtesy to retrieve him himself after locking him up like a helpless child. Lost in anger and confusion clouding his mind, he nearly ran into Shikamaru's back when the other man came to a sudden halt at the top of the stairs.

Hand resting lightly on the door handle, Shikamaru paused, his expression thoughtful. "You shouldn't be angry with him... It was done for his protection just as much as yours."

Shikamaru's soft voice snapped Itachi out of his thoughts of strangling his lover. "Excuse me?" he hissed.

"How would you have acted in the situation Kyuubi found himself in?" Shikamaru asked quietly forcing Itachi to calm his mind to think. Eyes still trained on the closed door, he could feel some of the tension drain from the body practically vibrating behind him.

"I would have acted in a way befitting of the situation." The response was curt.

"Would you believe me if I told you he would have likely gotten himself killed protecting you?"

Swallowing the large lump forming in his throat, Itachi nodded despite the fact the agent couldn't see him.

Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh and assumed Itachi had nodded instead of verbally responding to his question. "Even years of training cannot stamp out the desire to protect the ones you love regardless of the danger that may be presented to you. It's human nature and encoded in our DNA."

The door creaked open. But before Shikamaru stepped through, he whispered "don't be too hard on him... we only recovered Sasuke."

Stunned, Itachi stood frozen for several seconds as the door swung wide open before he all but shoved the lazy agent aside in his haste to reach his lover and brother. "Kyuu..."

Sprinting down the hall guided through the twists and turns of the base purely by the power of his own memory from the time of Kyuubi's incarceration, he felt as though he were racing time itself.

By the time he reached the hospital wing of LEAF headquarters, three levels up, the dark eyes were wild. He frantically scoured the bustling crowd of doctors, nurses, and patients for a familiar face. Anyone would do, even Kiba or Lee. But luck was not on his side.

Trembling, Itachi collapsed against the closest wall. He was on the verge of hyperventilation in a state of emotional turmoil that didn't seem to rise to the surface. His expression was still solemn and hard to read as always.

Sasuke had been found with no hint of Naruto and liable to be a mess. God only knew what the impressionable teen had been forced to witness at the hands of his captors. Both his little brother and lover needed him at their sides to be a pillar of strength and comfort, but he was barely grasping at his own sanity.

Vaguely, Itachi could hear a soft unfamiliar voice calling his name, and then the world went black.

Eyes flickering open, Itachi blearily stared up at the sterile white ceiling in an unfamiliar room. Mild panic set in, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, until a large warm hand squeezed his gently and the familiar comforting rumble over Kyuubi's voice infiltrated his senses.

"You gave us quite the scare, 'tachi," Kyuubi said trying to sound light hearted, but his voice sounded hollow.

"How is he?" Itachi rasped. His voice cracked from a dry throat. He followed Kyuubi's gaze as the older man jerked his head towards the second bed in the room refusing to release Itachi's hand tightly clasped in his.

Across the room, Sasuke lay motionless, blissfully still unconscious from the ordeal earlier. His mind was trying to protect him from the pain after suffering through days of torment and witnessing his own flesh and blood killed after using him to selfishly barter for freedom.

"Tsunade should be back soon," Kyuubi offered. He looked tired.

The normally bright eyes were sunken and heavily shadowed, and the tan skin looked sallow. It was amazing what only a few hours of stress could do to the body.

Shifting in the hard uncomfortable plastic chair, Kyuubi slid closer to the bed. "She'll have more details, but I'm not family. By law, Tsunade was obligated to keep his condition from me. All I could weasel out of a few of the younger nurses was he hasn't sustained any lasting physical injury, but there are a few minor cuts and bruises from rough treatment."

The knowledge Naruto would have suffered a great deal more than Sasuke weighed heavily on him. But at least he had been able to return his boyfriend's precious baby brother to him.

Nodding stiffly, Itachi sighed and accepted the disposable plastic cup of water Kyuubi handed him. "So he'll be fine?" he asked tentatively. The cool water soothed his parched throat.

The door slid open noiselessly. "Unfortunately, until he regains consciousness, we won't know the extent of the mental and emotional trauma," Tsunade said entering the room. Blindly, she navigated around the bed to stand opposite Kyuubi while consulting her clipboard. "At this time, it is uncertain what Sasuke was forced to witness. It is only speculation at this point, but we have had contact with Orochimaru in the past. The man's mind is twisted. We're preparing for the worst."

Itachi's hand clenched around the stiff starchy sheets of the hospital bed. Thankfully he wasn't attached to any machinery like a heart monitor to give away his current state of distress, but he didn't doubt Kyuubi knew. His lover always knew. It was only a matter of Kyuubi breaking him down just as he had the day his parents had been murdered.

Across the room, the eldest Uchiha could hear the slow rhythmic beep of Sasuke's heartbeat. It was comforting. His youngest brother was alive. Turning his face away from Tsunade as the doctor fussed over him taking his blood pressure and temperature, he felt his lip tremble. He was breaking. But he couldn't afford to, not now. How easily his cold exterior had melted. Kyuubi needed him, and yet here he was relying on the older man yet again. He wanted to be stronger, but he wasn't trained for this, and the mask he usually wore now placed on Kyuubi's face was disconcerting. All was not well.

"Well, no harm done," the Hokage announced after a moment or two more of poking and prodding. "You're healthy. Just a fainting spell."

"I didn't faint," Itachi grit out indignantly. With a reason to act cold and aloof, he quashed his fears and pulled the unreadable expression back into place. Vaguely, he registered Kyuubi's chuckle to his side.

Seeing Itachi stabilizing his emotions eased Kyuubi's burden, if only a little. "Of course you didn't," he readily agreed to pacify the younger man and delicately patted the back of his hand.

Feeling patronized, Itachi scowled first at his lover and then the doctor still hovering. "Can I get up now?"

"May I," Tsunade corrected without looking up from her clipboard. "And I suppose so. You're fine."

Eyes still glued to the paperwork she was scribbling on furiously, she wandered around the foot of Itachi's bed and over to the younger Uchiha. She could feel Itachi's gaze burning into her back as the Uchiha glared at her from the bed.

Reading the various instruments and machines the small boy was wired into, she took notes, tapped monitors with the end of her pen, and hummed over the results. "I'll be back in an hour. He's stable, but he was suffering from severe exhaustion." With a nod, she closed the door behind her leaving the two men alone with their younger brother.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Itachi shed the thin blanket and itchy sheets. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he hopped down onto the cool tile floor grateful to find himself still fully clothed. Only his shoes were missing.

At a distance, Kyuubi followed Itachi across the room and took a seat at Itachi's side when the other sank into a chair at Sasuke's bedside. "He'll be fine," the agent assured massaging Itachi's knee. "Tsunade is the best in her field."

"You knocked me out," the young heir murmured. His eyes never left the still form breathing shallowly as he slept.

The tan hand resting on the Uchiha's knee fell away, but Kyuubi felt no remorse for his actions. "Yup." The 'P' sound popped on his lips. But when the dark narrowed eyes fell on him, he swallowed nervously and instinctively covered his family jewels.

The room was quiet for a moment, only Sasuke's heart beat punctuating the silence while the two men stared each other down.

"While I understand your reasoning and logic, I can't help but be furious with you," Itachi finally said. The cold expression didn't leave his face. "I am fully capable of looking out for myself, and making my own decisions."

Kyuubi shifted awkwardly under Itachi's hard glare. He wasn't used to fighting with the Uchiha. Itachi would be a formidable opponent.

"I would expect nothing less from you as an Uchiha and my lover," Kyuubi admitted softly. For the first time, he was seeing misconduct on his side, but he still felt no remorse. "However, regardless of your strengths, it is my duty to protect you by any means necessary. I cannot have you running into a volatile situation putting your life in danger."

"And by extension, yours," Itachi said finishing what had been left unsaid by the agent.

"I..."Kyuubi looked genuinely shocked at Itachi's forethought before conceding to the younger man's logic and nodding mutely.

Itachi made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. "Kyuubi, listen to me carefully." His voiced dropped to an ominous rumble only heard by those Itachi believed to have earned his wrath. It sent shivers through Kyuubi's spine. "You are never to take a bullet, a punch, or anything of that sort meant for me or anything equally as inane."

"But..."

"I am more than duty."

The azure eyes widened in sudden understanding. Itachi was afraid he meant little more than a paycheck and a job well done. Reaching out, he snagged a slender hand and squeezed gently.

"You are... so much more."

Some of the tension drained from Itachi. "Then promise me."

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Kyuubi shook his head regretfully. "I can't," he whispered hoarsely.

"Then I can't either." The deep onyx eye burned with confidence and determination. He was finding his strength. He would protect his family.

When the grip on his hand tightened exponentially, Kyuubi's blue eyes went wide as his gaze shot up to find the fire in his lover's eyes. "Itachi..."

* * *

"Silence. I own you!" A cold hand backhanded the beaten agent.

Twenty minutes after Sasuke's retrieval, Orochimaru had ordered the base cleaned out. They were moving on.

Arms and legs shackled, Naruto rolled around in the back of the van he had been unceremoniously thrown into. Orochimaru had joined him for amusement, only Naruto had more fighting spirit left than the man calculated for. The young agent was suppose to be more broken by now, close to snapping after being tortured, humiliated, and now, separated from his charge and lover. But he wasn't. Naruto's eyes still burned brightly with hope and determination.

The hard heel of a grimey boot dug into Naruto's cheek as his head was ground into the metal floor of the transport vehicle. "Every inch of you is mine, and only mine. I own your very soul. Soon you will be my puppet. Your heart will beat only for me as my devoted subordinate catering to my every need."

"You don't own me," Naruto growled spitting out blood. His teeth were stained red. "You could never own me! I will never be one of your brainwashed drones." He groaned when a well place kick had him doubled over in pain as it drove into his broken ribs. He choked on blood and bile as it rose up in his throat burning the soft muscle.

"My heart... and... and soul are not even my own," he gasped out. Blood and saliva dribbled from his lips to pool on the floor. "They belong to Sasuke and my family. They always will. I gave my life to protect him, and I have no expectation whether I will survive. My job is done."

The heavy military boot came down on the blood matted blond head. Naruto's vision swam as the world slowly went black. The last image he saw was Orochimaru with a cruel sneer and a terrifying gleam in his eyes.

"We'll see..."

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I have already started on the next chapter, but I'm working full time, attending school nearly full time, and struggling to find time to complete my schoolwork let alone write. Do be patient with me.**

**For those who may have a Y!Gal account, I'm thinking of doing a Kurama/Itachi swap for a club I have there. Let me know if you're interested.**

**REVIEW!**


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

Groggy, his eyes heavy with fatigue, Sasuke groaned at the incessant beeping somewhere to his left. Struggling to wake, he blindly searched for the source of annoyance like turning off the alarm clock in the morning, but his hand struck warm flesh instead. A warm familiar voice helped rouse him, and a large hand quickly caught his.

"Hey, Itachi-chibi. You among the world of the living?"

After mustering what little energy he had, Sasuke forced his eyes open. Blinking in the somewhat dimmed light of a white room, his eyes traced his arm to his hand tightly clasped in Kyuubi's. He blinked tiredly at his boyfriend's brother, trying comprehend the scene.

In the agent's lap, Itachi appeared fast asleep with his legs slung over one arm of the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair and his head tucked against Kyuubi's neck. Though one hand held Sasuke's, Kyuubi's other arm wrapped around Itachi's body to support his boyfriend.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but his voice came out as a nearly inaudible rasp. He coughed, his throat dry.

A low chuckle rumbled in Kyuubi's chest. "Hold on," he said blowing Itachi's flyaway bangs out of his mouth. "I'll get water, 'kay?"

Rendered mute by disuse of his voice, Sasuke nodded helplessly.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to let go of your hand," Kyuubi said. His chest constricted at the panicked expression that briefly flickered over Sasuke's face.

Reluctant, Sasuke released Kyuubi's hand, but not before he tightened his grip to nearly painful proportions. To Kyuubi's credit, the agent didn't even flinch. As he watched Kyuubi easily lift Itachi's limp body without waking him and place Itachi on the empty bed on the other side of the room, Sasuke noticed how pale his brother was. The usual incandescent skin was sallow and gaunt. Itachi hadn't eaten or slept properly since Sasuke had gone missing. Sasuke bit his lip and stared up at the ceiling as Kyuubi tucked Itachi in with a tenderness rarely displayed by the hardened agent. To Sasuke, it felt as though he intruded on a private moment.

Quiet footsteps echoed through the room, the door opened, and then softly clicked closed. Sasuke inhaled deeply. His mind drifted; his thoughts a jumble.

"He hasn't left your side since we brought you in," Kyuubi said suddenly startling Sasuke at his stealth re-entrance. He lightly touched Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed for comfort before handing him a glass of water. "I've been in an out, but he hasn't moved."

"How..." Sasuke swallowed the large lump forming in his throat and gulped down half the glass of water. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "How long?"

Kyuubi wrestled with what, and how much he should tell Sasuke. He felt it was Itachi's decision, not his. "Thirty four hours," he finally admitted. Immediately, he wished he had kept that information to himself when Sasuke's expression morphed into pure horror.

"Naruto!" Sasuke struggled to sit, his body still weak. Determined to leave the hospital for reasons unknown to him, he picked at the tape holding his IV tube in place and kicked off the starchy sheets that itched his sensitive skin, but a firm unrelenting hand shoved him back against the raised back of the bed and held him in place.

Heartbroken, Kyuubi refused to budge even an inch while Sasuke fought against him. Sharp nails bit at his skin, and Sasuke's curses and voiced hatred rang in his ears. He understood. Sasuke was in pain, but he couldn't properly display the overwhelming emotions he felt.

With what little strength he retained, Sasuke fought for his freedom. The idea that Naruto was still in the hands of that monster was something he couldn't accept. He began to tremble. "Let me go!"

"It's okay to cry," Kyuubi whispered.

Still fighting against Kyuubi, Sasuke shook his head adamantly, but tears stung his eyes. "No," Sasuke choked. His breathing came in sharp pants, and his vision blurred. "I promised him. I promised I'd be strong."

Kyuubi crushed Sasuke to his chest and grit his teeth. Not even eighteen, and Sasuke had already experience unspeakable horrors. "You don't need to be anymore. It's over."

With that finally push, Sasuke broke. He sobbed into Kyuubi's chest while the man- who for all intensive purposes was his brother - comforted him with soft murmurs in his ear. He couldn't understand a word Kyuubi said to him, but the gentle tone struck a chord. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect him. I tried..."

"Shhh..." Sighing as Sasuke's warm tears soaked his thin black t-shirt, Kyuubi rubbed Sasuke's back in small calming circles just like he had for Naruto when they were younger and his brother came to him after a bad dream, or when their father died. "Naruto would be so proud of you."

"But he's not here..."

"We'll find him," Kyuubi promised. His own voice grew husky and thick with emotions he hid for days. "I'm not giving up, and neither should you."

Across the room, legs swung over the edge of the hospital bed, Itachi watched his brother fall apart. The sight filled him with a deep sense of helplessness. For days, he was forced to sit idly by, and even now, he could do nothing to ease his brother's pain. As a big brother and a protector, he failed once again. Slipping off the hospital bed, he quietly snuck around the end of Sasuke's bed and slid onto the mattress beside his brother to take Sasuke from Kyuubi, and the three of them mourned together.

After what seemed like hours, Sasuke's sobs began to quiet until he only gave the occasional hiccup or sniffle. Never again. He hated feeling useless. Naruto took care of him, protected him, and what did Sasuke offer him in return. Nothing.

Jaw set, Sasuke wiped the the lingering salty tears from his cheeks with the sleeve of his hospital gown and met Kyuubi's gaze with bloodshot and puffy eyes from where he leaned against Itachi's side. His hands tightened into fists around the starched sheets. He was sick of being weak. "Train me."

* * *

**After much deliberation, I decided to end the story here for several reasons. The main being that I find this story rather childish. I feel I've outgrown it, and would like to create a more mature piece for work. Therefore, Naruto's rescue and their adult lives will continue in a sequel, which I already have material for. So look for that in the future.**

**Feel free to voice your opinions. I'm sure many of you are not happy, and others may be thrilled.**

**Review!**


	39. Prequel!

After a great deal of harassment - the good kind - I've started writing a **prequel.** I know it's not the sequel promised, but it's a start (ha, see what I did there). It's called **Before the Game,** and it's Naruto's life before the death of his father and his first capture by Orochimaru. Hopefully you'll all like it.

Don't forget to review it and let me know what you'd like to see in it. I'm pretty open to suggestions right now.

Cheers!


End file.
